All my dreams
by irislorely
Summary: Takashiko, la plus prestigieuse des écoles de Tokyo integre 10 étudiants d'une province d'Hokkaido. Parmis eux il y a Kaori.entre les révélations qu'on lui fera, ses nouveaux amis,ces amours. La vie a Takashiko sera loin d'etre ennuyeuse ! New resume lol
1. Default Chapter

Hello tout le monde ! Alors ! C'est la première fois que je publie une fic dans cette partie !

Mais alice 19th c'est un manga que j'adore ! Alors je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? » ? j'espère que  ça va vous plaire !

Bisous Iris                                                              

   **_All my  dreams _**.

**Chapitre 1 : **

****

_La vie est un éternel recommencement …_

Kaori se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut . Ce rêve commençait vraiment a l'agacer . C'était la troisième fois de suite qu'elle le faisait . C'était un rêve très simple : elle était plongée dans le noir , il lui semblait qu'elle marchait depuis déjà des heures quand , soudain , une forme lumineuse apparaissait et une voix grave lui répétait sans cesse : « la vie est un éternel recommencement . »

Avec rage elle projeta son oreiller droit devant elle . Un grognement mécontent se fit alors entendre .

- Kao , qu'es ce que tu fais ?

- Rien . Répondit-elle a Yukari sa compagne de chambre . Celle-ci alluma la lumière .

- Quoi rien ?  Reprit Yukari encore a moitié endormie . Je te connais par cœur Kao , n'éssai pas de me cacher des choses !

- D'accord , je fais un rêve très étrange en ce moment . En quelque mots Kaori lui résuma son rêve . Yukari éclata de rire .

- Ca alors ! Toi la fille la plus terre a terre que je connaisse tu fais ce genre de rêve ?

Kaori grogna . Son amie avait raison , ce genre de rêve ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Elle qui se moquait de ses amies qui passait leur temps a se raconter des rêves les uns aussi extraordinaires que les autres et a lire des shojos mangas , elle , elle avait fait un rêve comme celui-l ? Mais elle se rassura aussitôt en ce disant que , après tout , son rêve n'était pas si extraordinaire que ca .

- Tu avoueras que c'est étrange . Reprit Yukari . Ton rêve semble vraiment cacher quelque chose ! Et si tu dis qu'en plus tu l'as déjà fait plus de deux fois ! Moi je n'ai jamais rêvé de la même chose .

- Mouais , bon tu ferais bien de te rendormir sinon , Ayamé va encore nous passer un savon si on est pas a l'heure demain ! s'exclama t-elle en guise de réponse .

- T'as raison , dors bien Kao !

- Toi aussi .

Contrairement a son amie Kaori ne s'endormit pas tout de suite , elle resta éveillée plus d'une heure à réfléchir pour essayer de trouver une solution  à ce rêve . C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis sa plus tendre enfance . Elle ne cherchait jamais a oublier ses problèmes , elle en cherchait immédiatement la solution pour pouvoir mieux les affronter .

Kaori vivait dans un orphelinat a Hokkaido . C'était là qu'elle avait grandi . Un soir d'hiver Joelle , une française qui s'occupait d'un orphelinat avait retrouvé une jeune femme , presque morte de froid . Celle-ci était enceinte de 6 mois , elle l'avait recueilli durant les derniers mois de sa grossesse . Après avoir mis au monde Kaori , elle était partie sans que personne ne s'en rende compte .

Kaori ignorait tout de sa famille et de sa mère , Joelle avait préféré lui caché la vérité .

- Kaori ! S'exclama le lendemain matin Ayamé , un garçon de 20 ans qui était le plus vieux pensionnaire de l'établissement et qui , avait souhaité aider Joelle même ayant l'âge de partir .

- Quoi ? Répondit-elle en terminant de coiffer ses longs cheveux noirs .

- Tout le monde est prêt depuis une demi-heure ! Tu es donc incapable de respecter le horaires ?

- Aya ! S'exclama l'intéressée , une demi-heure , de plus ou de moins , qu'es ce que ca peut bien te faire ?

- Ca me fait que le bus nous attends déjà depuis vingt minutes ! Si tu continues a retarder tout le monde , je vais demander à Joelle de te priver de sortie définitivement !

- Bah , tu ne le feras pas . Décida t-elle en s'approchant de lui .

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Par ce que je ne t'adresserai plus la parole ! Répondit-elle en souriant et en sortant de la chambre devant la mine ahurie d'Ayamé .

Et elle avait raison . Il n'aurait jamais le courage de priver sa petite sœur préférée de sortie . Malgré son sale caractère , ses airs de solitaire , Kaori restait sa préférée . Joelle se moquait souvent de lui en disant qu'elle n'était pas si petite que ca : elle avait juste cinq ans de moins que lui .

Deux heures plus tard , le bus s'arrêta en ville . Heureuse de cette sortie Kaori , s'élança aussitôt hors du bus . Elle aimait bien le petit village campagnard dans lequel était installé l'orphelinat mais , la ville , qui avait un caractère interdit l'attirait aussi .

- Ecoutez , les enfants ! S'exclama Joelle . On va faire deux groupe , un ira avec Ayamé et l'autre avec moi . Kaori , Yukari vous venez avec moi ! S'exclama t-elle alors que les deux jeunes filles s'était déjà mise derrière Ayamé . Kaori soupira . Elle aurait pu facilement tromper la surveillance d'Ayamé , mais avec Joelle ce n'était pas pareil .

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient arrivé . Kaori commençait a s'ennuyer .

- Eh ! Yukari ! Murmura t-elle a son amie .

- Quoi ?

- Tu me rends un service ? Yukari regarda son amie d'un œil soupçonneux .

- Vas-y . Finit-elle par dire .

- Je m'ennuie ici ! Tu pourrais pas retenir Jo un moment pour que je puisse m'en aller ! Demanda t-elle . Voyant que son amie était réticente elle continua d'un ton qui se voulait mielleux .

- S'il te plait , tu sais que je m'ennuie énormément ,allez !

- En échange j'ai quoi ? Demanda soudain son amie .

- Oh ! S'exclama Kaori d'un ton faussement choqué .

- Pfff … soupira Yukari . D'accord .

Une minute plus tard Kaori gambadait tranquillement en pleine ville .

- Quand je vais rentrer , je serais punie mais c'est  pas grave . Se dit-elle joyeusement .

Elle s'arrêta soudainement . Une femme d'une trentaine d'année était a genoux devant une petite fille d'environs cinq ans , elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts et pleurait . Sa mère avait l'air terriblement inquiète . Dèrrière elles un garçons blond d'une quinzaine d'années les regardaient amusé .Cette scène attendrissait Kaori  bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu . Elle , n'avait jamais connu la tendresse d'une mère .

Soudain , elle plaqua une main a son front . Elle avait terriblement mal a la tête , si bien qu'elle dût s'appuyer a un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer . A ce moment , le garçon qui accompagnait les deux filles tourna la tête . Il aperçut Kaori et  voyant qu'elle était mal se précipita vers elle .

- Mademoiselle , vous allez bien ?

- Oui … gémit Kaori .

- On ne dirait pas … commenca t-il .

- Je vous dit que ca va ! S'exclama t-elle avant de tomber a genoux , le garçon se pencha sur elle .

- Je peux appeler une ambulance ou …

- Je vous remercie … mais ca ira , je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'une ambulance !

- Dans ce cas laissez moi vous aider , je peux vous raccompagner chez vous ? Demanda t-il gentiment .

- Non , j'habite loin . Le garçon aida Kaori a se relever . Quand elle se leva le mal de tête s'était évanoui .

- Ouf , ca va mieux … soupira t-elle . Quoi ? Fit-elle a l'adresse du garçon qui désignait son front . Kaori se retourna et put apercevoir dans une vitre qui lui renvoyait son reflet un symbole étrange qui semblait s'être gravé dans son front , avant de disparaître .


	2. Nouveau départ

_Hello à tous ! _

_Voici le chapitre 2 d'All my dreams ! Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu , en espérant que celui-ci ne vous décevra pas ! Bisous, _

Iris 

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**_Imari Ashke : _**_ Salut ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review … _

_En fait pour les noms, effectivement j'ai piqué Ayame à Fruit Basket , en ce qui concerne Kaori , j'ai choisit ce nom par rapport à une mangaka , je ne sais pas si tu connais, Kaori YUKI ! Et Yukari je l'ai pris dans Gals de Mihona FUJII , il faut dire que je ne suis pas très douée pour trouver des noms japonais alors… Dans ce chapitre j'en ai encore emprunter beaucoup , tu m'excuseras, sauf un seul qui est tout à fait à moi… eh non c'est pas un prénom d'origine japonaise._

_En ce qui concerne les chapitres, ils devraient effectivement être plus long , en fait je n'avais pas prévu de publier cette fanfic sur Fanfiction  ce qui fait que j'ai légèrement abrégé le chapitre 1 ! _

_Merci encore ! Big Kisses. _

**_Cline chieuse :_**_ Hello ! Eh bien merci pour la review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! _

_Gros bisous ! _

_Ah, et une dernière chose, étant donné que j'ignore si Wakamiya est le nom de famille du père de Kyô ou de sa mère, je vais dire que c'est celui de sa mère ! C'est plus pratique. _

_Eh bien voilà , je n'ai plus qu'a vous  souhaiter bonne lecture , _

_See  you next !_

**_All my dreams : _**

**__**

**Chapitre 2 : **

****

Kaori passa une main sur son front , tout en continuant de scruter son reflet dans la vitre .

Elle s'aperçut alors de la présence du garçon et se tourna vers lui.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda t-elle en espérant qu'il ait la réponse .

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question. La jeune fille soupira .

- Je l'ignore. Murmura t-elle. Euh, vous seriez gentil d'oublier ça hein ?

- Vous ne m'en demandez pas un peu trop l ? Répondit-il.

Une fois de plus , elle soupira. Tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Elle ferait bien mieux de s'enfuir et de retrouver Joelle avant que les choses ne se compliquent. A ce moment la femme qui accompagnait la garçon s'exclama :

- Alsyan ! Tu viens ? On t'attends !

- J'arrive ! Fit le dénommé Alsyan . Pourrais-je savoir votre prénom mademoiselle ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

- En quoi ça vous regarde ? Répondit-elle, méfiante.

 Il haussa les épaules.

- Kaori. Finit-elle par répondre avant de s'en aller en courant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle retrouva Joelle et ses compagnons qui s'étaient arrêter a la terrasse d'un café. Elle rejoignit discrètement la table de Yukari , Rika et Feimi ses autres compagnes de chambre.

- Tiens, tu rentres tôt ! Fit remarquer Rika.

- Bah, j'avais envie de revenir. Répondit-elle vaguement. Yukari lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Joelle vient de s'apercevoir de ton absence. Lui informa Yukari tout en continuant de jouer avec une de ses mèches brunes. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Continua t-elle.

Yukari ne se trompait pas, Joelle arriva un peu plus tard, les mains sur les anches et les sourcils froncés.

- Alors ? Fit-elle sévèrement. Ou étais tu Kaori ?

- J'étais là Jo. Répondit-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

- A d'autres ! S'écria t-elle. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu faisais, mais je t'informe d'ores et déjà que tu seras privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Kaori allait protester mais , elle s'abstint, Joelle ne semblait pas d'humeur à écouter ses protestations.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'orphelinat, Kaori était passablement déprimée. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé en ville , de plus elle ne pouvait pas sortir, elle était coincée dans l'enceinte de l'établissement jusqu'à la fin des vacances. C'était la première fois que Joelle se montrait aussi dure .

Une semaine s'était écoulée, Kaori était étendue sur un banc , laissant le soleil d'été lui caresser la peau. Tout le monde était sortis y compris Yukari qui était allée au village pour faire des courses. Et dire qu'il lui restait encore deux semaines d'emprisonnement, et Joelle qui ne décollerait pas. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se mit à contempler le ciel bleu, y trouvant soudainement un intérêt particulier.

- Salut ! Fit une voix familière. Le ciel avait disparut, laissant à Kaori le loisir de contempler le visage de Rei, le plus beau garçon du village, qui était aussi dans sa classe. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns légèrement en bataille et avait un magnifique regard émeraude dans lequel, à ce moment , Kaori aurait aimé se perdre.

- Salut Rei. Répondit-elle en se levant. Le garçon en profita pour s'asseoir prés d'elle.

- J'ai rencontré Yukari, elle m'as dit que tu étais privée de sortie jusqu'à la rentrée, je m'étonnais de ne pas te trouver au village. Expliqua t-il.

- Ouais, marmonna t-elle, je n'ai fait que m'absenter du groupe quelques instants…

- Tu fais ça tout le temps ! Répliqua Rei en riant. Elle a du en avoir marre !

- Ce n'est pas une raison, tu sais comme je m'ennuie ? Interrogea t-elle.

- J'en ai une vague idée ! Toi qui ne tiens pas trente secondes en place ! Railla t-il.

- Ne te moques pas, cela fait des heures que je suis sur ce banc, il fait tellement beau ! Je n'ai  pas envie de rentrer ! S'exclama t-elle. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?

- Comme d'habitude, avec mes parents nous sommes allés à Honshu, plus précisément à Yokohama passer une semaine. Dit-il. Et puis me voil !

- Wouah, tu en as de la chance ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas le professeur Majima là bas ? S'exclama soudain Rei. Kaori tourna la tête, effectivement c'était bien leur professeur de l'année précédente.

- Professeur ! S'exclama t-elle. Le professeur tourna la tête, quand il aperçut les deux adolescents, il leur sourit et s'approcha.

- Ca va vous deux ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui. Firent-ils d'une même voix.

- Je dois parler à Joelle de quelque chose d'important . Annonça t-il avec un sourire.

- Très bien, eh bien bonne fin de vacances ! Fit Kaori.

- Au revoir. Fit Rei. Puis le professeur s'éloigna.

- Euh, Kaori ? Dit Rei.

- Oui ? Répondit-elle.

- Tu sais je voulais te dire que…

Il fut interrompu par une jeune fille qui arrivait en courant.

- Rei ! S'exclama t-elle en s'arrêtant prés d'eux à bout de souffle.

- Ami ? Qu'es que tu fais l ? Demanda t-il.

- C'est ta mère, elle à quelque chose d'important à te dire. Informa t-elle en ignorant la présence de Kaori. Ce qui ne déplut pas à la jeune fille. En effet elles se détestaient depuis l'âge de cinq ans.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Fit-elle.

- Bon, euh, je te laisse Kao ! Dit-il. Je passerai te voir demain !

- D'accord, répondit-elle en souriant. Ami fusilla du regard Kaori.

Quand ils se furent éloignés Kaori décida de regagner sa chambre, ou Yukari la rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard.

- Ca va ? Demanda t-elle.

- Oui ! Rei est venu me voir ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Ah ! Fit son amie avec un sourire malicieux. Allez dis, il te plait Rei ?

- Il plait à toute les filles. Répondit-elle.

- Oui, mais toi tu lui plais aussi ! S'écria t-elle.

- Mais non ! Tu te fais des idées. Nous sommes amis ! Déclara t-elle.

- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente ! Sourit-elle.

A ce moment on frappa à la porte .

- Entrez ! Répondirent les jeunes filles d'une seule voix.

- Les filles, Joelle veut nous voir ! Fit Yoji, un garçon de l'orphelinat, et leur meilleur ami.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Kaori.

- Oui, Rika est l ? Demanda t-il. Elles secouèrent la tête.

- On me cherche ? Fit la jolie brune aux yeux pétillants en entrant. Yoji se retourna et rougit aussitôt. En effet, le jeune garçon n'était pas insensible au charme de la jeune fille.

- Euh, Joelle veut nous voir. Bredouilla t-il.

- Ah, allons-voir ! S'exclama t-elle .

Yukari et Kaori se levèrent et sortirent accompagnées de Yoji et Rika. Devant le bureau de Joelle ils trouvèrent Yumi, leur aînée d'un an et son ami Yuan . Un peu plus tard Joelle leur fit signe d'entrer.

- Que se passe t-il ?Interrogea Kaori.

- Eh bien, monsieur Majima est venu me rendre visite. Commença t-elle. Et il se trouve que, cette année, l'école Takashiko à décider d'offrir aux dix meilleures élèves du village une place parmi leur élèves.

Les cinq adolescents se regardèrent. L'école Takashiko était le plus prestigieux lycée de Tokyo.

- Inutile de vous préciser que vous avez étés choisis. Termina t-elle.

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

- Vous avez bien entendu. Si vous le voulez bien entendu, vous prendrez l'avion le 29 Août pour Tokyo et commencerez votre rentrée le premier septembre à Takashiko. Poursuivit-elle.  

- C'est vrai ? Fit Yumi. Takashiko c'est mon rêve depuis toute petite ! ****

- Je ne vous mentirais pas sur un sujet aussi important ! Sourit-elle. Vous êtes d'accord ? ****

- Et comment ! Reprit Yumi. ****

- Yuan ? ****

- Bien évidemment ! Répondit le garçon. ****

- Yoji, Rika ? Continua Joelle. ****

Yoji consulta Rika du regard. Celle-ci lui sourit.

- Moi je veux bien !S'exclama t-elle.

- Moi aussi !****

- Je suppose que j'ai déjà vos réponses les filles ? Demanda t-elle en regardant Yukari et Kaori. ****

Cette dernière lui sauta au cou.

- Joelle ! C'est super ! Mais tu nous autorises a y aller n'es pas ?

- Mais oui ! Vous me manquerez ! S'exclama t-elle. ****

- Vous aussi vous allez nous manquer, et l'orphelinat. Fit Yumi avec tristesse. ****

Le lendemain, Kaori, Yukari et Rika se levèrent tard. Elles avaient passée la nuit à parler de leur nouveau lycée. En sortant dans le jardin elles discutaient encore.

- Et il y aura qui d'autres avec nous ? Demanda Rika perplexe.

- Eh  bien, Rei certainement. Dit Yukari. ****

- En parlant ! Le voilà qui arrive ! S'exclama Kaori en allant à sa rencontre. ****

- Kao ! S'écria celui-ci. J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer ! ****

- Je sais ! Dis moi que toi aussi tu y vas Rei ! ****

- Bien entendu ! Mes parents sont d'accord ! Répondit Rei. ****

Quand le petit groupe se fut calmé, Yukari demanda :

- Tu sais qui d'autre y va ?

- Ami, bien sure. Le visage de Kaori s'assombrit. Il y a aussi Yuu !S'exclama t-il. ****

Yuu était le meilleur ami de Rei, tous les deux avaient beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Mais il était de notoriété publique que Yuu était amoureux de Yukari.  Et puis, vous savez, cette petite étrangère, Ilandra !

Kaori fronça les sourcils.

- Rei ! Elle n'est pas si petite que ça elle a un an en moins que nous, et puis ne l'appelle pas l'étrangère ! Le gronda t-elle.

- Pardon, s'excusa t-il. Et j'allais oublier Akira.****

- Oh , il vient aussi ? Fit Rika. ****

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est un peu solitaire, mais il est sympa. Dit Rei. ****

- Il n'est pas dérangeant, c'est ça le plus important. Marmonna Yoji. ****

Les deux semaines de vacances s'écoulèrent bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu.

La veille de leur départ , Joelle avait organisé une petite fête a l'orphelinat.

- Tu vas me manquer ma petite Kaori ! S'exclama Ayame avec une drôle de voix.

- Toi aussi Aya ! Mais ne t'en fais pas je t'écrirai! Répondit-elle.

- J'espère bien, et tu ne fera pas n'importe quoi d'accord ?

- Bien sure que non ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! S'exclama t-elle avec un air outré.

Ayame sourit.

- L'orphelinat va me manquer. Soupira Rika lorsqu'elles furent installé dans leur lit.

- A moi aussi ! Firent les deux amies. ****

- Mais dites vous que c'est une nouvelle expérience ! S'exclama Feimi pour les réconforter. J'aurai adoré être à votre place ! ****

- Merci Feimi. Soupira Rika. ****

- De rien. Dit Feimi en essuyant une larme. ****

Dans le mini bus que Joelle avait louée pour l'occasion ,Kaori regardait l'établissement s'éloigné de plus en plus. Elle était vraiment heureuse de partir mais d'un côté c'était toute son enfance qu'elle abandonnait. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Elle était orpheline après tout. Quand elle reviendrait, elle ne pourrait plus retourner dans ce petit bâtiment juste assez grand pour loger tout ses habitants. Yukari parut lire dans ses pensées.

- Tout ira bien, tu verras. La rassura t-elle.****

Après avoir rangé ses bagages à main Kaori s'assit prés de Rei  sous le regard réprobateur d'Ami.

- Ca va ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Oui ! S'exclama t-elle. Cachant mal son excitation. ****

- C'est la première fis que tu prends l'avion ? Interrogea t-il. Elle acquiesça. ****

Quelques minutes plus tard l'avion décolla. Le voyage se déroula bien. Rei et elle parlèrent surtout de leur nouveau lycée durant tout le voyage. Enfin l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Tokyo ou un bus les attendaient.

Le bus s'arrêta une heure plus tard devant un grand bâtiment.

- Bienvenue à Takashiko !  Fit une jeune femme en s'approchant d'eux, je me présente, Shiaru Wakamiya. Je m'occupe de l'intendance. Suivez moi. On s'occupe de monter vos bagages dans vos chambres. ****

Par la suite, Shiaru leur fit visiter le lycée qui se composait de plusieurs bâtiment, le premier, le bâtiment principal ou se trouvait les bureaux d'intendance, le réfectoire et un salon commun , relier à deux autres qui se faisaient face , les appartements des filles et des garçons. Chacun comprenaient un salon et une salle de détente. Une cour avec de grands arbres séparaient les deux bâtiment. Ensuite ils arrivèrent à un grand établissement qui faisait face a la résidence principal, il formait un U avec deux autres constructions. C'était les salles de classe.

Au milieu se trouvait un grand parc qui menait au gymnase, qui lui même donnait sur un terrain olympique  et, plus loin une piscine.

Bientôt, Shiaru laissa les garçons avec un jeune homme et emmena les filles dans leur dortoir.

Leur chambres se trouvaient à l'étage.

- Voilà les filles ! Alors, voilà, il y a une chambre ou il y a une place de libre. Une de vous est d'accord pour y aller ? ****

- Moi ! Répondit Ami en jetant un regard dégoûté aux autres filles. ****

- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda t-elle. ****

- Ami, Ami Tôryama ! ****

- Voici la clé de la chambre et le règlement ! Tu partages ta chambre avec… Elle regarda un morceau de papier. Azora Teno . ****

- Très bien, merci. Fit Ami en entrant dans sa chambre. ****

La jeune femme les amena quelques metres plus loin.

- Voici une chambre avec deux places de libre ! Je m'adresse a vous trois ! Fit-elle en désignant Kaori, Yukari et Rika. Etant donné que mademoiselle Yumi est plus grande, et que mademoiselle Landry plus jeune elles logeront au premier étage.

- Eh bien, vas-y avec Yukari, Rika. Proposa Kaori .****

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda t-elle.****

- Mais oui ! S'exclama Yukari qui savait que Kaori le lui avait proposé car elle avait un peu de mal avec les étrangers. ****

- D'accord ! Merci Kao ! S'exclama la jeune fille.****

- De rien. ****

- Quels sont vos noms ? Demanda Mademoiselle Wakamiya.****

- Yukari et Rika. Répondit Yukari.****

- Parfait voilà vos clés et le règlement à lire scrupuleusement. Acheva t-elle avec un sourire. ****

- Merci.****

- Donc toi c'est Kaori ? ****

- Exact. Répondis-je. ****

- Voilà ta chambre tu seras juste en face de tes amies. Déclara t-elle.****

- Ta colocataire se nomme Kirsten Séno. Je connais bien Kirsten, tu verras, elle est très gentille. Ajouta t-elle. ****

- Oui, merci encore. Dit Kaori en prenant la clé et le règlement. ****

La jeune fille entra dans sa chambre, qui était très spacieuse : Sur le côté gauche, se trouvaient deux grands lits et une table de nuit pour chacun d'eux. Sur la table de nuit du lit de gauche se trouvait déjà plusieurs objets. Kaori en déduisit qu'ils appartenaient à sa colocataire. Elle posa donc son sac sur le lit d'a côté et termina d'inspecter la pièce : Tout au milieu il y avait une grande table entourée de plusieurs chaise. Adossé au mur elle vit une immense étagère séparée en deux. Sur le côté qui faisait face au lit de Kirsten il y avait déjà beaucoup de livres, et autres. Enfin, un canapé donnait sur une terrasse, ou on pouvait voir les arbres qui séparaient ce bâtiment de celui des garçons.

- C'est génial ! S'exclama t-elle en sautant sur son lit. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici !

A ce moment on sonna à la porte.

- Vous êtes mademoiselle Kaori ? Interrogea un jeune homme.

- Oui.****

- Voici vos bagages. Fit-il en les lui tendant. Kaori les déposa derrière la porte. Et votre matériel scolaire ! Continua t-il en prenant a un autre garçons des livres et autres fournitures scolaire. ****

Kaori qui n'étais pas fatiguée entreprit de ranger ses livres sur son étagère. Après l'avoir fait elle défit ses bagages et découvrit une penderie intégré au mur. Elle l'ouvrit afin d'y mettre ses vêtements et découvrit les uniformes de l'école. Le premier se composait d'une jupe blanche plissée et bordée d'un fin trait rouge, le haut était un petit débardeur blanc qu'on attachait au devant avec un nœud rouge, sur la poitrine était gravé le symbole du lycée. Il y avait aussi une veste avec les même couleurs, ce devait être celui d'été, Kaori prit celui pour l'hiver qui était très ressemblant au premier a l'exception de la jupe qui était plus longue, et du haut , un sweat-shirt. La veste était remplacée par un manteau. La jeune fille ouvrit la deuxième porte et plié sur une étagère, se trouvaient les vêtements de sport : un jogging, plusieurs t-shirt et débardeurs , un short et un maillot une pièce .Tout cela toujours dans les tons rouge et blanc.

- Voil ! S'écria Kaori en accrochant le cintre sur lequel elle avait posé une dernière robe. Fini pour les vêtements ! Occupons nous de la décoration. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit plusieurs photos. La première représentait tous les pensionnaire de l'orphelinat, la deuxième Yukari et elle en ville, et sur une troisième il y avait Ayame , Joelle et elle même.

Elle accrocha la première photo sur la penderie , celle avec Yukari sur la table de nuit  et la dernière photo sur l'étagère.

Ensuite elle attrapa plusieurs petits mots que lui avaient écris ses colocataires et les accrocha autour de la photo.

- Parfait. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

La jeune fille alla prendre son bain. En sortant de la salle de bains elle vit une photo de sa colocataire, c'était une petite blonde avec des cheveux lisses coupés court et de jolis yeux bleus, elle était entre deux jeunes femme l'une avait des cheveux blonds ondulés – ça devait être sa mère, l'autre avait de longs cheveux noirs , Kaori avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Une petite fille était à genoux devant elle . Et enfin, derrière elles il y avaient deux personnes , certainement ses grands parents.

Kaori effleura la photo. Aussitôt elle sentit une brûlure sur son front.

- Aie ! S'exclama t-elle en se précipitant devant un miroir. Le symbole était de nouveau apparu , elle l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Enfin elle attrapa une feuille de papier et entreprit de le reproduire.

- C'est ça. Murmura t-elle. En regardant la feuille : c'était une sorte de X enveloppé dans un triangle pas fermé. Qu'es ce que cela signifie ? ****

Des coups se firent entendre.

- Entrez !

Rika et Yukari apparurent.

- Ca va ? Interrogèrent-elles.

- Oui ! Répondit-elle en mettant discrètement la feuille de papier dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Et vous.****

- Ca va, Répondit Yukari. On est plutôt bien installé non ? Et ta colocataire ?****

- Elle s'appelle Kirsten Seno, selon Shiaru elle est sympa ! Fit Kaori. ****

- Kirsten ? Mais c'est un nom américanisé ça ! S'exclama Rika.****

- Oui, elle doit être américaine et japonaise ! Dit Yukari. En attendant on doit aller manger. ****

Les trois filles rejoignirent le réfectoire ou les autres étaient déjà installés.

- On est seuls a ce que je vois ! S'exclama Rika.

- Oui , les autres pensionnaires arrivent demain. Fit Rei. ****

- Vous êtes bien installés les gars ? Demanda Kaori. ****

Durant le repas ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, enfin au bout d'une heure ils se séparèrent , épuisés par la journée.

La vie est un éternel recommencement … La voix grave résonnait encore dans la tête de Kaori. Agacée elle éteignit le mitigeur et se sécha. Comme c'était la dernière journée de vacances elle n'était pas obligée de porter son uniforme. Elle attrapa un haut rouge et un pantalon noir puis se coiffa : elle choisit de relevé ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue haute, laissant échapper quelques mèches. 

- Neuf heures ! Déj ! S'exclama t-elle en regardant son réveil. Yukari devrait déjà être levée.

Au même moment la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

- D'accord ! On se voit pour le repas ! Bye ! La jeune fille qui venait d'entrer ferma la porte et se retourna. Apparemment c'était Kirsten. Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent puis Kirsten dit :

- Salut ! S'écria t-elle en souriant, tu dois être ma nouvelle colocataire ! Moi c'est Kirsten Séno.

- Moi c'est Kaori. Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Enchantée ! Je suis trop contente d'avoir une coloc cette année ! Tu verras on va bien s'amuser toutes les deux ! S'écria t-elle.

- S'amuser ?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de la petite blonde. Durant l'heure qui suivit, elles firent plus ample connaissance. Yukari avait deviné juste , elle était a moitié américaine et japonaise. Tout comme Kaori elle n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Au bout de cette heure, les deux fille s'entendaient déjà à merveille.

- Tu me présenteras tes amies .Dit-elle.

- Evidemment.

- Tu crois qu'on sera dans la même classe ? Demanda t-elle.

- Ca serait bien ! Répondit Kaori.

- Kao ! C'est nous ont peut entrer ! Fit la voix de Yukari.

- Oui !

- Hello ! Fit Yukari en entrant.

- Coucou ! Ah, voilà Kirsten ma nouvelle colocataire. Kirsten je te présente Yukari, ma meilleure amie, et Rika !

- Salut ! Fit joyeusement Kirsten.

- Salut ! Firent les deux jeunes filles.

- Contente de faire ta connaissance ! Ajouta Yukari.

- Moi de même.

Les quatre filles se mirent a papoter.

- Une qu'il faut éviter ! Azora Teno, une véritable peste ! Elle se prends pour une reine ! Je la hais ! S'exclama Kirsten.

- Eh ! C'est la colocataire d'Ami non ? Elles vont bien s'entendre ! Pouffa Rika.

- C'est sure ! Ajouta Kaori.

- C'est qui ?

- La peste de notre village ! Répondit Yukari.

- Moi, mes meilleures amies se nomment Miyu et Yin ! Dit Kirsten. Elles partagent la même chambre. Les autres sont sympa mais sans plus !

- Et les garçons ?

- Ah ! Ah ! S'exclama t-elle. Ceux de deuxième année sont un peu ennuyeux sauf quelque uns qui sont mignons et intéressant comme Akihiko Toya et Kotobuki Masato. Les troisième années sont beaucoup mieux ! Il y a Tanaka, Keitaro et puis ché plus ! S'exclama t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Ca promets !

- Je vais vous montrer des photos ! Continua t-elle en sortant une quinzaine de pages. Ce sont les dossiers des deux que je viens de vous citer ! Pour les avoir j'ai trafiquer l'ordinateur de Shiaru avec l'aide de Miyu !

- C'est vrai ? Trop cool ! S'exclama Kaori.

Après s'être extasié devant les photos des deux garçons, Kirsten proposa aux filles de venir rendre visites à ses amies. Les deux jeunes filles se révélèrent tout aussi gentilles que Kirsten. Yin était une jolie chinoise un peu timide et Miyu avait l'air d'un véritable boute-en-train.  Ensuite elles présentèrent les garçons à leurs nouvelle amies.

- Il est trop mignon Rei ! S'exclama Miyu.

- Mais il est pour Kao ! S'écria Rika.

- Mais non ! Je ne l'aime pas !

- Tant mieux ! Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je me l'accapare ! S'écria Kirsten.

- A ta guise ma fille ! Je te le laisse ! Répondit-elle en tapant dans la main que sa nouvelle amie lui tendait.

- Kirsten ! S'exclama Kaori une heure plus tard. Je vais faire un tour !

- Okay ! Répondit la jeune fille.

Kaori sortit du bâtiment et s'engagea dans la cour. Au bout de quelque minutes, elle aperçut un attroupement devant l'entrée du dortoir des garçons, plusieurs filles gloussaient et criait.

- C'est quoi ça ? Fit Kaori avec une mine dégoûtée.

Elle décida de contourner le bâtiment afin de ne pas tomber sur ces furies. Enfin pour avoir de la tranquillité elle grimpa à un arbre et s'y installa.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était là quand soudain quelque chose secoua l'arbre. La jeune fille essaya de s'accrocher mais tomba. Elle atterrit sur quelque chose qui n'était pas de l'herbe. Ouvrant les yeux avec précaution elle vit alors ou elle était tombée : Elle avait atterrit sur les jambes d'un garçon apparemment assis là, celui-ci la fixa un moment, il paraissait grand , avait des cheveux blonds un peu trop long que ses mèches lui retombaient sur le visage cachant ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais Kaori avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

                                              **_- Fin du chapitre 2- _**


	3. chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc le chapitre trois d'all my dreams, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire !!

**_Bon comme j'ai pris de l'avance pour cette fan fic je ne devrais pas être trop irrégulière, mais il faut que je sois un peu plus sérieuse sur les update !! Bon je vous laisse !_**

**_Kisses ! _**

**_Rar_****_ : _**

****

**_Tiguidou : _****_Kikou ! Merci pour tes deux reviews ! _**

**_Eh ! eh ! Désolée de te décevoir pour Frey, lol, mais en tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras aussi mon ptit Alsyan !! Ah, pour les vrais personnages tu devrais bientôt les voir ! Tu n'as pas deviné qui est Kirsten par rapport à nos héros ? Bon bien je laisse le suspens ! () _**

**_Merci encore, big bisous ! _**

****

**_Snitchychan : _****_Merci pour la review ! Et contente que ça te plaise, en espèrant que tu continueras à me lire ! _**

**_Biz, _**

**_Iris…_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_All my dreams : _**

**__**

**_Chapitre 3 :_**

- Eh ! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix en pointant mutuellement leur doigt l'un sur l'autre.

- Quoi ? Continuèrent-ils avant d'éclater de rire.

- Kaori, c'est ça ? Fit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

- Oui… Alsyan ?Fit Kaori qui se souvint du nom du garçon, le même qu'elle avait rencontré en ville.

- Eh bien, quelle coïncidence. Dit-il.

- Ouais … marmonna Kaori. Soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était sur lui et essaya de se relever, en vain. Alsyan sourit et, prenant doucement Kaori par la taille, la souleva et la déposa a côté de lui.

- Merci. Soupira t-elle. Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose. Continua t-elle en se massant les anches. Et désolée pour le dérangement.

- Ca n'est pas grave ,qu'es ce que tu faisais tu sur cet arbre ? Interrogea t-il.

- Je me reposais. Répondit-elle.

- Dans ce cas excuse moi , j'ai du le faire bouger en arrivant. Dit-il.

- Ca n'est pas grave, tu étudies ici ? Demanda t-elle.

- Ouais ! Mais toi ? Tu es nouvelle non ? Kaori acquiesça.

- Je ferais mieux de m'en aller, on doit m'attendre pour déjeuner ! S'exclama t-elle en se levant avec peine.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? Proposa t-il.

- Si ça te fais plaisir.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si on passe par la résidence principale ?

Kaori arqua un sourcil, au même moment des cris se firent entendre.

- Alsyan ! S'écria une première fille suivie d'une dizaine d'autre.

Kaori se mit à rire.

- Je vois ! S'exclama t-elle, se sont tes groupies !Tu ferais mieux de te cacher je m'occupe d'elles.

- Merci ! Fit-il en s'agrippant à une branche de l'arbre avant de disparaître.

Au même moment les filles arrivaient, étonnée de ne pas voir Alsyan, elles se tournèrent vers Kaori.

- Tu n'aurais pas vue Alsyan ? Demanda l'une d'entre elle.

- Qui ça ? Fit Kaori le plus innocemment possible.

- Alsyan !Tu ne sais pas qui est Alsyan ? Soupira t-elle.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est nouvelle ! S'exclama une fille en se détachant du groupe : elle était grande, les cheveux apparemment teint en roux et les yeux noisette. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi vulgaire elle aurait pu être jolie.

- Je suis Azora Teno. Se présenta t-elle.

C'était donc elle la fameuse Azora.

- C'est Kaori, une fille de mon village ! Fit la voix d'Ami.

- Bonjour Ami, aux dernières nouvelles je suis toujours capable de parler ! Intervint Kaori.

- Bien, tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon blond dans les parages ?Demanda t-elle.

- Ah ! Bien sure ! Oui, avec des yeux bleus ?

Elle approuva.

- Oui , il se dirigeait vers la piscine. Il est passé il n'y a as trop longtemps si vous courez, vous pourrez certainement le rattraper !Informa t-elle.

La plupart des filles repartirent en quatrième vitesse. Azora resta le temps de fixer Kaori de la tête au pied et de lui dire un vague merci. Quand elles disparurent Alsyan lui, réapparut.

- Merci. Soupira t-il.

- Les beaux mecs ont la vie dure ! Remarqua Kaori.

- Merci de me le rappeler ! Répliqua Alsyan. Quand Azora comprendras que tu t'es moquée d'elle… je te plains ! Avertit-il.

- Bah, je n'ai vraiment pas peur d'elle. Le rassura Kaori. Bon tu m'accompagnes ou non ?

Il acquiesça, dix minutes plus tard ils arrivaient devant la chambre de Kaori.

- Mais c'est la chambre de Kirst ! S'exclama t-il.

- Oui, c'est la mienne aussi maintenant !

- Eh ! Kao ! T'es revenue ! S'exclama Kirsten en ouvrant la porte.

- Ouais.

- Alsyan ? Tu connais Kao !? S'étonna t-elle.

- Pas intimement, répondit ce dernier, mais on s'est déjà rencontré.

- Ah d'accord, Alsyan c'est mon grand frère ! Enfin, c'est comme si il l'était ! Rajouta t-elle.

- On se connaît depuis notre tendre enfance. Soupira t-il. Avec les années tu ne t'améliores pas Kirst !

- Eh ! Arrête un peu ! Va plutôt rejoindre tes camarades ! S'emporta Kirsten.

- Ok ! A plus Kirst !

- Salut!

- A un de ses jours ma petite Kaori !

Kaori ne répondit pas et le laissa s'éloigné.

- _Ma petite Kaori ?_ Répéta t-elle agacée.

- C'est tout lui ça. Dit Kirsten avec un sourire.

Les deux filles attendirent que Yukari et Rika sortent pour aller manger. Yin et Miyu les rejoignirent, au réfectoire il y avait déjà beaucoup d'élèves. Les six filles s'assirent à une table vide. Aussitôt Rei, Yuu , Yoji et de garçons que Kaori ne connaissait pas se joignirent à elles.

Ils se présentèrent : Toya et Masato , le premier partageait la chambre de Yoji et le second celle d'Akira, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas on pouvait s'en douter Rei et Yuu partageait la même chambre.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement le nouveau groupe de filles l'avait passée dans le parc ; a dix huit heures, les élèves avaient étés convoqués afin de les répartir dans différentes classe. La répartition commença par les premières années ; puis par les deuxièmes :

- Voici les élèves de la seconde A ! l'homme d'une quarentaine d'années appela une dizaine d'élèves , dont Kaori , Rei et Toya.

- Séno Kirsten ! La jeune fille rejoignit le petit groupe et Kaori .

- Teno Azora !

Les deux amies soupirèrent.

- Tôriyama Ami.

Cette fois Kaori était désespérée. Un an de plus avec cette peste. Un peu plus tard l'homme appelait le nom de Wu Yin.

Au bout d'une heure les classes étaient faites, Yukari était dans la classe de Rika et Yoji, et Yuu dans celle d'Akira et Masato.

Yumi qui était en première se retrouvait avec Alsyan et Yuan. Ilandra Landry quand à elle faisait partie du groupe des premières années.

Kaori qui étais toujours assez matinale se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain matin. C'était sa première journée de cours. Elle alla se doucher et enfila son uniforme. Après avoir tressée ses cheveux elle se contempla dans le miroir, l'uniforme lui allait assez bien. Elle jeta un œil au réveil. Il était déjà six heures trente, elle ferait mieux de réveiller Kirsten.

- Hum… quoi ? Marmonna t-elle.

- Lève toi on as cours dans une demi heure. Dit Kaori.

- Déj ! Fit Kirsten en se levant et s'étirant. Tu es déjà prête ?

- Je ne suis pas du genre à traîner au lit ! Répondit-elle. Tu as quinze minutes pour te changer vu qu'il faut qu'il en faut quinze pour se rendre à la salle 302 ! Informa t-elle.

- Ok…Soupira Kirsten en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Les deux filles arrivèrent juste à l'heure devant leur salle de classe ou Rei , Toya et Yin les attendaient.

- Salut les filles !Les salua Rei.

- Salut. Fit Kirsten.

- Hello ! Lança Kaori de bonne humeur.

La première heure de cours se passa tranquillement , ils étaient avec leur professeur principale mademoiselle Kiaru qui enseignait les mathématiques.

- Je déteste les maths. Soupira Yin.

- Bof, fit Kirsten, il y a pire ! Tu as vu Toya ? On est encre tombé sur Kiaru ! Se plaignit-elle.

- Ouais, on fait avec. Alors après on a deux heures d'histoire et une heure de langue vivante deux ! Fit Toya. Moi je fais français, et vous ?

- Idem. Répondirent Kaori et Yin.

- Moi je fais de l'espagnol. Dit Kirsten. Et toi Rei ?

- Allemand.

Kaori s'ennuya beaucoup durant les heures suivantes, bien qu'elle était incollable, l'histoire ça la fatiguait tout comme le français- une matière avec laquelle elle avait un peu plus de difficulté.

- Kaori, tu as l'air fatiguée, ça va ? Fit Yukari à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Bof, les cours m'ont endormis. Soupira t-elle.

- Comme d'habitude ! Sourit son amie.

- Sinon toi ? Ca va ? Demanda Kaori.

- Oui plutôt , les professeurs sont vraiment bien, je n'ai eu que Maths, Physique et Anglais mais c'était génial.

Yukari et Kaori était toutes les deux très douées mais contrairement à son amie Yukari se passionnait pour ce qu'elle faisait.

- Kiaru veut que l'on fasse tous partis d'un des club du lycée. Informa Toya en s'asseyant en face de Kirsten et en tendant aux personnes de sa classe des feuilles indiquant les différents club. Kaori parcourut la feuille et soupira.

- Quelle galère… Mercredi après midi en plus ! Heureusement qu'on travaille pas le samedi.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ajouta Kirsten. Mais j'ai envie de faire du théâtre. J'irais m'inscrire après manger.

- Moi aussi. Fit Rei.

- Cool, je serais pas toute seule. Sourit Kirsten.

- Eh bien moi je veux faire de la danse classique ! Railla Toya en lisant la feuille.

- C'est une idée. Fit Kirsten en riant.

- Moi je vais m'inscrire à ce club. Avoua Yin. J'aime beaucoup la danse.

- Ouais ! Yin dans un tutu rose bonbon ! Trop fort ! Rigola Miyu.

- Miyu… fit la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Je plaisante, alors tu fais quoi Toya ? Demanda Miyu.

- Athlétisme. Kaori ?

Celle-ci soupira .

- Sciences, répondit-elle.

Après avoir déjeuner ils se dirigèrent tous vers des destinations différentes, Kirsten et Rei allèrent vers le théâtre, Yin et Toya vers le gymnase et Kaori vers la salle 420 qui à son grand désespoir se trouvait à l'autre bout du bâtiment et au dernier étage. Arrivée a destination elle frappa la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard elle entra dans une grande salle équipée en matériel de physique et chimie pour une trentaine de personnes . Au bureau principal un jeune homme la fixait. Il s'adressa à elle d'un air désespér :

- Tu es la dixième _fille_ a venir t'inscrire depuis une heure. Soupira t-il.

- Quoi ? Fit Kaori qui ne comprenait pas. Ca vous dérange tant que ça qu'une fille aime la science ?

Le jeune homme la regarda , suspicieux :

- Tu aimes vraiment la science ?

- Je crois que je ne serais pas là sinon ! Répliqua t-elle agacée.

- On va vérifié ça.

Durant la minute qui suivit Kaori dut répondre à une bonne dizaine de questions.

- Merveilleux ! Enfin une qui dit la vérit ! Merveilleux ! Répéta t-il. En lui tendant une blouse, une paire de gants et des lunettes protectrices. Ton matériel personnel !

- Merci. Soupira t-elle. A mercredi !

- A Mercredi ! Répondit-il enthousiaste. Quatorze heures.

Décidément, il y en avait des cas dans cette école, pensa t-elle en se rendant vers sa salle de classe.

Le mercredi après midi a treize heures trente, Kaori se décida a sortir de sa chambre, d'une humeur massacrante. D'accord elle aimait tout ce qui touchait à la Physique/Chimie mais de là à y consacrer trois heures de son temps… Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle 420 quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière une dizaine de filles dont Azora Teno et Ami. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, cette dernière n'aimait pas tellement la science.

- Un peu de calme ! Bien alors je vais vous présenter les nouveaux arrivants… et arrivantes. Il énuméra une dizaine de personnes, quand Azora se décida à se bouger, elle comprit mieux la présence de toutes ces filles et le comportement du professeur. Alsyan était l , il parlait avec un ami qui n'était autre que Tanaka, le sourire aux lèvres sans prêter la moindre attention à ses admiratrices.

- Et enfin mademoiselle Kaori. Annonça le professeur. A ce moment Alsyan tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. A cet instant elle le maudit intérieurement , toutes les filles lui jetaient des regards assassins. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer car lorsque le professeur demanda si quelqu'un voulait la « prendre en charge » , il s'exclama :

- Moi ! Je veux bien m'occuper de la petite Kaori !

L'air sombre Kaori se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit prés de lui sous les regards noirs des admiratrices de ce dernier.

- Un : ne m'appelle plus ma petite Kaori ! Deux : la prochaine fois tu éviteras de me sourire comme _ça_ ! Trois : tu diras au professeur que tu me trouves trop chiante et que tu ne veux plus de moi ! S'emporta t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

- Bah , pourquoi ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je vais me faire étriper à la fin de ses trois heures ! Répondit-elle en lui indiquant du regard Azora et sa bande.

- Je croyais que tu étais venue me voir. Fit-il avec un air déçu.

- Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, si je le savais, crois moi je serai en train de faire théâtre ! S'emporta t-elle de plus en plus en colère.

La mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille atteint son paroxysme dés la deuxième heure, les filles n'arrêtaient pas de glousser en regardant Alsyan, ce qui l'énervait et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur la solution que le prof avait demander de préparer.

En colère elle poussa les tubes a essais rempli de plusieurs liquides vers son voisin en marmonnant :

- Vas-y toi ! Sinon je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir … ajouta t-elle en jouant négligemment avec la petite fiole remplie d'acide .

- Ou l ! S'exclama Alsyan en lui enlevant le récipient des mains comprenant ou elle voulait en venir. Tu ferais bien de te calmer !

- Je trouve qu'on ne devrait pas laisser n'importe _qui _s'inscrire n'importe _ou_ ! Ca ne te dérange pas toi, de voir toutes ses folles furieuses glousser des que tu fais le moindre geste ? S'exclama t-elle.

- C'est flatteur. Répondit-il.

- Tu ne semblait pas penser ça la dernière fois. Fit remarquer Kaori.

- Ca dépends de mon humeur ! Fit le jeune garçon. A ce moment Ami arriva à leur table et distribua la consigne du prochain devoir tout en glissant Kaori :

- Eh bien, Rei ne te suffit plus ?

- Lâche moi Ami. Elle s'exécuta non sans avoir adresser à Alsyan son plus beau sourire.

- Eh, Alsyan tu te décides à me la présenter ? Fit son ami. Qui se trouvait être le fameux Tanaka.

- Oui, Yuki je te présente la petite Kaori, c'est la colocataire de Kirsten. Ma petite Kaori, je te présente Tanaka Yuki mon meilleur ami !

- Charmé mademoiselle. Sourit-il.

- Je le serais aussi en d'autres circonstances. Répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Après avoir lancer un vague au revoir à Alsyan et Yuki, Kaori se précipita rapidement hors de la salle et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Apparemment Kirsten n'était pas revenue.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Le théâtre c'est génial ! S'exclama t-elle enthousiaste.

- C'est bien ! Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant.

- Qu'es ce qui s'est pass ? Demanda Kirsten.

Kaori lui raconta tout.

- Je vois que ce cher Alsyan a toujours autant de succès. Soupira t-elle.

- Pour en avoir il en a ! S'exclama Kaori.

Matinale, comme à son habitude, Kaori alla petit-déjeuner seule, malheureusement pour elle, Azora, Ami et leur bande ne tardèrent pas à se montrer.

- Tu es toute seule… comment dois-je t'appeler au juste ? Railla Azora.

- Je ne comprends pas. Déclara innocemment la jeune fille.

- Espèce de salle orpheline ! Je te préviens, ne touche pas à Alsyan ou…

- Ou quoi ? L'interrompit Kaori toujours calme mais haussant assez la voix pour que tous les regards se tournent vers eux. Sache que tu ne me fais absolument pas peur !

- Vraiment ? On verra ça , je te le répète ne …

- T'approches plus d'Alsyan ! Je sais ! S'exclama t-elle. Mais je vais te dire deux chose Teno, orpheline je n'en ai rien à faire, pour m'atteindre tu trouves autre chose ! Et tu comprendras bien vite, que si je veux quelque chose je l'ai ! Termina t-elle en se levant et en partant.

A midi toute l'école savait que la nouvelle avait déclaré qu'elle « aurait »Alsyan, le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Mais elle expliqua à ses amis que si elle avait dit ça c'était pour faire face à Azora Teno. En rentrant à sa chambre elle tomba nez à nez avec Alsyan. Celui-ci la dévisagea et lui adressa un sourire .

- Eh bien ma petite Kaori !

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Comme quoi c'est _moi _que tu veux ? Demanda t-il.

- C'est vrai. Admit-elle.

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil. Il se demandait à quoi elle jouait, se pourrait-il vraiment qu'elle…

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Ajouta t-elle. Je déteste Teno et sa bande, et si il y a bien une chose que j'aime c'est provoquer les gens que je n'aime pas. Déclara t-elle.

- Alors si je comprends bien tu as dis ça pour ennuyer Teno ?Demanda t-il.

- Exact !

- Mais dis moi si, à la fin tu ne m'as pas , elle va se moquer. Raisonna t-il.

- A ce moment là je dirai que je veux autre chose ! S'exclama t-elle.

Alsyan soupira.

- Eh bien ! Tu en as du cran quand même, mais, commença t-il avec un sourire, tu sais qu'Azora Teno n'est pas ma seule admiratrice ! Dit-il.

- Ah, mais voyons pour t'avoir je suis prête à tout endurer ! Répliqua t-elle.

Il lui sourit. Décidément cette fille avait réponse à tout .

- Bon je dois partir moi, a bientôt. Dit Alsyan en la laissant

- A bientôt. Dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

- Echec et mat ! S'exclama Yukari.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle jouait aux échecs avec Kirsten dans le salon commun, cela faisait aussi une heure que Kirsten se faisait battre mais la jeune fille était particulièrement têtue.

- On en refais une ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Abandonne ! S'écria Miyu.

- Ah non pas de si tôt.

- Euh… Kaori… Fit Alors Rei.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir ce Alsyan… Tu le connais bien ?Interrogea t-il.

Kaori lui sourit.

- Non ! Pas du tout même ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Mais alors pourquoi cette rumeur ?Fit-il toujours pas rassuré.

- Ca a commencé parce que _monsieur _à voulu faire son malin et qu'il m'as demandé de travailler avec lui au club de sciences.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Continua Rei suspicieux.

- Bah, je crois qu'il m'aime bien… en tant qu'amie !

- Et toi ?

- Oh l ! C'est un interrogatoire ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Au bout d'une demi-heure Kirsten avait fini par abandonner.

- Je crois que Rei est jaloux ! Lui dit-elle quand elles se furent couchés.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de cette rumeur qui te concerne et Alsyan ! S'exclama Kirsten.

- Oui, mais c'est stupide. Je ne le connais pour ainsi dire presque pas ! Répondit-elle.

- Oui, mais tu sais , quand on est amoureux on se monte la tête pour rien. Déclara t-elle.

- Tu crois qu'il est amoureux de moi ? Fit Kaori surprise.

- Ca crève les yeux… soupira t-elle.

- Hum…

- Et vu les rumeurs tu ne pourras pas être avec lui sans qu'on te prenne pour une… commença t-elle.

- Mais tu sais je n'aime pas Rei !Il est très gentil, mignon, drôle tout ce que tu veux mais pour moi ce n'est qu'un ami !

- Bah, alors je n'aurais plus qu'as récupéré les morceaux quand tu l'auras rejet ? Demanda t-elle en souriant.

- Kirsten, ne parle pas comme ça ! La gronda Kaori.

Un mois était passé depuis la rentrée. Suivant la demande de Kaori, Alsyan avait dis au professeur de la changer de place, depuis ce jour elle avait la vie un peu moins dure. Surtout qu'ils ne se voyaient pas en dehors. Evidemment Azora Teno ne l'avait pas pris ainsi et ses relations avec Kaori devenaient de plus en plus houleuses, elle est toute sa bande ne perdait pas une occasion pour la rabaisser et elle ne se laissait pas faire.

Ce jour là après une de leur dispute Kaori se sentait vraiment épuisée, elle avait besoin de calme. Profitant de l'absence de mademoiselle Kiaru, elle attrapa ses affaires d'histoire et s'isola dans l'endroit le plus éloigné du parc afin de réviser pour le devoir qui devait avoir lieu deux heures plus tard. Kaori s'installa sous un arbre et commença à réviser.

- Eh ! Réveille toi. Kaori ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Alsyan… marmonna t-elle en le voyant penché sur elle.

- Eh bien ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas apprendre quelque chose ! Railla t-il en désignant ses affaires.

- Je suis trop fatiguée, lâche moi…

En voyant qu'elle avait l'air vraiment exténuée, il s'assit à côté d'elle et demanda :

- Mais que faisais-tu ici ?

- Le calme… soupira t-elle. Je te retourne la question.

- On m'as chargé de préparer le circuit pour la course qui va avoir lieu dans quelque jours. Je passais par là quand je t'ai vue endormie. Répondit-il.

- T'aurais du me laisser dormir !

- Tu aurais été capable de dormir jusqu'à demain matin ! S'exclama t-il.

- Arrêtes de te moquer. Soupira t-elle.

- En parlant tu vas participer à la course ? Demanda t-il.

- Non, ça m'ennuie . Répondit-elle. Et ça risque de me faire perdre du temps

- Pff… soupira t-il .Allez ! Lève toi ! Il est trois heures et demi . Dit-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever, elle attrapa sa main, mais à ce moment elle s'évanouit et tomba dans ses bras.

Kaori était plongée dans le noir.

- La vie est un éternel recommencent. Lui murmurait la voix. Tu ne pourras pas échapper à ton destin… Kaori.

Soudain plusieurs caractères rouge défilèrent devant ses yeux.

Elle sentait des bras autour d'elle.

- lâchez moi ! S'écria t-elle toujours à moitié endormie.

- Kaori… murmura Alsyan de plus en plus inquiet .

- Puisque je vous dit de me lâchez ! S'exclama t-elle.

Mais, afin de la calmer, il la serra encore plus fort.

- Non… laissez moi… soupira t-elle vaincue.

- Ne te laisse pas abattre Kaori… murmura la voix. A ce moment la jeune fille s'exclama.

- Oui… laissez moi ! Vina ! S'écria t-elle. Alsyan lâcha la jeune fille et fut propulsé des mètres en arrière contre un arbre, sous le choc il perdit connaissance. Kaori quand à elle retomba, elle aussi inconsciente. **__**

**_ - Fin du chapitre 3-_**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voili voilou!! Le chapitre 4 one line! **

**Bon je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews ! Pardon ! **

**Je fais de gros calins à ma Moony adorée et je remercie Imari ashke et Snytchychan pour leurs reviews ! **

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ! **

**Gros bisous, **

**Iris.**

**_All my dreams : _**

**__**

**Chapitre 4**

**__**

Tremblante, Kaori se dirigea vers Alsyan qui était inconscient. Que s'était-il pass ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient évanoui ?

- Alsyan… Murmura t-elle en le secouant légèrement.

Le jeune home ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Qu'es qui… Commença t-il, avant de se souvenir de tout. Il regarda Kaori. Elle était pâle et tremblante. Ca va ?

- Moi oui , mais toi ? fit la jeune fille inquiète.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleur . Aie ! S'exclama t-il en se prenant l'épaule.

- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Elle l'aida à se lever et ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers l'infirmerie. Des regard interrogateurs vinrent se poser sur eux quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Kaori se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'infirmerie avant qu'elle ne tombe sur une fille du fan club d'Alsyan. En les voyant entrer Kaori aurait cru que l'infirmière allait faire une crise cardiaque. Elle ordonna à Kaori de s'allonger et examina Alsyan sous le conseil de la jeune fille.

- Vous avez une belle fracture à l'épaule monsieur Wilhazen. Fut son diagnostic.

Kaori soupira.

- Bien, je vais vous faire un bandage correct et si vous prenez soin de vous tout sera redevenu normal dans un peu plus d'un mois. Ce fut au tour d'Alsyan de soupirer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui avait fait un bandage et il se reposait. Elle se tourna alors vers Kaori, l'examina un moment et déclara :

- Vous me semblez juste un peu extenuée mademoiselle, vous devriez vous reposer. Puis elle se tourna vers Alsyan. Vous, vous restez à l'infirmerie jusqu'as demain.

- Bien. Soupira t-il.

- Je vais signaler votre absence en cours jusqu'à lundi. Et vous mademoiselle ?

- Kaori.

- Bien vous ne travaillerez pas jusqu'à demain après-midi. Vous devez vous reposer.

L'infirmière sortit, les laissant seuls.

- Tu es sure que ça va ?Insista Alsyan.

- Bien sure, dis moi, que s'est-il passé vraiment ? Interrogea t-elle.

- Ecoute… Tu devrais te…. Commença t-il.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me mentes, ne cherche pas à me protéger et dit moi la vérité. Dit-elle.

- Eh bien, quand tu t'es évanouie, tu as commencée à t'agiter, tu as dit des choses dans ton sommeil, lorsque j'essayai de te calmer tu me disais de te lâcher… Expliqua t-il. Et puis tu as dit quelque chose d'étrange…Vina, c'est ça. A ce moment j'ai été propulsé contre un arbre et j'ai perdu connaissance. Poursuivit-il.

- Alors… commença t-elle la voix tremblante. Si tu es là… C'est de ma faute ?

- Non…

- Si… Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus ! S'exclama t-elle avant de s'en aller.

- Kaori attends ! S'écria t-il. Il aurait voulu la suivre mais cela lui était impossible.

Dix minutes plus tard Kaori entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

- Eh ! S'exclama Kirsten. Ou étais-tu ? On étais inquiets de ne pas te voir en cours…

- Kirsten… Murmura t-elle en tentant de cacher ses larmes.

- Mais… Qu'es ce que tu as ? Interrogea la jeune fille.

- Rien, Alsyan est à l'infirmerie tu devrais aller lui rendre visite . Informa t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Comment tu le sais ? Qu'es ce qu'il a ? Interrogea t-elle.

- Une fracture à l'épaule, l'infirmière te donneras plus d'explications. Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. Soupira t-elle.

- Ecoute, on parleras tout à l'heure, je vais le voir. Et toi tu es sure que ça va ? Redemanda t-elle.

En guise de réponse Kaori lui sourit, puis elle sortit.

- Eh, dis moi Kaori, qu'es ce que tu as ? Lui demanda Yukari à l'heure du dîner. Et ou est Kirsten ?

- Euh…

- Eh Kaori ! S'exclama la concernée en arrivant avec un plateau. Pourquoi tu dis que c'est de ta faute si Alsyan est à l'infirmerie ? Il m'as raconté qu'il était tombé d'un arbre en faisant le circuit pour la course !

- Ah… Euh oui ! Mais si il est monté c'était pour me réveiller …

- Tu dors dans les arbres ? Rigola Miyu.

- Ben… Euh, ça m'arrive. Avoua t-elle.

- Oui mais bon ! Ca l'apprendras il n'avait pas qu'a faire l'idiot. Reprit Kirsten. Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute.

- C'est ça qui te tracassait ? Demanda Rei.

Elle acquiesça .

Le lendemain matin elle décida de rendre visite à Alsyan en deuxième heure, vu qu'elle n'avait pas cours.

- Ah, c'est vous Kaori ? Fit l'infirmière, vous allez mieux ?

- Oui ça va. Répondit-elle.

- Je suppose que vous êtes venu rendre visite à monsieur Wilhazen, mais il dort. Il a eu beaucoup de visite ce matin.

Kaori sourit.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

En effet sachant qu'Azora n'avait pas cours en première heure elle n'avait pas voulu tenter le diable sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait aller lui rendre visite à ce moment.

- Bien, puisqu'il dort je repasserais. Dit-elle.

- Ta si jolie voix m'as réveillée. Déclara Alsyan en ouvrant les yeux.

- Oh, désolée.

- Ne le sois pas.

- Bien, je vais m'absenter, je vous laisse. Dit l'infirmière.

- Alors ? Demanda Kaori, ça va ?

- Je m'ennuie un peu mais à part ça. Déclara t-il.

- Il ne fallait pas te sentir obligé de mentir à Kirsten. Dit-elle.

- Je pense que ce qui s'est passé ne la regarde pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Répondit-il.

- Tu crois ? Par ma faute tu es cloué au lit pour trois jours avec une fracture à l'épaule et ça ne te regarde pas ? Sourit-elle.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que peut signifier tout cela ? Demanda t-il soudainement. Elle secoua la tête. Je ne sais pas moi, tu en as parlé à tes parents ?

- Tu me vois dire : « maman, il y a un signe bizarre qui apparaît sur mon front et, tout à l'heure j'ai dit quelque chose qui à eu pour effet de fracturé l'épaule d'un ami. Non, on ne pourrait pas parlé d'autre chose.

- Tu sais que la course aura lieu dans une semaine ? Fit-il.

Elle acquiesça.

- Tu sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas participer ?Poursuivit-il.

- Ou veux-tu en venir ? Fit Kaori agacée.

- J'aimerai que tu me remplaces ! Sourit-il.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai pas que ça à faire!

- Tu oublies que si je ne peux pas participer c'est de ta faute ! Argumenta t-il.

- Oh ! Mais c'est du chantage ! S'indigna Kaori. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Tanaka ?

- Il participe pour son propre compte !Répondit Alsyan.

- D'accord, c'est bon. Capitula t-elle.

- Contente toi d'être sur le podium ! Ajouta t-il.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu, je ne veux pas te voir dernière, tu participes pour moi. Déclara t-il.

- Tu t'es trompé sur le sens de ma phrase , je n'ai pas pour habitude de me contenter de la deuxième place ! S'exclama t-elle.

Alsyan lui sourit.

- Parfait ! On est d'accord ?Fit-il en lui tendant la main.

- D'accord. Répondit Kaori en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. Bien, sur ce je te laisse j'ai des choses à faire. Termina t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. **__**

- Tu reviendras me voir avant demain après-midi ? Demanda t-il.**__**

- Si cela peut te faire plaisir. Dit-elle avant de sortir. **__**

Kaori raconta à Yukari, Kirsten et les autres ce que lui avait demandé Alsyan.

- Tu vas participé à la course ? Répéta Miyu. Cool, au moins cette année on aura quelqu'un a soutenir.

- C'est cool pour vous, pas pour moi. Soupira Kaori. **__**

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté alors ? Demanda Rei.**__**

- Parce que c'est un peu de ma faute s'il ne peut pas participer à la course. Répondit-elle. **__**

- Bah, si tu veux. Fit Kirsten. Et tu penses vraiment terminer première ?**__**

- Pas de souci a se faire la dessus, Kaori est vraiment douée partout .Déclara Yukari en souriant. **__**

La semaine se passa rapidement, enfin, le jour de la course arriva.

- Alors ? Confiante ? Demanda Alsyan a Kaori qui s'échauffait.

- Plus que jamais. Assura-t-elle. Et ton épaule ? **__**

- Ca va un petit peu mieux. Répondit-il. **__**

A ce moment, une voix informa aux concurrents qu'ils devaient se rendre sur le point de commencement. Lorsque le signal de départ fut donné Kaori s'élança sur la piste. La course devait durer deux heures, si elle ne voulait pas se fatiguer rapidement, elle devait aller a son rythme au début tout en restant en tête de la course et accélérer à la fin.

Une heure passa, la jeune fille n'était pas trop fatiguée elle se sentait apte à commencer la nouvelle heure. Lorsqu'elle passa prés du terrain elle vit ses amis lui faire des signes frénétiques auxquels elle répondit. Azora et sa bande se tenait un peu plus loin quand elle arriva vers elles, les jeunes filles se mirent à rire.

- Tu riras moins quand je serrai arrivée… dit-elle avec un sourire.

Kaori aperçut la grande banderole accrochées à deux arbres à quelques dizaines de mètres, enfin fini. Il y avait trois garçons devant elle dont Tanaka. Tout d'abord elle se contenta de s'avancer à leur hauteur. Tanaka lui fit signe de la main et lui adressa un sourire, pour Kaori sa signification était claire : « ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille que je vais te faire de cadeaux. ! »

Quand l'arrivée fut a seulement cinq mètres Kaori s'élança à toute vitesse surprenant ses adversaires , elle termina donc première sous les applaudissements de toute l'école.

Sur la première place du podium, elle écoutait distraitement le directeur de l'école faire son discourt, enfin il lui remit une médaille et lui annonça qu'elle avait droit à quatre place pour assister au championnat national d'athlétisme durant les vacances de noël qui aurait lieu à Hiroshima.

- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? Fit le directeur.

- Oui ! Elle sauta de son podium , et se dirigea vers Alsyan. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui passa la médaille au cou. **__**

- Voilà, ça te reviens. murmura t-elle puis haussant assez la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende. Comme _tu _as insisté pour que je participe à ta place je te donne donc cette médaille. **__**

Il sourit et elle continua en murmurant :

- Par contre je garde les places !

- Eh ! **__**

- Quoi ? c'est moi qui ait couru pendant deux heures non ? Rappela t-elle, demande tes places à Tanaka il en as eu trois !**__**

- Pff ! Soupira celui-ci en la laissant s'éloigner. **__**

Les organisateurs avaient dressés pour l'occasion des tables dans le parc afin que tout le monde puisse profiter de la journée et déjeuner en plein air.

- Encore bravo ! Fit Rei.

- Tu as été super ! Ajouta Miyu. **__**

- Comme d'hab ! Renchérit Yukari. **__**

- Arrêtez ! Je sais que je suis sensationnelle inutile de me le répéter !Plaisanta t-elle. **__**

- Et modeste avec ça ! Fit Rika. **__**

- Bon, mais qui vais-je emmener avec moi à Hiroshima ? Fit-elle soudain. **__**

- Je passe les vacances en famille à noël et Yin m'accompagne. Dit Myu. Tu es débarrassée de nous deux. **__**

- Moi j'ai eu les deux places, d'Akiro, celui qui a terminé troisième il ne peut pas y aller donc il me les as filées. Fit Toya, j'amène Rei avec moi. **__**

- Yoji, tu veux y aller ? Demanda Kaori. **__**

Celui-ci rougit.

- euh…

- Tu n'est pas au courant ? Railla Rika, mademoiselle Kira, la gosse de riche habite à Hiroshima ! Et devine quoi ? Il a été invité à passer les vacances chez elle. **__**

Kaori se tut et Yoji rougit encore plus.

- Bien c'est parfait ! Fit Kaori pour dissiper la gêne de son ami. J'irai avec Yuka, Kirst et Rika.

- Merci ! Firent les trois filles en chœur. **__**

Kaori terminait son repas toute seule- Yukari était allée voir Ilandra accompagné de Rika, Kirsten, Yin et Miyu était allées voir une de leurs amie et les garçons étaient allés faire un tour.

- Tu es toute seule ? Demanda Alsyan en s'asseyant en face d'elle.**__**

- Ca se voit non ? Répondit-elle. **__**

- Tu accueille toujours les gens de cette façon ? Ironisa Alsyan. **__**

- Oh, t'affole pas, c'était pour rigoler. Se défendit-elle. **__**

- C'est ça, tu es comme ça Kaori, cynique. Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, c'est ta nature. Répondit le jeune garçon. Je l'ai vu la toute première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. **__**

- Je suis de bonne humeur Alsyan, ne me cherche pas ! Fit-elle. **__**

- Ca n'est pas une critique, mais une constatation. Pourquoi es tu comme ça ? Toujours sur la défensive. Interrogea t-il. **__**

- Tu ne le serais pas toi, à ma place ? Tu vois de quoi je parle hein ? Personne Alsyan, n'est au courant de ça à part toi ! J'ai peur qu'on me prenne pour une folle ! Personne ne peut m'apporter de réponse ! Et, plus le temps passe plus je me demande si ce qui se passe en moi a un rapport avec le fait que je sois orpheline ! S'emporta t-elle avant de s'en aller en courant. **__**

Alsyan fixait toujours l'endroit ou la jeune fille avait disparu.

- Orpheline ?

Kaori était dans sa chambre allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Le croquis du symbole qui apparaissait sur son front prés d'elle. Elle ne cessait de repenser aux paroles d'Alsyan. Le pire était qu'il avait raison. A ce moment on frappa à la porte. Kaori alla l'ouvrir.

- Pas toi !S'exclama t-elle en refermant aussitôt la porte au nez d'Alsyan .

- Ouvre Kaori, a moins que tu ne veuille que je hurle, j'ai vu Teno entrer dans sa cham… Son interlocutrice ouvrit aussitôt la porte. Merci.

Kaori reprit sa place sur son lit, Alsyan s'assit prés d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais orpheline.

La jeune fille se redressa étonnée.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? hum… Je pensais qu'Ami l'aurait dit à tout le monde…Et puis tu as raison. Je suis comme tu as dis. Mais je ne peux pas dire que c'est à cause de mon statut d'enfant abandonnée, Yukari, Rika et Yoji le sont aussi. On vient d'un orphelinat à Hokkaido.

- Il y en as qui le prenne mieux que d'autre. Essaya t-il de la rassurer.

- Bon, il faut savoir ce que tu veux ; d'abord tu me fais des reproches et ensuite tu prends ma défense ? Commença t-elle. J'admet avoir tort. Tu devrais en profiter.

Le regard d'Alsyan se posa sur le morceau de papier ou le symbole était gravé.

- Hum… Il est réapparu ? Demanda t-il en indiquant à Kaori la feuille.

- Oui, une fois. soupira t-elle.**__**

- Alors personne d'autre n'est au courant à part moi. Devrais-je me sentir flatt ? Sourit-il. **__**

- Nan ! Puisque chaque fois que ce genre de chose m'arrive t'es avec moi, je n'est donc pas le choix, et puis, ça ne me servirait à rien de le nier en prétendant que tu aies des hallucinations ! Plaisanta t-elle. **__**

Alsyan l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura :

- Eh bien sache que ça ne me dérange pas du tout de le savoir, au contraire, si tu as besoin de parler…

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte suivi de Kaori.

- Merci. Dit-elle. **__**

Alsyan ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Rei, qui apparemment allait frapper.

- Oh, pardon ! Fit Alsyan surpris.

- C'est rien . Marmonna Rei.**__**

- Bon, à plus tard ma petite Kaori et encore merci pour la course. Lui lança t-il en s'éloignant. **__**

- Rei ? S'étonna Kaori. **__**

- On te cherchais, je me suis proposé d'aller te trouver. S'expliqua t-il.**__**

- Ah, je viens. Fit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Il était venu me remercier pour la course. Préféra t-elle ajouter. **__**

- Tu ne me dois aucune explications. Déclara t-elle.

Mais, durant le reste de la journée, Rei se montra plutôt froid envers elle. Au dîner elle se confia à ses amies.

- Vous avez vues ? Il n'est même pas venu manger avec nous, d'habitude il vient toujours. Fit-elle consternée.

- Malgré tout ce qu'il peut te raconter, cela le touche. Fit Yukari.

- Et voir Alsyan sortir de ta chambre alors qu'on te cherchais… Ajouta Kirsten.

- … Forcément, il se pose des questions. Conclut Rika.

- Mais, il n'y a rien entre Alsyan et moi.

- Ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois le dire. Fit Yukari.

- Et tu es bien sure qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? Insista Kirsten.

- Non, c'est un ami ! Sourit–elle. J'étais allée chercher une veste parce que j'avais un peu froid et il est venu me remercier en particulier.

- D'accord, mais dis le à Rei. Conseilla Kirsten convaincue.

Mais, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Durant les jours qui suivirent Rei s'employa à l'éviter autant de fois que possible. Agacée par son comportement elle le coinça entre deux cours.

- Bon, soit tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça, soit tu t'en vas immédiatement et je te jure que ce ne sera plus la peine de revenir me voir après ! S'exclama t-elle énervée.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. S'entêta t-il.

- Parfait, dans ce cas tout est clair. Bon alors tu viens en cours ? Fit-elle.

- Kaori… Soupira t-il. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas.

- Bien, alors je vais te dire, tu n'as pas de raison de te prendre la tête. Entre Alsyan et moi, il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Enfin, j'espère.

- Tu espère qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre que de l'amiti ? Ca veut dire quoi ? S'exclama t-il.

Kaori rigola.

- Idiot ! S'exclama t-elle en lui assenant un coup à la tête, j'espère que nous sommes amis !!

- C'est pas drôle ! Se défendit-il. Alors tu en est sure ?

- Eh bien, en fait non ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse aussi, ah je le considère aussi comme un frère et puis des fois quand il me parle il pourrait faire office de père ! Taquina t-elle.

- Ne te moques pas ! S'exclama Rei.

- Tu vois, il suffisait de lui parler. Lui dit Kirsten le soir même dans la chambre.

- Oui, mais pourquoi il s'est monté la tête comme ça ? Interrogea t-elle.

- Moi, j'aurais fait pareil ! Je trouve que Alsyan et toi êtes plutôt proches non ? Comment cela se fait d'ailleurs ? Demanda t-elle.

Kaori haussa les épaules.

- Bah, je sais pas !

Kirsten rit.

- Mais dis moi que tu ne tomberas pas amoureuse de lui ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? S'étonna son amie.

- Eh bien, Alsyan est vraiment beau, tu sais, je serais peut être amoureuse de lui si nous n'avions pas vécu comme frère et sœur ! Ma mère est fiancée à son frère… Mais ils vivent déjà ensemble depuis que j'ai cinq ans, j'ai connu Alsyan à cet âge.

- Il vivait avec vous ?

- Oui, Frey, le fiancé de maman, n'aime pas son père c'est un homme assez étrange, et, malgré son âge très… volage ! Continua t-elle en riant. Il a eu une aventure avec une autre femme que la mère de Frey, la mère d'Alsyan donc, la pauvre fille est morte en accouchant et Frey à décidé de prendre soin de son demi-frère. Frey et Alsyan sont Norvégiens, mais Frey à rencontré ma mère il y a une dizaine d'années au japon, mais bon à cette époque là ils ne s'aimaient pas ! Il aimait ma tante Alice !

- Quelle histoire ! S'exclama Kaori.

- Mais son cœur était déjà pris, bien évidemment par mon oncle Kyô. Et attends, le plus drôle est que ma mère aimait mon oncle, mais ça n'était pas réciproque comme tu t'en doutes ! Alors Frey est retourné en Norvège .Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ma tante est il est revenu un an plus tard, à ce moment la mère d'Alsyan était enceinte. Il est resté au Japon pendant deux ans, lorsque son père lui as appris qu'il avait un frère. Il voulait revenir mais c'était la panique, tante Alice avait disparue et il est donc resté 6 mois de plus, au moment ou ma tante est revenue, amnésique !

Kaori écoutait attentivement l'histoire de Kirsten.

- Elle as rapidement retrouvée la mémoire mais ne garde aucun souvenirs de ce qui c'est passé entre temps. A ce moment là je naissais ! Rajouta t-elle avec un sourire. Il faut dire que ma mère était en Amérique pour poursuivre ses études et … elle a eu une liaison avec mon père ! Donc ! Frey est retourné en Norvège et est revenu quelques mois plus tard avec Alsyan qui avait deux ans. C'est durant cette période qu'ils sont tombés amoureux ! Tu sais, ils parlent souvent de cette époque en riant mais… Il y a quelque chose d'étrange quand ça se passe, je me fais peut être des idées mais c'est comme si il y avait quelques choses, un lien secret entre ma tante, oncle Kyô, maman et Frey. Surtout tante Alice, je sais qu'elle fait tout pour qu'on ne le voie pas mais elle semble triste, et j'ai même la certitude que ce qui la rend si triste, maman, Frey et oncle Kyô ne le savent pas. Raconta t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas ennuyé au moins ?

- Pas du tout ! Répondit Kaori. Mais dis, Alsyan connaît son père et toi?

- Bien sure, mais il n'est pas attaché à lui. Moi, je vois mon père généralement pour les vacances ! Contrairement à Alsyan j'aime mon père ! Et puis c'est maman qui à voulu m'élever seule il as appris ma naissance seulement trois ans plus tard ! Il a voulu rattraper le temps perdu. Mais maman tenait à ce que je porte son nom de famille. Expliqua t-elle.

- Je me demande si mes parents ont eu une histoire aussi compliquée que celle-l !

- Oh, Kaori je n'aurais pas du… Commença t-elle.

- Non ça n'est pas grave. Je n'ais pas honte d'être orpheline. Rassura t-elle. Dis tu as des photos ?

- Oui… Kirsten pris la photo sur sa table de nuit et d'autre dans un tiroir. Tu as certainement du voir cette photo, elle a été prise récemment ! Alors la femme blonde là, c'est ma mère Mayura Séno à côté d'elle c'est ma tante, Alice Wakamiya, bon là c'est moi et la petite là c'est ma cousine la fille d'Alice, Maya Wakamiya elle à cinq ans ! Et derrière se sont mes grands parents. Kirsten attrapa une autre photo.

- Bien, tu reconnais ma mère ? Le blond à côté d'elle c'est Frey ! A côté de Frey c'est oncle Kyô et à côté de lui tante Alice ! Moi je suis devant maman, j'avais dix ans ! A côté de moi c'est Alsyan il en avait douze ! Sourit-elle. Devant Kyô, il y a son oncle qui porte Maya quand elle venait de naître. La femme là, c'est Maki la femme de l'oncle de Kyô. Et enfin, Elle désigna une adolescente devant Maki, c'est leur fille ! Shiaru Wakamiya que tu connais ! Nous n'avons pas tous le même sang mais on forme quand même une grande famille ! Sourit-elle.

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Murmura Kaori. Et ta petite cousine ?

- Oh Maya est adorable ! Mais j'aurais préféré avoir une cousine de mon âge ! Une fille comme toi ! S'exclama t-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent un peu plus tard. Mais Kaori fut réveillée tard dans la nuit, par le même rêve. Avant de se rendormir elle aperçut une photo tombée par terre. Par curiosité elle la regarda, c'était Alice, la tante de Kirsten, elle regardait tendrement sa petite fille qui jouait avec Kirsten. Alors, elle aussi remarqua son regard, il était certes empli d'une grande tendresse, mais elle pouvait aussi apercevoir en eux de la tristesse.

**_- Fin du chapitre 4-_**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Hallo tout le monde ! Voici donc le chapitre 5 que je me suis enfin décidée à publier ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ,_

_Kissous,_

_See you next, _

_Iris…_

**_RAR:_**

**__**

Cline chieuse : Salut ! Contente que ma fanfic te plaise toujours ! J'espère quand même que tu t'en sors avec tous mes personnages ! Ah oui, pour Alice et les autres , je sais pas si j'en ai déjà parler mais en fait j'aime bien créé mes propres persos et puis j'avais peur de fausser la personnalité de ceux de Yuu Watase(qui pour moi est la meilleure mangaka, sois dit en passant ! () ) . Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon idée ! Merci encore ! Gros bisous , plu pluche ! 

**_Mayura09 : _**_Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire, _

_Bisous, plus !_

**_Tiguidou : _**_Aie ! je me disais bien que quelqu'un aurait eu du mal avec cette histoire !Mais bon tu as compris non ? Ouais je suis tout a fait d'accord : HOMMAGE A YUU WATASE !!!!! Et oui je suis particulièrement fière d'être la première a m'être lancée !! J'espère être à la hauteur en tout cas !! Tu avais presque raison en effet pour Frey, toi qui as l'air d'être une de ses nombreuses admiratrices, tu devrais bientôt le rencontrer, non pas encore dans ce chapitre mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Merci encore pour ta reviews,_

_Bizz et bientôt ! _

**_Cybel : _**_Hallo toi ! Comment va la vie ? Moi ca peut aller, à part l'école qui as repris, Ouais qu'es ce que je raconte moi je suis déjà en vacances mais j'ai du boulot à faire !! Bon durant ses vacances j'ai essayé d'écrire un peu pour fictionpress ( tu as lu l'acte 8 d'Omeiya ? ) mais j'y arrive pas trop ! Bon parlons de cette fanfic ! Ca me fait trop trop plaisir que tu connaisses Alice 19th et aussi que tu aimes ma petite Kaori ! Tu continueras à lire cette fanfic j'espère !! _

_Je t'embrasse fort ! _

_A très bientôt ! _

_ Iris…_

All my dreams 

**__**

**_Chapitre 5 : _**

**__**

Kirsten, Yin et Miyu avaient prévues de faire visiter à leurs amies la ville de Tôkyô. Ainsi, le samedi, les six jeunes filles papotaient joyeusement dans le tramway qui les emmenaient en ville. 

- D'abord je vais vous emmener au cinéma, il y as un super film qui vient de sortir. Informa Kirsten.

- Pas un de ces films à l'eau de rose au moins ? S'exclama Kaori.

- Si ! J'ai vu la bande annonce il a l'air super ! Ajouta Kirsten.

- Allez ! Tu y survivras ! Rigola Yukari en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son amie. **__**

- Ah ! Moi j'adore ce genre de films ! Soupira Rika. **__**

- La majorité gagne ! S'exclama Miyu triomphante. **__**

Elles entrèrent donc dans la salle de cinéma. Au bout d'une heure, Kaori entendait ses amies renifler. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui l'y avait de triste.

- C'était vraiment un beau film. Soupira Yukari quand elles sortirent de la salle.

- Triste, mais beau. Renchérit Yin. **__**

- Kaori, tu aurais pu faire comme si tu t'intéressai au lieu de t'endormir sur ton siège au bout d'une heure ! La réprimanda Kirsten. **__**

Kaori lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Les six adolescentes passèrent les heures suivantes à faire du shopping et du lèche vitrine. Yukari et Kirsten finirent pas convaincre Kaori d'acheter une robe d'été bleu turquoise, qui selon elles lui irait parfaitement. En ce regardant dans le miroir la jeune fille fut surprise de voir qu'elles avaient raison.

- Comme tu es jolie ! Il faut que tu la laisses sur toi ! S'exclama Kirsten. Celle-ci lui détacha les cheveux et lui fit deux tresses.

- Oh ! Trop mignonne ! Fit Miyu. **__**

Kaori se trouvait un peu fifille mais pour faire plaisir à ses amies elle ne se changea pas.

- Pf ! Grâce à vous je n'ai plus un sous ! Se plaignit-elle. Les filles s'étaient arrêtées à la terrasse d'un café. **__**

- Ah, on ne t'a pas forcée ! Fit remarquer Rika. **__**

- D'accord ! Soupira t-elle. **__**

Une jeune femme s'approcha d'elles dans son uniforme rose et son tablier blanc à dentelles, elle portait aussi une petite casquette avec écrit « Le Zéphyr » toujours en rose. Elle déposa les boissons commandées avant de s'éloigner.

- Il faut vraiment vouloir du travail pour porter _ça_ ! Murmura Kaori entre ses dents.

- Oh, c'est mignon. Dit Yin. **__**

Soudain Miyu éclata de rire :

- Tiens ça risque de t'intéresser Kao ! S'exclama t-elle en lui indiquant une petite annonce accrochée au comptoir.

- « cherche serveuse en week-end , de 9h30 à 17h00 s'adresser à la caisse pour plus de renseignements» Lut Kaori. Tu plaisantes ! **__**

- Non penses-y cela pourrait être intéressant ! Fit Yukari. **__**

Kaori sembla réfléchir un moment puis alla à la caisse. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard.

- Voici la nouvelle serveuse du Zéphyr ! Marmonna t-elle l'air sombre. Je me suis décidée c'est bien payer !

Les autres rigolèrent.

- Je commence la semaine prochaine. Ajouta t-elle.

- Eh ! Ma tante habite à trois kilomètres ! S'exclama Kirsten. Vous voulez venir ? proposa t-elle. **__**

- J'ai dis à mes parents que je passerai leur rendre visite. Fit Miyu. **__**

- Moi aussi. Dit Yin. **__**

- Nous on viens ! S'exclamèrent Yukari, Kaori et Rika d'une même voix. **__**

Après s'être séparée de Yin et Miyu elles se dirigèrent chez la tante de Kirsten.

Trente minutes plus tard Kirsten s'arrêta devant un grand portail dans un quartier assez chic.

- Oui ? Fit une voix à travers l'interphone.

- C'est Kirsten. Fit cette dernière. Tante Alice est l ? **__**

- Madame Wakamiya est bien là, je la préviens de votre arrivée mademoiselle, êtes vous seule ? **__**

- Je suis accompagnée par trois amies. Répondit-elle. **__**

- Bien… Entrez ! **__**

Le portail s'ouvrit et elles entrèrent dans une vaste cour bien entretenue. Une petite fille surgit d'on ne sait ou et sauta dans les bras de Kirsten.

- Kirst ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Bonjour ! Fit Kirsten.**__**

- Tu me présentes tes amies? Demanda la fillette. **__**

- Oui. Sourit Kirsten. Voici Yukari. **__**

- Bonjour ! Dit Yukari avec un sourire. La petite fille s'avança et lui tendit la main. **__**

- Rika. Poursuivit Kirsten. Elle serra la main de cette dernière. **__**

- Et Kaori.**__**

La petite regarda Kaori et dit :

- Wouah ! Tu est très jolie ! On dirait une princesse.

Kaori rigola et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Merci Maya ! Mais une princesse c'est beaucoup dire !

- Comment tu connais mon nom ? Fit la petite surprise.

- Kirsten m'as parlé de toi ! Répondit-elle.

- Ah d'accord ! Maman était en train de jardiner et papa et au travail.

A ce moment une femme d'une trentaine d'années apparut elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleurs, elle portait un tablier, des bottes et des gants de jardinage. Ca devait être Alice.

- Bonjour tatie ! S'exclama Kirsten.

- Bonjour Kirsten, bonjour les filles ! Fit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Entrez !

Elles s'exécutèrent et entrèrent dans la grande maison ou Alice les installa au salon après avoir demandée à une domestique de préparer un goûter.

- Avant de manger, je vais me changer ! Dit-elle toujours en souriant. Vous avez vu mon état ?

- On t'attends ! Dit Kirsten.

Elle revint 10 minutes plus tard, Kaori remarqua qu'elle était belle, ses longs cheveux étaient tressés et elle portait une jolie robe à fleur qui lui allait à ravir. Elle s'assit avec les quatre filles et Maya. Quand la domestique servit le goûter celle-ci se jeta littéralement dessus.

- Ma chérie ! S'indigna Alice. Es-ce une façon de se tenir ?

- Pardon maman ! S'excusa t-elle un biscuit au chocolat d'une main et un part de gâteau de l'autre.

Alice sourit à sa fille et se tourna vers ses invités.

- Kirsten, présente moi tes amies ! Moi c'est Alice Wakamiya la tante de Kirsten mais elle à du vous le dire.

- D'accord ! Voici Yukari , Kaori et Rika ! Les filles saluèrent Alice et celle-ci fit de même.

- Kaori est ma colocataire ! Informa Kirsten.

- Vraiment ? Fit Alice. Ne me dis pas que Kirsten fait toujours autant de bêtises ? Ma sœur est très inquiète ! Dit-elle.

- Oh ! S'indigna Kirsten, détrompe toi tante Alice, Kaori n'est pas plus sage que moi !

- Kirsten ! S'exclama à son tour Kaori.

Alice leur sourit.

- Et dites moi, comment vont les études ?

Kirsten soupira.

- Bof ! Ca pourrait être mieux mais le dit pas à maman ! Kaori est dans ma classe c'est la première ! Dit Kirsten. Kaori soupira. Yukari est la première de sa classe aussi ! Rika quand à elle est deuxième.

- Si je comprends bien tu es la dernière du groupe ! Se moqua Alice.

- C'est à peu prés cela ! Avoua Kirsten.

- Et tu dis oui ! Soupira la jeune femme. J'espère que Maya ne prendras pas exemple sur toi !

- Euh, excusez moi ! Fit alors Yukari je peux savoir ou sont les toilettes ?

- Je vais t'y accompagner ! Proposa Kirsten.

- Je viens aussi. Fit Rika.

Et elles s'éloignèrent.

- Maman, je vais dans ma chambre. Informa Maya.

- D'accord, ne fais pas la folle ! Rit Alice .

La fillette fit une moue indigné et sortit.

- Votre fille est adorable madame. Fit Kaori.

- Tu trouves ? Sourit-elle. C'est quand elle veut parfois c'est un petit diable ! Et appelle moi Alice ! Je suis contente de connaître les nouvelles amies de Kirsten ! Ma sœur habite de l'autre côté de la ville elle à donc moins l'occasion de voir sa fille que moi ! C'est dommage ! Vous reviendrez j'espère ? J'adore voir cette maison remplie de monde ! Un de ses jours, vous pourrait venir dormir avec Yin et Miyu ! Alsyan pourra même ramener ses amis ! Je trouve que la maison est un peu trop grande pour nous trois ! Fit-elle enjouée.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de retrouver votre maison sens dessus sens dessous ? Fit Kaori.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, j'aime quand il y a de la vie ! Dit-elle. Maya est encore trop petite pour ramener toutes ses amies dormir à la maison ! Parfois j'aimerais qu'elle grandisse plus vite !

Kaori fut étonnée des paroles d'Alice, d'habitude c'est le contraire. A ce moment elle perçut dans le regard de celle-ci la même lueur de tristesse. Ce qui la troubla énormément. Leur regard se croisèrent, Alice remarqua que la jeune fille la regardait étonnée et elle lui sourit.

- Mais ! Réalisa soudain Kaori. Je me souviens, c'est vous que j'aie vue avec Maya et Alsyan à Hokkaido ! J'aurais du faire le rapprochement !

- A Hokkaido ? Oui, nous y étions pour les vacances. Tu connais Alsyan ?

- Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés là bas !

- Ah, et tu l'as revu au lycée ? Etrange toutes ces coïncidences non ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

A ce moment une sonnerie retentit . C'était le portable d'Alice.

- All ? Répondit-elle.

Kaori laissa alors errer son regard dans la pièce, il se posa sur une étrange petite peluche. Soudainement elle sentit son front lui brûler, par réflexe elle posa une main sur celui-ci. Elle détourna la tête. La douleur s'évanouit. Kaori se retourna vers la peluche. Etais-ce son imagination ou elle la fixait ?

- Non Kaori, t'es folle ! Murmura t-elle.

- C'était mon mari. Fit une voix. Kaori sursauta. Je t'ai fais peur ? Continua Alice .

- Non, non ! S'exclama aussitôt la jeune fille.

- Mon mari rentre tu pourras le rencontrer ! Reprit-elle. Oh ! Tu as vu !

Alice se leva et se dirigea vers la peluche qu'elle attrapa .

- C'est à Maya, mais elle m'appartenait avant. Alice souriait étrangement à la peluche. Elle à même un prénom. Nyozéka ! Ajouta t-elle en rigolant. Excuse moi ! Se reprit-elle en déposant la peluche.

- C'est pas grave. Fit Kaori abasourdie par cette étrange attitude. La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus mal, sa tête lui tournait et sa douleur au front était revenue.**__**

- Alors tu es la première de la classe, tes parents doivent être fiers ! Fit Alice. **__**

- Non je suis… **__**

- Alice ! S'exclama une voix masculine. **__**

- Ah ! Kyô c'est toi ! Viens je vais te présenter quelqu'un. **__**

Un homme du même âge apparu, Kaori l'avait déjà vu sur la photo, malgré ses trente années il gardait l'allure d'un jeune homme ses traits étaient fins, il était grand et paraissait assez musclé, il avait des cheveux noirs couleur ébène qui était un peu trop long. Il rejeta une mèche en arrière d'une façon qui lui était familière, bien sure Alsyan avait la même manie ! **() nda : pardon fallait que je le fasses ! loll ! **

- Ah, chéri, je te présente Kaori une amie à Kirsten ! Fit Alice.

- Ah ! Enchant ! Fit Kyô avec un sourire. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle serra . Aussitôt elle eut un vertige et s'effondra. **__**

C'était toujours la même voix qui lui murmurait sans cesse la même chose. Elle se sentait étouffer. La pénombre disparut laissant place à une belle maison, dans la cour des gens riaient et s'amusaient. Elle distingua les visages de Kirsten, Alsyan, son frère, Mayura, Alice et Kyô. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux ensemble. Ils formaient une famille. Une famille. Kaori étouffait de plus en plus. La voix se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Tu vois Kaori, ils sont heureux ! Et toi ? As-tu déjà goûté à ce bonheur ? Tu ne devrais pas leurs permettre de s'amuser alors que tu souffres ! Débarrasse toi d'eux Kaori tu en as le pouvoir.

- Non… Kaori s'agitait dans son sommeil. Ce sont mes amis je ne peut pas leur faire de mal ! **__**

- Vraiment ? Mais il ne te remarque pas, pourquoi te soucies-tu d'eux ? **__**

- Je … Je ne sais pas ! **__**

Kyô regardait la jeune fille consterné, Alice derrière lui paraissait inquiète.

- Kaori , fais quelques chose ou c'est toi qui disparaîtra. Conclut la voix.

Kaori perdait son souffle. A bout elle s'écria :

- Jaata !

Kyô réagit en une fraction de seconde.

- Riiya ! S'exclama t-il repoussant l'attaque de la jeune fille.

- Hum , non disparaissez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Hurla t-elle. **__**

Alice se jeta alors sur la jeune fille.

- Non ! Kaori !Calme toi ! Je suis l …**__**

Kaori se réveilla en sursaut, Kirsten, Yukari, Alice, Rika et Kyô la regardaient inquiets.

- C'était un rêve… Murmura t-elle .

- Oui, je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé mais tu étais drôlement agitée. Déclara Alice, inquiète.**__**

- Bah, c'était juste… Elle posa son regard sur Kyô. Un rêve. **__**

Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé que Kyô arrivait à repousser son… attaque ?Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

- Euh, je suis vraiment désolée pur le dérangement. S'excusa t-elle.

- Mais ça n'est pas grave ! S'exclama Kyô. **__**

- Non, je suis vraiment gênée … Fit-elle en se levant. **__**

- Tu es sûre de pouvoir te lever ? Demanda Alice anxieuse. **__**

Pour toute réponse Kaori se leva et lui sourit. La jeune femme avait l'air soulagée.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? Interrogea t-elle.

- A la tête. Répondit Kaori. **__**

- D'accord, je vais chercher une aspirine ! Fit Alice en s'éloignant. **__**

- Attends, je vais t'aider ! Ajouta Kirsten en la suivant.**__**

- Merci encore ! Dit Kaori à Alice avant de s'en aller.

- Ce n'est rien je te dis. Répondit Alice. Tu reviendras ?

- Euh… Oui. Affirma Kaori. Plus tellement sure de vouloir revenir.

- Les amies de Kirsten sont les bienvenues ! Fit Kyô. En lui tendant la main. Cette fois elle remarqua un bracelet composé de plusieurs pierres. En lâchant sa main elle vit qu'Alice possédait le même.

- Très jolis bracelet ! Dit-elle.

Kyô et Alice se sourirent.

- Merci ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Bon ! Je vois que vous appréciez ma petite Kaori ! Fit Kirsten. Mais on dois partir, les autres nous attendent dehors !

- Eh ! Alsyan m'appelle déjà comme ça n'en rajoute pas ! S'exclama Kaori en suivant son amie qui s'était éloignée prévoyant la réaction de Kaori.

- Eh bien, elle sont gentilles les amies de Kirst ! Dit Kyô à sa femme.

- Oui… Répondit-elle en regardant les jeunes filles s'éloigné.

- Alice… Qu'es ce que tu as ? Fit son époux inquiet.

- Oh rien ! Dis et ton travail ça s'est bien pass ?

- Ton oncle et ta tante sont vraiment gentils Kirst. Lui dit Yukari à l'heure du dîner.

- C'est vrai, tu ne trouves pas Kao ? Ajouta Rika.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et j'aime beaucoup Maya ! Répondit Kaori.

- Bonne journée les filles ? Interrogea Rei qui arrivait en compagnie de Yuu et Toya.

- Très. Répondit Kaori en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Et vous ?

- Oh… Fit Rei déstabilisé. Oui… non…

- Oui ! Rigola Yuu. On est rester ici ! Bah, rien de très intéressant en vérit !

- Jolie robe Kaori ! Fit Toya. La coiffure aussi est pas mal !

- Moques toi ! Fit Kaori en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Oh l ! Calme toi ! Je plaisantais ! S'excusa t-il.

- Ce serait plutôt dans ton intérêt. Prévint-elle.

- Vous savez , Kaori s'est trouvé un job ! Annonça Miyu.

- Vraiment ? S'intéressa Rei.

- Oui, poursuivit-elle. Au Zéphyr ! C'est en ville ! Elle commence après les vacances ! Vous devriez aller voir l'uniforme vaut le coup d'œil !

- Miyu… Commença Kaori sur un ton qui ne disait rien qui vaille.**__**

Comme pour la majorité des adolescents, pour Kaori et ses amis le dimanche était un jour plutôt ennuyeux. Kaori finissait par ce dire que ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée de travailler ce jour là.

- Non, Kirsten ! Concentre toi un peu ! Fit-elle en corrigeant les équations que Kirsten avait faites afin de préparer leur devoir de mathématiques.

- C'est ce que je fais ! Soupira t-elle.

- Non apparemment, écoute il n'y a rien de sorcier là dedans non ? S'exclama t-elle en lui indiquant les explications qu'elle avait griffonné pour son amie. Fais comme j'ai écrit et tu as un C à tout les coups !

- C ? Maman veut un B- ! Elle m'as appelée hier si je n'ai pas cette note au prochain devoir elle me feras suivre des cours de rattrapage pendant les vacances ! Se plaignit-elle.

- Dans se cas bosse jusqu'à trois heures du matin, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Conseilla Kaori.

Ce soir là, suivant les conseils de son amie Kirsten s'endormit très tard.

- J'ai horreur des petits pois ! S'exclama Kaori en jetant un regard furieux à son assiette, le lendemain au déjeuner.

- Bah moi aussi ! Fit Yukari.

- Moi j'aime bien ! Sourit Rika.

- Vous devez être rassasiées ! S'exclama une voix désagréablement familière.

- Explique toi Teno. Fit Kaori.

- Tout le monde sait que les pauvres dans votre gens ne peuvent pas se payer quelques chose de plus raffin ! Continua Teno.

- Ah ? Fit Kaori pour ne pas éclater.

- Franchement, comment peut-on laisser des orphelins qui viennent d'on ne sait trop ou s'inscrire ici ? Ce lycée est tombé bien bas ! Poursuivit-elle.

- Arrêtes ! S'écria Rika avec courage. C'est pas parce qu'on est orphelins qu'on…

La pauvre Rika ne put terminer sa phrase, car l'assiette pleine de petits pois d'Azora lui était tombée dessus.

- Oh ! Ca m'as échappée ! S'exclama t-elle sur un faux ton désolé. Mais ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes puisque tu les aimes tant ! Conclut-elle.

Rika s'en alla en pleurs sous les regards moqueurs de la bande d'Azora. Kaori était furieuse. Elle se leva et face à Azora elle la gifla de toutes ses forces, ce qui la fit vaciller.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Hurla t-elle.

- Voyons calme toi Kaori. Sourit Teno en se frottant la joue. Puis tandis qu'un surveillant s'approchait elle ajouta : Je t'avais dis, de ne pas t'approcher d'Alsyan.

Puis le surveillant les emmena à Shiaru qui les punit en leur donnant à faire le travail des ménagères. Kaori passa donc l'heure suivante à nettoyer le réfectoire en compagnie d'Azora. Elle rentra dans sa chambre dix minutes avant le début des cours, furieuse.

- Tu es là Rika ? Ca va mieux ? Demanda t-elle en voyant Rika et Yukari dans sa chambre.

- Oui je suis désolée a cause de moi tu es punie. Murmura t-elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! S'exclama t-elle en jetant la veste de son uniforme sur une chaise. Contrairement à Teno, moi j'ai déjà fait du ménage ! Continua t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain, visiblement furieuse.

- Ca elle me le paieras. Informa Kaori à Kirsten en se rendant en cours.

- Kirsten ! S'exclama Alice en entrant dans sa chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était mercredi.

- Tatie ? Interrogea t-elle. Quelle surprise !

- Ah, je suis passée voir Shiaru ! Dit-elle, j'en ai profité pour venir te voir ! Expliqua t-elle.

- Ah d'accord.

- Kaori est l ? Demanda t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Eh bien, normalement elle devrait avoir terminé avec son club de sciences ! Lui dit-elle.

- Mayura m'avait dit que tu faisais théâtre, comment cela se fait que tu n'y soit pas ? S'étonna Alice.

- Bien, mon professeur d'art dramatique est malade. Répondit-elle. Si tu veux voir Kao, elle devrait être en 402 ! Poursuivit-elle. Alsyan s'y trouve aussi normalement.

- C'est bien ! Je vais y faire un tour !J'ai le temps ! Oh, j'allais oubli ! S'exclama t-elle. Maya à fait un gâteau, elle m'a demandé de te donner une part. Il y en a aussi pour Kaori ! Ajouta t-elle en lui tendant un paquet.

- Oh ! Merci ! Tu l'embrasseras pour moi. Remercia Kirsten.

- Evidemment ! Fit Alice en sortant. Bien je te laisse ! Bosse bien.

Un peu plus tard Alice arriva à la porte de la salle 402 elle allait entrer mais, comme la porte était entrebâillée et qu'elle entendait une discussion elle préféra attendre, cependant sa curiosité l'emporta quand elle entendit la voix d'Alsyan. Elle regarda dans la salle : Pour un peu Alice n'aurait pas reconnue Kaori : ses cheveux étaient lâches, sa blouse de chimie mal boutonnée, elle était assise d'un air désinvolte sur le bureau professoral. Alsyan quand à lui était accoudé au bureau et ne regardait pas la jeune fille qui lui parlait.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda t-il.

- Souviens toi de la course. Fit Kaori.

- Ah ma chère, tu oublies que je ne pouvais pas participer à cause de toi ! Répartit-il.

- Tu avais dis que tu m'aiderais Alsyan ! S'énerva la jeune fille.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus… Tu t'es trompée sur le sens de mes paroles, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Kirsten, elle serait ravie de faire ça ! Dit-il.

- M'enfin t'es sourd ! Je t'ai dit que tu étais le seul qui puisse m'aider ! S'impatienta Kaori.

- Ecoute Kaori je… Commença t-il.

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Tu ne veux pas m'aider ! D'accord ! Je te préviens avec ou sans ton aide je ferais payer à cette fille ce qu'elle a fait !

Alice fut étonnée du ton de la jeune fille et de son regard empli de haine.

- Elle m'as humiliée, moi et mes amies ! Si tu as envie de la défendre va la prévenir tout de suite ! Kaori sauta du bureau furieuse, elle s'apprêtait à partir mais Alsyan la retint.

- Je ne la défends pas ! S'exclama t-il.

- Non vraiment et tu fais quoi alors ?! S'emporta Kaori.

- Ecoute ! C'est bon je vais t'aider ! Je voulais t'en dissuader car si on découvre ce que tu manigances tu seras renvoyée sur le champ, je disais ça pour toi Kaori. Dit-il.

Kaori soupira.

- C'est gentil, mais ce qu'elle à fait je ne peux décidément pas faire une croix dessus ! S'exclama t-elle calmée. Alors tu m'aides ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Evidemment ! Capitula t-il agacé.

- Merci ! S'exclama t-elle en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

Alsyan soupira, Alice choisit se moment pour entrer.

- Excusez moi ! Fit-elle.

- Alice ? S'exclamèrent les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

- C'est moi, vous avez l'air étonnés ?Sourit-elle.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda poliment Alsyan, et tu connais Kaori ?

- Kirsten me l'as présentée ! En fait j'étais passée voir Shiaru et Kirst, elle m'as dit que je vous trouverez l ! Expliqua t-elle. Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

- Pas du tout on avait fini. Répondit Kaori.

- Alors vous allez bien ? Alsyan ?

- Ca va ! Tu as vu Frey dernièrement ? Demanda t-il.

- Mayura et lui sont venus dîner à la maison hier, rassure toi il va bien . Mais vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux !

- Ah oui ! Ca va ! Firent-ils en chœur.

Alice leur sourit.

- Oh Kaori, Maya a fait du gâteau, elle à pensé à toi j'ai donné sa à Kirsten, j'espère qu'elle n'as pas déjà tout mang ! Dit-elle.

- C'est possible ! Se moqua Alsyan. Goinfre comme elle l'est !

- Ah, c'est gentil, vous la remercierez de ma part ! Sourit Kaori.

Alice était de plus en plus étonnée par le comportement de la jeune fille, tout à l'heure elle avait l'air furieuse et là… Sans savoir pourquoi elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur cette étrange jeune fille. Elle l'intriguait énormément, encore plus depuis la discussion qu'elle venait de surprendre.

- Euh, vous m'attendez une minute j'ai un coup de fil important à passer ! Sourit Alice en passant derrière la porte.

- Eh ben ! Dit Alsyan. Tu connais Alice? Elle a l'air de t'apprécier !

- Tout le monde m'apprécies. Plaisanta t-elle.

- Ahem… Fit Alsyan. Tu oublies Azora Teno et toutes ses jolies filles qui ne sont autres que mes plus ferventes admiratrices.

- Encore une raison qui fait que tu me doives ce service, après tout c'est de ta faute si elle ne m'aime pas ! Répliqua Kaori.

- Oui bien sure , mais personne ne t'as demandé de la provoquer !

- Et toi personne ne t'as demandé de me sourire comme tu l'as fait le jour ou je suis arrivée ici, dans cette salle ! Fit-elle.

- Bah, je souris comme ça à tout le monde ! Déclara t-il.

- Vu la réaction de tes fans, non. Conclut-elle.

- Tu as gagné c'est de ma faute ! Soupira t-il.

- Un- zéro ! S'exclama t-elle triomphante.

- La partie n'est pas terminée ma petite Kaori. Dit-il avec un sourire. Intriguée Kaori se tourna vers lui. Il lui adressa un de ses sourires charmeurs qui faisait chavirer le cœur de toutes les filles, sauf celui de Kaori qui elle à ce moment se demandait ce qu'il préparait !

- Me sourit pas comme ça, ça me fait peur ! S'exclama t-elle. En le frappant à l'épaule.

- Aie ! Idiote je suis même pas remis ! Cria t-il.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? Tu m'étonnes. S'exclama t-elle en détalant.

- Ah, parce que tu l'as fait exprès ! S'exclama t-il. Attends voir ! S'écria t-il en lui courant après.

Dans sa précipitation Kaori glissa et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

- Ah ! Fit Alsyan victorieux. Mais à ce moment Alice entra.

- Excusez moi ! Dit-elle faisant renoncer Alsyan à ses projets. Kaori qu'es que tu as ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Rien… Ca va ! Répondit-elle en se relevant. Elle s'assit et jeta à Alsyan un regard moqueur en murmurant :

- Deux-Zéro !

Alsyan lui jeta un regard noir.

Alice regardait avec amusement l'échange des deux adolescents.

- Bien, dis moi Kaori as-tu quelque chose de prévu pour les vacances d'octobre ? Demanda t-elle.

- Non. Fit-elle sans réfléchir.

- Voilà, tu sais que ma sœur se marie avec le frère d'Alsyan, et bien j'aimerais que tu viennes ! Déclara t-elle.

- Quoi ? S'exclama t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis pas de la famille.

Alice secoua la tête.

- Mais non! C'est moi qui organise tout et il y a de la place ! Et j'ai aussi parlé à Mayura elle était ravie par ma proposition, après tout tu es une amie de Kirsten ! Dit-elle.

- Oui mais … Je… euh… Balbutia Kaori.

- Et puis pendant leur lune de miel il était prévu que Kirsten et Alsyan restent à la maison, et comme tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Alsyan aussi, je serai ravie de t'accueillir durant la semaine de vacances restante ! Expliqua t-elle.

- J'aimerais beaucoup mais…

Voyant la gêne de la jeune fille, Alsyan s'approcha d'elle et dit :

- Excellente idée Alice ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord et Kirsten le sera aussi ! En plus Kaori me disais justement qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup, et Kyô aussi !

- Vraiment ! Fit-elle enchantée, dans ce cas sois sure que tu ne nous gêneras pas ! Je vais tout faire pour que tu te sentes à l'aise chez moi ! Bien ! Parfait Kyô et Maya seront contents eux aussi ! Ajouta t-elle. Je vous laisse ! Travaillez bien durant les deux semaine qui restent !

- Au revoir et merci. Dit Kaori prise au dépourvu.

- A plus ! Fit Alsyan enchanté. Quand elle fut sortie il s'exclama : Deux-un !

Kaori leva la main dans l'espoir d'arriver à le frapper mais il attrapa son bras et dit :

- oh ! Montre toi gentille ma petite Kaori, tu oublies que tu as besoin de moi !

Kaori se dégagea de son emprise et déclara avant de s'en aller :

- Lundi, 16 heures ou tu sais ! Sois à l'heure !

- Entendu ! Répondit-il.

- Non tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ?S'exclama Yukari a Kaori après que celle-ci lui ait fait part de sa vengeance.

- Si. Fit-elle fermement.

- Tu joues avec le feu. Rajouta Rika.

- Et Alsyan, il est d'accord ? Demanda Kirsten.

- Heureusement ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Mais il risque de se faire pincer lui aussi. Fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- Bah, c'est lui qui prends le risque !

Kaori attendait Alsyan dans le parc à l'endroit ou ils s'étaient déjà vus.

- Alors, je ne suis pas en retard ? Demanda t-il. Elle secoua la tête. Quand veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

- Juste à prés cette petite mise au point, n'oublie pas il faut qu'elle soit avec Ami et tes autres groupies. Comme ça quand sera venu l'heure des explications elles te soutiendront au lieu d'Azora. Expliqua t-elle.

- J'espère pour toi qu'on aura pas d'ennuis !S'exclama t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Tout iras bien ! Tu n'as vraiment pas le goût du risque toi ! Remarqua t-elle.

- Pas vraiment… Avoua t-il. Mais je suis inquiet, si Shiaru à des doutes ? Elle sait bien que vous vous détestez toute les deux !

- Mais quel rapport elle va faire entre toi et moi ? Fit Kaori.

- Aucun !

- Bien tu vois il n'y a pas de raisons de s'en faire, et puis ce qu'on va faire ce n'est pas si dramatique ça, non ?

- Ca dépends de la victime.

- Bon ! Alors on reprends depuis le début Alsyan, ne te défile pas ! S'écria Kaori.

- Oui. Soupira le jeune homme.

**_- Fin du chapitre 5- _**


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Hallo tout le monde! _**

**_Je crois que je n'ai pas pris trop de temps pour poster ce chapitre qu'es ce que vous en dites ? _**

**_Alors en ce qui concerne ce chapitre j'aurais deux petites choses à préciser. _**

**_La première c'est que je ne sais pas du tout à quoi peut ressembler un mariage au japon, je suis désolée dans ce cas si je célèbre celui de Frey et Mayura à la chrétienne Lol, on va dire que c'est la religion de Frey, en tout cas j'espère que ca ne vous dérange pas trop ! Si c'est le cas je suis désolée ! _**

**_Ensuite je tiens à dire que tout les personnages cités dans le chapitre 2, tous sans exception sont à prendre en considération ! Bon à part les pensionnaires restés à l'orphelinat qu'on ne reverras pas de si tôt. Mais tous les autres il ne faut pas les oublier. _**

**_Je sais que parfois c'est trop chiant de s'y retrouver mais il y a des personnages moins importants ! En fait il faut retenir l'essentiel ! facile à dire pour moi, ok ! _**

**_Si je dis ça c'est parce que il y a un personnage que j'ai cité dans le chapitre deux dont je ne me suis pas soucié jusqu'as présent mais qui sera très important dans l'histoire ! _**

**_Pour savoir qui je vous recommande vivement de lire ce chapitre ! () _**

****

**_RAR : _**

****

**_CLine chieuse :_****_ t'inquiète pô pour les répétitions ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu attendes la suite « all my dreams » ! De toute façons moi aussi je vais me répéter en te remerciant encore une fois ! Bah voilà c'est fait ! Tu as raison Kaori aime beaucoup prendre des risques et elle est vraiment très rancunière , je plains la pauvre Azora regard innocent. Sinon pour les persos j'ai déjà fait tout un discours ci-dessus, je te rassure y'en as plus, en fait si un jour tu te perds garde les personnages principaux, je suppose que tu sais déjà qui sait non ? Ah ! ah ! ah ! rire sadique non je me calme je crois que c'est juste que je suis emballée parce que j'écris ? Nan, je suis en aucun cas narcissique ! Stupide la comparaison diras-tu ! _**

**_Bon je te laisse sinon je risque d'écrire des trucs débiles ! _**

**_A plu pluche ! Kix_**

****

**_Steph _****_: Roh ! Une nouvelle revieweuse (enfin je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de mec qui lise Alice 19 th) Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu continueras à me lire ! _**

**_Bizz !_**

****

Mayura 09 :salut ! Thanxxx pour ta review ! Comme ze l'ai dit ci-dessus, Kaori est vraiment très rancunière ! Tu découvriras ce qu'elle a fait subir à Azora quand j'aurais terminer de débiter des bêtises, nan ! J'en est plus pour longtemps t'inquiète p !!! Ouiii Alice n'ets plus si petite, j'espère que tu l'as reconnue au moins, si il y ale moindre problème n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir j'essaierai de le corriger ! J'ai toujours très peur de fausser les caractères des persos de Yuu Watase … C'est ma plus grande phobie tremble lol, allez ! Bonne lecture et a pluche ! 

**_Estel Undomiel : Encore une nouvelle revieweuse ! Cool ! Je suis trop contente ! Voilà donc le chapitre 6 je n'ai pas été trop lente j'espère ? _**

**_Bisous ! _**

****

**_Eh voilà je vous laisse lire le chapter six ! Merci encore a tout le monde ! _**

**_Bonne lecture, see you next _**

**_Iris…_**

**__****__**

All my dreams 

**__**

**_Chapitre 6 : _**

**__**

- C'est clair? Demanda Kaori deux minutes plus tard.

- Oui, mais tu sais qu'on enfreint au moins quatre règlements du lycée ! Tu les as lus ? Demanda t-il.

- Non. Avoua t-elle.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- D'abord celui qui parle du respect d'autrui. Annonça t-il.

- Parce qu'elle, elle nous respecte ? Répliqua Kaori.

- Deux : Ne pas sortir dans le parc après 18 heures.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ne pas mettre en danger ses camarades. Poursuivit-il.

Cette fois elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

- Et enfin ne pas mentir à ses supérieurs ! Et ça tu peut être sure on me demanderas des explications ! Ajouta Alsyan. Et si on découvre que j'ai menti, je risque d'être puni !

- Bon Alsyan, tu es toujours d'accord ou pas ? Demanda Kaori.

- Oui.

- Bien, allons-y ! S'exclama t-elle.

Il rentrèrent et se séparèrent à l'entrée du dortoir des garçons. Au bout de dix minutes Kaori se précipita avec ses amis dans le salon commun. Alsyan était assis là et discutait avec Tanaka. Lorsque Teno et sa bande se leva il leur fit signes d'approcher. Les filles commencèrent à glousser en s'approchant de lui.

D'ou elles étaient les six amies purent entendre la conversation.

- Je voulais te parler Teno ! Fit-il avec un de ses sourires séducteur.

- Euh oui. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Voilà, tu sais, je te trouve vraiment très jolie. Poursuivit-il.

Les filles recommencèrent à glousser. Sous le regard moqueur de Kaori qui murmura :

- idiotes !

- Donc, il baissa la voix, es ce que tu ne voudrais pas me retrouver à dix huit heures devant la vieille grange j'aimerais, Alsyan passa une main dans les cheveux d'Azora qui prit une teinte pivoine. Faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

- Ce type est génial ! Rit Kaori, tu as vu sa tête !

- Je t'attendrais ! Termina t-il avant de s'éloigner en passant prés de Kaori il lui murmura :

- Tu es machiavélique !

- Merci du compliment ! Fit-elle.

Une heure plus tard Alsyan, Kaori et Kirsten discutaient dans la chambre.

- Kaori… J'espère que tout ira bien ! S'exclama t-il.

- Mais oui, dans le meilleur des cas elle passeras la nuit dans le parc ! Rigola cette dernière.

- Je trouve ça de moins en moins drôle ! Fit Alsyan.

- Bah, Alsyan détends toi ! Dit Kirsten.

- Ecoute Alsyan, je t'ai dit que je m'arrangerais juste pour lui faire une belle frayeur ! Je m'assurerais qu'elle rentre !Lui assura Kaori. Bon j'y vais. N'oubli pas à dix neuf heures trente.

- Je t'accom… Commença Alsyan.

- Non ! Merci tu en as déjà fait beaucoup ! Le coupa t-elle.**__**

- J'ai droit à une récompense !

- Tu veux quoi ? Demanda Kaori.

- L'égalité des scores ! Kaori haussa un sourcil. Deux-deux ! Précisa t-il.

- Bah, si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais de toutes façons je reprendrais mon avance ! Déclara t-elle.

- N'en sois pas si sure ! Fit-il alors qu'elle était déjà partie.

Azora Teno attendait devant la vieille grange depuis déjà dix minutes, Kaori quand à elle l'observait du haut d'un arbre.

- Il est en retard ! Soupira t-elle.

La jeune fille attendit encore une trentaine de minutes puis décida de s'en aller mais, la grange se trouvait de l'autre côté du par et la nuit était tombée.

- Oh non. Murmura t-elle apeurée. Kaori, quand à elle la suivait de loin.

Durant les minutes suivantes cette dernière eut du mal à ne pas rire, en effet Azora se perdait de plus en plus et ne cessait de trébucher. Elle était complètement affolée. Au bout d'une heure la jeune fille s'assit au pied d'un arbre et pleurnicha. Kaori s'éloigna et un peu plus loin attrapa sa lampe de poche au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elle atteignit le bâtiment ou Alsyan faisait mine de chercher Azora en compagnie d'un surveillant et de ses amis.

- Elle est de l'autre côté, vers la clôture. Souffla t-elle à Alsyan.

- Si loin ? S'exclama t-il.

- Oui ! Baisse d'un ton !

- Comment je fais moi pour les ramener là bas ? Interrogea Alsyan.

- Tu fais comme si le hasard guidait tes pas, tu veux que je vous accompagnes au cas ou ?

- Oui, mais ne te fais pas remarquer ! Dit-il.

Discrètement Kaori s'éloigna dans les arbres suivi par Alsyan et, plus loin des autres. Au bout d'une demi heure il retrouvèrent la pauvre Azora et la ramenèrent à la salle commune.

- Que faisiez vous dehors à cette heure ? Interrogea sévèrement Shiaru.

- Je …Ben… Balbutia t-elle.

- Oui ?

- J'étais allé chercher quelque chose que j'avais perdu ! Inventa t-elle.

- A cette heure ? Bien mademoiselle Teno ! Une punition s'impose ! Vous serez consignée durant trois mois !

- Oui, se résigna t-elle.

- Et que je ne vous y reprennes plus ! S'exclama t-elle avant de s'en aller.

- Euh, Teno… Intervint Alsyan. Excuse moi, j'ai du mal m'exprimer, mais je t'avais bien dit de me rejoindre à huit heure demain ?

Azora regarda ses amies horrifiée.

- Tu… Tu avais dis ça ?

- Bien oui ? Vous m'avez entendu n'es pas ? Fit-il en s'adressant aux autres filles.

- Euh, ben oui. Fit Ami.

- Oh! Comme je suis idiote! Se plaignit Azora.

- Non c'est moi ! S'exclama Alsyan avec un air désolé, je n'étais pas clair ! Tu devais avoir peur toute seule là bas, pardon. Azora frissonna.

- Oui. Avoua t-elle. En plus, je me suis blessée ! S'exclama t-elle en désignant différents bleus et éraflures.

C'est à ce moment que Kaori intervint.

- Oh ! C'était donc cela ! S'exclama t-elle. Je pensais que c'était la nouvelle mode ! Fit-elle en enlevant des cheveux de cette dernière, plusieurs feuilles. Mais, _ma pauvre _Teno on ne t'as jamais dis de ne pas te promener seule la nuit ? Railla t-elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire narquois .

- Laisse moi ! S'écria t-elle.

- Oh ! D'accord tu dois être fatiguée après toutes ses péripéties ! Continua t-elle en s'éloignant. Ah ! Mais, vous n'auriez pas eu l'idée d'emporter une lampe de poche vous ? Demanda t-elle à Yukari et les autres afin que tout le monde l'entende.

A cet instant Azora rougit de honte.

- Bon, dans ce cas, à un de ses jours ! Fit Alsyan.

- On ne se voit plus demain ? Fit-elle désespérée.

- Oh ! Je ne voudrais pas que aies encore des problèmes par ma faute ! S'exclama t-il. On se voit en sciences.

- Oui. Soupira t-elle.

Le mercredi en club de Sciences Kaori ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter. Elle venait d'entrer quand elle vit Azora faire un signe de main à Alsyan . Celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer et Kaori en profita.

- Alsyan ! S'exclama t-elle en prenant place prés de lui. Voyons ce n'est pas sympa de ta part ! Je comprends qu'une fille limitée comme Teno ne t'intéresse pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pur l'ignorer.

- Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes ? Murmura t-il.

- Ah oui ! Tu as raison c'est vrai qu'elle est lourde, je suis d'accord ! Elle à failli te mettre dans de beaux draps ! Continua t-elle faisant mine de lui répondre.

Teno rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter ! La réprimanda Alsyan.

- Bah, je profite.

- Mais tu es vraiment fourbe !

- Merci, mais elle à commencer à m'insulter ça, tu l'oublies ! Elle s'est mise en tête n'importe quoi sans me demander mon avis et elle se permet de… de me salir moi et mes amis, tu ne pensais pas que j'allais me laisser faire ? Tu… Continua t-elle plus calmement. Tu ne sais pas comme je me hais de faire ce genre de chose Alsyan, sincèrement, mais tu l'as dit toi même je suis comme ça. Je ne lui ait rien demandé moi et elle m'insulte et me traite de tous les noms ? Elle croit peut être que j'ai demandé à être orpheline ? Termina t-elle le regard embué.

Alsyan s'était promis de ne pas se laisser attendrir. Il s'en était terriblement voulu d'avoir été le complice de Kaori. Mais la jeune fille lui semblait sincère .

Malgré tout c'était Azora Teno qui avait tort, tort de se mettre à dos des gens comme Kaori simplement pour … lui. Kaori était une gentille fille au fond, toujours sur la défensive et tellement effrontée, mais il était persuadé maintenant que ce n'était qu'une façade, alors sans réfléchir aux conséquences il l'embrassa sur la joue quelques secondes avant la fin du cour. Toutes les filles avait vu ce geste et la regardait, furieuses – y compris Azora. Quand la cloche sonna Azora lui lança une remarque piquante et s'en alla. Quand il furent tous les deux seuls dans la classe, Kaori abattit furieusement les poings sur la table, regarda Alsyan avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux et s'exclama.

- T'es fêl ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ! Nom de… ! Et moi qui étais sure d'avoir la paix pour un moment ! Tu as tout gâch ! Débita t-elle en levant encore la main vers lui.

Une fois de plus il intercepta son geste et, lui même surpris de ce qu'il avait fait, il s'exclama pour se justifier.

- Deux-trois ! S'exclama t-il en s'en allant en quatrième vitesse laissant une Kaori d'autant plus furieuse qu'il ait marqué un nouveau point.

Les jours restants avant les vacances furent pénibles pour Kaori, les filles la provoquaient , elle répondait à leur provocations, ce qui lui valut la corvée de ménage en trois fois, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Alsyan elle lui lançait un regard assassin, enfin dés la dernière heure de cours qui marquait le début des petites vacances elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.

- Contente que se soit les vacances je suppose ? Interrogèrent Kirsten, Yukari et Rika en entrant dans sa chambre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ! soupira t-elle.

- Dis moi, tu vas chez la famille de Kirsten pendant les vacances Kao ? Demanda Yukari.

- Oui, je viens chez ta tante dans deux jours non ? Demanda t-elle à Kirsten.

- Oui mais tu peux venir directement si tu veux ! Elle l'as propos !

- Non, ça va me faire deux jours de repos ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça au fait ? Interrogea t-elle.

Yukari et Rika se regardèrent gênée et Yukari prit son courage à demain et expliqua.

- Bien, en fait, on ne voulais pas te le dire mais Rika, Yoji, Yumi, Yuan et moi avons économisés afin de pouvoir rentrer à Hokkaido durant les vacances ! Mais c'était parce qu'on savait que tu étais fauchée qu'on ne te l'as pas dit ! Ajouta t-elle.

- Et puis ça tombe bien qu'on t'as invitée ! Renchérit Rika.

- Traîtres ! S'exclama Kaori, pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé plus tôt ?

- Parce qu'on savait que, de toutes façons tu n'aurais pas pu venir ! Soupira Yukari.

- C'est sympa ! Et je me serais retrouvée toute seule jusqu'à la fin des vacances ! Merci ! S'emporta t-elle. Vous partez quand ?

- Demain matin… Murmura Rika.

- Bien ! Bonnes vacances ! Sentant sa mauvaise humeur atteindre les plus hauts sommets elle s'enferma dans la salle de bains non sans avoir pris le soin de claqué la porte.

- Aie ! Firent les trois filles.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, trente minutes plus tard Kaori trouva Yukari assise sur son lit.

- Allez Kaori, comprends nous ! S'exclama t-elle. Je ne vais pas me fâcher avec toi pour ça !

- Ca va ! Fit-elle en haussant les épaules, ça va me faire encore plus de repos.

- Je te connais Kao, ça ne vas pas du tout ! S'exclama Yukari.

- Mais, je te dis que c'est bon ! Allez passez de bonnes vacances ! Sourit-elle.

- Hum… D'accord ! Toi aussi Kao ! Fit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Inutile de te dire que je ne vous accompagnes pas à l'aéroport j'ai besoin de dormir ! Ajouta t-elle. Tu diras bonjour à Jo, Aya et les autres de ma part ! Soupira t-elle .

- Evidemment ! Répondit Yukari en sortant.

La jeune fille n'étais pas convaincue de la sincérité de Kaori, mais elle ne préféra pas insisté sachant qu'en le faisant elle empirerait les choses. En sortant elle espéra retrouver une Kaori de bonne humeur.

Le lendemain Kaori sortit de la salle de bain à neuf heures et demi, en peignoir, les cheveux mouillés elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et soupira. Les autres devait déjà être de retour à Hokkaido. Quand elle y pensait l'orphelinat et ses pensionnaires lui manquait énormément.

- Entrez ! S'exclama t-elle en direction de la porte d'un air dépité.

- Bonjour. Dit Alsyan en entrant. Je suis venu chercher Kirsten.

- Elle est allée voir Miyu et Yin . Fit-elle froidement.

- Ah, bien si ça ne te dérange pas je vais l'attendre ici. Dit-il. Ca va ? Ca fait un moment que tu ne me parle plus.

A ce moment Kirsten entra.

- Tu es déjà là Alsyan ? Parfait !

- Oui , j_'essayais _de parler à mademoiselle ! S'exclama t-il agacé par l'attitude Kaori.

Kirsten lui fit signe de ne pas en rajouter car son amie n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Tu es sure que tu ne nous accompagnes pas ? Redemanda Kirsten.

- Non, j'ai besoin de calme. Soupira l'intéressée. Mais je te promets d'être là mercredi dés huit heures !

Kirsten lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- D'accord ! Elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit suivie d'Alsyan qui lui jeta un regard de reproches .

Les deux jours qui suivirent firent à Kaori le plus grand bien. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne au lycée et elle passait ses journées à paresser dans le parc ou encore à la bibliothèque. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Et, de bien meilleure humeur que les jours précédents ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle prit le tram à sept heures du matin pour aller chez Alice.

Cette dernière vint l'accueillir en personne, Kaori était très heureuse de la revoir, elle dis bonjour à Kyô et Maya, puis elle l'amena à sa chambre.

- Je me suis dit que se serait mieux de te mettre dans la même chambre que Kirsten ! S'exclama Alice, la chambre te plait ?

- C'est parfait ! Sourit Kaori.

- Bien, repose toi un peu dans une demi heure on rejoins les autres à l'église ! Mayura à besoin de moi, et je te présenterais à tout le monde !

Une heure plus tard accompagnée de la famille Wakamiya elle entra dans une charmante petite église ou s'affairait des décorateurs.

- Kao ! S'exclama Kirsten.

- Kirst ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ca va ?

- Oui ! Super ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois l !

- Moi je suis contente d'être l ! Sourit-elle.

- Bien ! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ! S'écria t-elle. Viens, je vais te présenter.

Kirsten la présenta d'abord au dénommé Frey qui était absolument charmant puis elle fit la connaissance de l'oncle de Kyô et de sa femme, Shiaru était là aussi ! Elle fut présentée aux grands parents de Kirsten et à un homme qui se trouvait être le père d'Alsyan et de Frey. Il était exactement comme l'avais décrit Kirsten. C'était tout juste si il ne lui faisait pas du charme ! Enfin elles entrèrent dans une loge ou se préparait la mariée.

- Oh mais c'est horrible ! Recommencez ! Fit Mayura.

- Elle est comme ça depuis hier. Informa Kirsten.

- Une vraie furie ! Sourit Alice.

- Mayura ! L'amie de ta fille est arrivée ! Avertit Alice.

- Oh ! Je n'avais pas remarqu ! Excuse moi ! Fit-elle avant d'embrasser Kaori. Kirsten et Alsyan m'ont parlé de toi Kaori ! Mais, dis moi , comment tu trouves mon maquillage ?

- Un peu trop voyant ! Dit franchement Kaori.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui disais ! S'écria t-elle en désignant une jeune femme complètement désemparée.

- Bon la cérémonie à lieu dans quatre heure. Dis Alice, il faut qu'elle termine de se coiffer, de se maquiller et elle doit encore choisir entre deux robes de mariée ! Soupira Alice. C'est tout à fait elle ça ! Ah !

Alice se dirigea vers un fauteuil ou était posé un paquet, elle le prit et le donna à Kaori.

- C'est pour toi ! Fit-elle.

- Oh, merci beaucoup ! S'exclama Kaori en découvrant une magnifique robe de soirée rose saumon très sobre. Il ne fallait pas !

- Oh non ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Dit Alice ravie.

- Encore merci.

- De plus, je suis sure qu'elle t'iras à ravir !

- Bien, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Proposa Kaori.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié un paquet à l'entrée tu pourrais aller le chercher ? Demanda Alice.

- Bien sure !

La jeune fille sortit. Dans le couloir elle vit Alsyan qui attachait un ruban. Kaori qui se sentait d'humeur taquine s'avança doucement prés de lui et arrivée juste derrière lui, elle l'attrapa par la taille. Alsyan sursauta, laissa tomber le ruban et ne put s'empêcher de retenir une exclamation de surprise. Kaori le lâcha bien vite, et quand elle aperçut son visage étonné quand il se retourna ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Alsyan semblait d'autant plus surpris de la voir en face de lui, rire aux éclats. Il se passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux et dit :

- C'est toi Kaori ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Avoua t-il.

- C'était le but ! Fit Kaori en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je ne te demande pas si ça va !

- Bah oui, je n'allais pas faire la tête durant toute les vacances ! S'exclama t-elle. Mais ne t'en fais pas je ne t'ai pas oubli !

- Moi non plus ! Sourit Alsyan en se penchant pour ramasser le ruban.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda t-elle.

- Avec plaisir.

Kaori aida Alsyan à attacher le ruban, puis celui-ci l'accompagna chercher les affaires d'Alice.

- On se voit plus tard ! Dit-il.

- Oui. Fit Kaori en entrant.

- Ah, tu en as mis du temps dis moi ! Fit Kirsten.

- J'ai rencontré Alsyan, on as parler un peu.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Les filles, j'ai un immense service à vous demander. Dit Alice.

- On t'écoute ! Fit Kirsten.

- Il faudrait que vous rentriez à la maison, le décorateur et le traiteur doivent arriver pour organiser la soirée et il n'y as personne. J'ai dis à la coiffeuse et à la maquilleuse de s'y rendre pour vous préparer ! Comme ça vous pourrez rester là bas jusqu'au début de la cérémonie.

- C'est d'accord ! Firent les deux amies en chœur.

- Vous êtes des anges les filles ! S'exclama Alice reconnaissante. Maki vous y accompagneras !

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! Dit Kirsten en s'en allant.

Rentrées à la demeure des Wakamiya les deux amies commencèrent par ranger leurs affaires personnelles puis descendirent au salon afin d'accueillir les organisateurs de la soirée.

Elles les laissèrent faire leur travail et allèrent faire un tour dans le jardin.

- Alors, fit Kirsten, tu t'es réconciliée avec Alsyan ?

- On peut dire ça ! Répondit Kaori. Je verrais à la rentrée !En espérant que ses admiratrices se soient calmées. Mais comment peut-on être aussi dingue d'un mec !? Soupira t-elle. En plus je suis prête à parier qu'elles ne ressentent rien pour lui ! Il n'y a que ça tête et son corps qui les intéressent !A mon avis elle sortiraient avec lui comme ça !Sans savoir ses passions, ses idées ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Tu as raison, mais on est tous comme ça !

- Il y a des limites tu ne crois pas Kirsten ? Fit sagement Kaori. Je trouve absurde qu'on puisse se mettre à dos des tonnes de gens pour une image !Certes il est beau comme un dieu, mais es ce suffisant ?

- Et toi tu penses quoi de lui ? Demanda malicieusement Kirsten.

- Je ne le connais pas Kirst, je dirais qu'il est … Elle sembla réfléchir puis dit : attachant ! C'est ça, il n'est pas bête au contraire il sait beaucoup de choses ! C'est étonnant ce qu'il m'apprends au club de Sciences quand je travaille avec lui, il me semble aussi passionné par ce qu'il fait … Mais je ne saurais pas en dire plus ! Expliqua t-elle.

- Hum… Fit Kirsten songeuse.

- Tu vois ? Je ne connais que ça de lui ! Et Teno ? Il me semble qu'elle ne sais même pas cela ! S'exclama t-elle. Pour mettre ta confiance en quelqu'un il faut en savoir un minimum . Conclut-elle.

- C'est beau ce que tu dis ! Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de ta bouche !

Kaori marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui fit éclater de rire Kirsten.

Les deux amies venait de terminer de se préparer. Kaori se regardait dans le miroir, plutôt satisfaite de son image : la coiffeuse avait rehaussé ses cheveux en un chignon d'ou dépassait des mèches bouclés, le maquillage lui donnait un teint de porcelaine qui faisait magnifiquement bien ressortir la couleur saumoné de sa robe.

Kirsten elle s'était faite un brushing agrémenté de petites perles. Elle portait une robe bleue turquoise qui tranchait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux.

Alice appela Kirsten pour la prévenir que Kyô viendrait les chercher dans une heure.

Elles arrivèrent donc quelques minutes avant la cérémonie, déjà beaucoup de monde s'installaient dans l'église, Kirsten s'assit à côté de Kyô et Maya, la dernière place était réservée à Alice qui était la demoiselle d'honneur. Kaori regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une place de libre.

- Kaori ! S'exclama Alsyan en lui indiquant une place à côté de lui.

- Merci. Fit-elle en s'asseyant.

- Mademoiselle, fit monsieur Wilhazen qui était de l'autre côté, vous êtes ravissante.

- Je vous remercie monsieur. Sourit Kaori.

- Mais papa ! S'exclama alors Alsyan, que dis tu, elle n'est pas ravissante, elle est superbe ! Continua t-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Alsyan accompagna ce geste d'un baiser sur la joue. Dissuadant ainsi son père à faire du charme à son amie.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant ! lui murmura t-elle tandis qu'il retirait son bras de sa taille.

- Il aurait continué à te tourner autour, ce vieux pervers rien ne l'arrête. Répondit-il en serrant les dents.

Kaori eut du mal à contenir son rire. Enfin la cérémonie commença et Mayura apparut, magnifique dans sa grande robe blanche, précédée de sa sœur.

Quand elle toucha à sa fin Kaori ne put s'empêcher de baillé sous le regard moqueur d'Alsyan. Non décidément tout ça l'ennuyait énormément.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'église il était quatorze heure passées, ils passèrent les heures suivantes dans un parc, enfin tous les invités se rendirent chez Alice pour la réception.

Kaori s'assit sur une chaise, en retrait de la foule. Kirsten discutait avec des connaissances et elle se retrouvait seule. Même si tout le monde faisait son possible pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise la jeune fille se sentait étrangère. Tous ces gens se connaissaient, et elle, qui était elle par rapport à eux : une étrangère. A ce moment elle aurait voulu se retrouver à Hokkaido avec les autres, sa véritable famille. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Yukari lui avait caché le fait qu'ils rentrent là bas. Si elle lui en avait parlé plus tôt elle l'aurait compris. Mais elle sentait qu'elle aurait du mal à pardonner à son amie.

- Ca va ? Fit une voix.

- Hein ? Répondit Kaori .

- A quoi tu pensais ? Demanda Alice. Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- A ma famille.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne les as pas vu ? Il doivent te manquer !Fit-elle

- Ca va faire deux mois, c'est vrai qu'ils me manquent. Avoua t-elle.

- Si tu veux tu peux leur téléphoner !Proposa Alice.

- Oh non ! Ca ira. Remercia t-elle.

- Dans ce cas je vais te laisser. Fit Alice en s'éloignant.

Kaori elle aussi se décida à se lever. Elle s'enfonça dans la foule des invités et bientôt percuta une personne qui n'était autre qu'Alsyan.

- Ah ! S'exclama t-il. C'étais toi que je cherchais !

- Tu me voulais quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

- Juste avoir de tes nouvelles ! Ca va ?

- Oui. Répondit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'éclater en tous cas. Remarqua t-il.

- Alsyan ! Je ne connais personne ! Et puis, tu sais comment je suis ! Pas du genre à faire « ami ami » avec tout le monde ! S'exclama t-elle.

Alsyan rigola.

- Oui, effectivement ! Mais tu connais, Kirsten et moi !Ajouta t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et c'est sure qu'avec toi on ne voit pas le temps passer. Ironisa t-elle.

- Tu en douterais ? Demanda t-il.

- Ben oui. Dit-elle.

- Vraiment, t'es pas sympa avec moi ! S'exclama t-il, indigné.

- Pauvre chéri ! Dit la jeune fille en prenant un air désolé.

Au même moment Kirsten émergea de la foule.

- Vous faites quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

- On parlait. Répondit Alsyan.

- Euh, je vais à la salle de bain me rafraîchir un peu. Annonça Kaori.

- Ne tardes pas trop ! S'écria Alsyan alors que cette dernière se frayait déjà un chemin à travers les invités.

- Alsyan, dit Kirsten, tu as prévu de faire quoi pendant les vacances ?

- Eh bien avec Yuki on as déjà plusieurs sorties de prévues. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Eh bien je me disais qu'on aurait ou faire visiter à Kaori tous les endroits intéressants de la ville. Répondit Kirsten.

- C'est ça, moi je pensais plutôt que tu aurais emmener Miyu et Yin à ma place ? Sourit-il.

- Ben… non, pourquoi tu dis ça… Bredouilla t-elle.

- Allez va ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vous laisserais entre fille ! Rit-il.

- Mais non ! Kaori t'aime bien en plus !

- Kaori m'aime bien quand on ne se voit pas souvent ! Rectifia t-il en souriant. Selon elle je ne lui apporte que des problèmes !

- Tu as peut être raison !

Pendant ce temps Kaori réajustait son maquillage dans la salle de bain. En se regardant dans le miroir elle aperçut une vague forme sur son front… Elle se trompait ou cette marque commençait à se graver définitivement sur sa peau ? Kaori commença à s'affoler, et comme pour arranger les choses la marque réapparut aussi voyante que la dernière fois.

- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! S'exclama Kaori pour elle même.

- Sleyiâ… Fit une voix derrière elle.

Kaori aperçut à travers le miroir le visage d'Akira qui fixait intensément son reflet.

- Akira ?!S'exclama t-elle en se retournant. Qu'es que tu fais l ?

**_ - Fin du chapitre 6 -_**


	7. chapitre 7

_Halo tout le monde !_

_Ah ! Je m'excuse pour ce gros gros retard ! _

_J'ai été vraiment lente sur ce coup là encore désolée… M'en voulait pas !_

_Alors quoi de neuf ? Bon je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin du chapitre qui fait un peu déjà vu mais je savais pas comment le finir , en tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce chapitre , moi je le trouve… cool… lol _

_Allez ze réponds aux reviews : _

**_Cline chieuse :_**_ Coucou ! d'abord ( je vais répéter ca a tout le monde préparez vous ! ) désolée pour le retard ! Et merci encore de ta fidélité ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu continues a me suivre ! _

_C'est vrai que la relation kaori/Alsyan est interressante… Mais tu l'as dit toi même Kaori n'est pas prête a se laisser faire ! Mais je trouve que leurs relation évolue déjà pas mal !_

_Bon je vais abréger alors ! Merci encore ! J'attends tes commentaires avec impatiente !_

_E**stel Undomiel : **Merci pour la review ! Vraiment désolée du retard ! Cette fois j'ai été vraiment très lente ! Toi qui me disais être impatiente … mais bon, je vais essayer de me rattraper ! Zoubis_

**_Mayura09_**_ : Ahh ! A toi je dois milles excuses ! D'abord pour ma lenteur ! Ensuite pour les survivants d'axen que je ne review plus ! ¨Pourtant je t'assure que j'ai lu les derniers chapitres ! Ah ! Désolée , désolée , désolée ! _

_En plus j'adore tes reviews elles font énormément plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !_

_eh eh … La vengeance de Kao ta plu ? Alors tu ne sera pas décue par la suite, Kaori en a d'autre comme celle là , mais tu le verra bien assez tôt ! C'est pas grave pour les pétages de plombs , je crois qu'on se comprends ! lol , promets moi d'appuyer sur la touche submit review dés que tu as terminer ce chapter hein ? kissous _

**_Mellyna Yanou :_**_ salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ca me fait plaisir de me découvrir des revieweuse et encore désolée pour le retard ! J'espere vraiment être a la hauteur et ne pas te décevoir !_

_A pluche zoubis _

**_Raja_**_ : Thanx pour ton comm ! Voilà donc la suite tant attendue… Biz_

**_Chihirio :_**_ Merchiiii ! Moi aussi je trouve ca con qu'il n'y pas d'autres fic sur alice 19 th en francais, moi j'écris c'est bien beau, mais moi ? Je ne peux même pas lire d'autres fic… Ouin… C'est vrai qu'Alsy ressemble un peu a Frey des fois , b é et ils sont freres et sœurs après tout ! _

_lol apparemment j'avais pas encore saisie le message… Insiste encore un peu la prochaine fois ! bisous_

**_Sarifa : _**_Merci pour la review, voilà le chapitresept que j'ai envoyé en coli express dés que je l'ai terminé ! J'espere qu'il va te plaire ! biz _

_Comme vous le savez Alice 19 th c'est fini, ah je vous dis pas j'ai pleurée toute les larmes de mon corps a la fin … Ouin… A pu… A pu… Maman … Ze veux … _

_Ahem, bref ! Disons merci une nouvelle fois a Yuu Watase pour cette merveilleuse « série » ! J'espere être a sa hauteur dans All my dreams ! _

_Bonne lecture _

_a pluche _

_ Iris…_

**ALL MY DREAMS : **

****

**_Chapitre 7: _**

**__**

- Akira! Que fais-tu ici? S'exclama Kaori surprise.

- Kaori … se contenta t-il de répondre.

- Akira s'il te plait, explique moi… Tu as vu quelque chose ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- De quoi ? Je cherchais ma sœur … Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles . Répondit-il

- Et c'est quoi Sleiyâ ? Demanda t-elle.

- C'est le prénom de ma sœur. Répondit-il.

- Ah…

- Bon, je te laisse. A plus.

- Oui… Hum… Y'as quelque chose qui cloche ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? Fit une voix.

- Ah ,Alsyan, bien sur que non. Fit Kaori. Que fais-tu la ?

- Je suis venu te chercher ! C'est l'heure du dessert ! S'exclama t-il.

- Allons-y alors !

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans aucun accidents, et bientôt tous les invités ainsi que les mariés s'en allèrent.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller dormir. Dit Alice a Kirsten, Alsyan et Kaori.

- Tu as raison, mes yeux se ferment. Dit Kirsten. Tu viens Kao ?

- Oui !

Le lendemain, lorsque Kaori se réveilla il était onze heures du matin. A moitié endormie elle se leva, jeta un regard vers Kirsten qui dormait encore a poings fermés et décida de prendre ses affaires et d'aller se doucher.

En sortant de sa douche elle rencontras Kyô.

- Bonjour Kaori. Bien dormi ? Demanda t-il.

- Bonjour. Oui merci.

- Alice préparais justement le petit déjeuner pour vous, Kirsten dort encore ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui !

- Tu ferais mieux de la réveiller je crois bien qu'Alice veut vous emmener faire une séance shopping ! Lui informa t-il avec un clin d'œil. Oh, si tu pouvais t'occuper d'Alsyan aussi il m'avait dit qu'il voulait faire du Kyûdo …

- Inutile ! Fit ce dernier en sortant de sa chambre . Salut ma petite Kaori !

- Salut.

- Je suis prêt Kyô ! C'est quand tu veux ! S'exclama t-il enthousiaste.

- Laisse moi le temps de me changer, tu peux toujours aller t'entraîner si tu veux. Dit Kyô . J'ai installé le matériel au fond de la cour !

- Ok, j'y vais .

- Bon, eh bien moi je vais réveiller Kirsten… euh une dernière chose ?

- Oui ? Firent Kyô et Alsyan.

- L'un de vous deux voudrait-il m'apprendre à en faire ? Demanda t-elle.

- De quoi ? Fit Alsyan.

- Du kyûdo imbécile ! Soupira Kaori.

- Bien sure ! Fit Kyô , Je crois qu'Alice va m'en vouloir si je lui prend son après-midi entre filles et demain je travaille , après demain ça te vas ? Proposa t-il.

- Evidemment ! S'exclama Kaori enthousiaste.

- Alors les filles. Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda Alice alors que les deux jeunes filles prenaient leurs petit déjeuner.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas . Dit Kirsten. Alors quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais vous emmener en ville . C'est bientôt l'hiver et les dernières collections sont superbes ! Dit-elle.

- Effectivement …Fit Kaori en observant par la fenêtre le ciel gris et le feuillage des arbres qui s'agitait au vent.

- Après avoir manger les deux jeunes filles ainsi que Maya s'installèrent dans la voiture d'Alice. Celle-ci s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard en plein centre ville.

- On peut aller voir la nouvelle collection de maman ? Demanda Kirsten.

Kaori, après un moment de surprise se souvint que Kirsten lui avait dit que sa mère était styliste et avait sa propre boutique.

- Oui, évidemment mais elle ne t'as pas montré ses dessins ? Demanda Alice.

- Non, tu sais elle voulait me faire la surprise ! S'exclama Kirsten agacée.

- Vous pouvez y aller toujours ? Je dois prendre quelque dossier au bureau, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

- Très bien ! On se retrouve la bas dans une vingtaine de minutes. Dit Kirsten .

- Bien, a toute a l'heure. Tu viens Maya ? Dit Alice avant de s'en aller suivie de sa petite fille. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la boutique de Mayura, Kaori demanda a Kirsten quel métier pratiquait sa tante, celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle était avocate dans un des plus prestigieux cabinet d'avocat de Tokyo et qu'elle avait souvent a traité de grandes affaires.

- Je crois qu'elle veut se remettre dans le bain. Informa Kirsten. Elle était en vacances depuis un bout de temps.

- D'accord. Je comprends mieux, je pensais qu'elle était mère au foyer et je me demandais ce que Kyô pouvait bien faire pour rapporter tant d'argent…Il faut dire qu'ils sont plutôt bien logés !

- C'est vrai. Admit son interlocutrice. Je vais te montrer ! Fit-elle mystérieusement .

Kaori laissa Kirsten l'entraîner vers le libraire le plus proche non sans se poser de questions.

- Tadam ! S'exclama Kirsten triomphante en lui montrant un magasine ou on voyait sur la couverture une photo de Kyô.

- « Kyô Wakamyia, le visage du directeur de la plus prestigieuse université du Japon enfin dévoilé » Lut Kaori à haute voix. Non ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Si. Sourit son amie.

- Tu veux dire que c'est _Lui, _le big boss de Takashiko ? S'exclama t-elle surprise.

- Oui !

- Oh là ! S'exclama Kaori gênée. Et tu crois qu'il est au courant de _tout _ce qui se passe là bas ?

- Je crois bien qu'il sait que tu as été au moins une dizaine de fois en corvée de ménage depuis le 1er septembre ! Rigola Kirsten.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ! S'indigna Kaori. Je vais avoir terriblement honte maintenant !

- Personne ne devait être au courant. Il prétend que c'est bien ,plus facile de gérer cette école dans l'anonymat, mais maintenant c'est foutu ! Expliqua Kirsten.

- Je comprends mieux les réticences d'Alsyan quand au fait d'enfreindre les règles de l'établissement, ainsi que la présence de Shiaru …

- Sans oublier que tante Alice ait l'accès au lycée en pleine semaine ! S'écria Kirsten. Si tu avais lu le règlement tu saurais que les visites ont lieu le week-end uniquement et, ainsi tu te serai demander ce que faisait Alice au lycée le mercredi en pleins cours !

- Ben là… murmura Kaori qui n'en revenait pas.

- Dans ce cas il sait tout sur nous, par conséquent que je suis orpheline… Soupira t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Mon oncle est très strict, il n'as pas le droit de révéler les informations personnelles au sujet de ses élèves et il ne le fait pas. Il ne dit jamais rien, même pas à tante Alice. Expliqua Kirsten.

- Je commençais à croire que ta tante était si gentille avec moi parce qu'elle sait que je suis orpheline. Dit Kaori.

- En parlant on devrait peut être y aller au lieu de papoter ! S'exclama Kirsten.

Les deux amies quittèrent le libraire et au bout de cinq minutes s'arrêtèrent devant une enseigne qui portait le nom de « Kirst's ».

- « Kirst's » comme Kirsten ? Interrogea Kaori avec un sourire.

- On dirait bien. Soupira Kirsten.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, je trouve ça adorable qu'elle ait fait ça pour toi. Déclara Kaori.

- Kao arrête ou je vais finir par croire que tu deviens sentimentale !Railla Kirsten.

- Ouais… Marmonna Kaori. Tu me fais entrer ?

- Bien sure ! Fit cette dernière en s'exécutant.

- Kirsten ! S'exclama la vendeuse qui tenait le comptoir.

- Salut Miki. Fit Kirsten

- Ca fait un moment que tu n'es pas venue ! Tu nous ramènes une amie ? Fit la dénommée Miki.

- Ah ! Kaori je te présente Miki, c'est la meilleure amie de ma mère. Miki voici Kaori c'est ma colocataire et aussi une de mes meilleures amies ! Fit Kirsten.

- Salut !Fit Miki. Kaori lui répondit par un sourire. Oh Kirst ! Tu as vu ton oncle ? Il fait la première page de tout les magasines depuis une semaine ! Ah ! Kyô Wakamyia ! L'idole de toutes les femmes. Il n'as décidément pas changé depuis le lycée ! Toujours aussi séduisant ! Débita t-elle.

- Miki tu exagères tu l'as vu y'a a peine… La jeune fille regarda sa montre. 10 heures !

- Il est encore plus mignon en vrai ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Kirsten soupira. Au même moment Alice entra tenant Maya par la main.

- Bonjour Alice ! S'exclama Miki. On parlais justement de ton mari.

- Ah ! Sourit Alice.

- Je disais a ces demoiselles que…

- Stop ! Intervint Kirsten. Miki tu nous montres les nouveaux modèles s'il te plait !

- C'est vrai ! Pardon ! S'excusa Miki.

- Kirsten, ne parles pas comme ça aux gens ! Gronda Alice.

- J'ai fait ça pour toi ! Je me demande comment maman fait pour la supporter ! Une vraie commère. Souffla Kirsten à son amie.

Sur ce Miki montra a ses clientes les vêtements de la nouvelle collection de Mayura. Et au bout d'une trentaine de minutes elles sortirent, plusieurs paquets à la main.

- Alors ça vous plait ? Demanda Alice.

- Oui ! Merci beaucoup firent les deux jeunes fille en chœur.

- C'est un plaisir. Bon maintenant direction la boutique d'accessoires ! Fit Alice. En désignant l'autre côté de la rue.

- Tu as déjà fait les boutiques en dehors de Harajuku ? Demanda Kirsten à sa tante.

- Evidemment, mais toutes mes boutiques favorites sont ici. Répondit Alice.

- Tu as raison a vrai dire…

Deux heures plus tard les deux jeunes filles ainsi qu'Alice et sa fille s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café, leurs achats enfin finis.

- Vous avez vu ? S'exclama Kirsten . Le choix de bottes qu'il y avait ? C'est vrai que c'est la mode. Surtout que l'hiver arrive.

- Oui. Il y a beaucoup plus de choix ici qu'a Hokkaido. Déclara Kaori.

- Bienvenue à Tokyo ! S'exclama Kirsten. Au fait Kaori, je pense que tu exagères !

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea cette dernière perplexe.

- Avec toutes ces super fringues, tu seras encore plus jolie que d'habitude ! Et je n'aurais plus aucunes chances avec Rei ! S'exclama Kirsten.

- Ne commences pas Kirst ! Fit Kaori menaçante.

- Je dis la vérité, Rei ne voit que toi, tu l'obsèdes. Poursuivit-elle.

- Rei ? Fit Alice.

- Un ami, il est lui aussi de Hokkaido ! Dit Kirsten.

- Kirsten, tu vois bien que tu gênes Kaori , elle n'as peut être pas envie de parler de ça devant moi. Intervint Alice.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Fit Kaori. Si ça me gênes c'est juste que moi je considère Rei comme un ami. Alors que je sais que lui voudrait bien plus. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire qu'il ne peut être qu'un ami pour moi.

- Tu devrais lui dire. Intervint Alice. Déjà, si tu ne veux pas faire de mal aux autres tu risques d'être toi même blessée et de plus, ça risque de lui faire encore plus mal si tu attends… Crois-en mon expérience… Soupira t-elle.

- Hum…Soupira Kaori.

- Je crois que ta tante à raison. Déclara soudainement Kaori à Kirsten le soir même.

Kirsten referma son livre et se tourna vers son amie.

- A quel sujet ? Demanda t-elle.

- Je vais dire à Rei que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et que je le considères uniquement comme un ami. Annonça t-elle.

- Il ne s'en remettras pas .

- Merci de m'encourager Kirsten. Soupira Kaori.

- Je t'en prie.

- Tu lisais quoi ? Demanda Kaori pour changer de sujet.

- Le livre que le professeur Majima nous as donné a lire. Répondit-elle.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas fini ? S'indigna Kaori.

- Si, mais je n'ai toujours pas dégager la thèse de l'auteur, et les questions suivantes sont horribles, je n'y comprends rien. Soupira l'intéressée.

- J'ai fini les questions. Fit Kaori en mordillant son stylo. Et j'ai presque fini la dissertation ! S'exclama t-elle en brandissant sous le nez de son amie plusieurs feuilles.

- Merci de m'encourager Kaori. Soupira Kirsten.

- Mais je t'en prie… Non ! Sérieusement ! Tu ne veux pas terminer ça demain ? Je t'aiderai pour la thèse. La, il est tard tu ne crois pas ? Demanda t-elle.

- Tu as raison ! Dit Kirsten en se levant pour aller éteindre la lumière. Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.

La vie est un éternel recommencement… La vie est un éternel recommencement… 

Quand elle se réveilla la voix glaciale résonnait encore plus fort dans la tête de Kaori. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'orphelinat elle n'avait plus jamais fait ce rêve. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle se sentait plutôt bien en ce moment.

Machinalement la jeune fille s'habilla, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je t'en donnerais des recommencements moi ! S'emporta t-elle en refermant la porte de la chambre ou Kirsten dormait encore. Oh !

Kaori se pencha pour ramasser la peluche de Maya. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons elle avait été baptisé Nyozéka.

- C'est bizarre comme nom pour une peluche ! Dit-elle à voix haute. Alors Nyozéka, que fais tu ici ? En plein dans le couloir ? Interrogea t-elle. Evidemment tu ne peux pas me répondre. Comme tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi je rêve qu'on me dise : « la vie est un éternel recommencement. » Ni même pourquoi il y a cette fichue marque qui…

- Ca ne s'améliores pas ! La coupa Alsyan.

- Ah, c'est toi.

- Quel enthousiasme ! J'allais me doucher quand je t'ai entendue parler… Railla t-il.

- Ne t'arrêtes donc pas, la porte de la salle de bain est a quelques mètres, ce serait dommage de perdre du temps. Rétorqua t-elle.

Alsyan arqua un sourcil.

- Tu t'es levée du pied gauche ? Demanda t-il.

- Non, c'est toi qui m'as agressé !Répondit-elle.

- Là n'était pas mon intention, pardonne moi. S'excusa t-il.

- Je passe… Alors bonne nuit ? Demanda Kaori.

- Plutôt et toi ?

- Mauvaise.

- Ah ?

- Mauvais rêve. Précisa t-elle.

- Désolé.

- Ne le soit pas. Fit Kaori.

- On se voit pour le petit déjeuner ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui, normalement.

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Bonne douche !

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

Kaori regarda Alsyan s'en aller avant de rentrer dans sa chambre voir si Kirsten était réveillée.

- Dis donc, avec Alsyan vous avez de ces conversations !Se moqua Kirsten quand son amie entra.

- Tu écoutes aux portes ? Répondit Kaori.

- J'écoute pas, j'entends ! Répliqua Kirsten.

- Ah ! Effectivement ça change !

- Sérieusement vous me faites trop rire tous les deux. J'ai entendu que tu avais mal dormi ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Ce ne sont que mes cauchemars de petites filles qui reviennent à la surface ne t'en fais pas !

Sur ce les deux amies se décidèrent à descendre dans la salle à manger ou se trouvait déjà les wakamyia. Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent rejoins par Alsyan.

- Alors que faites vous aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Alice.

- On va rester ici. Répondit Kirsten. On veut en finir avec nos devoirs de vacances.

- Je crois que je vais faire la même chose. Fit à son tour Alsyan.

- Vous pouvez aller dans la bibliothèque, commença Alice, Kyô et moi allons travailler aujourd'hui. On sera de retour seulement pour dîner. Vous pourrez garder Maya ?

- Evidemment. Lui répondit Alsyan.

- Très bien, vous voulez que j'appelle la cuisinière ou vous allez vous débrouiller ?

- Ca ira ! Ne t'en fais pas tante Alice ! Alsyan est un vrai cordon bleu ! S'exclama Kirsten.

- Dans ce cas. Sourit Alice.

- On en apprend un peu plus chaque jours. Je demande à voir ça. Glissa Kaori à Alsyan .

- Tu seras surprise. Lui répondit celui-ci.

Après le petit déjeuner les trois adolescents accompagné de Maya s'installèrent à la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir terminer leurs devoirs.

- Kirst ? Fit Maya.

- Oui?

- Qu'es ce que je fais moi? Demanda la fillette.

- Bah, c'est toi qui vois ma chérie ! Prends tes jouets et amène les ici ! Ou alors dessine ! Répondit Kirsten.

- D'accord.

La petite fille se dirigea vers un bureau et en ressorti quelques feuilles et des crayons de couleur puis s'installa sur le tapis et commença a dessiner.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kirsten se leva de sa chaise et s'étira.

- J'ai faim, Alsyan il est bientôt midi, fais nous quelque chose a manger. S'exclama cette dernière.

Le jeune homme qui jusqu'à présent semblait plongé dans ses devoirs releva la tête et dit a Kirsten.

- Il faut que je termine ça avant, cette après midi je sors. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ta bouffe toi même ?

- Tu sais parfaitement que je suis nulle, je risque encore de faire brûler quelque chose. Dit-elle.

Alsyan se tourna vers sa voisine appuya une main contre sa joue et lui sourit :

- Dis… Fit-il en relevant une mèche qui venait de lui tomber devant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Fit Kaori en relevant elle aussi la tête de ses livres .

- Toi qui sait tout faire prépare nous a manger.

Kaori lui sourit , prit la même position que son interlocuteur et fixa son regard dans celui d'Alsyan.

- Je croyais que je devrais être surprise, serai-ce un moyen de te défiler ? Demanda t-elle.

Alsyan soupira et se leva.

- D'accord.

- Personne ne me résiste . Sourit Kaori en adressant un clin d'œil a son amie.

- Maya, viens on va manger ! Fit Kirsten a l'adresse de la fillette.

- Oui !

Les trois adolescents ainsi que la petite fille se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. La bas Alsyan enfila un tablier attrapa un rouleau a pâtisserie et une grande cuillère se retourna vers les filles et leur sourit :

- Alors que voulez-vous mangez mesdemoiselles ? **( nda : on se croirait dans un slogan publicitaire…) **

- Des Ramens .Déclara Kirsten.

- Il te vas plutôt bien le tablier . Railla Kaori.

- Des pâtisserie ! Comme celles de papa ! S'exclama Maya.

- Ohla ! Pas toutes a la fois, honneur aux invités , tu disais Kaori ?

- Des beignets a la viande . Dit-elle.

- J'avais cru entendre autre chose …dit-il avec un sourire.

Kaori se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Va pour des beignets a la viande, même si selon moi on en mange pas a l'heure du déjeuner !

- Bah , tu me demandes ce que je veux manger, je te réponds !

- Bon on te laisse a ta cuisine mon ami, allez les filles je vous propose un jeu de société ! Fit Kirsten.

Une demi heure plus tard, Alsyan débarqua dans le salon avec un énorme plateau de beignet et interrompit le jeu des filles .

- Wouah ! Fit Maya en attrapant un beignet dés qu'Alsyan le posa sur la table.

- Kirsten va chercher a boire ! Dit ce dernier.

- Ok .

Kaori attrapa un beignet, elle avait vraiment faim et en plus ça n'avait pas l'air mauvais !

- Alors ? Sourit Alsyan.

- C'est bon.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est plus que bon ! S'exclama t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils avaient terminé de manger.

- Vous faites quoi cette aprem les filles ? Demanda Alsyan.

- On reste ici, on doit surveiller Maya et toi ?

- Je vais prendre une touche et je sors .

- Avec qui ? Demanda Kirsten.

- Un rendez-vous galant ? Sourit Kaori, moqueuse.

- De quoi je me mêle ! S'exclama t-il avant de balancer le plateau vers Kirsten et Kaori, qui le rattrapa en vol .

**(nda : le plateau il est en plastique … quand même, c'est pas un violent Alsy.)**

- Tiens, il est vexé, qu'es ce que sa cache ? Renchérit Kirsten.

- Heureusement que tu as de bon réflexes Kaori. Marmonna t-il avant de monter.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes Alsyan réapparut, il avait les cheveux mouillés, il portait une chemise noire , un jean délavé et avait un pendentif en argent autour du cou. **( nda : le détail qui me tue)** Il semblait énervé et avait un regard froid, ce qui aux yeux de Kaori le rendait encore plus sexy.

- Au revoir Alsyan ! S'écria Maya.

- A tout a l'heure ma puce ! Fit-il en lui souriant.

Kirsten se tourna vers Kaori :

- Tu prends quoi ? La version froide ou chaleureuse ?

Alsyan n'attendit pas la réponse de Kaori , adressa un regard assassin a Kirsten et s'en alla.

- Tout compte fait, je prendrais bien les deux ! S'exclama Kaori.

- Tout compte fait ? Railla Kirsten .

Kaori frappa Kirsten avec le plateau, toujours a sa portée, puis les deux amies partirent dans un fou rire.

Alsyan était arrivé en ville, il avait rendez-vous avec Yuki.

- Salut ! fit ce dernier.

- Salut.

- Oh, tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, qu'es qui t'arrive ? Demanda Tanaka.

- Non , Kirsten et Kaori ont… comment dire … touché une corde sensible.

Yuki arqua un sourcil.

- Elles m'ont demandé avec qui je sortais…

- Tu leurs a répondu que c'était avec moi ? Rigola Yuki.

- C'est la le problème… ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi mais…

- C'est ça j'ai compris il te faudrait de la compagnie féminine ? Rigola t-il .

- Ben oui ! Ca va faire bientôt quatre mois que j'ai rompu avec Ayumi et depuis …

- Il est ou le problème ? Tu n'as qu'a claquer de doigts et tu as toute celles que tu veux !

- Il faudrait quand même un minimum de sentiments non ? Dit-il sagement.

- Si tu le dis… Ou peut être que tu ne veut pas être avec … n'importe qui ?

- Sois plus clair ?

- Il me semble que tu apprécies beaucoup la jolie Kaori , ou bien je me trompe ? Sourit-il.

- Oui, mais pas de cette façons, Kaori est une amie a Kirsten, elle est comme une petite sœur.

- Ca ne l'empêche pas de ne pas l'être et en plus elle est très jolie, si tu n'en veux pas …

- N'y pense même pas. Trancha t-il.

**(nda : oh ! les machos ! lol)**

Le soir Alsyan arriva vers 18 heures , il avait passé une bonne après-midi avec Yuki … et sa nouvelle conquête, ils avaient tous les deux autant de succès avec les filles mais Yuki était bien coureur que lui, il n'était sorti qu'avec quatre fille depuis trois ans, mais en vérité une seule avait compté… 

- Ayumi… murmura t-il en s'adossant contre le mur.

A ce moment une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. C''était Kaori qui sortait de la salle de bain, elle remarqua son air triste et s'inquiéta :

- eh ! Ca ne vas pas ?

- Non, ce n'est rien ! Répondit-il . Vous avez passé une bonne après-midi.

Son interlocutrice sourit et haussa les épaules :

- Et toi ?

- Ouais plutôt…

- Tu n'es plus fâché alors ! S'exclama Kirsten qui venait d'arriver.

- Ouais…On va voir ! Fit ce dernier évasif.

- T'es pas marrant … au fait Alice a appelé, je crois que Kyô et elle sont allés dîner au restaurant , il resteront tard ! Kaori et moi avons préparer le dîner, pour nous faire pardonner ! Expliqua Kirsten.

- Oh ! Alors dans ce cas j'accepte les excuses ! J'espère quand même que tu as aidé Kirsten , je ne voudrais pas finir intoxiquer. Railla t-il.

- Arrête ! S'exclama Kirsten.

- Ne t'en fais pas Alsyan, sourit Kaori, j'ai l'habitude de préparer a manger, a l'orphelinat on devait préparer chacun son tour le repas ! Je ne suis peut être pas aussi douée que toi mais je me débrouille.

- Ouf ! Soupira Alsyan.

- Bon ça va ! S'impatienta Kirsten. J'ai charger Maya de mettre le couver on ferait mieux d'aller la rejoindre.

- Euh, allez-y toujours ! Je dois me changer ! Fit Kaori en désignant son peignoir.

- Alors ? Demanda Kirsten a la faim du repas.

- Pas mal… répondit Alsyan.

- C'est déjà ça ! Fit la petite blonde en regardant Kaori. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas dans son assiette, elle était très pâle et portait une main a sa tête.

- Kaori tu vas bien ? S'exclamèrent ses deux amis en chœur.

- J'ai un peu mal a la tête…excusez moi ! Fit-elle en sortant de table a la hâte.

Kaori alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, comme selon ses doutes, le symbole étrange était réapparu.

Kaori vacilla , elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit qu'un collier était apparu sur son cou , c'était une unique perle, cette dernière brilla et la jeune fille aperçut le symbole gravé sur son front a l'intérieur de la perle .

-Sleiyâ… le vingt cinquième lotis… Le destin… Les mots était venu seuls a la bouche de Kaori.


	8. chapitre 8

**_All my dreams : _**

**_Chapitre 8 :_**

**__**

Mais qu'es ce que ça veux dire ? Murmura Kaori avant de perdre connaissance .

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que Kaori avait quitté la table, inquiets Kirsten et Alsyan allèrent voir ce qu'elle faisait .

Kaori ? Appella Kirsten .

Aucune réponse.

Ouvre, lui conseilla Alsyan..

Kirsten s'exécuta et ils découvrirent la jeune fille inconsciente sur le sol.

Kaori ! S'écrierent-ils.

Lorsque Kaori se réveilla elle était allongée dans son lit Kirsten et Alsyan a son chevet .

Ah ! S'exclama Kirsten. Tu nous a fais peur, que s'est-il passé ?

Hum… je ne sais pas. Répondit Kaori sous l'œil suspicieux d'Alsyan. J'ai mal a la tête . Geignit-elle.

Va lui chercher une aspirine Kirst ! Lui dit Alsyan.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se leva.

Alors ? Demanda Alsyan en fronçant les sourcils.

Son amie soupira , porta une main a son cou et détacha le collier qui étais apparu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Qu'es-ce que c'est ? Demanda Alsyan.

C'est apparu avant que je ne perde connaissance. Regarde plus prés. Conseilla t-elle.

Mais c'est… commença t-il avant d'être interrompu par son amie.

Oui. Exactement.

Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda t-il.

Pas vraiment, c'est Sleiyâ le vingt –cinquième lotis. Expliqua t-il.

Mais encore ?

Je ne sais pas ! Ca m'est venu comme ça tout d'un coup ! Soupira t-elle.

Mouais… c'est bizarre !

Les yeux de Kaori s'embuèrent .

Qu'es ce que ça veux dire ? Qui suis-je vraiment ? Balbutia t-elle.

Eh… fit Alsyan en tendant une main vers elle. Mais a ce moment Kirsten entra.

Tiens, ton aspirine ! Dit-elle en lui tendant un verre .

Merci. Remercia Kaori en souriant faiblement. Alice et Kyô sont rentrés ?

Pas encore. Informa Kirsten. Je viens de mettre Maya au lit.

Bien, je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais je vais prendre un bain et je vais aller dormir… Dit-elle en se levant.

Très bien… euh… je vous laisse les filles, bonne nuit ! Dit Alsyan.

Merci . Bonne nuit a toi aussi. Répondit Kaori en souriant.

Alsyan lui rendit son sourire et s'en alla.

Le lendemain matin Kaori se leva de bonne heure beaucoup plus en forme que la veille, elle jeta un œil a côté d'elle Kirsten dormait encore a poing fermés. Elle sourit, se leva et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet , elle attrapa son collier et le regarda pensivement, finalement elle finit par se rendormir jusqu'à ce que Kirsten la réveille quelques heures plus tard.

Eh Kaori ! L'interpella Kyô lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain .

Oui ?

Dis moi que tu es toujours d'accord pour apprendre le kyudo ? Demanda t-il.

Oui évidemment ! Répondit la jeune fille enthousiaste.

Lorsque Kaori apprit a Alice qu'elle allait apprendre le kyudo celle-ci fut enchantée, elle lui dénicha même son costume de kyudo lorsqu'elle avait seize ans, selon elle il devrait lui aller à la perfection.

Ouais, il te vas vraiment bien. Dit Kirsten en regardant son amie.

Kaori observa son reflet dans le miroir, le costume traditionnel de kyudo lui allait parfaitement bien . La jeune fille avait attaché ses longs cheveux noir juste avec un ruban blanc, ce qui laissait retomber quelques mèches devant son visage.

Kyô commença par apprendre à Kaori les bases du kyudo, puis il lui fit une petite démonstration. A chaque fois la flèche alla se planter au milieu de la cible.

A ton tour .

Kaori prit son arc et sans cesser d'observer le centre de la cible elle tira la flèche vers elle puis elle relâcha la pression. La flèche fendit l'air et alla se planter à deux centimètres du milieu de la cible.

ouah ! Firent Kirsten, Alsyan et Maya en chœur.

Pas mal pour une première fois. Diagnostiqua Kyô. Non c'est même très bien !

Vraiment ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Oui. Très bien ! Avec un tout petit peu d'entraînement tu pourras participer au championnat national !

Merci.

Tu l'aurais vu maman ! S'exclama Maya alors que les filles aidaient Alice a préparer le repas. D'un seul coup elle a envoyer la flèche a deux centimètres du centre !

Eh bien ! J'aurais aimée être là pour voir tes débuts dans le kyudo mais malheureusement j'avais beaucoup de travail a faire ! Expliqua Alice.

C'est pas grave. Dit Kaori.

Je viendrais la prochaine fois !

Kaori lui sourit .

Kaori passa rapidement son manteau par dessus la petite robe rose pâle de son uniforme, fourra de mauvaise humeur son tablier dans son sac et entreprit de sortir de la maison sans se faire remarquer, mais quand elle ouvrit la porte elle tomba nez a nez avec Alsyan qui s'apprêtait a entrer.

Celui-ci la dévisagea de la tête au pied et un sourire narquois apparût sur son.

Tu as si froid que ça ? Lui demanda t-il en désignant son manteau.

Elle grommela quelques chose avant de partir et de lui lancer un :

Je serais de retour vers dix-huit heures !

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune fille déposa ses affaires dans son casier et enfila son tablier et la casquette a contre cœur.

Une fois de plus elle soupira.

Je sais on a du mal au début ! Sourit une jeune fille qui venait d'arriver.

La nouvelle venue semblait avoir un an ou deux ans en lus que Kaori elle était très belle, grande, une taille de mannequin, ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient attachés en chignon d'ou s'échappaient quelques mèches. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Kaori c'était ses magnifiques yeux verts, en fait elle avait les yeux de Rei.

Je m'appelle Ayumi Ikari. Sourit la jeune fille.

Moi c'est Kaori ! Répondit-elle chaleureusement. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle allait s'entendre avec la dénommée Ayumi.

Bienvenue au Zéphyr Kaori ! Rit-elle. Je crois qu'on sera amenées a travailler ensemble, je suis serveuse de week-end aussi ! Tu vas voir tu vas rapidement te faire a l'uniforme , il est pas si mal en regardant de plus prés !

Il faut bien regarder alors ! S'exclama Kaori. Je me demande bien ce qui m'as poussé a accepter ce job !

Moi j'ai besoin de financer mes études, je ne suis pas une fille a papa ! Sourit-elle.

Moi j'ai simplement besoin d'économiser pour plus tard !

Tu étudies ou ?

A Takashiko , mais je n'ai pas eu a payer mes études, heureusement ! Expliqua t-elle.

Takashiko, wouah ça doit être super !

Ca dépend…

Deux milk-shake stp ! Soupira Kaori deux heures plus tard.

Le barman lui sourit et prit aussitôt sa commande.

Kaori s'il te plait ! L'interpella Ayumi.

Oui, tu peux prendre la commande de la table quatre , on me demande en cuisine ! Demanda Ayumi.

Evidemment !

Merci t'es un ange ! S'exclama Ayumi en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Kaori, elle se dirigea vers la table en question quatre filles y étaient installées qu'elle ne fut pas son désarroi en apercevant parmis elles Azora et Ami.

D'une voix qui s'efforçait d'être aimable elle demanda :

Qu'es ce que je vous sert ?

Une limo… Commença Azora avant de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à Kaori. Tiens… Railla t-elle.

Kaori, rajouta Ami.

Moi aussi je suis très heureuse de vous voir, qu'es ce que je vous sert ? Insista t-elle pressée de s'en aller avant que la colère ne l'emporte.

Je vois que tu nous fais un retour au source ! Continua Azora.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Se borna a répondre Kaori.

Ne fais pas l'innocente…

Teno… Fit la voix d'Ayumi.

Azora aperçut Ayumi et une lueur de dégoût mêlé a de l'animosité apparut dans ses yeux.

Ikari … Fit-elle .

Pars de là avant que je ne me fâche Teno. Dit Ayumi.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester une minute de plus ici. Fit Teno en se levant. Qui se ressemble s'assemble à ce que je vois ! Déclara t-elle.

Elle s'en alla suivies de ses amies non sans avoir jeté un regard furibond aux deux jeunes filles.

Tu connais cette pimbêche ? Demanda Ayumi avant d'avaler une bouchée de son sandwich.

C'était la pause déjeuner .Les deux filles s'étaient installées en retrait afin de prendre leur pose tranquillement.

Oui, elle est malheureusement dans ma classe. Soupira Kaori.

Méfie toi d'elle. Elle est vraiment mauvaise. Conseilla Ayumi , j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec elle l'année dernière.

C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre . Mais elle a l'air de te craindre…

Ouais, je ne suis pas une fille agressive, mais qu'on ne s'avise surtout pas a toucher à ce qui m'appartient ! S'exclama t-elle avec hargne . Avant que son visage ne se voile.

En rentrant du travail Kaori était perdue dans ses pensées. Décidément le monde était petit. Ayumi n'avait vraiment pas l'air de pouvoir supporter Teno, après tout qui pouvait supporter Azora Teno.

Bonne journée ? Demanda Kirsten alors qu'elle se changeait.

Plutôt ! J'ai rencontré une fille sympa ! S'exclama t-elle.

Tant mieux ! Tu es prête ? On va manger.

Affamée Kaori ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et courut presque jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Le lendemain, en vu d'une possible éclaircie Kirsten proposa a Kaori , Alsyan et Maya d'aller faire un tour dans la piscine.

Allez-viens Kaori ! S'écria Kirsten d'une voix exiguë depuis la piscine.

Kaori vêtue de son maillot deux pièce et d'un paréo noué autour de la taille hésitait toujours a se jeter a l'eau, elle était de nature frileuse.

Allez ! Renchérit Maya en tentant d'asperger Kaori d'eau mais celle-ci se tenait à une distance plus que raisonnable de l'eau.

Cependant Kaori trop occupée a guetter les moindres mouvements de Kirsten et de sa cousine ne sentit pas Alsyan s'approcher.

Celui-ci se tenait derrière elle, il l'attrapa par la taille.

Ehh ! s'exclama Kaori scandalisée.

Quoi ? Fit sereinement le jeune homme.

Pose moi par terre immédiatement Alsyan ! Ordonna t-elle en commençant a se débattre , mais il était bien trop fort pour elle.

Alsyan repose moi ! Tu vas me le…

C'était trop tard Alsyan avait lâchée Kaori dans la piscine. Lorsque qu'elle émergea elle, elle écarta d'un geste furibond les cheveux qui lui retombaient devant les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

Tu as signer ton arrêt de mort mon cher, déclara t-elle tandis qu'un sourire diabolique se dessinait sur son visage.

Vraiment ?

Furieuse Kaori attrapa son paréo qui flottait sur l'eau et le balança sur son visage. S'en suivit une mémorable bataille de jets d'eau.

Goûter ! Appela Alice plus tard.

Elle déposa un plateau rempli de friandises sur la table de jardin : éclairs, tarte a la crème …

C'est moi qui est tout préparer ! Ajouta Kyô en arrivant derrière sa femme avec cette fois un plateau ou se trouvait trois grand vers de citronnade ainsi qu'une bouteille pleine.

Merci ! Fit Kaori en sortant de l'eau affamée suivie d'Alsyan , Kirsten et Maya.

Mangez bien ! Fit Kyô avant de s'éloigner.

Ne laissez pas Maya manger plus de trois éclairs ! Fit Alice avant de suivre son mari.

Kaori attrapa un verre de citronnade, elle allait le boire quand ne résistant pas a une soudaine impulsion elle le renversa sur Alsyan. Après tout elle n'avait pas eu sa vengeance.

Cependant elle prit le soin de s'éloigner aussitôt son méfait accompli.

Traître ! S'exclama ce dernier en se lançant a sa poursuite son propre verre a la main.

Alsyan poursuivit Kaori durant cinq bonnes minutes et enfin réussit a l'attraper et lui renversa a son tour son verre sur la tête.

Ahn, non mes cheveux… gémit Kaori. Beurk , ca colle !

Alsyan s'étonna beaucoup de sa réaction et éclata de rire.

Quoi ? S'étonna t-elle.

Ah ! mes cheveux… imita Alsyan toujours en riant.

Oh ça va ! S'exclama t-elle.

Kaori ! Dois –je te rappeler que tu as quelques chose de prévu bientôt ? Lui lança Kirsten.

C'est vrai ! S'exclama t-elle en se souvenant qu'elle prenait son service a onze heure , il était déjà dix heures généralement il lui fallait bien une demi heure pour arriver a son travail sans compter qu'elle devait aller se changer. J'y vais a ce soir !

Puis elle sortit sous l'œil interrogateur d'Alsyan .

Désolée Ayumi ! S'exclama Kaori haletante en nouant son tablier.

Tu rigoles ? Tu as a peine dix minutes de retard ! Répondit la jeune fille.

Je sais mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être en retard ! Répliqua fermement Kaori.

Alors dis moi qu'es ce qui ta fait arriver en retard ? Ton petit ami ? Questionna t-elle.

Non ! Il est bien trop occupé a me chercher ! Rigola t-elle.

D'accord ! Rit à son tour Ayumi. Désolée !

C'est pas grave !

Les vacances passèrent vite et bientôt Kaori , Kirsten et Alsyan durent regagner Takashiko. Ils arrivèrent la veille de la rentrée, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà de retour au lycée. Kaori retrouva avec plaisir Yukari et Rika. Accompagnées de Yin, Miyu et Kirsten les trois amies passèrent la moitié de la nuit a discuter. Ce qui fut fatal a Kirsten le lendemain :

Excusez moi professeur Kiaru ! S'exclama la jeune fille en arrivant en cours avec plus d'une demi heure de retard. Kaori avait essayé de lever la jeune fille le plus tôt possible mais il n'y avait rien eu a faire !

Vous commencez bien la rentrée mademoiselle Séno ! Répondit froidement le professeur. Allez-vous asseoir ! Et venez me voir a la fin du cours j'ai deux mots a vous dire !

A la fin du cours Kirsten alla voir le professeur et plus tard, raconta a ses amis qu'il lui fallait dorénavant prendre des cours de rattrapage en Anglais tout les soirs après les cours ainsi que tout les week-end.

C'était samedi matin, Kaori venait d'accompagner Kirsten a son cours de rattrapage et se dirigeait maintenant vers le terrain afin de faire son jogging hebdomadaire.

Au bout d'une bonne heure d'entraînement elle se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche .

Eh Kaori ! L'interpella une voix.

Kaori se redressa afin d'apercevoir son possesseur : c'était Rei, lui aussi portait une tenue de sport il se dirigeait vers Kaori une bouteille d'eau a la main. Arrivé a sa hauteur il s'assit prés d'elle.

Tu veux de l'eau ? Proposa t-il a Kaori, qui complètement déshydratée accepta son offre immédiatement.

Alors ? Finit-elle par dire au bout de quelques gorgée. On as pas vraiment eu le temps de parler tout les deux ! Tu as passer de bonnes vacances ?

Oui, mais tu m'as manqué ! Répondit-il.

Kaori ne dit rien et réfléchit aux paroles d'Alice. Oui elle se devait d'être franche avec Rei.

Ecoutes Rei, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

De quoi ?

Tu sais bien… Hésita t-elle. Je sais bien que tu m'aimes plus que comme une amie …D'ailleurs tu as souvent essayer de me le faire comprendre.

Je suis content que tu t'en rendes compte. Répondit-il.

Rei, tu sais , je t'aime beaucoup… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi mais il faut que tu comprennes que pour moi tu es et restera toujours qu'un ami. Déclara t-elle. Je…

C'est parfaitement clair. Déclara Rei. Ne t'expliques pas plus Kaori j'ai compris !

Sur ces paroles il se leva et s'éloigna rapidement.

Eh ben , il l'as vraiment mal pris alors ! S'exclama Yukari le soir même. Le pauvre avait une tête de zombie toute la journée !

Arrêtes de m'enfoncer ! Marmonna Kaori la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

Elle a raison ! Rajouta Kirsten.

Quoi c'est un tort d'avoir été franche ? Fit Kaori.

Non tu as eu raison ! Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne lui as pas laissé une chance. Dit Yukari.

Oui, après tout, il est mignon et en plus avec lui tu te sens bien non ?

Les filles, quand vous voulez vous engagez dans une relation il faut qu'il y ait quelque chose, je ne parle même pas de sentiment mais il faut quelque chose et ce quelque chose je ne l'ai pas avec Rei ! On est trop ami ! S'exclama t-elle.

Sur ces paroles ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

Toi , tu es claire au moins ! Rigola Miyu.

Arrêtez… Soupira Kaori.

Durant la semaine qui suivit Kaori ne put s'empêcher de penser à Rei, il ne lui adressait plus la parole et en plus il n'avait pas l'air bien. Lorsqu'elle posa ses affaires sur une table au fin fond de la bibliothèque le vendredi soir elle soupira :

Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Deux heures plus tard elle sortit de la bibliothèque avant de se rendre compte avec horreur que les lumières du couloir étaient éteintes.

Merde ! Pourquoi cette fichue bibliothécaire ne prévient-elle jamais quand elle ferme ?

Kaori courut jusqu'à la porte qui reliait le bâtiment au dortoir. Fermé.

Il n'est que vingt deux heures ! Hurla t-elle.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir ! A sa connaissance il n'y avait pas d'interphone , elle retourna dans la bibliothèque s'installa au bureau et après avoir fouillé trouva le numéro du secrétariat qu'elle composa aussitôt. Lorsque la voix au bout du fil lui répondit , « Bonsoir, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du secrétariat de Takashiko, selon le règlement de l'école nous fermons a vingt deux heures. Veuillez s'il vous plait nous laissez un message après le bip .

Oh non ! Je jure de lire le règlement la prochaine fois ! Réfléchis Kaori , c'est quoi le numéro de ta chambre. Aucune idée !se répondit-elle. Celle de Yukari ? Ecrit sur mon agenda sur la table de chevet ! Miyu et Yin ? Je le sais encore moins !

Kaori prit son sac et fouilla un peu partout dans l'espoir de trouver un numéro, finalement elle trouva un numéro griffonné sur une page d'un de ses cahier. C'était un portable. Elle composa le numéro.

Bon espérons que cette personne se trouve dans le lycée !

Allô ? Répondit une voix.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut au bout du fil la voix d'Alsyan elle crut pleurer de joie.

Alsyan… Murmura t-elle.

Kao ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles a cette heure , ah je sais tu veux un rendez-vous…

Alsyan s'il te plait ne commence pas j'ai besoin de ton aide. Va chercher Kirsten !

Je ne peut pas accéder au dortoir des filles . Répondit-il.

Zut…

Tu es ou ?

Enfermée dans la bibliothèque ! S'exclama t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'esclaffer a l'autre bout du fil elle eut une soudaine envie de l'égorger.

Alsyan ! Cria t-elle.

Pardon ! S'excusa t-il.

Appelle Kirsten et dis lui , ensuite tu viens m'aider ! S'exclama t-elle avant de raccrocher énervée.

Alsyan appela Kirsten pour la prévenir et ensuite se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, quand il vit la porte du couloir fermée il se demanda bien comment il allait faire pour aider Kaori.

Kaori …Appela t-il doucement.

Je suis la ! Fit la voix de Kaori à travers la fuite.

Comment je suis censé faire pour t'aider ? Demanda t-il a la jeune fille. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a plus personne a cette heure.

Quoi plus personne ? Y'as bien des surveillants non ? Demanda t-elle.

Si j'appelle un surveillant c'est la retenue ou la consigne assurée pour nous deux .

Ben alors quoi ! Fit Kaori exaspérée.

C'est bien ce que je te demande ! Répliqua Alsyan.

Te voilà Alsyan ! S'exclama Kirsten en arrivant.

Je vois franchement pas comment on pourrait la sortir de là. Annonça t-il, sans se faire punir !

Tu dis juste qu'elle a oublier l'heure et qu'elle t'as appelée ! Fit Kirsten.

Kirsten ! S'exclama Alsyan exaspéré tu sais qu'on a le malheur de les déranger il ne nous ratent pas !

Effectivement … soupira t-elle.

Donc je suis condamnée a rester dormir ici c'est ça ?Soupira leur amie .

Ben oui.

Hors de question ! S'écria Kaori.

Moins fort ! Rappela Kirsten.

Pardon…

Ah ! Moi j'en ai marre ! Je vais chercher quelqu'un ! S'exclama Kirsten en s'éloignant.

Bon ben Kaori, je te laisse ! Fit Alsyan.

C'est ça barre toi ! S'énerva Kaori .

Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis ! Répliqua t-il.

Mais qu'es que je t'ai dit ? Vas t-en !

Non tu vas me faire la tête pendant un mois après ça ! Expliqua t-il.

Tu préfères avoir deux heures de retenue ou que je te fasse la tête ? Demanda la jeune fille .

Deux heures de retenues ! S'exclama t-il.

Kaori soupira.

Allez ! Vas en paix ! Soupira t-elle.

C'est vrai ?

Oui oui ! Répéta t-elle agacée.

Merc…

Qu'es que tu fais là ? L'interrompit une voix.

Ah … Salut… Rei ? Bredouilla t-il.

Rei était-la. Il ne manquait plus que ça , si il apprends qu'Alsyan parlait avec moi il risque de mal le prendre.

Euh … en fait j'avais oublié … quelque chose à la bibliothèque… Expliqua t-il. Mais c'est fermé !

Il est plus de vingt deux heures, c'est normal ! Répliqua Rei.

Et toi ? S'impatienta Alsyan qui commençait a perdre patience face au comportement de Rei.

Nous étions dans la bibliothèque quand nous avons entendu du bruit. Expliqua a son tour Rei .

Kaori se demanda tout à coup qui constituait le nous.

Bon, ben moi je vous laisse… Commença Alsyan.

Vous n'allez nulle part monsieur ! Fit alors un surveillant qui revenait avec Kirsten.

Que faites-vous tous là a cette heure ? Interrogea t-il tout en ouvrant la bibliothèque sous l'œil interrogateur de Rei.

Lorsque Kaori sortit un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, elle vit Rei secouer la tête et découvrit que la personne qui constituait le nous était une jolie fille de troisième année.

Alors ? Reprit le surveillant.

Personne ne répondit, alors il déclara :

Tous en retenu demain a onze heure.

Eh ! Demain je travaille ! S'exclama Kaori alors que le surveillant s'en allait.

Tu travaille ? Répétèrent Alsyan et Rei.

Kaori empoigna le bras de Kirsten et s'en alla.

Je travaillais ! Mon patron va sûrement me virer maintenant ! A cause de vous ! S'exclama t-elle.

A cause de nous ? Répétèrent-ils ahuris.

A cause d'eux ! Rigola Kirsten le lendemain matin. Tout est de ta faute .

Il fallait bien que je trouve des coupables non ? En plus qu'es que Rei fichait ave cette fille hier ?

Bah, tu l'as jeter, il fallait bien qu'il se consoles non ?

C'est ça le problème il se consoles ! S'exclama Kaori.

Et alors tu es jalouse ? Fit Kirsten.

Non ! Mais c'est pas très moral de faire ça tu ne crois pas ?

Kirsten se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Lorsque Kirsten s'en alla a son cour de rattrapage, Kaori se décida a appeler Ayumi pour la prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait pas travailler.

Mais Kaori ! S'exclama cette dernière, tu étais en essai ! Il faut que tu signe ton contrat pour demain !

Oh non !

Et qu'en dis-tu si je passe te déposer le contrat , comme ça tu le rapporteras demain. Proposa t-elle.

Tu ferais ça ? Fit Kaori.

Oui ! Avec plaisir, je viendrais pendant la pause déjeuner ! Répondit-elle.

Merci Ayumi ! Tu es un ange ! S'exclama Kaori.

N'en fais pas trop ! Répliqua la jeune femme .

Ok ! A tout a l'heure !

A onze heure piles Kirsten et Kaori rejoignirent les trois autres en salle de retenue. Rei et sa copine était a une table et Alsyan lisait dans un fauteuil. Enervée par sa conduite, Kaori ne salua pas Rei et se dirigea vers Alsyan.

Salut !

Salut !

T'es pas fâché j'espère ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

J'avais effectivement l'intention de te faire la tête mais je ne résiste pas à ton sourire ! Déclara t-il.

Arrête ton cinéma Alsyan, fit Kirsten sur un ton qui se voulait dégoûté.

Tant mieux ! Fit Kaori en s'asseyant prés de lui.

Une heure plus tard , Kirsten s'était installée a la place de Kaori qui était allée chercher un livre quand cette derniere arriva elle s'exclama :

Ma place !

Excuse mais les chaise ne sont pas confortable ! S'excusa Kirsten.

Assied toi sur moi ! Proposa galamment Alsyan.

Si tu me cédait ta place plutôt ? Sourit Kaori.

C'est ça ou rien ! Répliqua Alsyan.

Kaori soupira et s'assit sur Alsyan sous le regard noir de Rei.

T'es bien la non ? Sourit Alsyan avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

Oh la ! T'approches pas trop quand même ! Répliqua Kaori.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit.

Salut , je cherche Kaori … Commença Ayumi avant d'apercevoir son amie dans les bras d'Alsyan. Ce dernier jeta un œil a la nouvelle venue et murmura un : « Ayumi… » qui laissa Kaori pensive.

_Tadaam ! Voilà le chapitre qui j'espère était un petit peu attendu ! _

_Je dois vous avouer que j'ais adorer l'écrire ! Un de mes préférés, j'adore créer ce genre de quiproquos ! lol ! _

_Bref je passe aux rar : _

**Mayura09 : **Coucou ! Merci encore ! Vive l'originalité des rars ! lol !

Pour fictionpress tu as raison je suis désespérée parfois quand je vois la tonne de choses que je dois écrire ! Mais y'as pas de problèmes j'adore écrire alors ! Vi vi ! Tes chapitres étaient bien quand tu postes la suite ?

Pour en revenir a All my , alors comment tu as trouvé ce chapitre ? Je compte sur toi pour me le dire ! Bien sur que tu peux l'appeler Alsy , je trouve ça chouette même ! Ah tu as vu encore un nouveau personnage, mais j'étais obligée désolée !

Pour l'histoire avec le lotis je promets de l'expliquer dans le prochain chapitre !

Ouais ben voilà quoi ! lol, et ouais vive Alice 19 th !

**Sarifa : **Coucou ! Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Alors t'en as penser quoi ? zoubis

**Estel Undomiel :** hello ! Merci ! oh non je suis nulle dans mes rars je sais jamais quoi dire ! pardon ! Vala la suite ! Sinon j'attends ta review ! Bisous .

**Angel Mercury : **Merci beaucoup ! Eh eh ! Pour que

la relation entre Kaori et Alsyan évolue il va falloir attendre encore un moment ! En tout cas j'espère bien que tu as aimer ce chapitre !

biz

**Mellyna : **Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie ce que j'écris ! J'espère que tu vas continuer a me suivre !

**Laumie : **Je vais encore dire merci ! Merci ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! Bisous

_Voili voilou ! Je crois que c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! _

_Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le chapitre neuf, j'ai pas mal d'inspiration mais j'ai du travail du côté de fictionpress et du côté de mes exams … Mais je promets de m'y mettre dés que j'ai un moment ! _

_Sinon ? ben **JOYEUSES PAQUES** a toutes ! _

_Pensez a moi quand vous mangerez du chocolat je suis au régime !lol ( pour moi paques chocolat , cas désespéré ) Je vous laisse vraiment ! _

_Calins , a toutes , _

_See you next , Iris _


	9. chapitre 9

**_All my dreams : _**

**__**

**_Chapitre 9 :_**

Kaori ? Interrogea Ayumi qui semblait perturbée.

Oui, lâche moi ! S'exclama t-elle à Alsyan qui s'exécuta.

Lorsque Kaori se dirigea vers Ayumi elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards qu'elle échangeait avec Alsyan, apparemment ces deux là se connaissaient et il y avait manifestement quelque chose entre eux. Quand Ayumi donna les papiers a Kaori cette dernière lui parut plus froide et partit sans un mot.

Kaori alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et Alsyan s'en alla au fond de la salle. Kaori échangea un regard avec Kirsten.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui non ? Déclara Kirsten.

Personne ne répondit , comme l'atmosphère devenait un peu tendue Kaori se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour être énervée : Rei qui ne lui parle plus et qui joue à l'insensible en sortant avec d'autre fille, Ayumi qui semble s'être refroidie avec elle après la scène qu'elle a surpris , Alsyan qui devient muet sans compter Kirsten et sa maladresse !

La jeune fille s'assit au milieu du couloir et soupira : Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'a elle ?

Kaori ne réapparut pas durant toute la retenue et , Lorsque Kirsten rentra elle lui expliqua que Alsyan et Ayumi étaient sortis ensemble pendant presque un an mais qu'ils avaient rompus a cause de Teno, il n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi exactement.

Apparemment ces deux là sont toujours amoureux pensa Kaori . C'est pour ça qu'Ayumi était aussi froide tout a l'heure, certainement a cause de la scène qu'elle venait de surprendre.

Pour Kaori le samedi était un jour d'ennui surtout qu'elle ne travaillait pas cette après midi. La jeune fille déambulait donc dans les couloirs du lycée quand elle tomba sur Akira.

Elle le salua vaguement avant de se remémorer ses paroles le jour du mariage de Mayura .

Sleiyâ avait-il dit . Sleiyâ n'était sûrement pas sa sœur !

Akira ! S'exclama t-elle.

Oui ? Répondit-il.

J'ai a te parler . Déclara t-elle.

De quoi ?

De ça. Dit-elle en décrochant son collier qui était apparu pendant les vacances. Elle le tendit à Akira qui l'examina puis déclara.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Finit-il par dire.

C'est ça. Pas avec moi s'il te plait, tu as dit que Sleiyâ était ta sœur mais nous savons tout les deux que c'est le nom de ce symbole, le vingt cinquième lotis qui représente le destin.

Akira la regarda, il semblait un peu étonné.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le lotis. Dit-elle. Tu le sais peut être.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux.

J'ai besoin que tu m'aides ! Insista Kaori. Je suis prête a tout entendre.

Viens. Dit Akira en s'éloignant.

Kaori le suivit, ils marchèrent au moins cinq minutes avant d'atterrir dans le parc.

Alors ? Interrogea t-elle.

Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'est le lotis ! **( là je repique les paroles de Frey dans le troisième volume ! )**Dans un pays d'Orient se trouvait un jeune homme du nom de Lotsan. On dit qu'il présentait des caractéristiques physiques issues de toutes les races humaines. Un jour il capta toutes les formes de vie de ce monde et exprima cet immense pouvoir sacré par une parole : " na sadaru lotis ran " . Pour pouvoir la transmettre plus facilement aux gens, il divisa cette parole en 24 caractères. Cette parole fut appeléelotis, elle servait à réveiller la force intérieure que chacun possède en soi.  
Il voyagea pour répandre son enseignement et devint très respecté. Puis Lotsan choisit 10 de ses élèves pour répandre le Lotis à travers le monde.

Kaori avait écouté le récit d'Akira avec une très grande attention. Se pourrait-il vraiment qu'elle soit mêlée à cela ?

Il existe de part le monde plusieurs sanctuaire ou l'on pratique et enseigne le lotis , je viens du sanctuaire du Japon, comme tu t'en doutes .

Mais pourquoi on enseignes toujours le lotis ? Demanda Kaori.

J'y viens, comme partout où l'ombre va de pair avec la lumière, son antagonisme vit le jour. Un de ses élèves trahit Lotsan et enfanta le Maaram. Cette parole a la capacité de faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de négatif en la personne. Ces mots du mal se répandirent en un rien de temps sur la planète et c'est ainsi que commença le combat entre Lotis et Maaram...

Kaori se sentait perdue, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que de telles choses puissent exister , elle ne savait pas quoi dire et finalement décida de laisser Akira terminer.

Il y a dix sept ans a eu lieu une bataille entre le lotis et le Maaram, une bataille qu'on croyait ultime. Les néos masters, les nouveaux maîtres du lotis capable d'utiliser le lotis sans pour autant avoir été formés par l'Ordre ont utilisés les losts words de la prophétie pour vaincre Darva, le chef des maarams masters…

Oh la ! Doucement ! S'exclama Kaori. C'est quoi cette histoire de prophétie ?

La prophétie disait qu'un jour les maaras pulluleraient et auraient tant souillé la Terre que mes mots ne suffiraient plus et qu' il serait temps d'utiliser de nouveaux mots, et qu'alors apparaîtrait des personnes capables de maîtriser ses mots perdus…

Ok . Et qui sont les maarams masters ?

Ce sont les personnes maîtrisant le maaram. Déclara t-il.

Et le maara qu'es ce que c'est exactement ?

Le maara représente les noirceurs de l'âme humaine, qui prennent l'apparence de créatures malveillantes et souillent la force de vie des gens.

Comment ça se fait que je suis pas encore tombée dans les pommes ? Demanda Kaori .

Voyant que son interlocuteur n'aimait apparemment pas plaisanter sur le sujet elle rajouta :

C'était pour rigoler…Donc pour résumer , il y existe depuis l'époque de Lotsan deux clans qui s'affrontent : le lotis et le maaram , lotis masters et maaram masters ?

Akira acquiesça .

Si je suis toujours , vous , les lotis masters croyaient en avoir fini avec le maaram il y a dix sept ans lors de la bataille entre les néos masters et Darva ?

C'est exact .

Donc, explique moi ce qui se passe pour que vous pensiez a une possible résurrection de Darva ?

Je n'ai pas dis ça. Le maara existe toujours autour de nous, il suffit de regarder certaines personnes dans le lycée , mais il y a bientôt un an, nous avons senti une aura quasiment égale à celle de Darva .

D'accord , mais voilà, qu'es ce que je viens faire là dedans ? Interrogea Kaori.

Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile Kaori . La personne qui t'as abandonnée, ta mère ou ton père, cette personne était au courant de ce qui allait se passer , elle a donc voulu t'éloigner …

Mais qu'es ce qui devait arriver Akira ! Cria t-elle.

En fait ce qui est arrivé Kaori c'est toi, avec toi est né Sleiyâ, le vingt cinquième lotis. Le destin.

Et ? Demanda Kaori impatiente .

Il se trouve Kaori que ton destin est de porter en toi la signification des vingt cinq lotis mais aussi des vingt quatre maaram . Tu es cette personne que recherche tant les lotis masters, celle dont l'aura est équivalente à celle de Darva . Déclara t-il.

Kaori se laissa glisser sur l'herbe. Elle. C'était-elle qui avait tant de pouvoir ? Mais pour quoi…

Pourquoi si j'ai en moi tout les lotis et tout les maarams on ne perçoit que mon mauvais côté ? Soupira t-elle.

Tu es blessée Kaori , tu portes en toi des cicatrices qui ne se refermeront peut être jamais . C'est de là que vient l'aura maléfique . Tu as déjà utiliser le maarams Kaori . Souviens toi. Expliqua t-il.

Le jour ou elle avait propulsé Alsyan contre un arbre et celui ou elle avait rêvé que Kyô repoussait son attaque lui revint alors à l'esprit.

Vina et Jata, ce sont des maarams n'es pas ? Demanda t-elle.

Oui , le rejet et la jalousie, à ces moments là, ses deux sentiments , tu les as ressentis n'est pas ?

Kaori acquiesça de plus en plus mal. Les maarams représentent le mal. Etait-elle donc si mauvaise, pourquoi n'as t-elle jamais utilisé le lotis ?

Mais Darva était quelqu'un de mauvais n'es pas ? Il voulait que les maaras règnent , moi jamais je n'ai désiré une telle chose, et pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable d'agir comme lui ?

Parce que Sleiyâ et le lotis contiennent l'aura maléfique qui est en toi. C'est la raison de l'apparition de Sleiyâ sur ton front, et maintenant de ce collier , a chaque fois qu'un sentiment proche du maara s'installe en toi la marque va apparaître ou le collier va se mettre a briller. Mais il faut que je te préviennes Kaori, plus tu utiliseras le maaram, plus Sleiyâ sera impuissant. Je ne sais pas ce qui risque de se produire lorsque tu auras acquis la maîtrise des vingt quatre maarams, je ne préfères pas l'imaginer.

Comment dois-je faire pour combattre le maara qui est en moi ?

Le lotis, plus vite tu sauras tout les lotis , plus tu auras de chance de te préparer pour ton combat intérieur et par conséquent tu faciliteras la tâche aux lotis masters si jamais tu perdais ce combat.

Ce qui signifie ? Interrogea t-elle fébrile.

Les lotis masters ne veulent plus se battre . Si ils te trouvent avant que ne commence ton combat ils se débarrasseront de toi. Si tu échoues et que le maaram prend le dessus, tu seras transformée à jamais et à travers toi se réalisera le rêve qu'avait Darva à l'époque . Expliqua t-il de nouveau. Et je t'assure Kaori que si il y a moyen de t'anéantir les lotis masters n'hésiteront pas. Leur but est de supprimer le Mal pour qu'enfin tous les humains puissent vivre en paix, ils ne renonceront pas à ça pour toi.

Et toi Akira, ça fait un moment que tu sais qui je suis , pourquoi tu ne m'as pas livrée ?

Tu as raison, ça fait déjà un moment que je sais que tu es celle qu'on recherchait. Avec le temps j'ai acquis la maîtrise des vingt quatre lotis, et on m'a révélé cette histoire l'année dernière lorsque ton aura s'est déclarée. Je suis le plus jeune lotis master du sanctuaire du Japon, on m'as révélé tout cela parce qu'on me croyait apte à comprendre les causes pour lesquelles les lotis masters se battent. Mais je ne le suis pas. Parce que je ne t'ai pas livrée et que je ne le ferais jamais.

Pourquoi ? Répéta Kaori.

Je ne veux pas te condamner sans te donner de chance, si je te livre à mes aïeuls c'est ce qu'ils feront. Je veux te donner ta chance de combattre le maaram et de vivre comme tout le monde . J'aimerais que tu vives Kaori.

Des larmes coulèrent alors sur les joues de Kaori cette dernière les essuya aussitôt, elle se releva et dit :

Merci . Ne t'inquiète pas je me battrais ! Sourit-elle.

Akira lui rendit son sourire et dit :

Si je peux te donner un conseil , ne laisse personne te faire du mal ça pourrait t'être fatal. Souviens toi de ce que je te dis. Personne.

Kaori ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles mais promit.

Dis Akira, tu pourras m'apprendre le lotis ? Demanda t-elle.

Si tu veux, viens me voir quand tu seras prête. Répondit Akira.

Merci.

Akira s'éloigna il s'arrêta au bout de quelque mètres et dit :

Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais si on ne t'avais pas abandonnée rien de cela ne se serait produit… Puis il se passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit. Ce que je te dis n'as pas de sens , avec des si on refait le monde et puis, c'était ton destin…

Cette fois Akira partit, disparaissant derrière le dortoir des garçons laissant une Kaori bouleversée. Maintenant elle savait, c'était déjà ça. Elle avait dit à Akira qu'elle était prête à tout entendre. Mais l'était-elle vraiment ? A en juger par son état non. Kaori se trouvait extrêmement fébrile , elle avait des nausées et mal à la tête. La jeune fille porta une main a son cœur, et au bord des larmes murmura :

maman… pourquoi ?

A ce moment son collier se mit à scintiller. Ce sentiment d'abandon, le maaram, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ce sentiment . Elle devait se battre.

Jeta ! S'exclama t-elle alors. Son collier scintilla à nouveau . Cette sensation avait totalement disparue, elle prit son collier : une deuxième perle était apparue en dessous de Sleiyâ , elle observa le symbole inscrit à l'intérieur , c'était un A reversé. Kaori sourit.

Mon premier lotis ! Jeta , le combat !

La jeune fille se sentit alors beaucoup mieux et elle réalisa enfin, jeta le sixième lotis , c'était son lotis à elle. Elle réalisa que jusqu'à la fin il lui faudrait se battre, lutter .

Elle remit le collier à son cou et toucha la perle qui représentait Sleiyâ, la deuxième perle disparut. Elle devina qu'elle réapparaîtrait lorsqu'elle devrait se servir du lotis.

Lorsque Kaori rentra dans sa chambre, Kirsten n'était pas là, une note avait été laissée lui informant qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque.

Il était déjà dix sept heures, épuisée la jeune fille s'endormit rapidement.

Kirsten la réveilla deux heures plus tard pour le dîner, elles rejoignirent Yin, Miyu et Rika dans le couloir. En s'apercevant de l'absence de Yukari elle demanda :

Ou est Yukari ?

Rika sourit malicieusement :

Yuu voulait lui parler .

Oh ! Répondit-elle.

On nous explique ? Demanda Miyu .

Kaori expliqua au trois autres que Yuu était amoureux de Yukari. Mais Kaori connaissait bien son amie, elle éprouvait pour Yuu exactement les mêmes sentiments qu'elle même éprouvait pour Rei. Mais Yukari ne jouait pas avec ses sentiments contrairement à Kaori qui avait voulue éviter Rei le plus longtemps possible.

Quand Yuu aura le cœur brisé Rei est capable de dire que tu influences Yukari ! S'exclama Rika.

Ne parles pas de malheur ! Cria Kaori.

C'est vrai qu'il est drôlement fâché Rei ! Renchérit Miyu.

Eh ! Les filles ! S'exclama Yukari qui courait à leur rencontre.

Alors ? Interrogèrent-elles en chœur.

Ben , je lui ais dit la vérité ! Dit-elle. Il va avoir mal deux jours et puis il prendra exemple sur Rei !

Certainement …

Je ne crois pas que Yuu soit comme ça ! Intervint Yin en rougissant .

Ses amies la regardèrent un moment puis se sourirent.

Le lendemain quand Kaori arriva au zéphyr, elle décida d'aller tout de suite dire à Ayumi qu'il n'y avait rien entre Alsyan et elle. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva on lui apprit qu'Ayumi n'était pas venue travailler pour cause de maladie. Durant toute la journée, cela inquiéta beaucoup Kaori, finalement à la fin de son service elle demanda l'adresse d'Ayumi et décida d'aller lui rendre visite.

Ayumi habitait en plein centre ville dans un immeuble à quelques pas de l'école d'art dramatique, c'était là qu'elle suivait ses cours, la jeune femme voulait être comédienne.

Kaori monta deux étages et enfin s'arrêta devant l'appartement numéro douze et sonna.

Ayumi lui ouvrit.

Salut ! Je peux entrer ? Demanda t-elle.

Salut. Entre …

La jeune fille entra dans le petit appartement .

En fait je vais être brève, il est déjà tard et je ne voudrais pas m'attarder en ville à cette heure : Kirsten m'as raconté pour Alsyan et toi. J'aimerais te dire qu'il n'y a vraiment rien entre lui et moi , c'est juste un très bon ami. Déclara t-elle.

Pourquoi tu me dis ça Kaori, entre Alsyan et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps. Répliqua Ayumi.

Ne me dis pas ça à moi, tu l'aimes encore n'est pas ? Mais ça ne me regarde pas ! Je voulais juste éclaircir les choses.

Son interlocutrice soupira .

D'accord. Je suis désolée pour ma conduite envers toi Kaori , mais tu sais Alsyan et moi c'est vraiment compliqué alors quand je t'ai vu avec lui …

Allez on en parle plus ! Il faut que j'y aille ! S'exclama Kaori en regardant sa montre.

Tu veux que je te raccompagnes ? Proposa Ayumi.

Non, ce n'est pas la peine. A la semaine prochaine ! S'exclama la jeune fille avant de sortir.

Kaori était vraiment heureuse d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec Ayumi, cette dernière semblait vraiment soulagée d'ailleurs. Oui, une chose était sure pour Kaori, Ayumi aimait encore Alsyan ! Et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu il en était de même pour Alsyan. Kaori se demanda alors qu'es ce que Teno avait pu faire pour séparer deux personnes encore amoureuses !

Celle là , un maara l'habite ! S'exclama t-elle en montant dans le tramway.

Kaori sourit en s'entendant prononcer ses mots. Oui, Akira avait vraiment raison, le maara existe encore dans le cœur des gens pensa t-elle songeuse.

Lorsque Kaori rentra au lycée il était vingt heures, cinq minutes de plus et elle passait la nuit dehors ! Elle rejoignit directement ses amis au réfectoire .

Coucou ! S'exclama t-elle en s'asseyant face à Yin.

Salut toi ! Fit Toya . Bonne journée ?

Plutôt ! Sourit Kaori avant de remarquer la présence de Rei à côté de Yuu et Toya.

Rei ! S'exclama t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je pensais que tu ne nous honorerais plus de ta présence à l'heure du dîner, que nous vaut cet immense plaisir ? Railla t-elle.

Yukari lui jeta un regard de reproches. Rei ignora sa réponse.

Tu t'es lassée de ta copine ? Continua t-elle provocatrice.

En quoi ça te concerne ? Répondit sèchement Rei.

C'était histoire de m'informer ! Répliqua t-elle.

Je n'ai plus faim ! Déclara Rei avant de se lever suivi de prés par Yuu.

T'aurais pas du être aussi désagréable ! Lui reprocha Kirsten. Kaori haussa les épaules en suivant du regard Rei et Yuu qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Kaori appliqua au tableau une simple formule de math, son professeur avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de l'envoyer au tableau à chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème plus difficile que les autres. D'accord, elle était première en maths, mais il ne fallait pas pousser se dit-elle en regagnant sa place. D'ailleurs elle était assise à côté de Rei le lundi ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires.

Elle devait bien se l'avouer , elle détestait cette situation avec Rei. Ils avaient toujours étés de bons amis, depuis la maternelle et Kaori devait avouer que son amitié lui manquait .

Elle déchira donc un morceau de papier et griffonna un mot à son intention : « désolée pour hier » . Rei lut son mot et la regarda étonné. Puis il répondit : « Tu as vraiment été désagréable » . A son tour Kaori lut sa réponse et écrivit : « encore désolée, dis moi une chose, avec cette fille c'était sérieux ? ».

Rei sourit à la question et lui murmura :

Non, tu sais bien que je voulais te rendre jalouse.

Ah, sourit la jeune fille. Tu as presque réussi.

C'est vrai ? Demanda t-il.

Presque … Lui murmura t-elle avec malice. Tu me manques Rei.

Toi aussi.

Je t'adore tu le sais bien. Dit-elle.

Pas comme je le voudrais en tout cas. Fit-il en souriant tristement.

Kaori fut alors attendrie. A ce moment le cloche sonna, Rei pris sa main et lui murmura :

Je t'aime Kaori. Il lâcha sa main et sortit .

La jeune fille resta sur place pendant quelques instants avant que Kirsten ne l'interpelle. Elle aperçut en relevant la tête Ami , elle était prés de la porte et la fixait d'un regard plein de haine.

En sortant Kaori raconta à Kirsten ce qui s'était passé avec Rei et lui parla aussi d'Ami.

Moi, on ne m'as jamais dit ça. Tu en as de la chance Kaori.

Ami m'inquiète, répondit Kaori. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle me prépare un mauvais coup ! Elle me regardait d'un air qui m'as donné froid dans le dos !

Tu ferais mieux de te méfier dans ce cas . Conseilla Kirsten.

C'est ce que j'avais prévue de faire . Murmura Kaori. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Kirst… soupira t-elle.

C'était le début du mois de Novembre , accoudée au rebord de sa fenêtre Kaori regardait le parc qui commençait à être couvert d'une fine couche blanche , le ciel était gris et le vent glacé fouettait son visage . Pourtant la jeune fille n'y prêtait aucune attention, perdue dans la contemplation du paysage. Un petit groupe d'élèves se rendait vers le théâtre et le gymnase . Normalement, elle aurait due être en sciences mais le professeur avait attrapé un rhume .

Finalement elle referma là fenêtre commençant à avoir froid.

Elle avait pris la veille la décision d'aller voir Akira pour qu'il commence à lui apprendre le lotis. Elle se demandait si il était inscrit à un club, elle attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la chambre de Rei et Yuu .

C'est Rei qui lui ouvrit.

Salut ! Fit ce dernier.

Rei ! Tu n'es pas au théâtre ? Demanda t-elle étonnée.

C'est l'épidémie ! Sourit-il .

Tu es malade ! S'exclama t-elle. Rei portait un pull à col roulé noir , il était décoiffé, ce qui était pour ainsi dire rare et avait un air désorienté. Kaori le trouva tellement attendrissant qu'elle oublia la raison de sa visite.

On dirait bien ! Répondit-il d'une voix un peu éraillée, entre !

Kaori entra, se débarrassa de son manteau.

Eh ben ! J'ai pas club de sciences parce que mon prof est malade lui aussi ! Sourit-elle. La jeune fille s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur ton front.

Mais tu as de la fièvre ! S'exclama t-elle. Tu es allée voir l'infirmière ? Interrogea t-elle.

Non.

Et alors ? Tu attends quoi ?

Ca n'est pas grave … Commença t-il avant d'être interrompu par son amie.

Ah, on ne me la fais pas à moi ! Couvre toi je t'accompagnes jusqu'à là bas ! Intima t-elle.

Rei n'eut d'autre choix que d'écouter son amie. Quand ils furent dans les couloirs Rei s'arrêta et dit :

Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu t'occupes de moi !

C'est normal . Répondit Kaori. Nous sommes toujours amis non ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers lui .

Oui …Répondit-il avant de passer une main dans les cheveux couleur ténèbres de son interlocutrice. Tu sais que tu es belle, tu as toujours été la plus jolie pour moi. Continua t-il avant de poser sa main sur sa joue.

Kaori retint la main de son ami contre sa joue .

Rei, ne rend pas les choses plus difficile… Soupira Kaori. Ce dernier retira sa main de celle de Kaori .

Je sais bien ! Répondit-il. Je ne te vois plus avec Alsyan . Déclara t-il soudainement.

C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et alors ?

Alors ça le rend heureux. Avoua t-il.

Je t'ai déjà dit que tu te monte la tête pour rien ? Demanda Kaori.

Oui, mais je suis désolé quand je le vois si proche de toi il est normal que …

Tu te conduises comme un imbécile jaloux ? Demanda t-elle.

Oui ! S'exclama t-il.

Je ne crois pas, et arrêtons de faire la causette ! Allez l'infirmière t'attends mon cher elle est super tu vas voir ! Rit-elle.

Ne te moques pas ! Répliqua t-il.

Un peu plus tard Kaori laissa Rei au bon soins de l'infirmière. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa chambre ,elle se souvint de ce qu'elle voulait demander à Rei.

C'est pas grave. Se dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

Un peu plus tard on cogna à la porte, Kaori qui lisait s'exclama :

C'est ouvert !

Salut toi ! Fit Alsyan en entrant.

Oh ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? Plaisanta Kaori.

J'en ai marre de toi Kaori je repars , tu m'accueilles toujours comme ça !

Je ne permet pas qu'on entre dans ma chambre pour en sortir aussitôt ! S'exclama t-elle.

Vraiment ? Sourit son interlocuteur en se dirigeant vers elle. Tant mieux je n'avais pas vraiment envie de repartir aussi vite. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Comment vas la vie ? Interrogea t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Bien, et toi ? Répondit-elle.

Pareil. Soupira t-il. Tu as fait quoi cette après midi ?

Je suis allée rendre visite à Rei, le pauvre est malade, je l'ai emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Vous vous êtes réconciliés alors ?

Oui ! Sourit-elle. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation.

Je voulais te demander , tu travailles ou ?

Si tu veux voir Ayumi il te suffit de l'appeler Alsyan ! Sourit malicieusement Kaori.

Eh ! Qui parle d'Ayumi ! S'insurgea t-il.

C'est ça et moi je suis le messie ! Répliqua la jeune fille en riant.

A ce moment, le téléphone sonna.

Excuse moi ! Dit Kaori avant de répondre. Allô ?

Kaori, c'est Akira !

Akira ! S'exclama t-elle avec joie, je pensais justement à toi !

Ah ?

Oui pour tu sais quoi … murmura t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Alsyan.

Oui évidemment, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle, je suis libre en ce moment ! Informa t-il.

Parfait ! Moi aussi je te rejoins tout de suite …

Dans la bibliothèque tout au fond.

C'est noté à tout de suite.

Kaori raccrocha et se tourna vers Alsyan.

Tu vas me mettre à la porte ? Demanda t-il.

Juste, désolée.

C'est pas grave , un rendez-vous important ?

Très ! Sourit-elle, vraiment très important !

Ca en a tout l'air , allons-y alors. Alsyan ouvrit la porte, saisit le manteau de Kaori et l'aida à le passer.

Un vrai gentleman ! Railla Kaori en refermant sa porte.

C'est très rare de nos jours, tu devrais en profiter.

Les deux amis se séparèrent à l'entrée de la bibliothèque , là Kaori s'écria :

Appelle Ayumi !

On verra ! Répondit-il.

A ce moment Akira arrivait.

Salut ! S'exclama Kaori.

Salut. Tu entres ? Demanda t-il.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Lorsqu'ils furent installés au fond de la bibliothèque Akira tendit à Kaori un cahier remplit de symboles .

Ce sont les vingt-quatre lotis, déclara t-il. En fait il te suffit de les apprendre. En te concentrant tu devrais pouvoir les réutiliser sans problèmes dans des situations adéquates.

C'est tout ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Oui .Mais vraiment, il faut que tu fasses preuve de beaucoup de concentration !

Ok chef ! S'exclama t-elle.

Comment tu peux être aussi enthousiaste après ce que je t'ai raconté ? Demanda t-il.

Je fais avec, tu ne veux pas que je fasse la tête tout le temps ? Ca n'irait vraiment pas ! S'exclama t-elle.

Tu es courageuse. Dit-il.

Toi aussi, il en faut du courage pour mentir à ses supérieurs sur un sujet aussi délicats. Dit-elle.

Pas vraiment tu sais, je ne suis pas attaché à ma famille et aux lotis masters, je ne pense pas toujours comme eux. Dit-il.

C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Sourit Kaori.

Ouais… Marmonna Akira en rougissant légèrement. Kaori en profita pour le regarder de plus prés : il était plutôt mignon en fait, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux de la même couleur et son air solitaire, tout ça le rendait attirant. Kaori se frappa le front à cette pensée.

Ca va ? Interrogea t-il perplexe.

Ca va . Répondit Kaori en replaçant une mèche noire derrière ses oreilles. Au fait ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai réussi à maîtriser un lotis , jeta ! Informa t-elle.

C'est très bien, tu vois, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, en fait le lotis lui aussi s'est déclenché naturellement ! Répondit Akira.

C'est fou, tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ? S'exclama Kaori.

Non, mais je crois pouvoir comprendre ce que tu ressens ! Dit ce dernier.

Kaori était de plus en plus impressionnée par Akira, elle le trouvait de plus en plus attirant avec son air solitaire et mystérieux…

Euh, Kaori, bredouilla t-il, tu devrais peut être t'y mettre non ?

Kaori qui jusqu'à présent ne faisait qu'observer son interlocuteur, sourit avant de se pencher vers son cahier. Elle rêvait ou elle était en train de draguer se pauvre Akira qui avait l'air tout déboussolé ? Lui qui d'habitude était si imperturbable…

La jeune fille sourit encore plus en pensant que s'il était aussi perturbé , c'était parce qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard elle se déclara capable d'utiliser Vimk le vingt troisième lotis.

On va voir ça ! Lui dit Akira, ce dernier l'emmena prés de la porte au fond de la bibliothèque.

C'est la porte qui mène au bureau du directeur, lui murmura t-il , ouvre là.

Kaori lui sourit avec malice , se concentra et s'exclama au bout de quelques instants :

Vimk !

La porte s'ouvrit avec brutalité , projetant Kaori par terre, cette dernière saisit Akira afin de se retenir, ce dernier se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur la jeune fille.

Les deux adolescents se scrutèrent du regard pendant un moment. Kaori sentait le souffle d'Akira sur elle, et lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes elle ne put que répondre à son baiser. ****

****

**_ -Fin du chapitre 9- _**

_ ohayo ! _

_Alors ? ouh… je vais me cacher, je sens que certaines d'entre vous m'en veulent …_

_nyark nyark nyark pas mal la fin non ? regard innocent _

_Reconnaissez quand même que j'ai été rapide ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre les filles mais merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font tellement plaisirs ! _

_Ce chapitre était assez axé sur le côté fantasy, on a l'impression de se retrouver un peu plus dans l'univers d'Alice 19th non ? _

_En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus, laissez moi vos commentaires svp ! J'ai tout plein d'inspi en ce moment, le chapitre dix devrait pas tarder, au programme : le voyage à Hiroshima et les vacances de noël ! _

_Bisous , _

_See you next, Iris…_


	10. Chapitre dix

**_All my dreams : _**

**__**

**_Chapitre 10 : _**

**__**

Au bout d'un moment qui parut à Kaori bien trop court , Akira détacha ses lèvres des siennes, encore une fois, il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et se releva . Kaori quand a elle s'assit au pied de la table sur laquelle ils travaillaient quelques minutes plus tôt et soupira , qu'es ce qui lui avait pris encore ?

Désolé. Dit alors Akira, je n'aurais pas dû.

Kaori leva les yeux vers lui et sourit :

Je ne t'ai pas repoussé Akira ! Dit-elle en se relevant.

Tu sais bien que ce n'était qu'une attirance passagère, et moi j'en ai profité parce que tu …

Je ?

Parce que tu es très jolie et que tu me plais beaucoup. Avoua t-il.

Je te plais ? C'est tout ?

Au bout de quelques secondes Akira répondit :

C'est tout .

Bien, il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'en aille non ? Demanda t-elle.

Akira acquiesça , les deux jeunes gens rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la bibliothèque.

Il vaudrait mieux oublier ces cours pendant un moment. Dis Akira. Salut.

Salut … Akira ! S'exclama t-elle en lui saisissant le poignet.

Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

Toi aussi , tu me plais. Déclara t-elle .

Une nouvelle fois elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement , cependant Akira la repoussa.

Arrêtes .Dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Kaori s'en alla sans remarquer qu'une personne avait assister à la scène.

Manquait plus que ça ! S'écria t-elle une fois dans sa chambre.

Ca va Kao ? Demanda Kirsten en sortant de la salle de bain.

Kirst, déclara t-elle au bord du désespoir, j'ai encore fait un truc débile.

Je t'écoute , fit Kirsten en s'asseyant prés de son amie.

La jeune fille lui raconta la scène de la bibliothèque en omettant évidemment de mentionner le lotis.

Kaori savait depuis toujours que Kirsten était une fille très compatissante : a la fin de son récit cette dernière riait aux éclats.

Kaori ! C'est vrai il ne te manquait plus que ça ! S'esclaffa t-elle. Entre Rei , les rumeurs qui courent avec Alsyan et maintenant ce garçon, t'es franchement pas sortie de l'auberge !

Merci Kirsten, je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur toi. Déclara t-elle avec un grand sérieux.

Désolée, qu'es ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Kirsten.

J'en sais rien.

Le mois de Novembre touchait à sa fin et le lycée entier ne parlait plus que des fêtes de fin d'année, d'ailleurs le lycée avait été décoré spécialement pour cette occasion. Dans les couloirs du lycée l'ambiance du travail avait bel et bien disparue depuis deux semaines, chacun attendait avec impatience les vacances .

C'était le dernier jour d'école , par conséquent le jour des examens. Ce jour là Kaori sortit très tard de la salle d'examen , il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient particulièrement difficiles. Kaori avait eu beaucoup de mal en français, elle espérait cependant avoir la moyenne.

La jeune fille se dirigea directement vers la salle à manger en compagnie de Toya et Yin qui avaient passer avec elle l'exam de français. Toya semblait s'en être bien sorti, Yin quand à elle ne voulait même pas en parler.

Et alors ces examens ? Demanda Yukari lorsqu'ils s'assirent avec les autres.

Maman voulait que j'ai une mention, informa Yin, mais ça ne sera pas pour maintenant.

Moi je pense que ça s'est plutôt bien passé, répondit à son tour Toya.

Et toi Kao ? Demanda Rei.

Comme d'habitude ! Déclara l'intéressée.

On pars dans une semaine pour Hiroshima au fait ! S'exclama Toya.

Ca va être bien ! On passe noël la bas en plus ! Ajouta Yukari.

On se verra là bas , Kira m'as dit qu'on ira voir le championnat nationale ! Dit Yoji.

A ce moment Rika se leva brusquement et sortit de table. Les amis se regardèrent gênés.

Yoji, tu n'as jamais eu de tact ! S'exclama Kaori, je vais la voir !

Sur ce cette dernière partit à la recherche de Rika qui s'était réfugiée dans le salon des filles, elle était allongée sur un canapé et pleurait.

eh… fit Kaori en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

Rika leva la tête vers Kaori, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Kaori… Comment il peut me faire ça … Sanglota t-elle.

Pleures plus , tu sais bien qu'il a accepté cette proposition par politesse, il est amoureux de toi depuis toujours ! Assura t-elle.

C'est ce que je croyais aussi … Continua t-elle. Après tout, Kira est très jolie et surtout très riche, moi je n'ai rien !

Arrête Rika ! Tu sais bien que Yoji n'est pas quelqu'un d'intéressé ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Rika ne répondit pas. Allez ne fais plus cette tête ma belle , regarde ton maquillage ! Si tu veux vraiment Yoji il va falloir te battre ! Reprit Kaori combative.

Toi alors ! Dit Rika avec un faible sourire .

Eh ouais ! Réplique l'intéressée avant de sourire avec malice.

Quoi ? Interrogea Rika soupçonneuse.

Il est grand temps que Kaori se mêle de vos affaires ! S'exclama Kaori en souriant.

La semaine passa très vite, et au grand soulagement de tous la veille du voyage arriva : il n'y avait presque plus personne dans le lycée et ils commençaient à s'ennuyer.

Tandis que Kaori terminait de faire ses bagages , Kirsten lui demanda :

Tu as revu ce Akira ?

Non. Répondit-elle songeuse. Je crois vraiment qu'il m'évite.

Kirsten haussa les épaules et dit :

Il te plait vraiment ?

Oui ! Sourit Kaori.

Il a ce quelque chose que Rei n'as pas non ? Railla Kirsten.

C'est ça moques toi ! Et si tu veux savoir , oui ! Il l'as lui ce quelque chose ! Réplique Kaori. Mais il dit que ce n'est qu'une attirance passagère !

Ca doit être vrai . Tu ne l'aimes pas en plus ?

Aimer c'est un grand mot ! Qu'es ce que c'est que l'amour ? Demanda Kaori en rigolant.

Tu as raison il faudrait demander aux concernées ! Répondit Kirsten.

Yin et Rika ? Oui, je crois vraiment qu'il va falloir que je me mêle des affaires de Rika et Yoji d'ailleurs !

Je ne te savais pas entremetteuse Kaori ! Rit Kirsten.

J'ai de nombreux talents !

Je vois ça.

Au fait, tu sais si Alsy a appelé Ayumi ? Demanda Kaori intéressée.

Non, je ne vois pas souvent Alsyan, au fait c'est quoi ce Alsy ? Interrogea t-elle.

Lui se permet bien de m'appeler ma petite Kaori non ? Répondit-il.

Ouais ! Alsy, je n'y avais pas penser , ça sonne bien !

Et toi Kirsten ? Demanda soudainement Kaori.

Quoi moi ? Répéta son interlocutrice .

Eh bien, dis moi tout, tu dois bien avoir un petit faible pour quelqu'un toi aussi non ? Interrogea t-elle.

Je te trouve bien curieuse ce soir Kaori, mais si tu veux tout savoir … Répondit Kirsten . Il se trouve que j'ai un gros faible pour le colloc de ce cher Alsy.

Mince ! S'exclama Kaori .C'est vrai ?

On dirait bien !

Alors il faudra tenter ta chance dés ses vacances hein ? Dit Kaori.

Non Kao , pas de ça avec moi ! Prévint-elle.

Ok !

Le lendemain matin Kaori, Kirsten, Yukari , Rika , Rei , Toya , Alsyan , Yuki et une jolie blonde inconnue au bataillon attendaient sur les marches du lycée, le bus qui devait les emmener à l'aéroport.

Mince il fait froid ! Se plaignit Kaori .

Elle a au moins deux pull, un manteau , une écharpe des gants et un bonnet , bref elle est équipée contre le froid et elle a encore froid ! Se moqua Kirsten.

N'oublie pas que mademoiselle est frileuse ! Renchérit Alsyan.

Ca va ! Rétorqua l'intéressée.

Tu veux peut être que je te réchauffe ? Plaisanta Toya.

Non , merci ! Répondit Kaori.

T'as pas si froid que ça alors ! Reprit Toya.

Pourquoi tu fais ta difficile comme ça ma petite Kaori, tu aurais peut être préféré que se soit moi qui te le propose mais…

Comment tu l'as deviné Alsy ? Rétorqua t-elle sur un ton mielleux .

C'est tellement facile, ma petite, je lis en toi !

Sur ce Alsyan se leva monta deux marche pour rejoindre Kaori, il l'attrapa et descendit les marches avec une Kaori plus qu'agitée dans les bras.

Punaise ! Alsyan ! Repose moi ! Cria t-elle.

Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et la fit tournoyer avec lui de plus en plus vite .

Arrêteuh ! Tu vas voir on va finir tout les deux par terre ! S'exclama t-elle.

Effectivement , lorsqu' Alsyan s'arrêta, il tituba et glissa dans la neige , Kaori toujours dans ses bras. Kaori se retrouva étalée de tout son long sur Alsyan **( nda : un air de déjà vu , excusez moi je me fais de moins en moins originale lol) **Ce dernier se releva , il tenait toujours son amie par la taille , cette dernière lui assena un coup sur la tête en s'écriant :

Imbécile ! Maintenant j'ai de la neige dans les cheveux !

Je rêve ou tu fais une fixation sur tes cheveux ces derniers temps ?

Mais Kaori ne l'écoutait plus, ses yeux étaient rivés vers les marches ou Akira était apparu quelques secondes plus tôt , il semblait avoir assister à toute la scène et ne lâchait pas Kaori e t Alsyan du regard . Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que cette dernière l'observait , il détourna le regard et continua son chemin.

eh ho ! S'exclama Alsyan.

Quoi ? Répondit-elle.

Qu'es ce que tu as tout à coup ?

Alsyan s'il te plait , lâche moi ! S'exclama t-elle.

Ok ! Fit-il en s'exécutant voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, il l'aida à se relever puis retourna s'asseoir sur les marches tandis que Kaori regardait Akira qui s'éloignait. Lorsqu'il disparut complètement elle hurla :

Alsyan un de ses jours je vais te tuer ! Je te jure !

Aie ! Murmura l'intéressé à Kirsten.

Les autres avaient assisté à la scène avec amusement , les autres sans compter Rei évidemment qui semblait prés, lui aussi à tuer Alsyan.

Le bus arriva un peu plus tard , là Kaori ne put s'empêcher de jouer les entremetteuse malgré le fait que Kirsten l'ait prévenue, elle se dirigea donc vers la blonde s'assit prés d'elle en disant :

Salut ! Moi c'est Kaori ! Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? La jeune fille échangea un regard désolé avec Yuki qui allait se tourner vers Alsyan quand Kaori le plaqua de force à côté de Rei.

Alsyan, mets toi donc devant moi que je t'aie à l'œil ! S'exclama t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Yukari s'assit alors seule derrière Kaori , Rika et Toya s'assirent à côté d'Alsyan et Rei, tandis que Kirsten s'assit en compagnie de Yuki .

Satisfaite Kaori sourit et demanda à la blonde tandis que le bus démarrait :

Tu t'appelles comment ?

Au bout de cinq minutes Alsyan se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard assassin.

C'est pour la bonne cause. Lui murmura t-elle.

Alsyan ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et se retourna.

Kaori découvrit rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de points communs avec Miki , c'était le prénom de la blonde, et replongea dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait franchement pas de chances, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'Akira la surprenne avec Alsyan dans cette situation ? Ah décidément, Alsyan avait le chic pour lui causer des problèmes !

Le bus arriva à la gare quelques minutes plus tard, là le petit groupe s'installa dans le train qui partait pour Hiroshima.

Le voyage en train devait durer trois heures , tous trouvèrent alors un moyen de s'occuper :

Yuki et Miki s'étaient installés au fond du compartiment et s'embrassaient depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la gare, les deuxièmes années quand à eux s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une table pour disputer une partie de carte qui se révéla agitée.

Tu me le paieras Yukari ! Hurla Kaori tandis que sa meilleure amie lui piquait la première place .

On verra ! Répliqua Yukari souriante.

Na ! Fit Kaori en lui tirant la langue. Cette dernière a genoux sur le banc se retourna pour apercevoir un Alsyan qui dormait sur le canapé adossé au sien. La jeune fille sourit , il était drôlement mignon comme ça , sa tête était penché vers la gauche , ses mèches blondes retombaient sur ses yeux fermés et son manteau qu'il avait enlevé pour en faire une couverture avait glissé sur son torse. D'un geste maternel Kaori se pencha et releva le manteau jusqu'aux épaules du jeune homme.

Kaori on en refais une ! S'exclama Kirsten.

Pas de problèmes ! S'écria l'intéressée en se retournant , cette fois je t'aurais Yukari.

Deux heures plus tard le train entra dans la gare d'Hiroshima .

Fais froid ! Marmonna Alsyan en repoussant une de ses mèches qui lui tombait encore devant ses yeux , encore a moitié fermés.

Alsyan réveille toi un peu ! S'exclama Yuki en l'entraînant hors du train.

Ouais …

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel ce dernier semblait tout a fait réveillé.

Nous sommes les étudiants de Takashiko , informa t-il à la jeune réceptionniste en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

Pff …Soupira Kirsten.

Il a pris une bonne résolution dans le taxi ! Informa Yuki à Kirsten.

Tu parles d'une résolution ! S'exclama Kaori agacée .

Alsyan revint vers eux en compagnie de la réceptionniste.

Sakura va nous guider jusqu'aux chambres que Kyô à réserver!

Kirsten et Kaori échangèrent un regard exaspérer avant de suivre la dénommée Sakura.

Les garçons avaient droit a deux chambres de deux places tandis que les filles avaient été installées dans une suite spéciale, cinq places .

Je vais m'installer sur le petit lit. Proposa gentiment Miki.

C'est gentil . Sourit Yukari en déposant son sac a main sur un des deux grands lits , tu dors avec moi Rika ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

Les filles ! S'exclama Kirsten qui était entrée dans la pièce attenante, la salle de bain est superbe.

Je veux bien te croire, Kyô ne s'est pas fichu de nous ! S'exclama à son tour Kaori en observant le décor somptueux de la chambre . En fait ce n'était pas une chambre mais un véritable appartement qui se composait d'un coin nuit et d'un coin détente qui comprenait une télé , deux canapés et une grande table.

En plus Sakura nous as dit qu'on avaient accès libre au bar en journée et au restaurant le soir. C'est beaucoup mieux de manger ensemble non ? Précisa Yukari.

Tu as raison. Approuva Miki .

On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer . Les vacances promettent.

Le championnat commence dans deux jours et se termine dans deux semaines ! Informa Kaori . Ca serait bien de faire les achats de noël demain et après demain non ?

Ouais ! Noël c'est dimanche, quand maman à appris qu'Alsyan et moi ne serions pas là à noël , elle a failli mourir d'indignation ! Rit Kirsten.

Les filles décidèrent de se reposer quelques heures, enfin, à dix sept heures elles sonnèrent chez les garçons.

On va faire une ballade ! Annonça Kaori.

Comme vous voulez les filles ! S'exclama Yuki.

L'autel qu'avait choisi Kyô était en pleine ville et a une quinzaine de minutes du stade olympique.

Et si on allait faire un tour ?Demanda Rika en désignant une galerie commerciale .

Non les filles on avait dit se balader , pas faire du shopping ! Intervint Toya.

Juste une minute ! S'exclama à son tour Kaori.

Cependant une heure plus tard ils sortirent de la galerie les bras chargés de paquets.

Et dire qu'on est qu'au premier jour ! Se plaignit Alsyan qui portait non seulement les achats de Kirsten mais aussi ceux de Kaori.

C'est vrai ! Renchérit Toya qui portait les paquets de Yukari.

Je suis la seule à avoir été raisonnable alors ! S'exclama Rika en regardant successivement ses achats à elle portés par Rei et ceux de Miki portés par Yuki.

Vous êtes vraiment galants en tous cas les garçons ! Sourit Kaori.

Tu nous as forcés la main ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Pour une fois vous êtes tous d'accord sur quelque chose ! Répliqua la jeune fille.

On vous attend là ! Informa Rei aux filles lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant , affamés.

Attendez-nous surtout ! S'exclama Kirsten.

Une demi heure plus tard les filles redescendirent.

Vous en avez mis du temps. Fit remarquer Toya.

Nous nous faisions belles pour vous messieurs ! Répondit Kaori avant de s'asseoir.

On vois ça … murmura Yuki avant d'embrasser Miki.

Bon les amoureux , c'est bon je crois ! Fit Kirsten.

Mais ils ne semblèrent pas entendre sa remarque et continuèrent leur occupation.

On commande ? J'ai faim ! Dit Rika.

J'ai oublié ma veste dans la chambre ! S'exclama Kaori un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Je vais la chercher !

La jeune fille monta jusqu'à sa chambre, mais lorsqu'elle arriva elle s'aperçut que les clés étaient avec Kirsten.

Zut ! S'exclama t-elle avant de se souvenir qu'elle pouvait ouvrir la porte sans trop de difficulté avec l'aide du lotis. Vimk ! S'exclama t-elle tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

Kaori ? Fit la voix d'Alsyan.

Al…Alsyan ! S'exclama t-elle. Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

Kirsten s'est aperçue que tu n'avais pas emportée la clé ! Dit-il en lui tendant la clé. Mais dis moi plutôt ce que tu as fait ?

On avait pas fermer la porte ! Expliqua t-elle.

T'en as d'autres comme celle là ! S'exclama t-il fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que tu avais un peu confiance en moi…

Arrête ce n'est pas la question ! S'emporta Kaori. Tu sais bien que j'ai confiance en toi.

Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe et comment tu as ouvert cette porte ? Demanda t-il.

C'est une longue histoire, et je doute que tu sois capable de l'entendre ! Répondit-elle sèchement en passant devant lui.

Tu oublies ta veste. Informa Alsyan.

Kaori entra dans sa chambre et en ressorti un peu plus tard.

On dois nous attendre ! S'exclama t-elle à Alsyan.

Kaori et Alsyan regagnèrent leurs amis qui remarquèrent bien vite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Y'a un truc qui vas pas ? Demanda Kirsten.

Tout va bien. Répondirent les deux concernés en chœur.

Kaori réveilla ses amies de très bonne heure le lendemain, elles allaient passer la journée en ville.

Il s'est passé quoi avec Alsyan ? Demanda Kirsten à Kaori alors que cette dernière cherchait un cadeau pour Yukari.

Tu crois que Yukari va aimer ça ? Demanda t-elle en désignant une énorme peluche.

Non et en plus tu la connais mieux que moi. Répondit Kirsten. Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

Ecoute Kirst , n'insiste pas ou sinon je risque de t'acheter un paquet de mouchoir pour noël !

C'est pas drôle mais je n'insisterais pas . Fit Kirsten.

Plus tard les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leurs amies au point de rendez vous donné . Elles avaient toute presque finis leurs achats , il ne leurs restait plus qu'a acheter les cadeaux des garçons.

Mais on ne connaît pas bien Alsyan et Yuki ! Dit Yukari. Qu'es qui pourrait leurs faire plaisir ?

Alsyan a perdu son porte feuille la semaine dernière ! Informa Kirsten.

On pourrait lui acheter un a deux avec Rika ! Proposa Yukari.

Oui ! Approuva Rika.

Oh, dis Kirsten tu veux pas acheter un cadeau à Alsy avec moi ? Demanda Kaori .

Tu rigoles , c'est mon frère quand même ! S'exclama cette dernière. Kaori soupira.

Après une au moins une heure de shopping, elles trouvèrent enfin ce qu'il leur fallait.

Tu vas vraiment offrir ce truc à Alsyan ? Rigola Yukari en désignant une poupée a l'allure bizarre qui portait autour de son coup un diamant rose.

Oui ! S' exclama Kaori fière de sa trouvaille. C'est une poupée d'origine irlandaise , elle éloigne les mauvais esprits féminins, il en as besoin vous ne pensez pas ?

C'est vrai ! S'exclamèrent les autres .

On ferait mieux de rentrer , les garçons nous attendent pour treize heures et il est déjà midi et demi ! Informa Rika.

Les jeunes filles se levèrent et prirent la direction de l'hôtel. Arrivé là bas elles aperçurent les garçons assis dans le salon, l'atmosphère semblait quelque peu tendue.

Ca va ? Se risqua Kaori.

Ne te mêle surtout pas de ça Kaori . Lui murmura Yuki.

Et pourquoi ? S'exclama Kaori en regardant Rei et Alsyan se tuer du regard. Qu'es qu'il y a enfin ! S'emporta t-elle.

Personne ne répondit , Rei se leva suivi de Toya.

Alsyan ?

Tu devrais éclaircir la situation avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes ! J'en ai marre qu'il passe sa colère sur moi parce que tu ne veux pas de lui ! S'exclama Alsyan avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Yuki qu'es qui s'est passé ? Demanda Kirsten.

Pour faire simple disons que Rei à provoqué Alsyan, je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il est mon ami, mais il l'as vraiment provoqué. Répondit Yuki, Alsyan n'as rien compris et il a commencé a s'énerver aussi.

D'accord ! J'ai compris ! s'emporta Kaori avant de s'éloigner.

En montant Kaori se sentit bouillir, mais a quoi es ce qu'il jouait tous les deux , surtout Rei , elle ne lui appartenait absolument pas ! Comment es ce qu'il se permettait ça ? Furieuse, la jeune fille frappa à la porte de Rei et Toya. C'est Toya qui ouvrit.

Il faut que je parle à Rei. Déclara t-elle.

Ok… Fit Toya avant de s'éclipser .

Kaori entra dans la chambre découvrant Rei allongé sur son lit .

Tu n'as rien à me dire ? S'exclama t-elle.

Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-il en se levant .

Oh si tu sais de quoi je parle ! S'emporta t-elle. Qu'es ce que tu as dit à Alsyan ?

Ca ne te regarde pas ! Répliqua Rei.

Tu crois vraiment que ça ne me regarde pas ! Rei ne répondit pas . D'accord Rei , ne me dis rien mais moi je vais te dire deux choses : Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Alsyan à mon sujet , et, finalement je ne veux pas savoir ! Mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne suis pas ta petite amie et que je ne t'appartiens pas ! Alors arrête de faire comme si c'était le cas ! Deuxième chose , Alsyan est mon ami et pour lui c'est la même chose. Alors arrête avec ta jalousie de plus en plus étouffante, ça m'embête et ça embête Alsyan aussi ! S'emporta la jeune fille.

Tu crois vraiment qu'il te considère comme une amie ? Railla Rei.

Evidemment, tu vois le contraire parce que tu es jaloux. Une dernière chose Rei, vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, alors ne me force pas à choisir entre vous ! S'exclama t-elle avant de partir en claquant la porte. En sortant Kaori tomba sur Alsyan.

Je crois avoir mis les choses au point avec Rei cette fois. Déclara t-elle.

Tant mieux. Répondit-il.

Kaori voulait parler à Alsyan mais elle ne savait pas trop par ou commencer. Alsyan sembla le remarquer et proposa :

Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et remercia silencieusement Alsyan. Les deux jeunes gens marchait depuis déjà quelques minutes en ville quand ils trouvèrent un parc.

C'est bien de trouver une peu de verdure dans une grande ville comme celle là ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Oui …

Le vent se leva soudain, Kaori frissonnante resserra son manteau contre elle. Elle rejoignit Alsyan qui s'était assis sur un banc.

Je suis désolée pour Rei. Dit-elle alors. J'espère qu'il n'as rien dit de …

Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! L'interrompit Alsyan. Finalement je le comprends, il t'aime beaucoup Kaori c'est pour ça qu'il réagit comme ça.

C'est pas une raison… Moi je l'aime comme une amie , il devrait s'y faire ! Répondit la jeune fille. Et il ne pense pas à moi en agissant comme ça , qu'es ce que je devrais faire moi ? Arrêter de te voir parce qu'il ne peut pas le supporter ? C'est ça qu'il me demande n'est pas ? Alsyan, je tiens a toi comme je tiens à Rei ne me demandez pas de faire un choix, c'est trop dur . Soupira t-elle.

Je ne t'ai jamais demander une chose pareille ! S'indigna Alsyan.

Pas toi mais lui … J'ai vraiment peur que s'en est fini de notre amitié cette fois … Fit la jeune fille au bord des larmes. Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit tellement compliqué ? J'ai peur…

Alsyan regarda son amie , elle avait la tête baissée et il pouvait apercevoir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il lui releva la tête et essuya ses larmes.

Peur de quoi ?

De moi … J'ai peur de moi …Et de sombrer dans mon côté obscur . Murmura t-elle en serrant son collier.

De quoi tu parles ? Demanda t-il perplexe.

Hier, je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler parce que je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça mais, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais seule …

Dans ce cas dis moi .

Kaori serra encore plus fort son collier et dis :

Tu es sur de vouloir tout savoir ?

Non, mais je suis sur de vouloir t'aider ! Sourit-il.

Très bien. Soupira Kaori avant de raconter à Alsyan ce que lui avait dit Akira .

Alsyan écoutait son amie sans rien dire. Qui pourrait croire à une telle histoire ? Mais après tout il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Il devrait s'y habituer si il voulait aider Kaori . Kaori . Il savait au fond qu'elle était beaucoup moins forte qu'elle voulait lui faire croire.

La jeune fille avait terminer son récit, entre temps elle s'était levée, elle regardait Alsyan qui ne disait rien.

Alsyan s'il te plait … Murmura t-elle.

Je…je te crois. Comment ne pas te croire …Il se leva à son tour. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là…

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'enlaça, Kaori ne dit rien et se réfugia contre lui tandis que ses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues avant de retomber sur le sol enneigé .

**_- Fin du chapitre 10 - _**

****

**_Voilà_**_ donc le chapitre 10 ! Alors ? Je suis plutôt fière de ma fin non ? Qu'en pensez-vous je veux savoir ! Je crois avoir respecter le délai que je m'étais imposer , j'essaierai de faire de même pour le chapitre suivant ! Bon allez, c'est dimanche , il fait pas beau , donc je réponds au reviews , ouais je sais aucun rapport ! _

**_Rar : _**

**__**

**_Sarifa : _**Salut ! Meri beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimer ce chapitre ! A plus !

**_Princesse d'Argent : _**coucou ! Merci à toi, contente de voir que ça te plait autant ! Ben voilà le chapitre dix, je ne pense pas que tu es arrivée , tu avais dis que tu partais pour deux semaines ! J'espère que ça t'as fait plaisir de retrouver le chapitre dix en rentrant ! Bisous !

**_Cybel : _**Salut ! Merci énormément pour ces huit reviews, je dois avouer que tu es motivée comme fille ! lol, en tous les cas ça m'as super fait plaisir , comme d'habitude de lire tes reviews toujours très intéressantes ! En plus pour me faire rire tu es the number one ! bref , Contente aussi que tu apprécies cette fanfic ! N'es pas que Watase c'est the boss ? Je me suis acheté Fushigi Yugi la légende de Gembu hier , j'adore trop , tu connais ? Bon là je m'égare ! J'aurais aimer répondre a toutes tes reviews mais ça fera trop long, donc je réponds à celle que tu m'as laissée pour le chapitre neuf, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop ! Avec le chapitre neuf je suis vraiment rentrée dans l'action je crois ! Il était temps , mes explications en ce qui concerne Kaori c'était pas trop du charabia au moins ? Ah, oui , Yuu il s'en est remis, beaucoup mieux que Rei en tout cas . Comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre la réconciliation entre Kao et Rei n'as pas durer longtemps !

Tu me fais super trop plaisir en disant que je prends exemple sur watase-sensei ? Je rougis …

Comme tu vois j'ai pas été longue à taper ce chapter , enfin selon moi , conclusion : tes reviews me motivent énormément, donc tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire hein ?

Je t'ai encore écrit une big rar ! ahh, je suis bavarde … Bisous bisous , a pluche !

**_Mayura09 : _**Merci pour the reviews t'es fidèle toi ça me fait bien plaisir ! Continue !

AH NON ! S'il y avait une loi qui interdisait de faire des fins comme celle la , ce ne serait plus drôle du tout pour nous auteur qu'es t'en dis ? Eh ! Dis moi ! A quoi tu pensais , je veux savoir ! lol , j'ai dit à Cybel qu'elle me faisait rire avec ses review mais toi t'es franchement pas loin derrière ! Re-merci ! Je t'embrasse , et dis moi ce que tu as penser de ce chapitre !

**_Estel undomiel : _**Hello ! C'est moi qui pleure , arrêtez donc de me traiter de cruelle !Moi qui suis un ange ! regard innocent enfin presque ! lol ! Merci donc pour cette review ! Akira t'affole pas pour lui , c'est juste un des marmailles de Hokkaido qui s'est ramené à Takashiko avec la bande à Kaori ! T'inquiète je ne suis pas prête de lâcher cette fan fic, j'ai trop d'inspiration ! Merchi pour les bisous ! Je te les retourne ! Et en plus je continue !

Biz ! A bientôt !

**__**

**_Mellyna Yanou :_** Je clos ma séance rar avec toi ! Bah, je crois qu'on m'en a bien voulu pour le chapitre 9 , tu me déteste plus là j'espère ! lol, t'as aimer ce chapitre ? Tu veux un LOVE , oui mais cette fic c'est carrément qu'un maillage de sentiments, alors précise, je pourrais peut être ( peut être) te faire plaisir ! De rien ( pour les ptits moments) . Je t'embrasse.

_Bon ben voilà , je me rends compte que j'ai pris du retard dans l'avancement de ma fic , j'aurais aimer vous dire ça plus en détails mais j'ai plus de place ! lol ! _

_Je vous embrasse fort , a pluce , Iris . _


	11. Chapter 11

_**All my dreams : **_

**_Chapitre 11 :_**

Kaori regarda une dernière fois son collier avant de l'enlever. Elle sourit en apercevant son quatrième lotis , Wido qui signifiait confiance et si elle l'avait eu c'était grâce à Alsyan !

- Kaori tu peux venir s'il te plait! S'exclama Kirsten.

C'était le vingt-quatre au soir, la veille de noël , les adolescents s'étaient donné rendez-vous au restaurant pour fêter noël , puis ils avaient prévus d'aller en ville.

Les filles avaient décidé de s'habiller en kimonos. Celui de Kaori était rouge avec des hibiscus bleus .

La jeune fille se coiffa rapidement avant de rejoindre les autres.

Kirsten portait un kimono rose pâle orné de petites fleurs blanches.

- Aide moi ! Je n'y arrive pas ! S'exclama cette dernière en désignant son ruban blanc.

- Ok, t'affole pas ! Kaori attrapa le ruban et l'attacha autour de la taille de son amie.

- On va faire effet ce soir qu'es que vous en dites ! Fit Miki en tournoyant dans son kimono bleu turquoise.

- Tu vas te décoiffer Miki ! La prévint Rika.

- Oh ! Non ! Ne t'en fais pas Rika, tu as parfaitement bien serrer mon chignon !

- Kaori regarda son amie : Rika portait un kimono vert clair parsemé de petites feuilles jaune-or. Ses cheveux couleurs miel étaient attachés par deux tresses.

- Ou est Yukari ? Demanda Kaori.

- Elle est allée se changer.

- Alors ! S'exclama l'intéressée en arrivant dans un kimono blanc agrémenté de motifs bleu nuit . Vous en dites quoi ?

- C'est presque parfait ! S'exclama Rika en attrapant son matériel : brosse, épingles , rubans…

- Rika c'est trouvé une nouvelle passion depuis qu'on est entré dans cette boutique spéciale qui vendait que des accessoires pour les cheveux ! Informa Kirsten.

- Je vois ça.

Dix minutes plus tard , Yukari était coiffée d'une unique queue ramenée vers l'avant .

- Kaori tu es sure que tu ne veux rien ?

- Non, merci Rika, laissons mes pauvres cheveux respirer ! S'exclama Kaori.

- Allons-y ! Il est l'heure.

Les cinq filles descendirent au restaurant retrouver les garçons. En arrivant elles purent constater que leurs kimonos avaient vraiment fait leur effet !

- Wouah, vous êtes superbe ! Complimenta Yuki.

Ces dernières sourirent en guise de remerciements. La soirée commença plutôt bien hormis le fait que Rei et Kaori ne se parlaient pas…

- Rei tu peux me passer l'eau s'il te plait ? Demanda Kirsten.

- Evidemment ! S'exclama celui-ci en tendant l'eau a Kirsten, mais cette dernière attrapa mal le pichet et l'eau se renversa sur la table.

- Je suis désolé ! Firent Rei et Kirsten en chœur.

- C'est pas grave ! Sourit Alsyan, de toutes façons je propose qu'on aille prendre le dessert ailleurs !

- Bonne idée ! Approuvèrent les autres.

Ils sortirent donc de l'hôtel et déambulèrent dans la ville d'Hiroshima, malgré l'heure elle était encore animée et les décorations de noël illuminaient les rues.

Le petit groupe, après s'être arrêter dans une pâtisserie s'installa dans un parc.

- Mince Kirsten c'est la troisième part que tu prends ! Se moqua Rei. Tu vas grossir.

- Mais non ! Rassura t-elle en engloutissant sa part de gâteau . T'inquiète pas pour ça !

- J'espère, ça serait dommage que tu prennes du poids ! Continua ce dernier.

Tous les autres présents assistaient à la scène avec étonnement .

- Vous entendez bien ce soir ! Remarqua Alsyan.

- Comme toujours ! Répondirent-ils.

Le lendemain en se réveillant Kaori se sentait de bonne humeur, la soirée d'hier s'était plutôt bien passée !

- Cadeaux ! S'écrièrent les quatre autres devant le sapin.

- Tiens donc, c'est bizarre que vous soyez toutes levées avant moi ! Fit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- Eh c'est normal , t'es pas impatiente d'ouvrir tes cadeaux !

- Si si ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle se dirigea vers les autres et entreprit d'ouvrir ses paquets. Après la séance remerciements Kaori ouvrit le dernier paquet et éclata de rire.

- Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Rika.

- Kaori sourit et sortit du paquet la même poupée irlandaise qu'elle avait offerte à Alsyan.

- C'est de la part d'Alsyan ! Rigola t-elle .

- Eh ben ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez eu la même idée !

En sortant déjeuner les filles remercièrent les garçons pour leurs cadeaux et vice versa.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Sourit Alsyan à Kaori.

- Merci , mais éclaire moi : Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de protection contre les mauvais esprits _féminins _moi ? Demanda t-elle perplexe.

- Ben vu les rumeurs qui courent depuis le jour ou tu as provoquer Teno, mes admiratrices te poursuivent, je me disais que ça pourrait être utile ! Expliqua t-il.

Le lendemain matin, dés neuf heures, le petit groupe se trouvait dans l'enceinte du lieux ou se déroulait le championnat .**( nda : en fait j'avais dit que c'était un championnat d'athlétisme mais je dirais plutôt que c'est une sorte de jeux olympique national ! sorry ! ( --)) **

Etant donné que ce dernier se composait de plusieurs disciplines , et qu'ils ne voulaient pas tous voir la même , ils se séparèrent donc en petit groupe : Yukari, Rika et Miki allèrent voir pour la gymnastique artistique, Alsyan , Kaori et Yuki , eux voulaient absolument assister au premier tour d'Aïkido tandis que Rei et Kirsten allèrent voir le 400 mètres nage libre.

- Oh non ! Soupira Kaori a la mi journée. Son favori venait de perdre.

- Consoles-toi, il s'est bien battu ! Sourit Yuki.

- Mais contre Kagami Tenyo il n'avait aucune chances ! Ajouta Alsyan.

- T'as raison finalement ! Se résigna t-elle.

La première semaine à Hiroshima s'écoula rapidement .Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps au stade olympique ou en ville.

Enfin le dernier jour du championnat arriva et , le lendemain ils devaient repartir pour Tokyo.

- Mince ! On a pas vu Yoji ! S'exclama Kaori alors qu'elle s'asseyaient en compagnie des ses amis , c'étaient la finale de natation, l'avant dernière discipline de la journée.

- Il était peut être trop occupé avec Kira ! Sourit Toya.

A ce moment, Kaori aurait bien voulut l'étrangler ! Mais Rika lui fit signe de ne pas s'énerver.

Une heure plus tard, le championnat fermait ses portes au grand regret de tous .

- Les vacances étaient vraiment bien ! S'exclama Yukari. Dommage qu'elles soient déjà finies !

- C'est vrai ! Approuva Toya.

Ils passèrent la dernière soirée tranquillement et le lendemain matin ils reprirent tristement le train pour Tokyo.

- On va faire quoi au lycée ? Il reste une semaine de vacances ! S'exclama Yukari. Je suppose que vous autres vous rentrez chez-vous ?

- Oui, acquiescèrent Kirsten et Alsyan.

- Rei passe le reste des vacances chez moi. Informa Toya

- Bon ,eh bien on resteras seuls cette semaine ! Soupira Yukari.

A la gare Kaori , Yukari et Rika quittèrent leurs amis puis rentrèrent cette fois en taxi à Takashiko.

La semaine s'annoncait plutôt ennuieuse . Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour de Hiroshima. Kaori en avait profité pour faire quelques révision et un peu de sport , durant les deux dernières semaines elle s'était un peu laissée allée .

Le mercredi matin , les trois amies avait prévues de rejoindre Kirsten, Rei , Toya , Miyu et Yin en ville .

- Kaori dépêche toi ! Tu aurais du être là depuis au moins trente minutes . S'exclama Yukari lorsqu'elle rentra de son jogging .

- Si on ne pars pas maintenant , on va être en retard . Renchérit Rika.

- Bon les filles , allez-y toujours je vous rejoins dans une trentaine de minutes , c'est d'accord ? Proposa Kaori .

- Très bien ! Accepta Yukari préssée de sortir .

- A toute a l'heure alors ! S'exclama Kaori en regardant ses amies sortir .

Aprés le départ de Rika et Yukari, Kaori alla prendre une douche et se changer . Avant de partir elle enfila un manteau . Il faisait encore très froid .

Lorsqu'elle sortit , elle vit une voiture garrée dans le parking du lycée . Tiens, quelqu'un rentrait déjà ! Lorsqu'elle aperçut Akira sortir de la voiture , elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire .

- Akira ! S'exclama t-elle en le rejoignant . Salut !

- Salut Kaori ! Sourit-il . Ca va?

- Ouais super ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda t-elle .

- A peu prés , mais je ne te le demande même pas . Répondit-il.

Elle sourit .

- Non ! C'était super ! Euh, tu veux que je t'aide ? Proposa t-elle .

- Bah, Kaori je n'ai que deux sacs ! Et puis je trouve que c'est ... bizarre qu'une fille propose son aide à un mec ...C'est hors convention ! Et puis tu ne devais pas sortir ? Demanda t-il.

- Ouais , mais ça pourra attendre ! Et ... A bas les conventions ! S'exclama la jeune fille en attrapant un des sacs d'Akira .

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et dit :

- Je crois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire !

- Non ! Répondit l'autre avec un clin d'oeil .

Tout en l'aidant à monter ses bagages , Kaori raconta à Akira ses vacances . Elle n'oublia pas de dire qu'elle avait obtenu son quatrième lotis .

- Comment tu l'as eu ? Demanda t-il sur le seuil de sa porte .

Kaori ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il demandait ça en toute innocence , mais elle n'avait pas envie de savoir si Akira était lui aussi était de nature jalouse . Même si elle en avait déjà une vague idée. Elle se remémorait la scène qui s'était déroulée avant les vacances avec Alsyan . Même si il faisait comme si de rien était , elle commençait à avoir assez d'experience pour voir qu'il n'en était rien.

- Euh , excuse moi mais j'ai déjà du retard ! A plus ! S'exclama t-elle en s'ecclipsant.

Mais la jeune fille n'avait plus très envie de sortir . Elle ressentait soudainement le besoin d'être seule. Elle appella Kirsten sur son portable pour la prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas et rentra dans sa chambre ou elle passa le reste de la journée .

- Tu aurais du venir . On s'est bien amusé ! Dit Yukari le soir pendant le repas .

- Oui , mais j'avais envie de rester , il fallait que je révise mon français . Expliqua t-elle .

- C'est vrai que tu en as besoin mais ça aurait pu attendre demain ! S'exclama Rika .

- Bah ! C'est pas grave ! Dit Yukari qui comprenait que son amie avait eu besoin d'être seule . En tous cas, je trouve Kirsten et Rei très proches en ce moment !

- J'ai la même impression ! Dit Rika.

Kaori elle aussi avait eu cette impression. D'ailleurs elle trouvait ça louche . Elle ne doutait pas que Rei puisse s'intérresser à Kirsten qui était une fille très mignonne mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas tourner la page . Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse souffrir Kirsten .

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula rapidement et le lycée était de nouveau rempli le dimanche . Pendant la première journée d'école elle put a nouveau s'aperçevoir de la complicité de Rei et Kirsten . Cependant elle hésitait à en parler à son amie . Pourant le soir même elle prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

- Alors , entre toi et Rei ?

Kirsten lui sourit .

- Ah ! J'attendais que tu m'en parles ! S'exclama t-elle . Je crois qu'il me plait !

- Et lui ?

- A mon avis lui aussi ! Tu as du le voir , nous sommes très proches en ce moment ! S'exclama la petite blonde . C'est super , il a arrêter de faire une fixation sur toi, c'est super non ? Maintenant, si tout les deux on est ensemble il va falloir vous réconcilier . Dit elle enthousiaste .

- Oui, bien sure . Dit Kaori pensive .

En fait Kaori hésitait à parler de ses soupcons, elle avait comme un préssentiment .Un mauvais préssentiment . A qui pourrait-elle parler , qui pourrait comprendre son point de vue?

La réponse lui vint le mercredi, au club de sciences.

- Kaori , il faut que te parle ! Lui dit Alsyan a la fin du cours .

- Ah , salut ! Oui , dis-moi ? Fit-elle .

- C'est aus sujet de Kirsten ... Commença t-il.

- Kirsten et Rei non ? Interrogea t-elle .

Il haussa un sourcil mais poursuivit :

- Oui , j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se sert d'elle pour t'atteindre ... Expliqua t-il.

- Moi aussi je l'ai cette impression . Approuva t-elle.

- Ecoute , je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal , elle est vraiment attachée à lui .

- Moi non plus Alsyan . Soupira t-elle . Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Parle à Kirsten . Dit-il .

- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Ma position est délicate dans cette affaire ! S'exclama t-elle aussitôt.

- Mais tu ne vas pas laisser Rei se servir d'elle ? Demanda t-elle .

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut pas que je me mêle de ça .Dit-elle . Je ne le sens pas du tout . Rei à changé ... Je ne le reconnais pas , je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire !

- Alors on peut faire quoi ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

- Ecoute , il faut laisser faire les choses , en restant avec Kirsten , Rei ne me rendra jamais jalouse , c'est peine perdue . Alors laissons-les . Proposa t-elle .

- T'as peut être raison ! Conclut Alsyan.

- Evidemment que j'ai raison ! Sourit-elle .

- Toi , t'en rates pas une ! Sourit-il en retour . Sinon ça va ?

Entre temps ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre de Kaori .

- Ben ouais , ca va ! Répondit-elle. Et toi ?

- J'ai appellé Ayumi ! Avoua t-il .

Kaori sourit .

- On a rendez-vous samedi aprés son service .Dit-il .

- Tachez de vous entendre !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Sourit-il avant de s'en aller .

Puis Kaori rentra dans sa chambre , Kirsten n'était pas rentrée . Mais lorsqu'elle s'installa sur son lit elle vit un mot qui disait : « On a fini plus tôt, je suis sortie faire un tour avec Rei je rentrerais pour dîner , Bisous . »

La jeune fille s'étendit de tout son long sur son lit et soupira : elle espérait vraiment se tromper au sujet de Rei .

Au bout d'un long moment , elle attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque .

- Tiens, fit une voix désagréablement familière alors qu'elle refermait la porte de sa chambre.

- Ami . Dit-elle .

- Kaori tu caches très bien ton jeu . Dit-elle soudain . Kaori se tourna vers elle et s'approcha fronçant les sourcils . Je t'ai entendu parler avec Alsyan tout à l'heure .

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! S'exclama l'intéressée qui sentait sa tension monter .

- Tu crois que Rei ne peux pas t'oublier , c'est vraiment pas sympa pour ta copine dis-moi ! Sourit-elle.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Fit Kaori qui s'apprêtait à tourner les talons avant que la situation ne lui échappe.

- Tu l'as envoyer balader Kaori arrête de penser que tu peux avoir tous les mecs a tes pieds ! Rei , Alsyan et maintenant Akira ! S'exclama t-elle .

- Comment tu ...

Mais Ami l'interrompit .

- C'est pas le problème ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Kaori , je ferais en sorte que tout le monde sache qui tu es vraiment , c'est à dire une garce ! S'exclama Ami .

Alors là , elle était allée trop loin : Kaori se retourna et giffla Ami avec violence . Celle-ci vacilla .

- Ne t'avise plus de me traiter de quoi que ce soit Ami ! S'exclama t-elle .

- Ou quoi ? Sourit cette dernière en se massant la joue .

- Arrête de me provoquer Ami , tu sais parfaitement de quoi je suis capable , alors même toi de tes affaires ! Cria t-elle avant de s'en aller .

Kaori se laissa glisser sur une chaise de la bibliothèque, tremblante. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette fille . Cela faisait quatorze ans qu'elle lui pourrissait la vie et elle avait la senstation qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là .

- Ne t'en fais pas Ami je m'occuperais de toi ! S'exclama t-elle.

La jeune fille vit alors avec horreur un symbole noir se dessiner sur sa main . Du maaram ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Pensa t-elle sans parvenir à se calmer .

- Non , vas t-en ! Cria t-elle presque hystérique .

Kaori voyant que la marque ne voulait pas disparaître mis sa main dans une poche et sortit en hâte de la bibliothèque .

Un peu plus tard elle frappa à la porte d'Akira . Si il n'était pas là , il lui semblait bien qu'elle allait pleurer de désespoir . Mais c'est bien Akira qui lui ouvrit .

Ce dernier sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'invita immédiatement à entrer .

- Qu'es ce que tu as ? Demanda t-il .

- Juge par toi même ! S'exclama t-elle en lui tendant sa main .

En voyant le maaram Akira la saisit et dit :

- C'est mudoru .

- Ca ne veux pas disparaître ... Murmura t-elle au bord des larmes .

- Calme toi Kaori et dit moi ce qui s'est passé ! Intima t-il .

- C'est Ami , soupira t-elle . Elle m'as provoqué, je l'ai giflé et j'ai atterrit à la bibliothèque ! J'étais tremblante de colère lorsque Mudoru est apparru .

- Encore elle ! Tu ne peux pas l'oublier un peu ! S'exclama Akira connaissant les relations que les deux jeunes filles entretennaient .

- C'est elle qui ne veux pas oublier ! Décréta Kaori qui commencait a être plus agacée qu'en colère .

- Quoiqu'il en soit tu devrais faire des efforts ! S'emporta t-il .

- Mais j'en fais! Répliqua Kaori .

- Non ! Tu n'en fais pas Kaori , si a chaque fois qu'on te provoque tu te mets dans cet état là tu auras acquis la maîtrise des ving quatre maaram en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! S'écria t-il .

Son interlocutrice allait répliquer , mais elle se retint. Il avait raison , elle n'avait aucun contrôle d'elle même . Elle était impulsive et c'était comme ça : que fallait-il faire pour changer ? Elle ne pouvait pas non plus changer ce qu'elle était ! Pensa la jeune fille avec rage .

- Je sais que tu peux faire ça Kaori . Dit Akira en se calmant. Il te suffit de faire un effort , si toi tu ne le fais pas ne compte pas sur Ami .

- D'accord ! Soupira t-elle . Et merci .

L'intéressé lui sourit :

- C'est rien ! Je t'avais dis que je t'aiderais après tout .

- Je peux rester ici le temps que ça disparaîssent ? Demanda t-elle en montrant sa main .

- Evidemment , j'ai des devoirs à terminer pour demain ... Dit-il en désignant son bureau ou s'entassaient cahiers et livres .

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille . Elle s'allongea sur son lit et dit :

- J'espère ne pas trop te ... déranger .

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils :

- Non , si tu ne dépasse pas la limite que constitue mon lit !

- Promis ! Sourit-elle. Ton collocataire est ou ?

- Il sort toujours à cette heure si ! Il ne sera pas de retour avant deux heures . Répondit-il.

- Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

Akira haussa les épaules :

- Comme avec tout le monde !

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent dans le silence . Kaori se sentait gênée , elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour le rompre . Avec Akira elle se sentait comprise , elle n'avait pas besoin de se justifier, quand ils étaient ensemble elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler , d'échanger des banalités . Oui , elle avait la sensation qu'ils se comprenaient , c'était étrange , mais rassurant .

- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Akira la sortant de ses pensées .

- A plusieurs choses . Répondit-elle évasive .

- Ah ... Fit-il . Tiens regarde , la marque à disparu !

Kaori regarda sa main et s'aperçut qu'effectivement mudoru avait disparut .

- C'est grâce à toi ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire .

- N'exagère pas ! Fit Akira gêné.

- Non c'est vrai . La jeune fille se leva et s'approcha d'Akira et lui déposa un bref baiser sur la joue .

- A plus ! S'exclama t-elle avant de sortir.

Kaori qui avait laissé ses affaires à la bibliothèque alla les récupérer et rentra dans sa chambre ou Kirsten n'était pas rentrée.

La elle s'affala sur son lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir .

- Lève toi belle au bois dormant !

La voix de Kirsten réveilla Kaori quelques heures plus tard .

- Mmm ... Marmonna cette dernière . Fallait pas me réveiller .

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! S'écria Kirsten surexcitée .

- Quoi ?

- Rei et moi nous sommes ensemble. Informa t-elle.

L'information prit un moment à parvenir au cerveau encore endormi de Kaori .

- Super ! Marmonna t-elle .

- N'es-pas ? Dit Kirsten tellement heureuse qu'elle ne perçut pas l'ironie dans la voix de son amie .

- Comment ça s'est fait ? Demanda Kaori à présent tout a fait réveillée .

- Ben tout à l'heure il me l'as demandé , en rentrant ! Expliqua t-elle . Je suis tellemen contente, grâce à lui j'ai réussi à tirer un trait sur Yuki et je commence à être amoureuse de lui .

- Tu en es sure ? Interrogea Kaori.

- Certaine ! Sourit la jolie blonde .

- Alors c'est ce qui compte .

Pendant le dîner, Kirsten et Rei s'installèrent côte et tout le monde put constater que, désormais , ils formaient un couple .

Alsyan aussi l'avait remarquer car il intercepta Kaori lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle à manger.

- On fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda t-il .

- Arrêtons de se faire des films , peut être qu'il est sincère finalement . Affirma Kaori.

- Tu éssai de convaincre qui là Kao ?

- Ecoute Alsyan c'est pas que je ne m'inquiete pas pour Kirsten , mais donnons leur une chance ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me mêler de cette histoire ! Soupira t-elle .

- D'accord, mais je te jure que si ce mec fait du mal à ma soeur il aura à faire à moi ! J'ai été suffisament patient avec lui jusqu'à maintenant . Avertit Alsyan .

- Je comprends . Bon , c'est pas ça mais j'ai envie de dormir ! Tu m'excuses ?

- Evidemment ! Dors bien ma petite Kao ! Dit-il avant de prendre la direction du dortoir des garçons .

Le lendemain matin Kaori fit tout ce qui fut en son pouvoir pour éviter Kirsten . Elle ne voulait pas que son amie finisse par s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas pour sa relation avec Rei . Mais c'était très difficile étant donné qu'ils étaient dans la même classe .

- Dis Kirst ! Fit Rei à la fin de la journée . Elle a un problème Kaori ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda cette dernière .

- Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas me parler mais ... elle ne t'as pas adrésser la parole de toute la journée . Remarqua t-il .

Kirsten ne dit rien .

- Je vais voir ce qui ne va pas . Dit-elle finalement . Bon , on se voit pour le dîner .

- Ok .

La petite blonde se dirigea vers sa chambre , dans le couloir elle croisa Ami qui l'intercepta:

- Kirsten attends ! S'exclama Ami .

- Quoi ? Répondit Kirsten brusquement . Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire la causette à Ami.

- Je me demandais si ca allait avec Kaori ? Sourit-elle.

- Qu'es que tu veux dire ? Demanda t-elle méfiante .

- Eh bien l'autre jour , je l'ai surprise qui discutait avec ... quelqu'un . Ami ne mentionna pas le nom d'Alsyan . Azora lui en aurait voulu si elle lui attirait des ennuis . Elle disait qu'elle pensait que Rei se sers de toi pour la rendre jalouse !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'emporta t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Je n'en serais pas si sure , elle ne t'as pas parler de la journée non ? A mon avis elle ne veux pas que tu comprennes qu'elle désapprouve ta relation avec Rei .

Kirsten ne voulait pas croire ce que disait Ami mais ... Les paroles de Rei , celles d'Ami et l'attitude de Kaori coincidait . Furieuse , elle n'adressa plus un mot a Ami et rejoignit Kaori dans sa chambre .

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas . Kaori vit avec stupeur Kirsten sur le seuil de la porte , elle avait l'air furieuse .

- Kaori , dit-elle dissimulant mal sa colère . Es-ce que tu as un problème avec le fait que Rei et moi soyons ensemble ?

- Pas du tout ... Répondit Kaori surprise .

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu ne te montre pas plus heureuse pour moi ? Tu m'as évité toute la journée ! Répliqua Kirsten.

- Non, c'est juste que je pense que Rei n'est pas tout à fait lui en ce moment ... Essaya t-elle .

- Pas tout à fait lui ? Cria Kirsten . Parce qu'il s'interesse à moi c'est ça ? Finalement Ami avait raison, tu n'es qu'une égoiste Kaori !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffre , c'est pour ton bien que je ... Commença t-elle.

- Va raconter tes conneries à d'autre , j'ai compris ton jeu ! Comment j'ai pu être bête au point de te faire confiance ? S'emporta t-elle.

- Tu préferes croire Ami que moi ! S'emporta à son tour Kaori . C'est gentil .

- Non , je ne crois pas en Ami ! Je crois en Rei ! S'écria t-elle . Je vais dormir avec Yin et Miyu ! S'exclama t-elle avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte .

- C'est pas possible ! S'écria Kaori . Elle qui croyait qu'Ami avait été trop loin en l'insultant , cette fois , elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça ! Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir éloigner de Kirsten . Elle s'apprêtait à lui rendre une petite visite quand elle se souvint des paroles d'Akira : il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve .

Finalement elle décida d'aller parler à Alsyan.

- Elle n'as pas dit ça ? Dit Alsyan lorsque Kaori lui eut tout expliqué .

- Il faut croire que si ! Répondit Kaori .

- Elle ne le pensait pas , elle était juste en colère ...

- A ca pour être en colère, elle l'était ! S'exclama Kaori. Elle est amoureuse de cet imbécile Alsyan, elle ne voit plus personne à part lui .

- Ecoute ne t'en fais pas et calme toi ! C'est pas bon pour toi de t'énerver ! S'exclama son interlocuteur .

- Je sais , mais qu'es ce que je peux faire ? Soupira t-elle en se laissant glisser sur une chaise . Et si Rei l'aime vraiment ? Elle ne me pardonneras pas ! Conclut Kaori désespérée.

- Bon , je vais essayer de la raisonner . Soupira Alsyan. Toi tu rentres dans ta chambre et tu te calmes .

Kaori décida de laisser faire Alsyan en espérant qu'il soit plus convainquant qu'elle .

Pourtant le lendemain en club de sciences Alsyan lui dit qu'elle s'était énervée contre lui parce qu'il avait pris sa défense.

- Désolée ! Soupira Kaori.

- Pas grave ! Soupira à son tour Alsyan.

- Elle ne me pardonneras jamais. Finit-elle par conclure .

Alsyan regarda Kaori sortir de la salle avec tristesse . Kirsten avait tort cette fois , Kaori l'aimait et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait des soupçons au sujet de Rei . Lui aussi avait réagi comme elle. Le jeune homme espéra que Kirsten recouvrerait bientôt ses esprits .

Cependant , le samedi venu Kirsten n'avait plus adréssé la parole à Kaori , elle était venu prendre quelques affaires et s'était installée avec Yin et Miyu.

- Ca va Kaori ? Demanda Ami avec ironie le samedi matin.

- Ferme là Ami ! Répondit Yukari .

- Ca va Yukari ! Fit Kaori .

Yukari regarda son amie avec tristesse . Elle savait que Kaori s'était beaucoup attachée à Kirsten et que leur dispute lui fesait beaucoup de mal .

- Alors ? Interrogea Kaori lorsqu'elle arriva au Zéphyr . Alsyan m'as dit que vous sortiez ce soir ?

- Oui ! Sourit Ayumi . Ca m'as fait plaisir qu'il m'appelle !

- J'imagine, en tout cas je suis super contente pour vous ! S'exclama Kaori .

Alsyan arriva au Zéphyr a dix-sept heure pile . L'heure à laquelle Ayumi finissait son travail : cette dernière ne tarda pas à arriver .

- Salut ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire .

Les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent des banalités pendant un moment puis Alsyan demanda :

- Dis- moi , comment était Kaori aujourd'hui ?

Ayumi semblait réfléchir .

- Eh bien , elle faisait son possible pour montrer que tout allait bien , mais moi j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

- Elle s'est disputée avec Kirsten. Informa Alsyan avant de tout expliquer à son amie .

Aprés son travail Kaori n'avait pas très envie de rentrer au lycée . Ces derniers jours elle tentait de trouver une raison qui pourrait l'empêcher de ne pas faire ses bagages et s'en aller le plus vite possible . Sans elle tout serait plus simple.

Elle déambula donc pendant une heure dans Tokyo sans avoir ou elle allait vraiment . Dans ces moments là , elle aurait aimé avoir une mère à qui parler de ses problème . Une mère qui saurait la réconforter et lui dire ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse .

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait atterrit devant l'enseigne : « kirst's » elle se dit que son moral ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas .

A cette heure les rues de Tokyo étaient encore très animées, la jeune fille s'enfonça dans la foule et ne s'étonna pas lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet .

- Excusez-moi ... Marmonna t-elle sans prendre la peine de lever la tête .

- Kaori ?

Kaori releva la tête et aperçut une Alice souriante . Elle avait oublié que cette dernière travaillait dans le quartier.

- Alors, tu vas bien ? Demanda Alice .

Alice avait réussi à trainer Kaori dans un café .

- Ca va ... et vous ? Répondit Kaori.

- Ne me fais pas croire ça, tu en fais une tête pour quelqu'un qui vas bien ! Et puis il fait très froid en ce moment , pourquoi tu n'est pas installé tranquillement dans ta chambre au mieu de trainer ici ? S'étonna t-elle .

- Vous savez , il règne une telle athmosphère dans ma chambre que je préfere être ici en train de boire un bon chocolat chaud avec vous ! Expliqua Kaori en se forçant à sourire.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Kaori hésita un moment et en voyant le sourire chaleureux que lui adressait Alice elle lui raconta ses malheurs .

- Mmmm ... Fit la jeune femme . Kirsten est une vraie tête de mulle quand elle veut ! Mais si tu veux bien je vais te donner un conseil : n'abandonne pas . Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Kirsten . Ca serait dommage de gâcher votre amitié pour ça .

Kaori écoutait la jeune femme avec attention.

- Batts-toi toujours pour ce qui te tiens à coeur Kaori ! Conseilla Alice en lui prenant la main . Ne laisse personne te faire du mal , à toi et à ceux que tu aimes .

Bizarrement le conseil d'Alice eut plus d'effet sur Kaori qu'elle même ne l'aurait pensé ! Elle remercia chaleureusement Alice et se dirigea vers le lycée . Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes dH se montrer aussi résignée et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencé . Elle n'allait pas faire ce plaisir à Ami.

_**Fin du chapitre 11-**_

_Coucou à toutes ! Le chapitre 11 de posté aprés une longue attente, j'en suis désolée mais mon inspiration n'était pas au top ses derniers mois ! -- Mais je suis en vacances maintenant . J'ai écris plus de la moitié de ce chapitre en deux jours ! C'était un petit regain d'inspiration . Mais voilà je ne suis pas tout a fait satisafaite de moi , j'espere que vous serez indulgentes : _

_**Cybel : **hello hello ! Voilà le chapitre je l'ai enfin fini , c'était dur dur et je suis pas très fière , en tous cas j'espere que tu as aimé ! Comme toute personne n'ayant aucun courage Akira repousse Kaori parce qu'il a peur qu'elle le fasse souffrir . Lol , non c'est pas que Kaori n'as pas de tacte c'est qu'elle est très francheuh! La différence ? Aucune idée ! Lool J'espere que tu n'as plus envie de me tuer , tu t'es calmée dis ? Sinon tu fais comme si je te cause plus et ... voilà quoi ! Lol Avec Rei , je peux te dire une chose : ca va empirer ! C'est dommage puisqu'ils étaient très amis , mais je crois que Kaori n'y croit plus trop à cette amitié ! Elle préfere retrouver Kirsten. Je vois que Akira t'as bien traumatisé dis moi ! Ouais c'est sur que ca doit être frustrant ... eh eh , ptet bien qu'un jour Alice et Kyo sauront pour Kao ! Je ne sais pas encore ! Bon merci encore a toi pour tous tes encouragements ! J'attends tes comms avec impatience ! Bisous _

_**Mayura 09 :** Hello toi ! Alors ? Ce chapitre ! J'attends tes impressions ! En tous cas je suis désolée pour l'attente ! Mais j'ai pas mal galéré comme je l'ai dit plus haut ! _

_Alors je te décois pour Kao et Alsy ? C'est vrai qu'elle l'aime bien mais c'est juste un ami pour elle et lui aussi ressens la même chose je crois ! Contente de te surprendre un peu en tout cas ! Rei nous révele ca vrai nature , un mec possessif et jaloux et surtout ... Ah ah ! Surtout quoi ? Suite dans le prochain épisode ! Bon je ne répondrais pas à tes autres question , tu sais quoi ?ttu verra ça dans les prochain chapitre! Loool Allez je te laisse ! Bisous à toi !_

_**Estel Undomiel : **Hello ! Merci encore pour ta review, j'espere ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre ! tu n'ais pas trop décue de ce chapitre au moins ? c'est ma grande préoccupation ! Rei , ouais c'est sur que c'est a se demander si il n'y a pas un maara en lui ! Je ne sais pas ! A toi de le découvrir Peut être que tu en sauras plus sur ses agissements bizarres dans le chap 12 ! Quand à Alsyan pour le moment je vais un peu le laisser de côté ! Je l'adore mais il le faut pour la suite de l'histoire! Peut être aussi que je te raconte des histoires et qu'il y aura un tas de passages avec Alsy dans le prochain chapitre ! Te laisse ! kisses a toi ! _

_**Princesse d'argent: **Kikoo ! Lol j'avais l'intention de te souhaiter joyeux anniversaire mais vu mon retard je sais pas si ca le fait bien ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Voilà la suite , alors tu l'as trouvé comment ? Pff , je sais c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de persos , je vais peut être en faire mourir deux ou trois pour vous faciliter la tache ! Nyark nyark nyark ---- Iris ou l'art des blagues douteuses ------ lool ! Voilà c'est un peu tard là je suis fatiguée faut me pardonner ! En tout cas je t'embrasse très fort ! Bisous ! _

_**Noreenn : **Salut toi ! Et merci beaucoup pour la review ! Elle m'as fait très plaisir ! « All My Dreams addict » Ca passe trop bien j'adore ! Merciiii ! Alors ? J'espere que tu te seras un peu amusée dans ce chapitre , c'était pas très gai mais on ne sait jamais ! Merci encore et désolée pour le retard ! Bisou ! _

_Bon voilà pour le moment les filles ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire ? Je vous embrasse bien fort ! _

_Iris_


	12. Chapter 12

_**All my dreams : **_

_**Chapitre 12 : **_

Kaori reposa lentement le combiné du téléphone et soupira . Elle venait tout juste d'appeler l'orphelinat , à Hokkaido .

Bien qu'elle se sentait maintenant comme chez elle à Tokyo , la maison de Joëlle lui manquait beaucoup . Les enfants , Ayame , ses petites escapades en pleine nature …

Elle se sentait soudain très nostalgique . Peut être étais-ce du à sa dispute avec Kirsten . Après tout elles étaient devenues très proche toutes les deux . Raison de plus . Elle ne devait pas gâché son amitié avec elle , il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour que Kirsten lui parle à nouveau .

C'était lundi et, ce jour là , Kaori n'avait pas de cours pendant les deux premières heures de la journée . Pourtant , elle se leva très tôt, et , tandis que les autres élèves allaient en cours elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque .

- Attends Rei ! Il faut que je te parle ! Entendit-elle alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la bibliothèque .

C'était la voix d'Alsyan . Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'écouter les conversations des autres mais là il lui semblait que ça pourrait être intéressant .

- Qu'es ce que tu veux ? Demanda Rei d'un ton agressif .

- Tu aimes Kirsten ? Interrogea alors le beau blond.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Fit-il pour seule réponse.

- C'est ma sœur . Alors ? Poursuivit Alsyan.

- Oui . Déclara Rei .

- Je vais peut être reformuler ma question , es-ce que tu aimes Kirsten comme tu aimes Kaori?

Un long silence s'installa.

- Bien , alors laisse là ! S'exclama Alsyan.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Rei . Je suis bien avec elle.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Alsyan. Tu aimes Kaori , tu le sais , je le sais , elle le sait et même Kirsten le sait !

- Alors pourquoi elle est avec moi si elle le sait ?

- Parce qu'elle , elle est tombé amoureuse de toi et que pour être avec toi elle est prête à se mentir , à faire n'importe quoi, comme tu l'aurais fait avec Kaori. Expliqua Alsyan.

- Tout ça , c'est de ta faute ! S'emporta Rei . Tu n'aurais jamais du approcher Kaori ...Tu n'aurais jamais du ... Tu me l'as prise !

Kaori se laissa glisser lentement le long du mur . Rei avait complètement perdu la tête ! Et pour elle ? C'était de sa faute si, aujourd'hui Kirsten souffrait , et Rei ? Plusieurs questions lui traversèrent alors l'esprit . Kaori trouva la force de se relever et intervint .

- Ca suffit Rei ! S'exclama t-elle . Alsyan n'y est pour rien , c'est toi . Toi et ton attitude , tu as tout gâcher .

La dessus , elle prit la main d'Alsyan et tourna les talons en sa compagnie . Quand ils se furent un peu éloignés elle lui dit :

- Désolée d'avoir écouter mais …

- Ne t'excuse pas ! Sourit-il . C'est de toi qu'on parlait après tout .

- Et Kirsten ? Demanda Kaori .

- Je ne voudrais pas être pessimiste , mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle veuille vraiment retrouver la raison . Dit-il.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda son interlocutrice .

- Je pense qu'elle sait pour Rei mais elle ne veut pas se l'avouer .

- Et ça va durer combien de temps ? Demanda Kaori .

- Elle va bien finir par craquer !

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question … Soupira Kaori . Elle me manque tu sais .

- A moi aussi .

- Kaori ! S'exclama alors une voix dans le couloir .

La concernée se retourna pour apercevoir Yukari foncer vers elle . La jeune fille s'excusa rapidement auprès d'Alsyan et entraîna avec elle sa meilleure amie . Durant tout le trajet , les deux filles ne parlèrent pas, cependant Kaori voyait très bien que son amie était surexcitée . Elle se demanda même, alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la chambre de Yukari comment elle avait fait pour tenir jusque là .

- Alors , tu m'expliques ? Demanda Kaori .

- Désolée de t'avoir enlevée comme ça mais … S'interrompit-elle .

- Mais ? Questionna Kaori de plus en plus impatiente .

- Il se trouve que … que j'ai l'intention de …

- De ?

- Tu vas me trouver bête de revenir ainsi sur mes positions mais j'ai bien réfléchie et je crois que …

- Que ? Cria presque Kaori .

- Que je suis amoureuse de Yuu ! Déclara t-elle .

Sur le coup , Kaori resta bouche bée . C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à entendre . Yukari avait toujours repoussée Yuu , et la elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait .

- Tu m'expliques ? Demanda t-elle .

- Eh bien , tu sais comme moi que ce genre de choses ne s'expliquent pas … Je me suis surprise à le regarder un peu trop souvent et à m'affoler quand il me parle … Moi qui suis toujours calme … Débita t-elle .

- Eh bien, ça pour une surprise ! S'exclama Kaori souriante . Cependant je suis contente pour vous !

- Tu parles comme si nous étions déjà ensemble . Si ça se trouve il ne veut plus de moi ! S'affola la jeune fille .

- Mais non , ne t'en fais pas , et puis si tu allais lui parler pour en être sure ! S'exclama Kaori .

- T'as raison ! Soupira son interlocutrice . Au fait , j'espère ne pas vous avoir déranger tout a l'heure ! S'excusa t-elle .

- Non, ne t'en fais pas . Nous parlions de Kirsten . Dit-elle .

- Ah celle là ! En fait , c'est Rei que je ne comprends pas . Il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment plus chez lui ! S'exclama Yukari énervée .

- J'en ai bien l'impression . Fit Kaori , songeuse .

- Bon ! Excuse moi ma jolie mais je crois que je vais aller voir Yuu ! Alors souhaite moi bonne chance ! Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte .

Kaori lui sourit en guise de réponse . Elle était contente pour Yukari et pas du tout inquiète , Yuu était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle . En plus en y pensant elle trouvait qu'ils formaient un beau couple tout les deux . Pourtant malgré cette bonne nouvelle Kaori ne put s'empêcher de penser à Kirsten encore une fois . Après la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Alice , elle s'était promise d'essayer d'améliorer les choses , mais pour l'instant elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre . En fait quand elle repensait à cette histoire la chose la plus claire qui lui apparaissait était qu'il fallait étrangler Ami au plus vite avant que cette dernière ne fasse encore plus de dégâts dans sa vie ! Si il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de lotis , la jeune fille se serait faite une joie de le faire , pourtant elle devait absolument se contrôler .

Kaori se laissa tomber sur le lit de Yukari et soupira : sa vie était drôlement compliqué depuis qu'elle avait quitté Hokkaido et l'orphelinat . Au bout de quelque minutes elle se leva et décidée , elle alla frapper à la porte de Rei . La bas elle ne trouva pas Rei mais Kirsten .

- Salut ! Dit la petite blonde froidement . Qu'es que tu veux ?

- Je voulais voir Rei ! Répondit Kaori .

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour lui dire de me laisser tomber , parce que c'est toi qu'il aime ? S'emporta Kirsten .

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça . Enfin , ce n'est pas grave . Puisque tu es là , je vais te parler à toi .

- Je t'écoute !

- Finalement tu ne trouves pas que cette dispute est stupide ? Je t'aime beaucoup Kirst … Et je n'ai jamais pensé que Rei ne pouvait pas tomer amoureux de toi . Expliqua t-elle.

- C'est l'impression que tu donnes en tout cas . Rétorqua Kirsten .

- Ok . Dit Kaori agacée . Alors comme ça , il suffit qu'Ami te fasse une remarque complètement déplacée pour que tu doutes de notre amitié ?

- Ami n'était pas la seule à m'avoir fait cette remarque ! C'est une constatation !

- Alors quoi ? Qu'es que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis désolée de vouloir t'éviter de souffrir a cause de lui ? Qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne te décevra jamais ? S'emporta t-elle son tour .

- Et pourquoi pas Kaori ? Tu … Tu es… Ton avais était très important pour moi ! Autant que celui d'Alsyan ! Et voilà que lorsque je t'annonce que je suis avec Rei tu me dis qu'il le fait pour te rendre jalouse ! Je devrais le prendre comment selon toi ! Cria t-elle . Je devrais te dire que tu as raison ?

- Oui ! S'exclama alors Kaori .

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles . Il sembla même à un moment que Kirsten avait envie de rire .

- Eh bien non ! Tu te trompes !

- Alsyan aussi penses comme moi …

- Argh ! Lui il n'est pas objectif ! S'exclama alors Kirsten .

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Kaori .

Kirsten se frappa le front :

- La n'est pas la question !

- Et c'est quoi la question au juste ? S'écria Kaori .

- Mais j'en sais rien ! Répliqua Kirsten à bout de nerf . Je ne sais pas !

- Alors pourquoi t'es fâchée ?

- Arrêtes de retourner la situation à ton avantage Kao !

- C'est de nouveau Kao alors ? Fit Kaori espiègle .

- Mince ! Tu m'énerves ! Cria Kisten .

- Peut être que si tu t'excuses auprès de moi et d'Alsyan je pourrais te pardonner . Dit Kaori en baissant le ton .

- Non ! C'est à toi de t'excuser ! Répliqua Kirsten , la jeune fille s'attendait à tout sauf a des excuses en disant cela , Kaori était trop fière .

- Je suis désolée . Dit alors l'intéressée . Peut être ais-je été trop égoïste comme tu dis … Je ne sais pas , mais a ce moment Kirsten je t'assure que je ne pensais qu'a ton bien . Murmura t-elle .

- Je sais . Dit Kirsten gardant un air borné . Si je t'excuse , promets moi de laisser à Rei une chance .

- Je crois que c'est faisable . Répondit Kaori .

- Alors je t'excuse . Sourit Kirsten . Et moi aussi je te présente mes excuses pour ma réaction excessive .

- Qu'es que tu peux être bornée . Dit Kaori .

- Oh ! Ca va hein ? S'exclama Kirsten avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amie . Tu m'as manquée Kao ! S'exclama t-elle en essuyant une larme qui perlait sur sa joue .

- Toi aussi Kirst ! Répondit Kaori en sentant la chaleur d'une nouvelle perle sur sa poitrine .

Les deux amies continuèrent à discuter un bon moment , au bout de quelques minutes Yukari surgit de nulle part pour leur annoncer la nouvelle :elle sortait avec Yuu . La jeune fille était tellement excitée qu'elle ne remarqua pas que ses deux amies s'étaient réconciliée , quand elle finit par s'en apercevoir elle s'exclama :

- Ah ! Je vois que cette journée à été bonne pour tout le monde !

Kaori et Kirsten se sourirent .

- Euh , je crois qu'il faut que j'aille parler à Alsyan aussi . Déclara alors Kirsten .

- OK .

- J'y vais … On se voit pour le dîner ! Fit Kirsten en disparaissant derrière un mur . N'oublie pas ta promesse Kao ! S'exclama cette dernière .

- Et donc tu as gagné un nouveau lotis ? Demanda Alsyan .

- Oui .

C'était mercredi , et ce jour la en club de sciences Alsyan et Kaori travaillaient ensemble .

- Il représentait quoi ?

- Akira m'as dit que c'était l'amitié , San . Répondit-il .

- Akira ?

- Oui , celui qui m'as tout appris . Chuchota t-elle.

- Ok , et tu le vois souvent ? Demanda t-il .

- De temps en temps . Répondit t-elle évasive .

- Ah, et avec Rei ? Qu'es que tu comptes faire ?

- Respecter la promesse faite à Kirsten , je vais essayer de lui faire confiance à nouveau. Répondit la jeune fille .

- Bon courage , moi je ne pourrais pas à ta place …

- De toute façon si nous avons vraiment raison Kirsten s'en apercevra et elle laissera tomber .

- J'espère . Soupira Alsyan . Depuis notre conversation …

- Ne m'en parle pas ! L'interrompit Kaori . J'ai eu du mal à la digérer .

- C'est compréhensible .

A ce moment la cloche sonna , Kaori et Alsyan se séparèrent à la sortie de la salle . En fait , elle ne l'avait pas dit à Alsyan mais elle avait prévue d'aller rendre une petite visite à Rei . Il fallait quand même qu'ils mettent quelques petites choses au clair tout les deux . C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans sa chambre quelque minutes plus tard .

- De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Eh bien , Kirsten veut que je fasse des efforts avec toi , et j'en ferais mais je voulais m'assurer que c'était réciproque .

Rei s'installa en face de Kaori et lui sourit :

- Yuu a eu plus de chance que moi .

- Ca n'est pas le sujet Rei ! S'énerva Kaori .

- Si , au contraire , ça l'est ! Rétorqua t-il .

- Rei ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! Qu'es que tu as à la fin ? S'emporta Kaori .

- C'est toi qui me demande ça , Kaori . Lui murmura t-il.

- Je m'en vais .

Mais Rei lui saisit le poignet et l'attira prés de lui .

- Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je ressens exactement , Kao . Mais peut être pourrais-je te montrer à quoi ressemble mon cœur ?

- Qu'es ce que …

Rei posa son index sur les lèvres de Kaori .

- Il faudra que tu m'aides d'accord ? Si tu pouvais répéter après moi …

- Arrêtes Rei ! S'exclama t-elle en tentant de se défaire de son emprise .

- Na …

Alors sans vraiment savoir pourquoi , un peu comme une automate , Kaori répéta :

- Na …

- Sadaru ..

- Sadaru …

- Lotis …

- Lotis …

- Ran …

- Ran …

Quand elle eut terminé de prononcé ses mots , elle ferma les yeux et sentit son corps se dérober sous ses pieds . Lorqu'elle les rouvrit elle était toujours collée à Rei mais dans un lieu complètement différent : ils étaient à bord d'un bateau , appuyés contre une barrière de sécurité . Kaori pouvait entendre le bruit de la mer mais elle ne voyait pas grand chose , en effet ils étaient plongés dans le brouillard le plus total .

- Bienvenue dans l'inner Heart , Kaori . Mon inner heart . Annonça Rei .

- L'inner heart? Répéta Kaori .

- Se sont les ténèbres de mon cœur que tu vois là …Lorsque ce bateau aura définitivement coulé , moi aussi , je coulerais . Déclara t-il .

- Qu'es que tu veux dire ? S'emporta Kaori .

- Dis-moi Kao , sais-tu pourquoi ou pour qui , ce bateau à fait naufrage ?

- Arrête ! Dit Kaori complètement paniquée . Tout n'est pas de ma faute , peux tu vraiment m'en vouloir a cause de mes sentiments ? Et puis comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- C'est toi qui me l'as appris … Au fil du temps tu m'as appris à t'aimer puis à te détester … Murmura t-il .

- Laisse-moi Rei ! S'exclama Kaori en se libérant de son emprise .

Kaori aurait voulu s'en aller mais elle ignorait complètement ou elle se trouvait et comment il fallait faire pour se sortir de là . Le brouillard était de plus en plus épais et elle ne voyait rien .

- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas Rei ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question ! Répliqua t-il . Mais je ne te laisserais pas . Tu resteras avec moi , ici . Et si je dois couler tu coulera avec moi .

Kaori compris très vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas discuter avec Rei . Mais elle ignorait aussi le sens de tout ça et la seule personne présente à pouvoir lui expliquer était Rei . Elle se calma , sans cela elle ne pourrait jamais trouver une solution .

- Bon, très bien Rei . Qu'es ce que tu veux de moi au juste ?

Son ancien ami ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder et de sourire . Kaori qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire se leva . La jeune fille commença à faire les cent pas sur le pont puis , s'aventura à l'intérieur . Bien qu'elle ne voyait pas grand chose , le bateau semblait immense . Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait à l'intérieur elle put deviner qu'il s'agissait certainement là d'un ancien bateau de luxe . Elle se trouvait dans un grand couloir , ou des portes s'alignaient de chaque côtés d'elle .

Kaori ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine , il ne faisait pas vraiment froid mais elle frissonnait . C'était sans doute du à l'atmosphère du lieu . Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du couloir , Kaori se retrouva face à une porte démesurée , elle était tellement grande qu'elle dépassait le plafond d'ou pendaient d'immenses lustres de cristal . Kaori allait posé la main sur la poignée de bronze quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même . Elle se trouva devant une pièce complètement sombre mais ,quand elle fit un pas dans la salle , elle s'illumina . Les murs de la salle étaient tapissés de rouge , pourtant la première chose qu'elle remarqua était une grande photo accroché au mur en face d'elle. Cette photo représentait une petite fille de cinq ans , ses cheveux noirs étaient éparses sur ses épaules et elle tenait dans la paume de sa main un oisillon . Mais le plus frappant chez cette enfant c'était son sourire , un sourire radieux , qui aurait pu apporter de la joie à n'importe quelle personne . Kaori plaqua une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier . Cette petite fille tellement heureuse, c'était elle . Ce jour là elle s'en souviendrait toujours : elle avait à peine cinq ans et Joëlle l'avait emmener chez le médecin parce qu'elle était malade . Dans le cabinet du médecin il y avait deux petites filles et leurs parents . Joëlle était une femme attentionnée, mais elle n'était pas la mère de Kaori , c'était la mère d'une vingtaine d'autre enfant . A ce moment Kaori s'était sentie très seule , plus que jamais elle s'était sentie orpheline . Elle entendait encore Joëlle l'appeler alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce en pleurant .

Enfant elle allait souvent se réfugier dans une petite clairière à quelque pas de l'orphelinat . C'est la bas qu'elle était aller pleurer ce jour là . Alors qu'elle pleurer elle avait sentie une main se poser sur son épaule . Elle se retourna alors et vit un garçon de son âge . Il lui sourit, lui prit la main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin . La , il lui demanda de fermer ses yeux et d'ouvrir les mains . Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux Kaori aperçut un tout petit oiseau dans sa main .Ses larmes se séchèrent naturellement , elle leva la tête vers le petit garçon et lui sourit.

- Rei … Murmura alors Kaori tandis qu'une larme perlait sur sa joue .

Cependant la photo s'effaça pour qu'une autre apparaisse à sa place . Cette fois-ci elle pouvait voir la Kaori d'aujourd'hui qui souriait de la même façon que sur la photo précédente . La jeune fille essaya de se souvenir en quel circonstance elle avait pu sourire ainsi et à qui se sourire était adressé mais elle n'y parvint pas .

- J'aurais voulu … Dit Rei qui était apparu soudainement , que ce sourire me soit réservé pour toujours . Mais la vie en a voulu autrement , pourquoi ?

- Rei ! Je … Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait autant de peine ! Mais qu'es que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ? Tu étais mon meilleur ami …

- C'est là tout le problème Kaori , j'étais juste ton meilleur ami . Et moi , je ne voulais pas , je ne pouvais pas te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre , parce que plus que mon amie et encore plus que ma meilleure amie , tu étais celle que j'aimais !

Kaori éclata en sanglot et, à ce moment elle entendit la même voix de ses rêves lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

- _Parfois on aime tellement qu'on perds la tête …et des fois bien plus … _

La jeune fille tomba à genoux :

- Que faut-il que je fasse ? Il faudrait que je me mente, que je te mentes Rei , pour que tu redeviennes toi même ?

Rei s'agenouilla face à Kaori, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder .

- Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais . Mais maintenant c'est bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière . C'est le moment ou jamais Kaori . Le moment qui va déterminer ton destin , le mien et celui de tout les autres . C'est le moment qu'on attendait pour te détruire, pour réduire à néant l'héritière de Sleyiâ . Moi je suis là pour les en empêcher Kaori , pour t'aider à choisir . Maintenant regarde moi et dis moi ce que je veux entendre …

- Je … Je ne veux pas choisir ! Cria t-elle tout en reprenant ses esprits . Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé Rei mais … Mais moi je resterais Kaori, celle que j'ai toujours été . Voilà ce que je choisis ! Je choisis d'être moi !

A peine avait-elle prononcé ses mots que Sleyiâ apparut sur son front .

- Tu ne peux pas lutter Kaori .

- Vraiment ? Répliqua t-elle . Et si j'essayais pour voir ?

- Vina ! Hurla Rei .

- Kaara ! Répliqua Kaori .Une barrière s'installa autour de la jeune fille et l'attaque de Rei ne l'atteignit pas . Personne Rei , personne ne pourra interférer dans mon destin , personne à part Moi ! Hurla Kaori .

- Alors montre moi Kaori , montre moi si tu arriveras à supporter le poids de ce destin !

- Sleiya ! S'exclama Kaori .

Une lumière aveuglante apparut autour de Kaori et aussitôt une force invisible propulsa Rei en arrière .

- Maintenant laisse moi Rei . Oublie moi . Murmura t-elle alors qu'elle sentait une fois de plus ses jambes se dérober .

Une minute plus tard , la jeune fille se trouvait sur un banc du parc , dans les bras d'Akira .

- Je suis revenue … Murmura t-elle .

- Oui . Acquiesça Akira.

- C'est toi qui m'as ramenée ?

- Oui. Mais tu m'as beaucoup aidée . Sourit-il.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques certaines choses … Quand je me serais remise … Parvint-elle à dire avant de s'endormir.

Assise au fond de la salle, en cours de mathématiques , Kaori avait beaucoup de mal à ce concentrer . En fait ses derniers temps elle ne pensait pas vraiment à ses études , elle était bien trop préoccupée par le lotis et tout ce qui allait avec . De plus , avec le temps qui passait les choses devenaient bien plus compliquées : l'existence de l'inner heart , sa situation avec Rei , c'était encore plus difficile si elle tenait compte de la promesse qu'elle avait faite a Kirsten . Elle ne savait plus vraiment ou donner de la tête . En fait elle aurait voulu se changer les idées , oublier un peu tout ce qui la préoccupait .

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire , elle n'était pas pressée de sortir de ce cours . C'était le dernier de la semaine et , ce soir , elle était invitée par Alsyan et Ayumi à passer la soirée avec eux . Serait aussi de la partie Rei et Kirsten .

Lorsque la cloche sonna elle fut la dernière à sortir :

- Kaori dépêche toi ! Lui cria Kirsten . Il faut qu'on aille se préparer .

- Ok , ok ! Soupira cette dernière .

Alors que Kirsten terminait de se maquiller elle jeta un regard agacé a son amie qui était allongée par terre sur le ventre , le nez fourré dans un cahier de français .

- Mais enfin qu'es que tu fais ? Demanda Kirsten .

- Je révise . Répondit Kaori .

- Mais c'est vendredi soir .On est censé faire un break .

- Ecoute Kirsten , je crois que je vais rester ici . Vous serez en couple et moi je vais me retrouver toute seule ! Plaida t-elle .

- Ah ! Il en est hors de question ! Tu l'avais promis à Ayumi ! S'exclama Kirsten .

- D'accord . Fit Kaori en se relevant .

Elle attrapa son sac et dit :

- On y va ?

- Tu va y aller comme ça ?

- Kirst , je ne vais pas rencontrer mon prince charmant ce soir ! Rétorqua t-elle .

- Vous êtes très jolies les filles. Complimenta Alsyan alors qu'ils entraient dans un bus. -- Tu devrais arrêter tes flatteries Alsyan, je suis à peine coiffée . Lui répondit Kaori.

- Et alors ? J'aime beaucoup ! Ajouta Alsyan en s'asseyant à côté d'elle tandis que Rei et Kirsten s'asseyaient derrière eux. Kaori haussa les épaules : Alsyan était vraiment incorrigible .

- Vous êtes bien silencieux . Dit Alsyan .

Ils venaient d'arriver en ville et attendaient Ayumi devant le cinéma .

- J'espère qu'Ayumi ne va pas tarder . La séance va bientôt commencer . Dit Kirsten .

- Je vais réserver nos places ! Se proposa Rei .

- Ok , Merci ! Fit Kirsten .

Il lui sourit avant d'entrer dans la salle . Quelques minutes plus tard , Ayumi arriva .

- Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je suis rentrée tard de l'université ! S'exclama t-elle a bout de souffle .

- Ce n'est pas grave . Assura Kirsten.

- Viens, Rei à réserver nos places . Lui dit Alsyan en lui prenant la main .

Le cinéma fini , les cinq adolescents s'installèrent à la table d'une pizzeria avant d'achever la soirée . Kaori et Alsyan discutait depuis un bon moment du dernier cours de sciences qui avait été apparemment riche en péripéties et en émotion : les deux amis étaient pris d'un fou rire au souvenir d'Azora Teno s'évanouissant toutes les dix secondes lors d'une séance de dissection. Kaori en avait les larmes aux yeux et Alsyan avait la tête enfouie dans ses mains afin de tenter de cacher son fou rire .

- Bon ! Vous pouvez pas arrêter deux secondes ! S'exclama Kirsten qui commençait a être agacée .

Alsyan et Kaori regardèrent Kirsten avant de repartir dans leur fou rire de plus belle .

- Désolé … Fit Alsyan . Arrête Kaori ! S'exclama t-il tandis que cette dernière mimait pour la énième fois Azora .

- Ok ! Fit-elle .

Les deux amis avaient retrouver un semblant de calme , pourtant a chaque fois que leur regards se croisaient ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repartir dans leur rire . Alsyan posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kaori , encore mort de rire .

- Je crois qu'on est tout les deux un peu fatigués … Dit Kaori en essuyant ses larmes et en donnant un coup de coude à Alsyan .

- Elle a raison ! L'approuva Alsyan .

- Bien ! Alors vous allez vous calmer un peu ! Dit Kirsten .

- Oui , désolée … Murmura Kaori devant le regard accusateur de Kirsten , l'air renfrogné de Rei et surtout à cause d'Ayumi qui ne semblait pas à son aise . Je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu .

- Je t'accompagne ! Dit Kirsten .

- C'est moi qui offre ! S'exclama Alsyan en se levant lui aussi , je te la confie Rei . Dit-il .

Lorsque Kaori, Kirsten et Alsyan se furent suffisamment éloignés Rei dit à Ayumi :

- Il était temps qu'il s'occupe un peu de toi !

- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Ayumi.

- Il a passé la moitié de la soirée à rire et discuter avec Kaori , ça ne devait pas être évident pour toi . Répondit-il .

- Et alors ? Je ne vais pas faire une scène pour ça …

- Tu es indulgente …Si j'étais toi , je me méfierais .

- On y va ? Demanda Alsyan qui venait d'arriver suivi de Kaori et Kirsten .

- Ok.

Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque le bus arriva , le regard d'Ayumi se posa sur Alsyan qui offrait de l'aide à Kaori pour monter les escaliers , cette dernière le repoussa gentiment .

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile Alsyan ! S'exclama Kirsten .

- Oui maman ! Répondit-il . Fais attention en rentrant Ayumi !

Ayumi fit oui de la tête , son regard croisa alors celui de Rei , qui sourit de satisfaction .

**_- Fin du chapitre 12- _**

…

… …

… … …

_--- reprends son souffle --- _

_Hello ! Wouah ! Enfin ! --- pleure de joie --- Après … Je ne sais plus combien de mois j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 12 . Il est 3h10 du matin et je dois vous avouer que je suis super fière d'avoir fini . Merci en tout cas pour vos commentaires qui me font super plaisirs et me motivent ! Passons aux rars … _

**_Sarifa :_** _Salut ! Merci pour ta review . Non en fait pour l'histoire de chapitres c'était un petit bug de ma part ! Désolée pour ça et le retard . _

**_Estel Undomiel_** _: Salut toi ! Merci pour la review ! --- se cache derrière son oreiller --- Je crois que cette fois , mais je n'en suis pas encore sur j'ai pris plus de temps que pour le chapitre 11 , j'espere que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! --- smile --- eh ! eh ! Je crois que Kaori a eu les mêmes idées que toi concernant Ami , lol , mais elle doit se contrôler ne l'oubli pas ! J'espere que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Je t'embrasse _

_**Elfylbanese **: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review . Comme tu le vois , je continue , je continue mais à mon rythme c'est a dire très lentement ! -- Bizou_

**_Mayura 09 :_** _helloo ! Toch ( comme on dit chez moi ) je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée ! J'étais donc contente en voyant ta review , ce matin là … Ou ce soir là je ne sais pas . Mais ne t'inquiete pas on l'as tous fait ce coup là . De toutes façons je ne peux pas t'en vouloir vu le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre . Je suis désolée de te décevoir pour Alsy et Kao , mais comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre ils sont quand même très proches . Et pis Akira il est bien aussi ! Ouhla , tu devrais faire du Yoga toi , lol , je vois que tu es énervée de nature . Même si Rei mériterait d'être cuit dans la sauce piquante ! --- mdr mdr --- Enfin j'espere que ce chapter t'as aider pour comprendre la nature de son problème ! --- Alsyan : Rei ! T'as un problème psychologique ! Rei : argh ! Problème psychologique toi même ! --- lol un petit résumé de la relation Alsyan/ Rei . Bon ben voilà réconciliation entre K et K . Contente que tu sois devenue patiente parce que … Avec moi t'es pas sortie de l'auberge ma pov fille ! lol Bisous et merci !_

**_Princesse d'argent :_** '_lut ! lol Non je te rassure je ne ferais pas mourir de persos … Pas pour le moment en tout cas ! Kirsten n'est pas restée très longtemps une tête de mule , lol ! Tant mieux diras-tu ! J'espere que ce chapitre t'as autant plus que les précédents , je t'embrasse . _

_**Sila **: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour the review ! C'est vrai que je suis la seule fanficeuse pour Alice 19th ! C'est con pour moi parce que j'écris j'écris mais moi qui me la donne ma suite hein ? Qui ? lol je me calme , ben on va dire que je me la donne moi même ! Pionnière de l'inconnu , j'en connais qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec toi , m'enfin ce titre me plait bien ! Merci et désolée pour le retard ! _

**_Kazuko :_** _Hello hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et je suis désolée j'ai mis pas mal de temps ! J'espere que tu continueras à me suivre ! Bisous . _

**_Habby :_** _Coucou toi , je viens juste de remarquer que tu avais changer de penname ! lol Je m'y retrouve mieux lol . --- Iris : Cybel … Ah ! Habby ! --- Voilà un peu ce que ca donnait avant . J'ai un cerveaux lent ! --- purée le jeu de mot débile --- Donc merci pour ta review . Même si des fois tu prends du temps à reviewer , je t'aime quand même parce que tu fini par reviewer ! Donc … Peut être un jour iras-tu au japon ? Et tu t'achetera un Kimono , même si je pense que tu pourrais en trouver un ou tu es , en cherchant bien . Moi aussi j'aimerais bien , mais les japonaise sont blanches et moi je suis brune , pff , ca passe pas ! M'enfin la n'est pas la question ! C'est vrai que ca doit être bien de se retrouver comme ça entre filles , m'enfin pour moi cette époque est définitivement révolue … çç . Wouah j'adore quand tu review en live comme ça tu as toujours presque tout bon . Je suis si prévisible que cela ou tu as des dons extralucides ? Il faudra que tu m'expliques . Ah oui , L'aikido c'est un art martial . En fait j'ai bloqué la dessus parce que mon frère arrêtait pas de dire : Aikido , je veux faire de l'aikido … Ecetera eceteri … Ben voilà ceci explique cela . lol , désolée de te décevoir mais le jeu de mot avec Tenyo n'était pas voulu --- mdr mdr --- Ah ! … --- Nyark nyark nyark --- Désolée désolée , tu devras te contenter de mes couples . Même si je comprends ta déception . Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Ayumi , moi je trouve qu'elle fait pitié. Désolée , Ami n'as pas souffert dans ce chapitre , mais j'ai comme l'impression que Kaori n'en resteras pas là ! Ouf , tu me rassures quand tu dis que le chapitre n'était pas si mauvais que ça , j'avais l'impression de l'avoir raté ! Quand à l'inner heart je pense que ce n'est pas la dernière visite de Kaori , mais la question est : dans quel inner heart ira t-elle la prochaine fois ? Réponse dans le chapitre 13 ! Ne t'excuse plus pour ton retard , je te pardonne . En plus vu le retard que j'ai pour S'il suffisait d'aimer … J'ai pas à t'en vouloir ! Bien , je t'embrasse très fort , a plu pluche ! _

**_Imari ashke_** _: Merci pour ta review . Et ne t'en fais pas pour les reviews , si tu continus à me lire, c'est ça l'important ! Bien à très bientôt j'espère , bisouss . _

_Bien voilà . Je m'excuse encore pour le gros retard mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail cette année et vous comprendrez qu'avec le BAC qui arrive c'est ma priorité . _

_Mais comme vous pouvez le voir je n'oubli pas non plus All my dreams ! Mais cette fois je ne m'avancerais pas trop quand à la date d'arrivée du chapitre 13 . J'ai a peu prés tout le déroulement de l'histoire dans ma tête mais après il faut voir si le reste va suivre ! Je suis optimiste ! lol . _

_Voilà ! Merci encore , j'attends vos commentaires ! _

_Bisous à toutes ++++++++++++ _

_Iris_


	13. Chapter 13

_**All my dreams : **_

**_Chapitre 13 :_**

- Qu'es ce qui vous as pris hier soir ? Demanda Kirsten à Kaori le lendemain matin .

- Je sais pas . Sans doute étions nous un peu fatigués . Soupira Kaori .

- C'était gênant …

- Je m'en rends compte et je suis désolée ! En tout cas grâce à Alsyan la soirée n'était pas aussi ratée que dans mon imagination.

- Pour toi , mais certainement pas pour cette pauvre Ayumi qui a passé sa soirée à vous regarder rigoler comme deux malades .

Kaori ne dit rien . Kirsten avait raison. Elle n'aurait pas du se comporter comme ça . Ne serais-ce que par respect envers Ayumi . Elle se sentait soudainement terriblement gênée .

- Tu crois que je devrais m'excuser ? Demanda t-elle.

- Non , je crois qu'il faut oublier , évite ce genre de chose quand même la prochaine fois ! Soupira Kirsten .

- Eh ! Je te signale qu'Alsyan aussi était avec moi , alors va lui faire la morale à lui aussi ! S'exclama Kaori .

- C'est ce que j'allais faire . Informa Kirsten en se dirigeant vers la porte . Tchao !

- Bye !

Kaori soupira et retomba sur son lit .

- J'éviterais , la prochaine fois …

A ce moment elle entendit frapper à la porte .

- Entrez ! Cria t-elle.

- Salut ! C'était Akira .

- Hello toi ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir . Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-elle .

- Ca va et toi ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et sourit :

- Alors on fait un bilan ?

- Oui . Fit Kaori . Pour l'instant je ne maîtrise que quatre lotis : Widoo , San , Kaara et Vimk . En contrepartie je connais trois maarams : Vina , jeta et Mudoru .

- C'est encore insuffisant Kaori . Tu as seulement un lotis en plus … Cela signifie que tu pourrais basculer du mauvais côté d'un moment à l'autre , il suffit d'un événement … Expliqua t-il .

- Je le sais bien . Donc si j'ai bien compris , je ferais mieux de me remettre à l'apprentissage des lotis ?

Akira acquiesça .

- Ok …

- Cependant je suis très fier de toi , tu as vraiment réussi à faire face à Rei dans son inner heart ! S'exclama t-il .

- Ouais mais je suis inquiète . Je ne sais plus du tout qui il est . Il est capable de me faire n'importe quel coup bas . Soupira Kaori l'air triste .

Akira le remarqua , il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras .

- Ne t'inquiète pas . Ca va aller . Dit-il en caressant ses cheveux .

La tête appuyée contre la poitrine d' Akira, elle sourit . Il lui semblait vraiment qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui . C'était vraiment très rassurant .

Au bout de quelques minutes , Akira défit son étreinte . Kaori lui sourit avant d'effleurer ses lèvres .

- Merci . Quand tu es là je me sens vraiment bien . Dit-elle .

- Ca me fait plaisir que tu penses cela . Tu peux compter sur moi . Dit-il avant de s'éclipser .

Kirsten arriva juste après qu'il soit sorti .

- J'ai vu Akira en sortant ? Alors ? Sourit Kirsten .

- Rien ! Pas grand chose ! Sourit Kaori .

- C'est pour ça que tu souris jusqu'aux dents ? Se moqua Kirsten .

Le lundi qui suivit Kaori reçut un appel d'Ayumi :

- Salut Kao ! Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va bien Ayumi . Merci et toi ?

- Très bien !

- Euh , tu sais pour l'autre soir … Commença Kaori avant d'être interrompue .

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ayumi . Je me demandais ce que tu avais prévu de faire ce week-end ?

- Eh bien pas grand chose … Avoua Kaori .

- Comme tu le sais déjà nous sommes en congés . Et en fait j'ai prévu d'aller faire du camping avec Alsyan et je me demandais si toi et Kirsten vous ne voudriez pas vous joindre à nous ! Proposa t-elle.

- Eh bien ,c 'est gentil à toi Ayumi mais tu ne préfères pas passer ce week end seule avec Alsy ?

- Alsy ?

- C'est comme ça que j'appelle Alsyan ! Sourit Kaori .

- Ah … Ecoute , si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Insista Ayumi .

- Non vraiment c'est gentil mais … Commença Kaori .

- Kaori s'il te plait !

- Bon écoute , si tu insistes autant , c'est d'accord ! Capitula Kaori .

- C'est super ! S'exclama Ayumi apparemment ravie . Prépares juste tes affaires de camping c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout . Je termine ma semaine jeudi, j'ai du temps !

- Ok ! Merci beaucoup Ayumi .

- C'est rien ! Bisous à vendredi , 14 heures devant le Zéphyr !

- Ok , bye . Fit Kaori avant de raccrocher .

- C'était qui ? Demanda Kirsten qui sortait de la douche .

Kaori lui relata le coup de fil d'Ayumi .

- Tu fais comme tu veux mais moi je ne peux pas venir . J'ai promis à Rei qu'on passerait ce week end ensemble . Dit Kirsten .

- Génial ! Soupira Kaori . Je vais faire quoi moi , toute seule avec ses deux là ?

Kirsten haussa les épaules .

- Merci Kirst, tu m'es d'un grand secours .

- De rien !

Le surlendemain , en club de sciences Kaori parla à Alsyan du week end prévu et lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas l'excuser auprès d'Ayumi.

- Non désolée , elle est très bornée, elle aussi . Lui répondit Alsyan. Je ne peux rien pour toi . Et puis pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir , tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Je t'ai jamais aimé . Répliqua Kaori .

- C'est direct .

La jeune fille soupira :

- Sérieusement Alsyan , je risque de vous gêner ! Tu n'as pas envie d'être seule avec ta petite amie toi ?

- On en est pas encore à là Kao , on se teste pour le moment …

- Raison de plus pour vous retrouver seuls et faire un point ! Insista Kaori .

Le jeune homme quitta du regard son cahier pour le reporter sur Kaori :

- Pourquoi tu n'invites pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Yukari ?

- En sortie avec Yuu .

- Rika ?

- Je lui ai donné rendez vous à Tokyo mais en fait c'est un mensonge , j'ai dit la même chose à Yoji . Pour les pousser un peu ! Expliqua t-elle .

Alsyan haussa un sourcil :

- entremetteuse ?

- A mes heures perdues …

- Bon ou alors ce garçon avec qui tu t'entends bien là , Akira .

Kaori trouva d'abord l'idée déplacée , mais en y réfléchissant bien ,c'était une bonne idée .

- Alsy t'es génial ! S'exclama t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue .

- Merci on me le dit souvent …

Juste a ce moment Kaori reçut un coup dans la tête , elle trouva à ses pieds un bout de gomme , elle se retourna pour voir une fille du fan club d'Alsyan qui lui jetait des regards assassins .

- Ces filles sont complètement tarées ! S'exclama t-elle avec rage . Tu ne leur appartiens pas quand même . Si j'étais Ayumi , j'aurais fait une conférence exceptionnelle pour mettre les choses au point !

Alsyan sourit :

- Si tu veux qu'on t'accepte il te faut le passe du fan club d'Alsyan signé par Azora Teno , je pourrais en avoir un si tu veux …

A la fin du cours de sciences , Kaori courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Akira pour lui demander si il voulait bien l'accompagner .

- Du camping ? Répéta Akira .

- S'il te plait Akira , s'il te plait . Je n'ai pas du tout envie de rester seule avec Alsyan et Ayumi !

- Je ne peux rien te refuser . Soupira t-il .

- Merci ! S'écria Kaori en lui sautant au coup . Merci , merci , merci !

- C'est bon , passer un week-end en ta charmante compagnie , ça n'est pas non plus la mer à boire ! Sourit-il .

- Oh … Merci … Fit timidement la jeune fille tendit que ses joues prenaient une légère couleur rosée .

Akira la regarda étonné , c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rougir .

- Ecoute , c'est la dernière fois que je t'entends dire merci au moins jusqu'à lundi prochain ! Rigola t-il .

- C'est ok ! Bon , je te laisse .Si on ne se revoit pas avant vendredi , on se donne rendez-vous vers midi devant ma chambre . Dit-elle avant de sortir .

En sortant de la chambre d'Akira , Kaori prit le chemin de la bibliothèque . Elle avait des recherches à faire pour les cours de français . Une heure plus tard la jeune fille avait terminer ses recherches , elle attrapa donc le cahier que lui avait prêter Akira pour qu'elle puisse apprendre les lotis . Concentrée , elle ne vit pas qu'on s'approchait d'elle .

- Salut , qu'es que tu fais ? Fit le nouveau venu .

Kaori leva la tête , quand elle vit Kyô elle fit un bond en arrière , cachant derrière elle son cahier .

- Ah , Kyô, bonjour . Je … Je révisais …

- Excuse moi , je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! S'excusa t-il .

- Non pas du tout . J'étais un peu surprise de vous voir ici en fait … Expliqua t-elle .

- Maintenant que tout le monde connaît mon identité , je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester enfermé dans mon bureau . Soupira t-il . J'étais en train de faire un petit tour du lycée .

- Ah, c'est vrai .

- Demain je passerais dans toutes les classes pour remettre les résultats des examens qui se sont déroulés en décembre . Informa t-il.

- Oh . J'espère ne pas les avoir trop rater !

- Je te rassure , si tu n'avais pas tendance à te disputer un peu trop souvent tu pourrais prétendre au titre d'élève modèle . Dit-il avec un clin d'œil .

Kaori lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse .

- Ah ! Fit soudainement Kaori . Si vous pouviez remercier Alice pour moi, c'est grâce à elle si Kirsten et moi nous nous sommes réconciliées .

- Elle m'en avait parlé … Ok , je n'y manquerait pas . Dit Kyô. Bien , je vais te laisser , j'ai encore de petites choses à faire avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison . Soupira t-il . Révise bien.

- Merci ! Sourit Kaori en le regardant disparaître derrière une étagère .

C'est vrai qu'avec tout ses problèmes elle avait oublié que Kyô était le directeur du lycée . Ca avait été une surprise pour elle de le retrouver là . Elle ramassa son cahier qu'elle avait laissé tomber derrière son fauteuil .

- Ouf , je me demande bien ce qu'il aurait pensé en me voyant avec ça. Dit-elle en fixant son cahier .

Kaori consulta sa montre : il était un peu plus de dix-sept heure trente . Il était temps de rentrer , Yukari , Kirsten et les autres l'attendaient pour aller manger .

- Tu as oublié l'heure ? Lui demanda Yukari alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre .

- On peut dire ça comme ça ! S'exclama Kaori .

Elle déposa ses affaires sur la table et demanda :

- Mais pourquoi vous voulez aller manger aussi tôt ?

- Rika à du travail à rattraper ce soir , et elle n'est pas la seule ! S'exclama Miyu .

- Ok .

- Ah ! Au fait ! S'exclama Kirsten . Nous somme enfin prêt pour la pièce de théâtre !

- C'est vrai ? Super ! S'exclama Yukari .

- Vous aller la jouer quand ? Demanda Rika .

- Dans une semaine , le 14 , je jour de la st Valentin . Dit Kirsten .

- La st Valentin ! J'avais presque oublié ! S'exclama Rika.

- Mouais , mais pour pouvoir la fêter convenablement il faudrait que tu te trouves un copain d'ici là ! Railla Kaori .

- Oh ! Tu peux parler Kaori ! Aux dernières nouvelles tu es aussi célibataire que moi ! S'exclama Rika .

- Elle a raison ! S'amusa Yukari .

- Quelle pièce tu joues au fait ? Demanda Kaori pour changer de sujet .

- Surprise !

- Pff , t'es pas drôle Kirsten ! S'exclama Miyu .

- Inutile de me faire du chantage , je ne dirais rien .

- Bon les filles , si on allait manger ? Proposa Yukari .

Elles acquiescèrent et sortirent de la chambre .

C'était vendredi , ce jour là à cause d'une réunion exceptionnelle, tous les professeurs étaient absents . Par conséquent Kaori et les autres n'avaient pas cours .

Tan disque Kirsten était sortie en ville avec Rei, Kaori terminait de consulter son bulletin de note . Elle avait obtenu les félicitations dans toutes les matières excepté le français ou on lui enjoignais de faire plus d'efforts .

Plutôt satisfaite elle déposa le bulletin et se retourna vers son sac . Il était neuf heure , elle devait terminer de préparer son sac avant midi car elle avait rendez-vous avec Alsyan et Akira pour aller rejoindre Ayumi au Zéphyr .

La jeune fille avait fini ses préparatifs mais elle défit et refit par trois fois son sac afin de vérifier si elle n'avait rien oublié .

A dix heures , Yukari et Rika passèrent la voir afin de lui souhaiter de passer un bon week-end .

- Salut les filles !

Kirsten venait d'entrer sous le regard étonné de Kaori .

- Salut , mais ne devais tu pas passer toute la journée avec ce cher Rei ? Demanda t-elle.

- Si. Mais il y a eu un contretemps , ses parents sont dans la capitale , il va donc passer le week-end avec eux . J'ai encore le temps de préparer mes affaires et de vous accompagner . Sourit Kirsten .

- Non , c'est trop tard maintenant . Sourit à son tour Kaori .

- Je vais bosser à la bibliothèque alors , vous m'accompagnez les filles ?

Yukari et Rika acceptèrent .

- Bon week-end ! Lui hurla Kirsten en sortant .

- Merci .

Vers midi , Akira s'arrêta devant la chambre de Kaori . En fait, il était plutôt content qu'elle lui ait proposé de l'accompagner . Cela faisait bien des années qu'il la regardait en silence , sans jamais oser lui parler.Ce qui se passait entre eux aurait du le réjouir et pourtant cela n'était pas tout à fait le cas . Il avait cette impression qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment à lui , que quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'interposerait toujours entre eux .

- Kaori , tu déménages ou quoi ? Fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte .

- Pff, arrête de dire n'importe quoi Alsyan . Moi , je suis quelqu'un de prévoyant ! Déclara Kaori en réponse à sa remarque .

- Excuse moi mais tu en fais peut être un peu trop , comment tu vas faire pour porter ça ? Demanda Alsyan.

- Ah , ne t'inquiète pas Alsy, je suis forte ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Mouais , c'est ça et moi je suis le messie . Tu vas te plaindre au bout de deux heures de marche . En fait , tu te crois prévoyante mais tu ne l'es pas . Laisse moi je vais arranger ça .

Akira entendit alors du bruit et aussitôt :

- Nan ! Arrête mais qu'es que tu fais ! Hurla Kaori .

- Je te rends service … Ca , c'est inutile ! Répliqua Alsyan .

- Arrête j'ai passer trois heures à faire mon sac , Alsyan arrête !

Akira soupira , il devrait peut être entrer . Lorsqu'il frappa Kaori répondit :

- Entrez !

En entrant il découvrit un fatras d'affaires éparses sur le sol. Alsyan et Kaori étaient aux prises avec un roman qui devait faire au moins cinq cent pages .

- Kaori tu n'as pas besoin de ça !

- Si ! C'est au cas ou je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir !

- Je t'assure que tu seras tellement fatiguée que tu t'endormiras ! Rétorqua Alsyan .

- Salut ! Fit Akira .

- Akira ! Salut !

Alsyan profita du fait que Kaori soit distraite par l'arrivée d'Akira pour s'emparer du livre et le jeter sur son lit avec encore d'autres choses qui aurait été totalement superflues en pleine nature . Il approuvait mentalement Alsyan .

- Alsyan , je te présente Akira. Akira, Alsyan .

- Salut ! Kaori m'as beaucoup parlé de toi ! Fit Alsyan .

- N'importe quoi ! S'insurgea Kaori .

- Ah … Fit Akira.

- Au fait , tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à la raisonner ? Elle ne veux pas se débarrasser de ses babioles inutiles !

- Je crois qu'il a raison Kaori … Fit timidement Akira .

- Tu vois ! Fit triomphalement Alsyan .

- Ca va ! C'est une conspiration ! S'exclama t-elle résignée .

Deux heures plus tard , rejoins par Ayumi , Alsyan , Kaori et Akira arrivaient au sentier qu'ils empruntèrent pour commencer leur marche .

- Je connais très bien cet endroit . Informa Ayumi . Ne vous en faites pas !

- T'inquiète , on a confiance ! Lui répondit Kaori .

- Ca va faire bientôt deux heures qu'on marche , d'ici une heure si on continue à ce rythme on atteindra le campement ! Ce qui est très bien comme la nuit tombe rapidement . Expliqua Ayumi .

- Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître . Fit Akira .

- Oui , sourit la jeune femme . Lorsque j'étais plus petite je faisais cette randonnée très régulièrement avec mes parents .

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas choisi plus difficile , je n'y serais pas arrivée . Soupira Kaori .

- Pff , tu n'as pas l'air fatiguée du tout , en fait . Fit remarquer Alsyan . Je te verrais bien faire l'Himalaya avec la pêche que tu as !

- Ce ne sont que les apparences , mais c'est bien dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Sourit-elle .

La nuit tomba rapidement sur la forêt et , comme l'avait prédit Ayumi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au campement ce dernier était plongé dans l'obscurité .

Kaori observa la vaste plaine : Il y a avait une dizaines de tentes regroupée autour d'un immense feu .

- wouah , quelle ambiance ! S'exclama t-elle .

- Oui , au campement tout les randonneurs se réunissent pour partager la soirée !

Quelques minutes plus tard , deux tentes étaient montées : une pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons .

- Dites les garçons , avant qu'on se joigne aux autres vous pourriez me rapporter de l'eau ? Demanda Ayumi .

- Pas de problèmes … Ou se trouve le point d'eau ? Demanda Alsyan .

- Ah… De l'autre côté , si ça fait trop loin ce n'est pas grave , j'irai demain matin !

- Non , on va y aller , tu es d'accord Akira ?

- Evidemment .

Sur ce ils s'engagèrent a travers la plaine munis de lampes de poches . Les filles restées seules en profitèrent pour s'installer dans leur tentes.

- Je dois t'avouer qu'au début je n'étais pas très partante pour cette petite randonnée ! Avoua Kaori à Ayumi .

- Ecoute Kaori … Je suis désolée … Dit alors Ayumi les yeux plein de larmes .

- Mais , qu'es que tu dis ? S'étonna son interlocutrice .

- Je n'aurais jamais du …

Mais Ayumi ne finit pas sa phrase , impuissante , Kaori la vit s'effondrer sur le sol .

- Ayumi ! S'écria Kaori .

- Laisse …

Reconnaissant cette voie désormais désagréablement familière, Kaori se retourna :

- Encore toi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille deux secondes ! Hurla t-elle tandis que Rei entrait dans la tente .

- Ne sois pas naïve Kaori . C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de cette sortie . Déclara t-il .

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Rei ?

Le jeune homme sourit et haussa les épaules :

- Il m'as suffit d'une ou deux phrases pour réveiller le maara qui dormait en elle . Sourit-il en désignant Ayumi .

- Qu'es que tu lui as fait ?

- Ne t'en fais pas , elle va bientôt se réveiller … Je n'en ais pas pour longtemps Kao .

En une fraction de seconde Rei s'était rapproché de Kaori :

- Riiya ! Hurla t-elle . Mais Riiya ne toucha pas Rei , il resta figé devant elle .

- Laisse tomber , je suis bien trop fort . Alors que comptes tu faire maintenant ?

Kaori se sentit alors prise d'une très forte détresse : Alsyan et Akira étaient partis depuis à peine cinq minutes . Il lui fallait faire quelque chose et, lorsqu'elle fit ce que la situation lui dictait de faire , Rei lui , sentait qu'elle était de plus en plus sous son contrôle .

- Na sadaru Lotis Ran ! Cria Kaori .

Lorsqu'elle sentit pour la deuxième fois le sol se dérober sous ses pieds , Kaori se demanda dans quel inner heart elle allait se retrouver .

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux , elle se trouvait au milieu d'une allée de pierres blanches bordée par des colonnes de marbres . Autour de cette allée il n'y avait presque rien : juste des étendues d'herbes s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon .

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel : il avait une teinte rosée .

Elle longea l'allée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve face a un mur , fait lui aussi de marbre , au milieu de ce mur , elle aperçut une faille qui menaçait de faire écrouler le mur à tout moment .

De l'autre côté , le ciel n'était plus rosée , bien au contraire , il était on ne peut plus sombre.

- Dis-moi Kaori , as tu une idée de l'endroit ou nous sommes ? Fit alors la voix de Rei .

- Non , mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire ! Rétorqua Kaori sans prendre la peine de retourner .

- Nous sommes dans ton inner heart . Déclara t-il . L'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvons représente la meilleure partie de toi , elle représente le lotis .

- Pourquoi m'avoir forcée à entrer dans mon inner heart ? Demanda t-elle .

- Tu sais cette partie de toi est très importante , mais tu vois , derrière ce mur , il y a l'autre partie , ou règne le maaram .

Rei s'approcha du mur , et désigna du doigt la faille qui s'y était installée .

- Il suffirait que se mur s'écroule pour que les maarams envahissent ton cœur . Sourit-il . C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là , Kaori .

- Qu'es que tu vas faire Rei ? Hurla Kaori .

- J'accomplis ma mission … Lamito ! S'exclama Rei avant que le mur ne s'éffondre sous le regard horrifié de Kaori .

- Qu'es que … Tu as fait ?

- C'est l'heure … Kaori .

Ce furent les derniers mots que Kaori entendit car, a ce moment elle sentit son corps se soulever et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de retour a la réalité. Rei avait disparu et Ayumi était toujours inconsciente .

- Qu'es que …

Kaori porta une main à son cœur , cette sensation … Elle l'avait déjà ressentie auparavant, avec le maaram .

A ce moment Akira et Alsyan entrèrent :

- Les filles vous êtes … Commença Alsyan avant d'apercevoir Ayumi inconsciente .

- Kaori qu'es qui s'est passé ? Demanda Akira .

Kaori ne répondit rien , les yeux rivés vers le sol , elle tentait de cachait au mieux l'expression de son visage .

- Kaori regarde moi ! S'exclama Akira . Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part , il s'approcha d'elle et, doucement releva sa tête. Aussitôt , le jeune lotis master s'éloigna d'elle .

- Tu fais bien de t'éloigner , Akira . Murmura t-elle avant de relever fièrement la tête : ses yeux étaient vide et un sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres .

- Akira , qu'es qu'elle a ? S'exclama Alsyan .

- Je ne sais pas exactement , mais il semblerait que le maaram ait prit le dessus … Expliqua t-il .

- Mais comment ?

- Ecoute, emmène Ayumi je me charge d'elle .

Alsyan s'exécuta aussitôt , mais avant de partir il dit à Akira :

- Ce n'est pas elle … Ne lui fais pas de mal .

- Je sais !

- Qu'es que tu comptes faire Akira ? Vas-tu me livrer à tes compagnons ? Je te préviens, je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Prévint Kaori .

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Kaori , je veux te laisser ta chance , mais prouve moi que ca en vaut la peine ! Répliqua t-il .

- Daara ! Hurla Kaori .

- Iru ! Répliqua aussitôt Akira . Kaori stoppa immédiatement son attaque .

- Je t'avais prévenu que je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Shini !

- Kaara ! Ecoute Kaori , je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais , reprends toi je t'en prie … Commença Akira en s'approchant d'elle .

- Ne t'avance plus …

Akira ignora sa menace et l'enlaça :

- S'il te plait Kaori …Murmura t-il .

Kaori ne réagit pas immédiatement et, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, il s'exclama :

- Utei !

Il vit alors les yeux de son amie se voiler de tristesse avant que celle-ci ne perde connaissance .

- Kaori ! S'exclama t-il en la soutenant afin qu'elle ne s'effondre pas . Qu'es qu'il s'est passé ?

Akira allongea son amie sur un matelas et sortit, a la recherche d'Alsyan . Il le trouva au bout de cinq minutes . Ce dernier avait confié Ayumi a un médecin se trouvant sur le campement.

- Ayumi va bien , elle a juste perdu connaissance . Et Kaori ?

- J'ai réussi à la calmer mais elle a perdu connaissance elle aussi . Expliqua t-il .

- Mais qu'es qu'il y a eu à la fin ?

- C'est une bonne question que tu poses . Soupira Akira .

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la tente ou ils trouvèrent une Kaori agitée , elle ne cessait de bouger et de murmurer dans son sommeil .

- Qu'es qu'elle a ? Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'inquiéta Alsyan .

- J'ai essayer de lui faire prendre avec un lotis … Mais ca a marché à moitié . Elle a arrêter de m'attaquer mais a perdu connaissance .

- Et il n'y a pas un lotis qui pourrait la réveiller ?

- Ecoute Alsyan je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué cette réaction chez elle … Je ne peux pas facilement deviner quel lotis pourrait marcher ! Expliqua t-il .

- Alors qu'es qu'on peut faire ?

- Je vais essayer d'entrer dans son inner heart … Peut être que je pourrais découvrir quelque chose !

- Bon , eh bien … Vas-y .

Alsyan vit Akira poser une main sur celle de Kaori et prononcer des mots qui , pour lui , n'avaient aucun sens :

- Na sadaru lotis ran !

Une lumière aveuglante envahit la tente mais s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard , cependant Akira se trouvait toujours la , devant Kaori .

- Et ? Demanda Alsyan .

- Et ça n'as pas marché ! S'impatienta Akira .

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'elle a dressé une barrière autour de son cœur , peut être qu'un lotis master plus expérimenté que moi pourrait réussir à entrer dans son inner heart . Expliqua t-il .

- Mais évidemment on ne peut pas la livrer à des lotis masters …Soupira Alsyan.

- Je vois que tu es au courant , ça me facilites la tâche . Soupira Akira . Alsyan tu n'es pas au courant …

- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Alsyan perplexe .

- Je ne pense pas que c'est à moi de te l'apprendre … Commença t-il .

- Enfin Akira , si ça peut aider Kao , dis le moi ! S'impatienta Alsyan .

Akira soupira puis il sortit un bracelet d'une de ses poches , le bracelet était composé de 24 petites pierres rondes .

- N'as-tu jamais vu ce bracelet ?

- Il me semble que Kaori a un collier dans le genre mais …

Le jeune homme s'interrompit aussitôt , l'image de son frère venait de lui apparaître , il avait le même bracelet qu'Akira et il n'était pas le seul .

- Frey … Alice , Kyô … Murmura t-il .

- C'est exact , ce bracelet , Alsyan , il est la marque des lotis masters ! Avoua Akira .

- Tu es en train de me dire que mon frère , ma tante et mon oncle sont des lotis masters ? S'exclama t-il .

- Oui et pas n'importe lesquels . Kaori t'as tout raconté n'est pas ? Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé comment ton frère et Alice et Kyô se sont rencontrés ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me pose ces questions ! S'énerva Alsyan .

- C'est difficile à croire Alsyan , mais Alice et Kyô Wakamiya sont les néo masters , ceux qui se sont battus contre Darva et ton frère , il était la pour les aider !

- Il me semble … que je vais de surprise en surprise . D'abord Kaori m'apprends l'existence d'un monde que jamais je n'aurais soupçonné et puis toi , tu me dis que ma famille appartient à ce monde … Pourquoi Frey ne m'en a pas parlé ?

- Ca c'est une question a laquelle je ne peux pas répondre , tu lui demanderas . Répondit Akira .

- C'est étrange … Soupira Alsyan .

- Quoi ?

- C'est comme si tout à coup , je me sens plus proche d'elle . Fit-il en désignant Kaori des yeux .

Akira fixa son interlocuteur pendant quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur Kaori qui allait guère mieux .

- Rei … Murmura t-elle dans son sommeil . Pourquoi ?

- C'est encore a cause de lui ce qui se passe ? S'emporta Alsyan .

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas !

- Mais qu'es qu'il a … Pourquoi fait-il ça , je croyais qu'il l'aimait .Murmura t-il . Il regarda son amie inconsciente et lui prit la main . Ca va aller Kao , on va te sortir de là. Akira , il faut qu'on aille voir Alice !

- Ca ne va pas ! S'exclama t-il .

- Si tu as une meilleure solution …

- C'est une lotis master Alsyan , tu ne connais pas ce monde … Commença t-il .

- Oui ! Je ne connais pas les lotis masters , mais je connais Alice , elle n'est pas comme les autres ! Je sais qu'elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider Kaori . S'exclama t-il .

- Très bien , je te fais confiance , mais seulement elle … Soupira t-il .

- Bon , je pense que ça serait plus prudent de partir demain matin .

- Je pense aussi .

Après avoir installé Kaori dans un coin , Akira alla de l'autre côté de la tente et s'allongea . Alsyan quand à lui s'assit entre eux deux . A vrai dire il n'avait pas très sommeil , après l'incident de Kaori et ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de sa famille il lui était difficile de trouver le sommeil .

En fait, il se leva au bout de quelques minutes pour aller prendre des nouvelles d'Ayumi . Le médecin s'était bien occupé d'elle , bien qu'elle soit toujours inconsciente .

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la tente, il lui sembla que Kaori s'était calmée , maintenant elle semblait dormir paisiblement . Pourtant , Alsyan savait très bien que ça n'était pas le cas . Pour qu'elle perde le contrôle et qu'elle finisse par se battre contre Akira , il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave . A ce moment , il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'Alice pourrait aider Kaori , jusqu'au moment ou il l'avait vue inconsciente sur ce matelas il n'avait pas pris conscience de l'importance que « sa petite Kaori » avait à ses yeux .

Alsyan prit la main de son amie , une main qui , aussitôt se resserra dans la sienne .

**_- Fin du chapitre 13 - _**

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Et voila , le chapitre 13 est en ligne . _

_Avant toutes choses : **BONNE ANNEE ,** j'espère que cette nouvelle année vous apportera tout ce que vous attendez d'elle et bien plus encore ! _

_Ensuite merci a tout le monde pour les reviews , avec ces histoires d'interdiction de réponses aux reviews je ne sais plus trop quoi faire , lol . Si quelqu'un pouvait me donner des précisions à ce sujet … _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu , j'essaierai de vous poster la suite le plus rapidement … Mais je ne fais pas de promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir ! lol_

_Merci encore , _

_Je vous embrasse fort ,_

_ Iris _


	14. Chapter 14

All my dreams 

**_Chapitre 14 :_**

Alsyan et Akira avaient quittés le campement très tôt le lendemain matin , laissant Ayumi en compagnie du médecin qui s'était occupé d'elle la veille .

Non sans difficultés ils arrivèrent à conduire Kaori chez Alice .

- Alsyan ! Qu'es que tu fais la ? S'étonna cette dernière .

- Tu es toute seule ?

- Oui , Kyô est au lycée , tu sais pour la réunion … Commença t-elle avant de se rendre compte de la présence d'Akira qui tenait Kaori . Oh mon dieu ! Kaori ! Enfin Alsyan qu'es qui se passe ? S'exclama t-elle .

- On peut entrer ? Demanda Alsyan.

Alice leur laissa la voie libre , dans le salon Akira allongea Kaori sur le canapé .

- Maintenant , tu m'expliques ? Demanda Alice .

- Alice … Je … Je suis au courant de tout … Marmonna t-il .

- De quoi tu parles ? Fit Alice perplexe .

- Laisse Alsyan . Intervint Akira . Madame Wakamiya , je pense que vous ne pourrez pas me reconnaître mais je m'appelle Akira et , comme vous , je suis un lotis master et je fais partie du sanctuaire du Japon . Déclara t-il .

Alice était sur le point de rigoler , ça devait encore être une mauvaise blague de Frey … Mais en apercevant l'air sérieux d'Akira , les regards désespérés que lui lançait Alsyan et Kaori allongée sur son sofa , elle changea d'avis .

- Bien . Fit-elle avec calme . Alsyan si tu es au courant de tout c'est tant mieux , mais expliquez moi plutôt dans quelles circonstances vous vous êtes rencontrés et pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi .

- Madame Wakamiya , je suis sure que vous vous rappelez de la prophétie de Darva . Expliqua t-il .

- Comment l'oublier ! Répliqua Alice qui commençait vraiment a s'inquiéter . Mais qu'es que la prophétie a avoir avec vous … Avec tout ça ?

Alice se tourna vers Kaori et sembla comprendre :

- Oh non … Ne me dis pas que … Murmura t-elle désemparée .

- Si , malheureusement . L'enfant de la prophétie c'est Kaori . C'est Kaori qui possède en elle le pouvoir du Lotis et du Maaram … Akira se dirigea vers la jeune fille toujours inconsciente , enleva son collier et le montra a Alice , qui l'examina .

- Sleiya ! Fit-elle en s'asseyant .

- Ecoute Alice … Hier soir … Balbutia Alsyan . Kaori s'est transformée … Elle n'était plus elle même !

- Elle était possédée par le maaram . On ne sait pas pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça … On a juste quelques soupçons mais …

- Akira ! S'exclama Alice . Pourquoi tu as décidé de me l'emmener ? Tu sais très bien les consignes qui on étés donnés au sujet de cet enfant qui possèderait en lui tout les lotis et les maaram !

- Alsyan m'a convaincu …Moi je ne l'ai pas fait , je voulais l'aider ! Lui laisser sa chance ! Elle , elle n'as jamais hésité a le faire pour moi , elle m'a toujours soutenue … Alors , quand j'ai su qui elle était , je n'ai pas pu lui faire ça … Je ne voulais pas le faire mais il semblerait qu'on ait besoin de vos pouvoirs ! Et Alsyan est persuadé que vous ne la livrerait pas .

Alice soupira .

- Bien évidemment que je ne ferais pas ça . Même si je ne la connaissait pas moi aussi je lui aurais laissé sa chance … et en plus , je me suis attachée à elle . Sourit-elle .

Les deux garçons semblèrent rassurés .

- Tu n'en parlera a personne ? Interrogea Alsyan . Même pas à Kyô ?

- Pas pour le moment . Déclara t-elle . Je vais vous demander de me raconter tout ce que vous savez dans les détails .

Alsyan commença son récit par le jour ou il avait rencontré Kaori , à Hokkaido , puis il raconta à Alice et Akira les différentes fois ou il l'avait vu avoir affaire a ses pouvoirs . Akira quand a lui la mit au courant des différents symboles qu'elle connaissait : les lotis et les maaram .

- hum … Normalement elle n'aurait pas du basculer dans le côté du maaram aussi facilement . C'est le lotis qui l'emportait . Ce n'est pas logique . Quoi que ce Rei lui ait fait , il n'as pas pu l'atteindre de l'extérieur . Il a du s'en prendre directement à son inner heart .

- Je n'ai pas réussi a y entrer . Répéta Akira .

- Ok , je vais voir ce que je peux faire . De toutes façon si je réussi a entrer tu seras obligatoirement entraîné avec moi Akira . Alsyan je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle si on arrive a entrer dans son cœur .

Le jeune homme acquiesça .

- Akira as tu utilisé les lost words ?

- Je ne les maîtrise pas encore . Répondit-il .

- Bien .

Alsyan écoutait sa tante et Akira parler , il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils se disaient mais pour lui la seule chose qui importait c'était qu'ils sauvent Kaori.

- J'y vais . Naamasu Sadarumaara Lotis Sotiraan ! S'exclama t-elle .

Alsyan vit alors une lumiere aveuglante jaillir de nulle part . Une fois qu'elle se fut évanouie Alice et Akira avait disparus . Kaori elle , était toujours là , toujours inconsciente .

Alsyan caressa ses cheveux noirs et serra sa main .

Alice et Akira se retrouvèrent dans la même allée bordée de colonnes de marbre que Kaori la dernière fois qu'elle avait pénétré dans son inner heart . Cependant le ciel n'avait plus cette jolie teinte rosée au contraire il était gris . Devant eux , se trouvait les ruines du mur qui , jadis avait séparé le maaram et le lotis .

Alice ne tarda pas à comprendre .

- En tant que détentrice des maarams et des lotis , Kaori n'a pas un inner heart comme le notre. Avant qu'on ne brise ce mur , le monde des maarams et des lotis étaient bien distinct ! S'exclama t-elle .

- Tu veux dire qu'on a briser ce mur et que les maaras ont souillés la partie de son cœur encore pure ?

- Exact ! Ils se sont propagés partout dans son cœur , ce qui a produit chez elle cette réaction ! Pour qu' elle redevienne elle même il faudrait pouvoir les renfermer dans leur partie et restaurer le mur . Expliqua t-elle .

- Vous pensez pouvoir faire ça ?

- Avec ton aide , oui ! Répondit Alice . Cependant Akira … Kaori devait être déjà très fragile , on ne parvient pas à briser une barrière qui a produit ses effets durant seize ans comme ça . Même en étant un maaram master très puissant !

- Oui , malgré tout ce qu'elle voulait faire croire elle était fragile …

- Akira … Soupira Alice . Tu te rends compte qu'a cette allure le mur se serait brisé de lui même ?

- Evidemment .

- Même si je parviens a rétablir un semblant d'ordre dans son cœur … Un jour cette barrière se brisera a nouveau , mais cette fois elle se brisera d'elle même .

- C'est pour ça que je lui avais demandé de ne laisser personne lui faire du mal . Soupira Akira .

La jeune femme sourit . Il semblait tenir énormément à Kaori .

- Akira la vie est dure , elle ne nous épargne pas les épreuves … Au contraire . Et Kaori qui est la détentrice de Sleiya devrait le savoir plus que quiconque . Dit-elle . Je ne connais pas son histoire mais elle a du beaucoup souffrir et malheureusement même si nous résolvons se problème elle souffrira encore. Et cette fois ce sera à elle de se battre , de nous prouver qu'elle a sa place dans ce monde .

Akira acquiesça .

- Maintenant on doit se mettre à l'œuvre ! S'exclama Alice .

En effet la jeune femme sentait autour d'elle la présence d'un grand nombre de maaras . Ceux-ci étaient sûrement cachés dans les alentours .

- Bien voilà ce qu'on va faire , quand je vais te faire signe tu utilisera Paasa pour me révéler tous les maaras qui se trouvent dans son inner heart, la je les détruirai !

- Bien , mais je ne pourrais pas les révéler tous en même temps …

- Fait ce que tu peux ! Alice observa les lieux encore un instant et fit signe à Akira .

- Paasa ! Hurla t-il .

Aussitôt les deux lotis master virent s'élever des monstres et des ombres sous différentes formes.

- Bien ! Fit Alice avec un sourire narquois . Il ne sont pas puissants , je n'aurais aucun mal a les détruire ! RANG ! Cria t-elle , aussitôt un pouvoir invisible terrassa les maaras .

Akira regarda Alice , étonné . A quoi il s'attendait après tout . C'était elle qui avait battu Darva et , avec le temps ses pouvoirs avaient du se décupler . Cependant il pouvait encore sentir la présence de nombreux maaras .

- Akira occupe toi des maaras qui restent pendant que je rétablis la barrière !

- Comment vous allez vous y prendre ?

- Je vais faire appel a sama pour redessiner les limites des deux murs puis j'utiliserais Riiya , le bouclier et Areto la retenue pour recréer le mur .

Akira hocha vigoureusement la tête .

- Iru ! S'exclama t-il pour éliminer les maarams restant .

- A toi de jouer Alice ! S'exclama t-elle .

Bien qu'elle était confiante , elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose , elle se demandait elle même comment elle avait pu penser a la combinaison de ces lotis . Pourtant elle devait y arriver non seulement pour Kaori mais pour beaucoup d'autres personnes , en effet elle ne voulait pas voir renaître un pouvoir équivalent à celui de Darva .

- Allez Alice ! S'encouragea t-elle . Sama ! Cria t-elle . Aussitôt un rayon de lumière serpenta les limites ou le mur s'était tenu auparavant . Riiya !

Une barriere de lumiere s'éleva alors devant les deux lotis master . Enfin pour recréer tout a fait le mur la jeune femme s'écria :

- Areto !

Malgré qu'il soit aux prises avec les maaras observait la scène . Il voyait un long mur de marbre prendre place la ou se trouvait des ruines , cependant il semblait qu'Alice n'arriverait pas à rétablir le mur complètement .

Cependant au moment même ou il avait pensé cela , elle s'écria :

- LUTA !

Akira aperçut alors devant lui un immense mur de marbre . Elle avait réussi , avec sa volonté et ses pouvoirs elle avait réussi a recréer la barrière qui séparait le lotis et le maaram .

Il sourit : cette femme était vraiment incroyable . Le jeune homme se débarrassa une fois pour toute du maara et alla rejoindre Alice qui était accroupie sur le sol .

- Ca y est ! Vous avez réussi !

Alice se tourna vers lui et sourit .

- Vous allez bien madame Wakamiya ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et , fais moi plaisir appelle moi Alice . Répondit-elle .

- D'accord !

- Il semblerait que , pour le moment tout soit rentré dans l'ordre … Enfin presque tout ! S'exclama t-elle en apercevant encore des maaras . Avec un soupir elle murmura : Radge .

Une lumière éclatante éclaira le ciel et quand elle se fut évanouie il n'y avait plus de maaras .

Admiratif , Akira s'exclama :

- Vous êtes vraiment douée !

Alice sourit , après tout ce temps , c'est vrai qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement le lotis .

- On ferait bien de rentrer . Alsyan doit être terriblement inquiet .

Alsyan tenait toujours la main de son amie . Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'Alice et Akira étaient partis , il commençait à s'inquiéter .

Juste à ce moment la lumière qui était apparut auparavant refit surface ramenant avec elle Akira et Alice.

Lorsqu'il vit cette dernière il comprit tout de suite qu'elle était épuisée .

- Alice ! Ca va ? Demanda t-il .

- Ne t'en fais pas Alsyan . Dans cinq minutes ça ira mieux . Répondit-elle .

- Et pour Kaori ?

- Ca va aller maintenant … Soupira Akira . Alice est vraiment très forte , tu as pris la bonne décision en lui confiant Kaori .

- C'est vrai vous avez réussi ? S'exclama t-il .

Akira et Alice acquiescèrent . Alsyan se tourna vers Kaori et sourit . En effet la jeune fille avait l'air plus paisible .

Pendant qu'Alice se reposait , Akira raconta a Alsyan ce qu'il s'était passé dans les détails .

Le jeune homme regarda Alsyan et soupira . Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il voit toujours des choses qui ne sautaient pas aux yeux des autres . D'un côté c'était comme s'il pouvait voir le futur . Mais cette fois ce qu'il pouvait percevoir ne lui plaisait pas , d'abord parce que forcément ça le rendrait malheureux et puis parce qu'il le savait ça ferait aussi beaucoup de mal à Kaori .

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Akira ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Alsyan .

- T'en fais pas … Ca va. Sourit-il presque malgré lui . Ecoute je crois que je vais m'en aller …

- Pas avant de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici … Fit une voix derrière eux .

Les deux nouveaux amis se retournèrent pour voir une Kaori qui se tenait se le seuil de la porte . Elle semblait être complètement à l'ouest !

- Kaori ! Fit Akira.

Elle sourit faiblement .

- Qu'es que je fais chez Alice ? Demanda t-elle . Non, qu'es que nous faisons chez Alice ?

Alsyan qui s'était levé , la poussa gentiment pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir .

- Alors … Je me souviens que j'étais dans mon inner heart avec Rei et qu'il a brisé le mur et après c'est le trou noir … Soupira la jeune fille .

- On va t'expliquer … Commença Akira avant d'être interrompu .

- Laissez nous les garçons . Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je lui explique seule a seule . Fit Alice qui venait d'apparaître .

Ils se concertèrent du regard et comprirent qu'Alice avait raison .

Ils sortirent de la salle et laissèrent une Kaori perplexe en compagnie d'Alice .

- Alice ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici , je suis …

- Je vais t'expliquer .

Et elle raconta a Kaori ce qui s'était passé avec Akira au campement puis lui révéla qui elle était réellement . A savoir une lotis master .

- Non ! S'exclama Kaori au bord des larmes et en se levant . Vous aller m'emmener n'est pas ? Fit-elle au bord du désespoir .

- Calme toi . Alice posa une main rassurante sur celle de Kaori .

Ce seul geste d'Alice suffit à calmer la jeune fille . Ainsi Alice put lui raconter la suite , le fait qu'elle et Akira soient allés dans son inner heart dans le but de rétablir la barrière que Rei avait détruite .

- Alors … Vous êtes une Lotis master … La néo master … Sourit faiblement Kaori . Alors pourquoi ? Vous qui vous êtes battue contre Darva … Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de m'aider ?

- Je pense comme Akira . Je ne veux pas te condamner Kaori … Soupira t-elle .

- Merci … Fit Kaori avant d'éclater en sanglot . Merci pour ce que vous avez fait et aussi pour avoir autant confiance en moi .

Alice s'approcha de Kaori et la prit dans ses bras .

- Ca va aller ma chérie . Je vais m'occuper de toi . Mais il va falloir que tu sois forte . Plus que jamais , il va falloir que tu trouves de la force au plus profond de toi pour pouvoir te battre .

Kaori acquiesça et serra plus fort Alice contre elle .

Akira et Alsyan venait tout juste d'entrer . Quand ils aperçurent Alice et Kaori ils sourirent .

Kaori se détacha d'Alice et se tourna vers eux .

- Bien ! Bien ! Bien ! S'exclama t-elle . Qu'es que je ferais sans vous ? hein ?

- Ca veut dire merci ? Demanda Alsyan .

Elle soupira, s'approcha d'Alsyan et rejeta d'un geste agacé les mèches qui cachaient ses beaux yeux bleus .

- Tu devrais te couper les cheveux Alsyan . Ils cachent tes yeux .

- Non je suis désolé j'y tiens a mes cheveux !

- Pff ! J'abandonne !

Elle se tourna alors vers Akira et lui saisit sa main .

- Merci ! Sourit-elle .

- C'est rien !

Alsyan se tourna vers Alice et lui murmura :

- Et moi j'ai le droit qu'a des remarques désobligeantes sur ma coiffure !

Les trois amis restèrent encore quelque temps avec Alice puis décidèrent de prendre la route du lycée .

- Et Ayumi ? Demanda Kaori .

- On l'a confiée a un médecin . Je l'ai appelée tout à l'heure . Elle est de retour en ville , d'ailleurs je vais aller la voir avant de rentrer au lycée . Dit-il .

- Ok !

- Bon je vous laisse ! A plus Akira .

- Salut .

Kaori regarda Alsyan s'éloigner et entra avec Akira dans le bus qui les emmènerait à Takashiko .

- Kaori , tu comptes faire quoi avec Rei ?

- Hum , je ne sais pas du tout . Mais Akira pourquoi Rei ?

- Tu as compris que depuis un moment il n'est pas lui même . Il est habité par un maara . Mais c'est étrange , je ne vois pas quel genre de maara pourrait être assez fort pour avoir réussi a briser la barrière dans ton inner heart .

- Tu m'as bien parler de maaram master ? Ce pourrait-il que …

- Non , je ne pense pas que Rei soit du côté du mal volontairement … Je crois plutôt qu'une force maligne s'est emparé de lui a un moment ou il était particulièrement vulnérable . Expliqua t-il .

- Dans le but de m'atteindre ?

- Je pense que oui .

Elle soupira :

- Je crois que pour l'instant je vais laisser aller les choses . Dit-elle . Je sais que ça va pas être facile pour moi par la suite , mais je suis confiante parce que tu es là , Alsyan aussi et maintenant Alice .

Akira acquiesça .

- Tu sais avec Alice je me sens vraiment en confiance . Dit-elle perplexe . Dés la première fois que je l'ai vue …c'est ce que j'ai ressenti .

- Et tu peux l'être . Elle est très forte , vraiment très forte et en plus c'est quelqu'un de bien … Pas tout les lotis masters sont comme elle , crois moi . Mais tu crois qu'elle va en parler à son mari ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait . Ca ne me pose pas de problèmes , avec lui aussi je me sens en confiance . Ils ne sont pas mariés pour rien non ? Sourit-elle .

- J'espère .

Une fois arrivée au lycée , Kaori prit directement la direction de sa chambre , cependant quand elle débarqua dans un couloir elle trouva Rika et Yoji étroitement enlacés . La jeune fille sourit . Comme quoi ils avaient juste besoin d'un coup de pouce ces deux là !

Comme elle n'avait pas envie de les déranger elle préféra faire demi tour . Une idée qui ne se révéla pas être bonne lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Rei .

- Eh bien Kaori , je vois que tu es mieux entourée que ce que je pensais ! Dit-il .

- T'en prendre à Ayumi c'était vraiment lâche ! La prochaine fois ça sera qui ? Demanda t-elle agressivement .

- Tu verras le moment venu . Fit-il avec un sourire .

Kaori se calma et lui dit :

- Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment ton ami . Alors qui que tu sois , je vais te dire quelque chose : tu ne m'atteindras pas et je retrouverai Rei !

Elle le poussa et continua son chemin .

A l'heure du dîner Kaori alla trouver Alsyan pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Ayumi. Cette dernière ne se souvenait de pas grand chose et allait bien mieux . Alsyan lui avait raconté qu'elle avait eu un malaise pendant la soirée .

- C'est quoi ses messes basses ? Demanda Yuki qui arrivait.

- Rien d'important . Fit vaguement Alsyan.

- Je vais vous laisser manger ! Fit Kaori .

- Tu sais que tu peux te joindre à nous ma belle ! Fit Yuki , charmeur .

- La proposition est tentante mais je viens juste de terminer ! Je me sauve ! Bye ! Sourit-elle .

- Dommage . Fit Yuki en la regardant partir .

- Laisse tomber Yuki . Fit Alsyan sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant .

Le mercredi , alors qu'ils sortaient du club de sciences Alsyan , Kaori et Yuki ainsi que tout les autres élèves entendirent une annonce comme quoi tous les élèves devaient se rendre a la salle de conférence sur le champs .

- Salut ! Qu'es qui se passe ? Fit Kaori qui avait rejoins ses amies .

- Le directeur veut nous voir . Répondit Yin en s'asseyant .

Une fois que tout les élèves furent installés Kyô monta sur l'estrade . Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un jean . Kaori qui était a part quelques petites différences , une fille de 16 ans tout ce qu'il y a de normal pensa qu'Alice avait bien de la chance …

- Il est plutôt sexy pour un directeur … leur murmura Miyu .

Les jeunes filles approuvèrent .

- Il est trois fois trop vieux pour vous les filles ! Leur dit Yuki qui était assis derrière elles . Et il passa une main dans les cheveux de Yin qui rougit aussitôt .

En effet il semblerait que ses derniers temps Yuki avait jeter son dévolu sur l'innocente Yin . Mais tout le monde ici se posait la question : pour combien de temps ? Ses amies qui n'avaient pas beaucoup confiance en Yuki et sa réputation mettait un point d'honneur a l'éloigner de lui . Cependant Yin n'avait pas l'air très intéressé par Yuki .

- On en reparlera quand tu auras son charisme ! Répliqua Kaori .Alsy tu peux pas lui lier les mains ? Ca me stress de l'avoir derrière moi !

- Désolé ma petite Kaori mais j'ai déjà essayé , en vain ! Répondit Alsyan en haussant les épaules .

Désolée Kaori se retourna et reporta son attention vers Kyô qui disait que dans une semaine commençait un grand concours national de culture général à Hokkaido et qu'un élève serait choisit parmi les troisièmes années pour représenter Takashiko . Les épreuves qui désigneraient l'heureux élu avait lieu le lendemain .

- Dommage que ce soit réservé seulement aux troisièmes années ! Hein Kao ?

- Ouais tu l'as dit ! Tant pis ! Alors vous pensez avoir vos chances ? Demanda t-elle à Alsyan et Yuki .

- Moi non , comme Alsyan est là ! Trancha Yuki .

- Yuki … Soupira Alsyan .

Cependant Yuki avait raison . En effet Kyô annonça le surlendemain que celui qui avait été choisi n'était autre qu'Alsyan . Ce dernier , avait eu droit à une réunion exceptionnelle de son fan club qui avait prévu de fêter la nouvelle …

- Non c'est très gentil à toi Teno , mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose ! Dit-il a Azora alors qu'elle lui avait fait par de son projet .

- Alsy en a de la chance de représenter Takashiko ! S'exclama un soir Kaori .

- Oui ! Mais il le mérite tu sais , il travaille beaucoup ! Répondit Kirsten.

- Evidemment que je le sais ! Je suis sur qu'il va finir dans les trois premier ! Fit-elle enthousiaste .

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas .

- Kaori ! Tu bosses avec moi ? J'ai plus de partenaire vu qu'Alsyan est parti hier soir ! S'exclama Yuki quelques jours plus tard , en club de sciences .

- Je vais me faire tuer par tes admiratrices mais c'est d'accord !

- Bah, si tu as réussi a résister aux admiratrices d'Alsyan , tu peux faire face aux miennes ! Sourit-il .

- Et aux deux ? Demanda Kaori .

- Aie … Je crois que ça va être un peu plus difficile . Tu es au courant qu'Ayumi a accompagné Alsyan ? Demanda t-il soudainement .

- Vraiment ? Il avait omis de me parler de ça ! Fit Kaori . C'est super , ça a l'air de marcher pour eux .

- Hum … Je ne sais pas …

Perdue dans ses pensées Kaori n'entendit pas la dernière remarque de Yuki . En effet , elle aurait du être super contente pour Alsy et Ayumi qui méritaient vraiment d'être ensemble , pourtant elle ne l'était pas tant que ça .

- T'as l'air ailleurs ! Concentre toi un peu ! Fit Yuki .

- Pardon !

Une fois le cours de sciences fini elle se dirigea a la bibliothèque ou elle devait retrouver Akira .

- Kaori tu m'écoutes ? Demanda ce dernier un peu plus tard .

- Quoi ?

Akira soupira :

- Je me demandais si Ayumi allait mieux …

- Apparemment oui ! Puisqu'elle accompagne Alsyan à Hokkaido … lâcha t-elle avec sarcasme . Aussitôt eut elle prononcé ses mots qu'elle se mordit les lèvres . Qu'es qui lui avait prit de dire ça ?

- Hum …Fit simplement Akira .Et c'est plutôt bien non ?

- Oui ! Bien évidemment ! Sourit-elle .

- Ca n'as pas l'air de te réjouir !

- C'est que j'avais tellement envie d'aller à Hokkaido ! Je suis un peu jalouse qu'Alsyan y soit allé . Répondit-elle .

- Je comprends ! Fit Akira tout de même peu convaincu par cette explication . Et si on parlait d'autres choses ?

Les deux amis commencèrent à parler lotis puis finirent par se mettre à discuter d'un peu de tout et de rien .

- Faut que j'y aille ! Dit Akira . Je dois aller manger . A plus !

- Salut Akira ! Répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue .

Kaori qui avait encore beaucoup de travail resta a la bibliothèque encore un long moment . Ensuite elle décida d'aller manger , quand elle vit Yuki assis seul a une table elle alla vers lui :

- Je peux ? Demanda t-elle en désignant la chaise en face de lui.

- Bien sure ! Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur .

- Tu manges bien tard … Fit Kaori .

La jeune fille posa son plateau et s'assit en face de lui .

- Toi aussi !

- J'étais aller travailler ! Et toi ? Fit-elle

- J'avais entraînement de foot !

- Ah , c'est vrai j'avais oublié qu'avec Alsy vous participez à beaucoup de club, surtout des clubs de sport pour attirer les filles ! Répondit-elle tout en piquant une pomme de terre avec sa fourchette .

Yuki sourit :

- Ca marche ?

- Il semblerait ! Répliqua Kaori en désignant trois filles a quelque mètres de là qui ne cessait de regarder Yuki en gloussant .

- Ca va peut être te sembler bizarre mais les filles qu'on aimerait voir nous courir après ne le font pas ! Ou du moins elles ne semblent pas intéressé . Soupira t-il en repoussant son plateau .

- Tu parles pour qui là ? Sourit malicieusement Kaori . Ne me dis pas que …

Kaori éclata de rire .

- C'est pas drôle !

- Alors pour Yin … T'es sérieux ou , justement tu t'intéresses a elle juste parce qu'elle ne veut pas de toi ? Interrogea Kaori .

- Je sais pas mais quand je pense à elle … C'est différent de la façon dont je voyais les autres … Murmura t-il . T'es la première a qui je le dis … Soupira le jeune homme . Je n'en ai pas parlé a Alsyan , parce qu'il pense que j'ai des vues sur toi et , tu sais il est tellement borné .

La jeune fille sourit .

- Mais cependant … Ajouta t-il . Si ça te tente je ne serais pas contre ! Dit-il en attrapant sa main .

- Sois un peu sérieux Yuki ! S'exclama Kaori en retirant sa main avant qu'une des trois filles de derrière ne remarque ce qu'il avait fait . Et puis Alsyan n'a pas besoin de jouer au grand frère protecteur avec moi !

- Il semblerait pourtant qu'il se soit pris au jeu ! Sourit Yuki .

- Ouais mais , je reviens à ce que je disais tout à l'heure ! Les filles qui vous plaisent ne sont pas forcément toutes désintéressées ! Tiens regarde Alsyan et Ayumi , par exemple ! La jeune fille reposa sa fourchette et à son tour repoussa son plateau .

- C'est pas un exemple judicieux si tu veux mon avis ! S'exclama le jeune homme .

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'interrogea Kaori .

- En fait la relation qu'ils entretiennent me semble bizarre maintenant , avant ils étaient super amoureux … Peut être qu'ils auraient pu se retrouver plus … Normalement mais en d'autres circonstances ! Sourit-il .

- Ah ! Enfin , pourquoi on parle d'eux ! Hein ? Soupira t-elle .

- C'est toi qui a commencé !

- Bon, je te laisse !

- T'as pas beaucoup mangé !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules , salua Yuki et s'en alla .

Durant la semaine qui s'écoula Kaori passa beaucoup de temps avec Yuki . En fait ils se rencontraient souvent par hasard et en profitait pour discuter .

- Je te vois souvent avec Tanaka . Fit remarquer Yukari .

- Ouais ! On s'est rencontré quelques fois par hasard cette semaine ! Tu sais c'est un vrai coureur mais au fond c'est un chouette type , je comprends maintenant qu'Alsyan s'entende avec lui ! Répondit-elle .

- Y'a rien avec lui ? Insista t-elle .

- Qu'es que tu racontes ? S'exclama Kaori . On ne peut plus discuter avec un mec sans que les gens insinuent des choses maintenant ? s'agaça t-elle .

- Je sais bien Kao , c'est pas moi ! Tu connais les commères de ce lycée !

- Elle a raison . Intervint Kirsten . Tu devrais faire plus attention.

- Pff vous avez raison mais c'est complètement stupide . Capitula t-elle .

- Au fait Alsyan rentre demain ! Je suis pressée de savoir comment ça c'est passé ! Fit Kirsten .

- Moi aussi ! On a pas eu de nouvelles ! Fit Kaori .

- Vous verrez ça en temps voulu les filles ! S'exclama Yukari .

- Ouais …

- Troisième ! S'exclama Miyu impressionnée .

- Je vous l'avez dit ! Fit Kaori .

Alsyan venait tout juste de rentrer et Kirsten était venue aussitôt leur rapporter la nouvelle .

- Ah Kaori tu devrais passer le voir , je crois que tu lui as beaucoup manqué ! Sourit Kirsten .

- Ah vraiment ? Fit-elle . Comment ça se fait ? Je croyais qu'avec Ayumi avec lui il ne penserait pas trop à moi !

- Ayumi est à peine rester trois jours ! Kaori ne serait tu pas jalouse ? Sourit Kirsten .

- Mais non je plaisante ! Jalouse pourquoi faire ? Bien alors je vais passer le voir ! Répliqua t-elle .

- Je pense qu'il est au salon …

- Ok ! Fit Kaori en se levant .

La jeune fille sortit de la salle et s'élança dans le couloir . Finalement quand elle y pensait Alsyan lui avait manqué , elle était vraiment contente de le revoir .

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans le salon elle tomba nez à nez sur Yuki .

- Hello ! Fit-il .

- Salut !

- Qu'es que tu fais dans le coin ?

- Je cherche Alsy … Il faut qu'il me raconte son voyage ! Répondit-elle .

- Evidemment … Il était dans les environs et puis je l'ai perdu de vue ! Fit Yuki .

- Ah d'acc ! Bon c'est pas grave , on aura l'occasion de se voir une autre fois !

- Passes par notre chambre avant le dîner si tu veux ! Proposa t-il .

- C'est gentil mais je préfère pas … Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

A ce moment pour plaisanter Yuki l'attira à lui et dit :

- Mais voyons Kaori on a plus rien à cacher tout les deux .

Alsyan sortit du salon . Ce genre de concours n'était pas tellement enrichissant pour lui , en fait ça ne faisait qu'augmenter sa côte de popularité auprès des filles . En effet il avait eu du mal à se débarrasser de toutes ses admiratrices .

Quand il débarqua dans le couloir il vit avec Kaori dans les bras de Yuki . Ils semblaient bien s'amuser tout les deux .

- Yuki quand es-ce que tu va arrêter ? S'exclama Kaori .

- Sais pas ! Répondit ce dernier en la serrant plus contre lui .

- Sérieusement arrête ! Fit-elle avant de le repousser gentiment .

- Pff t'es pas drôle .

- Ton sens de l'humour m'échappe ! le réprimanda la jeune fille .

Alsyan avait observé la scène avec étonnement .Il fronça les sourcils : Depuis quand ses deux là étaient-ils devenus aussi proche ? Depuis qu'il était parti , c'est à dire depuis une semaine ou depuis plus longtemps .

Bizarrement voir les deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ses deux meilleurs amis aussi proches le mettait en colère : il avait l'impression d'avoir été mis à l'écart . Il observa Kaori qui souriait à Yuki et devina aussitôt que ce n'était pas une simple colère passagère . Il était tout simplement jaloux . Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait Alsyan comprit Rei , ce qu'il pouvait ressentir : finalement il avait raison , Kaori n'était qu'une égoïste qui ne faisait que jouer avec les sentiments de ce qui tiennent à elle .

**- Fin du chapitre 14 - **

_Ouh ouh ! Bonjour bonjour ! Le chapitre 14 est terminé a ma grande joie ! Alors qu'es que vous en dites ? Ca se précise non ? J'attends avec impatience vos impressions sur le dénouement du chapitre ! _

_Bisous bisous tout le monde et _

_ThanXXX pour vos encouragements !_


	15. Chapter 15

**_All my dreams : _**

**Chapitre 15 : **

Aprés avoir laissé Yuki , Kaori , n'avait pas trouvé Alsyan . Elle se demandait bien ou il avait pu aller se cacher . En fait elle était sure que ce dernier avait trouvé un endroit tranquille a l'abri de ses admiratrices .

Le soir elle repensa à la proposition de Yuki et décida d'aller le voir dans sa chambre .

C'est Alsyan qui lui ouvrit :

- Yuki n'est pas la . Déclara t-il froidement .

- C'est toi que je suis venu voir … Répliqua Kaori .

- Vraiment ? Fit Alsyan.

Pour agacer Kaori , il n'en fallait pas plus :

- Ok . C'est bon . A un de ces jours ! S'exclama t-elle avant de s'en aller .

- Alors t'as vu Alsyan ? Demanda Kirsten une fois que Kaori fut rentrée dans sa chambre .

- Oui . Répondit cette dernière .

- T'es pas restée longtemps dis moi ! S'exclama Kirsten . Y'a un problème ?

- Ca c'est à Alsyan qu'il faut le demander , pas à moi ! S'emporta t-elle .

- Explique !

Kaori raconta à Kirsten la brève conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son frère.

- Bizarre … Fit-elle pensive . Tu crois qu'il vous as vu avec Yuki ?

- Et alors ? S'étonna Kaori .

- Eh bien vous êtes très proche en ce moment ! S'exclama Kirsten .

- Et alors ? Fit Kaori qui perdait patience .

- Kaori , ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas ou je veux en venir . Si Alsyan vous as vu … Il a peut être été brusquement jaloux ! Expliqua Kirsten .

- Ah non !

- Pourquoi pas ?

Son interlocutrice soupira .

- Je préfère aller dormir qu'envisager cette possibilité !

Sur ce la jeune fille disparut sous sa couette .

Même si Kaori ne voulait pas croire qu'Alsyan soit jaloux – ce qui était absolument stupide a son avis parce que Yuki ne l'attirait pas du tout et qu'en plus ce dernier aimait une de ces amies – le comportement de ce dernier commençait vraiment à la pousser vers cette théorie.

En effet voilà une semaine qu'il était rentré et qu'il l'évitait comme la peste . En club de sciences , par exemple il était allé s'asseoir au premier rang avec un garçon que Kaori n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant , la laissant tomber ainsi que Yuki .

- Je ne le comprends pas ! Rabâchait Kaori alors qu'elle faisait un peu de ménage dans sa chambre . Jaloux ! Jaloux pour quoi ? Jaloux de qui ? S'écria t-elle en attrapant un coussin et en le balançant furieusement de l'autre côté de la pièce . Imbécile ! S'écria t-elle .

- Aie ! Fit Akira qui s'était reçu le coussin en pleine figure .

- Akira ! Fit Kaori en se précipitant vers lui . Excuse , je ne t'avais pas vu entrer .

- Non , c'est moi , comme je voyais qu'on ne me répondais pas et que j'entendais parler je me suis permis d'entrer . Expliqua t-il .

- Pas de problème !

- Au fait , a qui en veux-tu tellement ? Fit-il en désignant le coussin .

- L'espace de quelques secondes tu me l'avais fait oublier . Soupira t-elle . A Alsyan .

- Ah oui ? Fit Akira étonné .

- Ouais , je sais pas ce qu'il a mais il m'évite comme si j'étais … Je sais pas moi une de ces folles furieuses qui lui coure après ! Et en plus la dernière fois j'ai eu droit à un accueil ! Raconta t-elle.

- Tu sais pourquoi ? Questionna Akira .

- Kirsten m'as fait part d'une théorie . J'espère qu'elle se trompe . Répondit la jeune fille .

- Tu devrais voir ça directement avec lui . Conseilla Akira .

- Si j'arrive à l'attraper . Dit-elle avec agacement . Bon parlons d'autre chose ! Je crois que tu m'avais promis de m'accompagner au Zéphyr !

- C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Sourit-il .

- Donne moi cinq minutes et j'arrive ! Dit-elle avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain .

Une fois Kaori prête , Akira l'accompagna jusqu'à son travail et s'éclipsa .

- Salut Kaori ! Fit Ayumi .

- Ah salut Ayumi . C'était bien à Hokkaido ?

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question .

- Bah , je ne suis pas resté très longtemps , j'avais encore du travail ici . Mais c'était plutôt bien .

- Alors ça va bien avec Alsyan ?

- Alsyan ? J'ai pas pu le voir plus d'une heure . Soupira t-elle . Ils ont tellement de choses à faire là bas . Mais bon on va dire que si je n'ai pas pu profiter de mon mec , j'ai profité de la région ! S'exclama t-elle .

- Ah … Fit Kaori .

- Alsyan ne t'as pas raconté ?

Kaori se demanda soudainement pourquoi elle avait à faire à des gens ne faisant partie que de l'entourage d'Alsyan . Ne pouvait-on pas parler de lui plus d'une minute ?

- Qu'es que tu racontes Kaori , c'est toi qui a abordé le sujet … Se dit-elle à haute voix .

Ayumi sourit :

- Allez dis moi ce qui te tracasse !

La jeune fille ne savait pas si c'était vraiment judicieux de dire à une fille que ce qui la tracassait était le fait que le petit ami de cette dernière ne lui adressait plus la parole .

- Euh , je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça . Préféra t-elle répondre .

- C'est comme tu veux .

La journée passa très lentement pour Kaori : entre ses commandes et ses pensées qui finissaient toujours par faire un détour du côté d'Alsyan , elle ne pouvait pas dire que la journée avait été passionnante . C'est ainsi qu'a dix huit heures piles , a la fin de son service , elle se rua dans les vestiaires , se changea et s'en alla aussitôt .

- Akira ! C'est toi ? S'exclama Ayumi .

Elle venait juste de sortir du Zéphyr .

- Salut Ayumi . Fit ce dernier . Je rentre juste , je me demandais si Kaori était encore là .

- Dés son service fini elle s'est précipitée vers la sortie . Sourit Ayumi .

- Tant pis , je m'inquiétais un peu pour elle . Tu sais le fait qu'Alsyan ne lui parle plus depuis son retour ça la préoccupe vraiment . Dit-il .

Perplexe , Ayumi voulut en savoir plus :

- Oui , c'est vrai . Je me demandais juste pourquoi Alsyan agit comme ça . Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler .

- Il me semble que c'est à cause de Yuki … Kaori et lui se sont beaucoup rapprochés pendant qu'Alsyan était absent et , apparemment ça ne lui plait pas trop …

Akira s'interrompit aussitôt . Il avait l'impression d'en avoir beaucoup trop dit . Ca n'avait vraiment pas été judicieux de sa part de dire ça à Ayumi .

- Ayumi , je suis désolé …

- C'est pas grave . Merci pour ta franchise ! Sourit-elle avec tristesse . Tu vois Akira on est un peu dans la même situation tout les deux … Je me demande pourquoi Alsyan tenait tellement à ce qu'on recommence tout les deux …

- Ayumi … Fit Akira qui était de moins en moins à l'aise .

- Ca te dirait de venir manger un truc avec moi ? Tu as déjà manger peut être ? Proposa t-elle .

- Non ! Pas du tout ! S'empressa t-il de répondre .

- C'est bien .

Le lendemain Kaori décida d'appeler son patron pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas travailler . Elle ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur et en plus elle avait beaucoup de travail à finir .

Alors qu'elles travaillaient à la bibliothèque Kaori raconta à Yukari le problème qu'elle avait avec Alsyan .

- Je crois qu'Akira à raison . Tu devrais lui en parler .Dit-elle .

- Hum … Soupira t-elle . Si tu avais vu … La façon dont il m'a regardé la dernière fois , je n'avais jamais vu ce regard … Murmura t-elle .

Yukari observa son amie et sourit :

- Depuis quand ça te gêne autant de dire à quelqu'un ses quatre vérités Kao ?

- Tu sais bien que je tiens beaucoup à Alsyan , c'est mon meilleur ami … Dit-elle .

- Rei était ton meilleur ami , ça ne t'as pas empêcher de lui dire ce que tu pensais de son comportement . Rétorqua Yukari .

Kaori haussa les épaules .

- Enfin, si on arrêtait de parler d'Alsyan . J'aimerais tellement rentrer à Hokkaido … Je suis pressée que cette année se termine pour pouvoir passer les vacances là bas !

- C'est sur ! Moi aussi ! Tokyo c'est super mais notre petit orphelinat me manque ! Répondit Yukari .

Kaori acquiesça .

- J'ai l'impression que depuis qu'on est ici , tout est devenu plus difficile .

- Qu'es que tu a Kao ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de dire des choses comme ça ! S'exclama Yukari .

Face à la remarque de son amie , Kaori se frappa le front et approuva . En effet ça ne lui ressemblait pas de dire des choses comme ça ! Et tout ça a cause de qui ? De ce beau blond qui , en fait , contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé au début , était exactement comme tous les autres garçons : c'est à dire un imbécile jaloux !

Elle entreprit d'aller lui parler des que l'occasion se présentera .

L'occasion se présenta plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu : le lendemain matin alors qu'elle se rendait a son premier cour elle aperçut Alsyan qui descendait les escaliers , en direction du hall .

- Alsyan ! S'écria t-elle .

Aucune réaction . Elle pressentait qu'il feignait de l'avoir pas entendu . Kaori dévala les escaliers et en moins de deux se trouva à sa hauteur . Elle lui attrapa le poignet :

- Alsyan … Fit-elle essoufflée .

Le jeune homme se retourna et , plutôt violemment il repoussa Kaori .

- Qu'es que tu veux ?

Le ton plus que cassant qu'il avait employé ainsi que son geste découragèrent momentanément Kaori , pourtant elle ne laissa pas tomber aussi facilement .

- J'aimerais que tu sois clair avec moi . Et que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça . Fit-elle .

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Puisque je suis là ! S'impatienta t-elle .

- Si tu y tiens Kaori . Si je me comporte comme ça avec toi c'est tout simplement parce que tu ne mérites pas mieux, . Es-ce que ça t'amuse de prétendre que tu tiens à moi alors qu'il ne te faut pas plus d'une seconde pour dire la même chose à Yuki ou encore à Akira ? Si oui , ça n'est pas mon cas …

Kaori ne réussit pas à en placer une , Alsyan continua sur sa lancée .

- Plus je vois ton comportement et plus je comprends Rei . Tu es une égoïste qui ne fait que mener en bateau les gens qui tiennent à toi, je me demande comment j'ai pu faire pour me lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un comme toi . Je suis désolée moi je ne joue plus .

Sur ce Alsyan s'en alla , laissant une Kaori figée . La jeune fille ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'Alsyan était parti , cinq minutes ou peut être dix ? Il lui semblait même avoir entendu la sonnerie . Cependant c'était comme si ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir : pourtant elle voulait s'en aller , fuir aussi loin qu'elle le pourrait .

- Kaori ?

Akira venait d'arriver .

- Qu'es que tu fais plantée là ! Ca ne va pas ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui : ses yeux étaient embués de larme et elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer .

Il ne se trompait pas : aussitôt les jambes de Kaori se dérobèrent sous son poids , elle tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots .

Akira s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras . Pendant quelques minutes il ne lui dit rien , puis lorsqu'elle sembla s'être calmée il lui dit :

- Viens je te raccompagne à ta chambre et là bas tu me diras ce qui te tracasse .

Kaori qui n'avait plus aucune force laissa Akira l'entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre .

- Je devrais être en cours . Fit-elle une fois installée sur son lit .

Akira soupira :

- Oui , mais c'est pas grave . Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je voulais m'expliquer avec Alsyan et …

Ses larmes refirent surface :

- Il m'as dit des choses horrible Akira ! Personne … même pas Rei ne m'avait dit de telles choses ! Expliqua t-elle entre deux sanglots .

- Je comprends …

- Il m'a dit que je ne méritais pas son amitié … Que j'étais une égoïste et que Rei avait raison . Continua t-elle .

Akira sentit la colère monter en lui , si Alsyan n'avait pas déjà a faire à sa conscience il aurait a faire à lui .

- Ne fais pas attention à lui . C'est un imbécile . Dit Akira en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras . Il ne mérite pas tes larmes , alors fait moi plaisir arrête de pleurer .

Paradoxalement , entendre Akira lui dire ça lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer .

- Tu crois que je mérite vraiment ce que tu me dis, ton affection …

- Evidemment … Ne te laisse pas influencer par ses paroles , tu mérites bien plus que mon affection …

Akira avait eu envie de dire qu'elle méritait son amour mais l'heure n'était pas aux déclarations inutiles .

- Kaori . Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller , tu sais ce qu'il y a en jeu … D'accord ?

- Oui . Fit Kaori qui s'était calmée .

- Je te laisse un moment , je dois faire quelque chose.

Le jeune homme sortit aussitôt , si ses souvenirs étaient bons Alsyan avait sport le lundi matin . Il se rendit donc sur le stade ou il trouva Alsyan assis en retrait du groupe .

- C'est bien que tu sois pas occupé , j'ai à te parler . Fit Akira .

- Si c'est pour me parler de Kaori je veux pas t'écouter . Répondit Alsyan .

- Pourtant Alsyan tu devras m'écouter ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui as dit tout ça mais tu devrais réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler !

- Qu'es que tu veux dire ? S'emporta Alsyan .

- Si jamais la barrière crée par Alice s'effondre Alsyan , je t'en tiendrais pour seul responsable ! S'exclama t-il avant de s'en aller .

Alsyan se demanda alors pourquoi il disait ça , en quoi ce qu'il avait dit à Kaori aurait des répercutions la dessus !

- Elle s'en fiche pas mal de ce que je peux lui dire ! S'exclama t-il à haute voix .

- Si tu parles de Kaori , je peux te dire que tu as tort . Fit Yuki qui avait entendu .

- Je t'ai rien demandé Yuki …

- Ecoute , tu as raison pour une seule chose Alsyan : Kaori et moi on a beaucoup parlé pendant que tu étais pas là . Mais tu sais de qui elle me parlait Alsyan ? Demanda t-il . Eh bien de toi ! Elle m'a même dit que je ne pourrais jamais imaginer a quel point tu comptais pour elle , a quel point elle avait confiance en toi … Il me semble Alsyan que tu as du la décevoir !

Yuki n'attendit pas que son ami réponde et s'en alla .

Lorsque Kirsten rentra , une heure plus tard , elle était très inquiète pour son amie . Kaori lui assura cependant qu'elle allait bien , elle avait juste eu un malaise avant d'aller en cours . Mais maintenant ça allait mieux .

- Tu es sure , tu as une de ces têtes … Tu devrais te reposer un peu . Je t'excuserai auprès des profs .

- Merci Kirst !

Une fois seule Kaori se leva et décida de faire un tour . La jeune fille erra un moment dans les couloirs du lycée puis sortit dans le parc . Elle y resta un moment et , finalement aux alentours de midi atterrit devant la chambre d'Akira .

- Kaori ? Fit ce dernier .

- Excuse moi mais … Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire et … Commença t-elle .

- Ca va, entre .

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas . Fit-elle une fois entrée .

- Pas du tout . Qu'es qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il.

Pour tout réponse Kaori s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa . Akira la repoussa :

- Arrête Kaori …

- Eh bien , toi aussi tu me repousses . Dit-elle .

- C'est pas ça, au contraire . Soupira le jeune homme.

- Alors c'est quoi ? S'emporta t-elle.

- Kaori tu es perturbée et je ne veux pas que tu fasses des choses que tu pourrais regretter plus tard. Expliqua t-il.

- Comme quoi ? Tu crois que je regretterais si je m'engage avec toi ? Questionna t-il.

- Oui . Dit-il avec franchise.

- Je ne comprends pas . Murmura t-elle tandis que des larmes perlaient a nouveau sur ses joues.

Akira s'agenouilla prés d'elle et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi es-ce que tu pleures ?

Kaori le regarda, perplexe.

- Tu ne pleures pas parce que je t'ai repoussé, si tu pleures c'est d'abord à cause d'Alsyan et ...

- Ne me parle pas de lui ! L'interrompit Kaori. Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on se mette à parler de lui ?

- Justement parce que c'est le problème ! Je te disais que si tu pleures c'est parce qu'il t'a blessée pas parce que je t'ai rejeté . Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre Kaori ? S'exclama t-il .

- Comprendre quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …

- Avant ce matin je ne t'avais jamais vue pleurer comme ça . Même pas quand je t'ai annoncé pour le lotis. Déclara t-il.

- Quel est le rapport …

Akira soupira :

- Tu es vraiment bornée … Bien je vais être franc Kaori. Je t'aime, depuis plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagine. C'est pour ça que je ne pourrais me contenter de ce que tu es prête à me donner. Avoua t-il avant de s'en aller et de laisser la jeune fille.

Kaori regarda autour d'elle et elle se sentit terriblement seule. Comment en était-elle arriver là ? D'abord Rei , Alsyan et maintenant Akira.

La jeune fille sortit de la chambre d'Akira et lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle murmura :

- C'est quoi mon problème ?

Elle prit la direction de sa chambre et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte qui menait au dortoir des filles elle tomba nez à nez avec Alsyan.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un moment puis Kaori comprit :

Elle s'était demandée une minute plus tôt qu'elle était son problème . Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Alsyan elle n'avait que des problèmes . C'était d'ailleurs le jour de leur rencontre que Sleiya était apparu pour la première fois , c'était aussi à cause de lui que Rei s'était retournée contre elle et maintenant Akira renonçait à elle parce qu'il avait compris qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui .

Kaori le regarda , désemparée. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments , elle sentit un grand vide naître dans son cœur , elle se sentait perdue .

- Kaori … Fit Alsyan en lui prenant la main .

Cependant la jeune fille se dégagea et s'exclama :

- Ne me touche pas !

A ce moment la elle fut saisie d'un mal de tête atroce , elle ne comprenait plus rien , c'était comme si tout se vidait en elle . Elle tomba à genoux et , inquiet , Alsyan s'exclama :

- Kaori qu'es que tu as ?

Le jeune homme aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais, aussi mal qu'elle puisse être, semblait mettre un point d'honneur a l'éloigner d'elle :

- Qu'es que tu penses faire ? Demanda t-elle . Je voudrais que tu me laisses , laisse moi s'il te plait Alsyan …

- Kaori je … je suis vraiment désolé …

- Tais-toi ! Hurla t-elle . C'est trop tard Alsyan ! Tu crois qu'il suffit de faire des excuses pour que tout soit effacé ?

Kaori se releva , elle regarda Alsyan dans les yeux : ce regard, il commençait à le connaître . La personne qu'il avait devant lui ce n'était plus Kaori mais ce que le maaram faisait d'elle.

- Lamito ! Cria Kaori propulsant Alsyan contre le mur .

La jeune fille se dirigea vers Alsyan qui gisait sur le sol , elle se pencha vers lui et dit :

- Je devrais te remercier . Si je suis la c'est grâce à toi , merci Alsyan . Merci de m'avoir montré la voie …

Elle caressa doucement le visage de son interlocuteur et poursuivit :

- L'amour , c'est finalement un pouvoir bien destructeur n'est pas Alsy ?

- Kaori … Souffla.

- Pour te remercier Alsyan je vais te laisser , du moins pour le moment ! Fit-elle.

- Qu'es qui se passe ici ? Fit une voix .

Kaori et Alsyan tournèrent la tête , c'était Yukari. Kaori se releva , imitée par Alsyan.

- Kaori s'il te plait … Lui murmura Alsyan.

- Sura ! S'écria t-elle ignorant Alsyan .

Des flammes jaillirent de nulle part et entourèrent la jeune fille. Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle , désemparée. Elle jeta un regard désespérée à Kaori avant de s'évanouir et retomber avec violence sur le sol .

- Yukari ! S'exclama Alsyan en se précipitant vers elle , cependant les flammes l'empêchèrent de s'approcher .

- Kaori s'il te plait arrête ça ! Tu va finir par la blesser si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

Elle haussa les épaules. A ce moment Akira apparut :

- Qu'es qui se passe ? J'ai senti la présence de maaras !

Il regarda autour de lui, et comprit aussitôt.

- Qu'es que tu lui as dit encore ? Demanda t-il à Alsyan.

- Rien , je t'assure ! Rétorqua Alsyan. Au contraire je voulais m'excuser …

- C'est réussi ! S'emporta Akira.

- Akira , c'est vrai que ce qui arrive est en grande partie à cause de lui … Mais il me semble que toi aussi , tu as ta part de responsabilité ! Lui dit Kaori .

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, sans comprendre. De toute façon il verrait ça après , le plus important c'était de sortir Yukari de là .

- Dana ! Fit-il .

Les flammes entourant Yukari s'évanouirent , cependant Akira et Alsyan s'aperçurent que la jeune fille saignait à la tête.

- Alsyan occupe toi d'elle ! Ordonna Akira.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, il se dirigea aussitôt vers Yukari et la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'es que tu attends ? Amène la à l'infirmerie.

- Et Kaori ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

- Je m'en occupe. Fit-il.

Alsyan jeta un dernier regard à Akira et s'en alla avec Yukari.

- Kaori , je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas d'autres moyen …

- Qu'es que …

- Fora ! Hurla t-il .

Dans les secondes qui suivirent rien ne se produisit , puis , soudainement Kaori s'effondra , Akira la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Il soupira. Fora était un Lotis très puissant qui permettait à coup sur de neutraliser un maara encore en développement. Par chance , celui de Kaori ne la contrôlait pas tout à fait .

Cependant Fora avait pour inconvénient d'utiliser énormément l'énergie du lotis master qui l'utilise. Très faible, Akira se demanda s'il aurait la force de ramener Kaori jusqu'à sa chambre.

- C'est plutôt bien joué . Fit une voix derrière lui .

- Rei ! S'exclama Akira en se retournant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je viens juste constater les dégâts . Alors , c'était vraiment bien joué de ta part Akira . Forcer Kaori à admettre ses sentiments pour Alsyan, ça fait des mois que je tente de lui faire comprendre et toi , au bon moment tu parviens à le faire ! Fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Que veux tu dire par là ? Questionna Akira.

Rei haussa les épaules et s'avança vers lui .

- Si tu me la laissai ? Demanda t-il en désignant Kaori.

Akira fit un pas en arrière .

- De toute façon tu n'as pas la force de te battre. Nilu. Fit-il calmement.

Akira lâcha Kaori et s'évanouit . Rei rattrapa la jeune fille, il l'observa et caressa son visage.

- On y est presque Kao .

Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie .

- L'infirmière est absente ? Demanda t-il à l'adresse d'Alsyan qui veillait sur Yukari.

Cette dernière avait un bandage autour de la tête , mais semblait reposer paisiblement.

- Rei ! S'écria t-il en le voyant avec Kaori dans ses bras.

Rei déposa Kaori sur le lit voisin de celui de son amie et s'en alla sans dire un mot.

Alsyan regarda Kaori et soupira . Tout ça c'était de sa faute , s'il ne lui avait pas dit ses choses horribles rien ne se serait produit.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs , puis la laissa courir sur son visage :

- Je suis vraiment désolé …

Il se pencha vers elle , prit son visage dans ses mains et effleura ses lèvres .

- Qu'es qui m'arrive ? Soupira t-il. Alsyan reprends toi !

Le beau blond se leva , se dirigea vers la porte mais au même moment Akira arrivait .

- Akira ! Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta t-il.

- Ca va … Fit-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- T'en as pas l'air …

- T'en fais pas pour moi Alsyan , comment vont-elles ? Demanda t-il en désignant les deux amies.

- Avec Yukari on a évité le pire … Soupira t-il. Elle va bien… Que s'est-il passé avec Rei ?

- Quand il est arrivé , j'avais réussi à calmer Kaori . Il m'a attaquer mais j'étais trop faible et j'ai rien pu faire . Expliqua t-il.

- Apparemment il ne lui a rien fait … Tu crois que lorsqu'elle va se réveiller elle… Commença Alsyan.

- Je pense, le lotis que j'ai utilisé est très efficace pour neutraliser les maarams. Dit-il.

Alsyan soupira :

- Elle va m'en vouloir . Dit soudainement Alsyan.

- Peut être …

- Je commence à la connaître. Si je ne lui avait pas dit tout ça , jamais elle n'aurait blessé Yukari, ne serai-ce que pour ça elle va m'en vouloir . Déduit Alsyan.

Akira ne répondit pas .

- Elle te pardonneras. Conclut-il finalement.

- Quand ? Demanda Alsyan.

- La je sais pas . Sourit Akira.

Alsyan consulta sa montre , dans tout ça il avait oublié qu'il avait rendez vous avec Ayumi dans une demi heure.

- Je dois m'en aller …Commença t-il.

- Un rendez-vous avec Ayumi ? Demanda Akira.

- Oui , je suis désolée de te laisser avec …

- Vas-y ! Je crois qu'il faut que vous vous parliez …

Alsyan lui lança un regard interrogatif :

- On a un peu parler l'autre jour… Fit-il évasif.

- Ben merci , j'y vais … Fit-il avant de sortir.

Lorsque Kaori se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie , Yukari se trouvait sur le lit à côté d'elle , elle avait un bandage a la tête.

- Mon dieu ! Yukari ! S'exclama t-elle aussitôt .

En quelques secondes elle fut auprès de son amie.

- Kaori . Fit alors Akira.

- Akira !

- Ca va ?

- Moi bien sure que je vais bien … Qu'es que est arrivée à Yukari… Commença t-elle avant que la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt ne lui reviennent en mémoire. C'est ma faute … Reprit-elle.

- C'est pas le moment de t'apitoyer sur ton sort Kaori. Lui conseilla sagement Akira.

- Je vais lui dire .

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je vais tout dire à Yukari et à Kirsten aussi . Décida t-elle.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? S'étonna t-il.

- Si jamais je me trouvais à nouveau sous l'emprise du maaram et que je leur fait du mal , je veux qu'elles comprennent pourquoi …

- Je ne te conseille pas de faire ça …

- C'est trop tard. Fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, Kirsten venait d'entrer .

- Alors , vous allez m'expliquer ? Continua t-elle. Qu'es qui s'est passé avec Yukari ?

Akira et Kaori se regardèrent , gênés. Bien sur elle voulait tout lui dire mais là c'était un peu brutal.

Alsyan attendait Ayumi depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes quand elle arriva.

Il faisait encore froid en ce milieu du mois de mai, pourtant quelques rayons de soleil commençaient à se montrer.

La jeune fille lui , sourit et s'assit à côté de lui . Le jeune homme voulut l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête.

- Qu'es qui se passe ? Demanda Alsyan.

- Ca , c'est à toi de me le dire. Répondit Ayumi .

Alsyan ne dit rien , il se remémora alors la scène de l'infirmerie et soupira pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Akira m'as raconté pour Kaori, tu étais vraiment jaloux de Yuki ?

- Je … je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça … Marmonna t-il.

- Eh bien tu devrais peut être te poser la question …

- C'est ce que j'ai fait …

- Et tu vas me dire que tu ne trouves pas de réponse ? S'emporta Ayumi. Ecoute Alsyan si tu veux te voiler la face, libre à toi , mais ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

- Pourquoi tu as voulu nous laisser une autre chance Alsyan ? Demanda t-elle alors que des larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues.

- Je t'aimais … Commença t-il.

- Parce que ce n'est plus le cas ?

Le beau blond ne répondit rien , Ayumi se leva et lui dit :

- Bon, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Cette fois c'est fini, Alsyan.

Il regarda Ayumi s'en aller, il ne lui avais pas menti, lorsqu'ils avaient recommencé à sortir ensemble il l'aimait toujours ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- Cette fois t'as tout gagné Alsyan. Se dit-il en pensant qu'il avait non seulement perdu Ayumi mais aussi Kaori .

- Alors Alsyan était au courant ? Répéta Kirsten pour la énième fois, et Kaori acquiesça une fois de plus.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Demanda Yukari.

Kaori venait de tout raconter à ses amies au sujet du lotis et de tout ce qui s'en suivait. Elle n'avait cependant pas mentionné l'appartenance d'Alice, Kyô et Frey au clan des lotis master. En fait, Yukari se souvenant de tout ce qui s'était passé elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix.

Cette dernière semblait plutôt troublée par la nouvelle contrairement à Kirsten qui, après avoir digéré la nouvelle , était assez excitée. Kaori était très soulagée de lui avoir tout dit, maintenant la jeune fille comprenait le fait qu'elle n'approuve pas sa relation avec Rei. Cependant elle aussi pensait comme Kaori que Rei était incapable d'agir comme ça de son propre chef.

- Kaori , tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire face ? Demanda soudain Yukari.

Elle réfléchit puis répondit :

- Je ferais de mon mieux.

- C'est bien que tu nous ait dit. Dit elle alors.

Kirsten acquiesça.

- Et Alsyan ? Fit Yukari.

- Quoi Alsyan ? Fit Kaori agacé.

- Qu'es que tu vas faire avec lui ? Interrogea Kirsten.

- Tu sais Kirsten … Je l'entends encore me dire toutes ces choses … Murmura t-elle.

- Mais qu'es que tu ressens pour lui Kaori ? Demanda Yukari.

Kaori repensa à ce que lui avait dit Akira et à la conclusion qu'elle en avait tiré lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré dans le couloir . Elle était amoureuse de lui d'un côté et d'un autre elle le détestait . Si il n'avait pas réagi comme ça en la voyant avec Yuki tout aurait pu être tellement différent …

- Rien de vraiment bon pour moi … Finit-elle par répondre.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Firent les deux autres en chœur.

- Ca veut dire arrêtons de parler d'Alsyan parce que j'en ai marre ! S'exclama Kaori.

- Ok. Et Akira ? Fit Kirsten.

- Pff , il m'as dit qu'il m'aimait mais qu'il ne peut pas être avec moi . Dit-elle.

- C'est quoi ça ? S'écria Kirsten.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Yukari.

- Parce que selon lui je ne l'aime pas, il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans mon cœur et patati et patata ! Fit Kaori agacée.

- Et c'est les cas ?

Kaori soupira, avant de penser une fois de plus à Alsyan elle dit :

- De toute façon je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment, je dois me concentrer sur autre chose !

- Ta vie sentimentale est bien compliquée. Soupira Yukari.

- C'est clair.

La jeune fille acquiesça mentalement.

- Il est tard Yukari , on va devoir y aller. Fit Kirsten.

- Ok .

- Bonne nuit ! Fit Kaori . Et…

- Non , je ne veux plus entendre tes excuses Kao. Bonne nuit a vous les filles.

Kaori sourit et sortit avec Kirsten .

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent normalement pour Kaori , Yukari quand à elle avait deux jours de congés .

Kaori observa son collier ou étaient représentés ses lotis : avec Sleiya , elle en avait seulement cinq . Elle devrait vraiment ce mettre au travail sérieusement.

- Il ne faudra plus te laisser distraire Kaori.

- Qu'es que tu marmonnes ? Lui demanda Kirsten. Dépêche toi, sinon tu vas être en retard en club de sciences.

- Ouais.

Kaori et Kirsten se séparèrent a l'entrée du dortoir et la jeune fille monta en salle de sciences. La bas, elle vit Alsyan et Yuki ensemble dans le fond de la classe. Elle sourit à Yuki et demanda à une fille neutre – c'est comme ça qu'elle appelait les filles ne faisant partie d'aucun fan club- si elle pouvait se mettre avec elle.

A la fin du cours Kaori sortit précipitamment de la salle et alla s'entraîner dans le parc en chemin elle croisa Akira :

- Je peux te parler deux minutes ? Demanda t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

- Je me demandais, si tu ne pouvais pas m'aider un peu pour le lotis … je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre en fait.

- Kaori tu sais que …

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas j'ai les idées bien claires. Pour le moment je n'ai qu'une seule priorité, apprendre le plus de lotis possible. Déclara t-elle.

- Bon. Alors c'est d'accord. Sourit-il.

- Merci !

- Tu allais t'entraîner ?

- Oui .

- Dans ce cas je n'ai rien à faire, je peux venir avec toi ?

- Evidement !

Accompagnée d'Akira, elle arriva dans le parc.

- Bon on va commencer par apprendre un lotis très, utile : Riiya. C'est un lotis qui fait fonction de bouclier. Expliqua t-il.

- Ok.

- Je vais t'attaquer, tu vas te concentrer et utiliser Riiya pour te défendre.

- Tu peux y aller . Fit Kaori.

- Rang ! Cria t-il.

Prise au dépourvu, Kaori utilisa Vimk pour s'envoler et éviter l'attaque.

- Je suis désolée … Soupira t-elle.

- C'est pas grave, on reprend !

Une fois de plus, Akira fit appel à rang, cette fois Kaori s'écria :

- Riiya !

Une barrière se matérialisa devant elle mais céda très vite.

- C'est pas mal. Sourit Akira.

Akira continua jusqu'à ce que Kaori réussisse à produire un bouclier assez puissant.

- Bon, je crois qu'on peut passer à autre chose ! Finit-il par dire au bout de quelques minutes. Je vois que ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es celle qui possède Sleiya.

La jeune fille lui sourit.

Akira entreprit alors d'apprendre à Kaori radje, qui signifiait la lumière. Comme pour Riiya, elle n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à le maîtriser.

- Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir. Il commence à faire nuit.

- T'as raison, tu manges avec nous ? Proposa t-elle.

- Ok.

- Super, ben allons y ! Fit-elle en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

Quand ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, ce dernier était bondé, elle aurait du s'en douter, c'était l'heure de point. Cependant au bout d'une minute elle vit Miyu lui faire de grand signe de la main .

- Ouf, il y a encore de la place pour nous.

Au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à aller se servir , Ami se leva et lui barra le passage.

- Un problème ? Demanda t-elle.

- C'est ta nouvelle proie ? Demanda t-elle en désignant Akira.

- En quoi ça te regarde, es que moi je viens fourrer mon nez dans ta chambre et énumérer tous les mecs qui en sortent ? Répliqua t-elle.

Ami la gifla. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles. Kaori s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle se souvint de ce dont elle s'était promis : il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Elle abaissa alors sa main et sourit :

- Tiens donc, Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?

- Sale petite orpheline, si tu rentrais d'ou tu venais ! Hurla Ami.

Une fois de plus, Kaori ignora sa remarque bien qu'elle sentait la colère qui montait en elle.

D'un geste elle écarta Ami de son passage et alla se servir.

- Tu as vu comment je l'ai rembarrer cette peste ? S'exclama Kaori une fois dans sa chambre.

- Alors là, c'était vraiment bien joué !

- Et regarde ! Fit-elle en montrant son collier. C'est Shibi. Akira m'as dit que ce lotis voulait dire le calme.

- Si je comprends bien, tu as appris trois lotis aujourd'hui ?

- Oui ! Ca me fait sept lotis, sans compter Sleiya.

- A ce rythme là tu auras rapidement acquis la maîtrise des autres lotis.

Elle hocha la tête et se souvint d'une chose :

- Ca va avec Rei ?

- Oui , plutôt. Répondit Kirsten.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue . Remarqua Kaori.

- En fait je le trouve distant en ce moment. Soupira Kirsten.

- On ne sait vraiment jamais ce qu'ils ont dans la tête … Fit Kaori.

En disant cela elle avait plus pensé à Alsyan qu'a Rei.

- Kaori il faut que tu m'aides .

Rika venait de débarquer dans la bibliothèque ou elle s'était installée afin de réviser les examens finals.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis sa dispute avec Alsyan. Depuis elle ne lui avait plus adresser la parole, en fait elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Kirsten lui avait appris qu'Ayumi avait rompu, à ce moment Kaori l'avait félicité mentalement en se disant qu'une relation avec quelqu'un d'aussi inconstant ne pourrait pas lui apporter grand chose. Cependant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander à Ayumi les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait rompue. Elle lui avait tout simplement répondu que tous les deux ils avaient laisser passer leur chance.

- Kaori tu m'écoutes ? Fit Rika la sortant de ses pensées.

- Non, désolée, répète !

- Je te disais que … Enfin …

Kaori remarqua qu'elle rougit :

- Bon a cause de cette histoire avec Yoji , je n'ai pas vraiment travailler et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider pour les révisions, Yukari à déjà beaucoup à faire avec Miyu et Yin. Expliqua t-elle.

- Evidemment que je peux t'aider ! S'exclama t-elle. Alors, on commence par ou ?

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent les deux heures suivantes à travailler. Les examens étaient dans deux semaines et tout le monde étaient surchargés de travail.

Entre temps Kaori avait appris deux nouveaux lotis : Yugu, le bois et Dana, l'eau.

Ce soir là elle rentra tard de la bibliothèque, elle décida de passer au salon, elle avait oublié un cahier sur une des tables .

La dite pièce était vide, et elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir son cahier qui traînait sur un des fauteuils . Elle l'attrapa et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle aperçut Alsyan qui dormait sur un fauteuil au fond de la salle. A en juger par le livre de physique ouvert sur ses genoux il avait du s'endormir en révisant. La jeune fille soupira et prit le chemin du couloir quand elle glissa sur une canette de soda vide et s'affala de tout son long sur le sol.

- On vous as jamais appris à jeter les emballages vides à la poubelle ! S'écria t-elle en balançant avec violence la canette dans une poubelle.

- C'est quoi tout ce bruit … Marmonna Alsyan qui émergeait.

- Merde… Murmura Kaori.

- Kaori ? Fit-il en s'apercevant de sa présence.

- Ouais. Salut. Fit-elle.

- Avant de t'enfuir, je voudrais te dire… Commença t-il.

- Que tu es désolé . Termina Kaori. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Alsyan, dans certains cas les excuses ne suffisent pas. Et cette fois c'est le cas . Ce que tu m'as dit, je ne peux pas l'oublier si facilement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'a ce moment là Alsyan, j'avais confiance en toi, plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Expliqua t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Arrivée dans le couloir du dortoir des filles Kaori s'arrêta, d'un geste de la main elle essuya la larme solitaire qui perlait déjà sur sa joue.

- Suffit qu'il me dise deux phrase et voilà que je pleure ! Marmonna t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

- Qui ? Demanda Kirsten qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

- Personne Kirst !

- Mouais ! Fit-elle.

Mais elle se contenta de la réponse de son amie.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, le petit groupe d'amis commencèrent à parler des vacances.

- Ben moi je reste à Tokyo ! Fit Kirsten.

Miyu et Yin avouèrent qu'elles n'avaient rien prévu de particulier non plus, Toya quand à lui leur dit qu'il avait prévu de rentrer à Osaka ou vivait ses parents.

- Chez nous tout le monde rentre à Hokkaido ! Fit Rika . Même Yuu, Rei et Akira.

En entendant qu'Akira rentrait Kaori ne put s'empêcher de sourire : ça la rassurait un peu de savoir qu'il serait là pendant les grandes vacances.

- Le problème c'est que comme toujours, je m'y suis prise en retard pour mon billet et je ne pourrais rester à Hokkaido qu'un mois et demi . Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire les deux semaines restantes ! S'exclama Kaori.

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! S'exclama Toya.

- Si tu venais à la maison ! ¨Proposa Kirsten .

Kaori lui lança un regard éloquent :

- En effet, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée ! Balbutia t-elle.

- Je vais revenir ici, au lycée . Il s'ouvre juste fin Août. Soupira t-elle.

- Tu vas t'ennuyer !

- Je vais demander à mon patron s'il peut me prendre en semaine durant cette période. Dit-elle.

Le mercredi suivant, en club de sciences Kaori avait du mal à ce concentrer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Ca va Kaori ? Lui demanda la fille avec qui elle travaillait depuis un mois.

- Oui , t'en fais pas Erika. Je suis juste un peu distraite.

- C'est ce que je vois !

A la fin du cours, Kaori qui n'avait absolument rien compris de ce qu'ils avaient fait alla demander de l'aide au professeur :

- Mademoiselle Kaori ! Ca n'est pourtant pas si difficile …

- Veuillez m'excusez mais j'étais distraite …

- Bien, comme j'ai prévu de vous interroger la dessus pendant le petit examen que le directeur m'a demandé de vous faire passer , il vaudrais mieux que vous soyez au point. Dit-il.

Le professeur sembla réfléchir :

- J'ai vu que monsieur Wilhazen avait bien compris le principe, vous pourriez peut être lui …

- Non. Décréta t-elle.

- Vous voulez réussir l'examen oui ou non ? Demanda t-elle.

- Tant pis pour l'examen ! Déclara t-elle d'un air buté avant de s'en aller.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Kaori balança son sac sur son lit, de mauvaise humeur.

- Pff, il sert à quoi ce prof ? Dit-elle en ressortant immédiatement ses cours .

Cependant la jeune fille ne se sentait pas d'humeur à retravailler sur son atelier de sciences.

Kaori allait se diriger dans la salle de bain quand Kirsten entra dans la pièce, complètement affolée.

- Kaori !

- Qu'es qui se passe ?

- C'est Rei ! Il a eu un accident !

- Comment ça un accident ? S'exclama Kaori.

- Après que le professeur soit parti , on voulait répéter, mais l'éclairage ne fonctionnait pas, alors il est aller le vérifier, il est monté sur l'échelle derrière la scène mais elle a basculé et …

La jolie blonde ne finit pas et éclata en sanglot . Kaori la prit dans ses bras.

- Kirst, tu restes là, je vais voir ou ça en est …

- Non , je viens avec toi !

- Tu restes là Kirsten ! Fit Kaori sur un ton qui ne tolérait aucune réplique.

Elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à la salle de théâtre. Là bas, des ambulanciers transportaient Rei sur un brancard. Il était inconscient.

- Non… Rei … Bredouilla t-elle.

Complètement paniquée elle se dirigea vers Kyô qui surveillait l'opération.

- Kyô ! Qu'es qu'il a ! S'il vous plait … Demanda t-elle tremblante.

- Kaori, c'est bien que tu sois là … Calme toi . Il va s'en tirer mais ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

- Pourquoi avez vous dit que c'est bien que je sois la ? Demanda t-elle un peu plus rassurée.

- C'est Rei , il a prononcé ton prénom et il a dit qu'il était désolé et que ce n'était pas de sa faute … Expliqua Kyô.

Kaori resta figée . Maintenant, elle était persuadée que cet accident n'en était pas vraiment un, il y avait sûrement le pouvoir d'un maara la dessous.

Kyô lui dit quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas et s'éloigna.

- Tout est de ma faute … Murmura t-elle . C'est moi qu'on cherche à atteindre …

** - Fin du chapitre 15- **

_Bien bien , voilà donc le chapitre 15 ! Avec un petit retard … je profite de mes petites vacances pour vous le poster !! J'espère bien qu'il vous a plu ! J'attends vos commentaires ! _

_Bisous , bisous_

_ - Iris- _


	16. Chapter 16

**All my dreams : **

**Chapitre 16 : **

****

_ La vie est un éternel recommencement..._

- Tu crois que ça veux dire quoi ? Demanda Kaori à Akira lorsqu'elle eut terminé de raconté son rêve.

- Désolé mais je n'en ai aucune idée …

C'était dimanche , Kaori sortait tout juste de l'hôpital , elle était allée rendre visite à Rei avec toute la bande . Ce dernier allait très bien, par chance, il n'y avait aucunes complications et il pourrait sortir le mercredi suivant.

Kaori n'avait pas pu rester plus longtemps à cause de son travail et Akira s'était proposé de l'accompagner.

- Bon, j'ai fait ce rêve hier soir, je ne l'avais pas fait depuis un moment … Mais passons à autre chose. Je dois avoir une conversation avec Rei ce soir après mon boulot, il y aura Yukari et Kirsten. Tu veux venir ?

- Oui .

- Peut être qu'on pourra avoir quelques explications. Soupira Kaori.

Il acquiesça.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit après l'accident de Rei ? Demanda t-elle .

- Oui , tu pensais que quelqu'un cherchait à t'atteindre …

- La question qui se pose est qui et pourquoi ? Soupira à nouveau Kaori.

- Qui , je ne sais pas mais peut être qu'on veut ton pouvoir .Tu sais Kaori lorsque tu auras acquis la maîtrise des 24 lotis et de Sleiya tu seras très forte, mais ça vaut la même chose pour les maarams, celui qui es derrière tout ça veut certainement te pousser vers les maarams pour pouvoir par la suite s'approprier tes pouvoirs. Expliqua t-il .

- C'est probable.

Entre temps, ils avaient atteint le Zéphyr, Akira et Kaori se séparèrent après s'être donner rendez vous à l'entrée de l'hôpital à dix sept heures. Kaori avait demandé à son patron si elle pouvait sortir deux heures avant la fin de son service, il avait accepté.

- Ca va Ayumi ? Demanda t-elle en entrant dans les vestiaires.

La jeune femme terminait de mettre son tablier.

- Pas trop mal et toi ?

- Pareil .

- Prête pour une journée passionnante ? Fit-elle avec ironie.

- Comme toujours.

A l'heure du déjeuner Ayumi invita Kaori à manger.

- Rester même pendant la pause déjeuner au Zéphyr j'en avais pas trop envie … S'expliqua t-elle alors que les deux amies s'installaient à un café a quelques mètres de leur lieu de travail. Et puis ici c'est plus calme.

- C'est vrai. Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Je suis en pleines révisions. Je n'ai pas de temps à moi. Dit-elle. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

Un serveur passa et prit leur commande. Après qu'il soit passé, un silence s'installa.

- Comment ça va avec Alsyan? Demanda Ayumi.

Kaori n'avait pas très envie d'aborder le sujet, mais elle comprit qu'Ayumi voulait en parler.

- Toujours pareil. Répondit Kaori.

- Tu lui en veux toujours ?

Elle acquiesça .

- Tu devrais lui pardonner. Dit-elle.

- Ca se voit qu'il ne t'as jamais parlé comme il m'as parlé ce jour là. Rétorqua Kaori.

- S'il a fait ça Kaori, c'est qu'il tiens à toi .

- Excuse moi Ayumi, mais il y a certainement d'autre moyens de montrer qu'on tiens à quelqu'un. Et puis pourquoi tu veux tellement que je me réconcilie avec lui ?

Elle haussa les épaules, le reste du déjeuner se passa dans le silence, avant qu'elles ne reprennent le service Kaori dit à Ayumi :

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas .

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir forcé à parler de ça alors que tu n'en avais pas du tout envie. Dit-elle.

- Bah, je suis habituée maintenant.

Comme cela avait été convenu, Kaori quitta son travail à 16 heures et prit la direction de l'hôpital ou Rei avait été admis.

La bas elle retrouva Kirsten et Yukari puis, quelques minutes plus tard Akira arriva. Les quatre amis montèrent dans la chambre de Rei.

- Ca va ? Demanda Kaori en entrant.

- Oui. Sourit-il. Je vais très bien maintenant, je suis pressé de rentrer.

- Faut être patient ! Fit Kirsten en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Kaori tu sais, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je dois avouer que jusqu'aux vacances de noël, j'ai agi en connaissance de cause … Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé en suite. Avoua t-il.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Akira.

- Eh bien, je vais commencer par le début… Lorsqu'on était à Hiroshima, nous nous sommes disputés au sujet d'Alsyan. A ce moment là j'étais terriblement jaloux. Je vous ais vus sortir de l'hôtel et je vous ais suivis… Raconta t-il.

- Tu as entendu ma conversation avec Alsyan ? Demanda Kaori .

- Oui. J'étais terriblement en colère contre toi, j'avais vraiment l'impression que je ne comptais pas pour toi et qu'Alsyan avait pris ma place. C'est à partir de ce moment que c'est un peu flou …

- Raconte toujours.

- Comme je te le disais j'étais terriblement en colère, mais c'est aussi à ce moment que je me suis rapproché de Kirst, et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu surmonter tout ça.

Il sourit à sa petite amie .

- Mais à certains moments je n'étais plus moi même, j'avais des pertes de mémoires. Et même si je commençai à être amoureux de Kirsten, au fond de moi je me sentais trahi. Et j'ai l'impression qu'on se servait de ce sentiment pour le rendre plus fort… et te faire du mal. Dit-il.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'identité de la personne qui est derrière tout ça ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Non… Si c'est une personne. Murmura Rei.

- Et qu'es qui s'est passé mercredi ? Interrogea Kirsten.

- Je suis aller vérifié l'éclairage et quand je suis monté sur l'échelle j'ai eu une impression de vide … Cette même impression qui précédait mes pertes de mémoires. Répondit-il.

- Une impression de vide … Répéta Kaori. La jeune fille se souvint aussitôt de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, peu avant que le maaram prenne le dessus. Je suppose que cette impression s'accompagnait de maux de tête et d'une perte totale de repères ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis laisser allée, tu sais, le jour ou j'ai blessé Yukari … Dit-elle.

- Mais Kaori, toi c'est normal, car tu es celle qui possède les vingt cinquième lotis. Mais pourquoi Rei ?

Elle haussa les épaules, même si ce soir ils avaient un grand pas il leur restait beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

A ce moment Yukari leur annonça qu'il serait temps de rentrer au lycée. Kirsten embrassa Rei et sortit en compagnie de Yukari et Akira.

- Merci Rei . Fit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir retrouvé.

Rei essuya les larmes de son amie :

- Pourquoi tu pleures Kao ?

- Sais pas … Je pleure vraiment beaucoup en ce moment ! Plaisanta t-elle. Rei… Fit-elle plus sérieusement. Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal n'es pas ?

- C'est du passé .

- En tout cas je ne voulais pas !

- Kaori parfois on fait du mal aux gens sans vraiment le vouloir. Si … si tu … appréciait Alsyan ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute. En parlant, il y a un problème entre vous, ça fait un moment que je ne vous ais pas vu ensemble !

- On peut dire ça comme ça… Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Qu'il comprenait ce que tu ressentait !

Rei arqua un sourcil :

- Quoi, il est jaloux lui aussi ? Fit Rei.

- Oui, n'importe quoi ! Jaloux pourquoi faire ? S'emporta Kaori.

Le jeune homme sourit : finalement Kaori était plutôt naïve en ce qui concerne l'amour. Si Alsyan lui avait dit qu'il comprenait ce que lui avait ressenti c'était presque une déclaration d'amour. Il se demanda alors si lui même c'était rendu compte de ses sentiments en lui disant ça.

- Tu lui en veux tellement ?

- Ce jour là, il a dit d'autres choses aussi … Kaori s'était efforcé de dire ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Rei devina tout de suite que penser à ça lui faisait du mal.

- Quand je vais rentrer, j'irai lui dire que je suis désolé, ensuite je lui mettrais bien mon poing à la figure pour t'avoir fait du mal ! S'exclama Rei.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Sourit son amie.

- Kao, encore une fois je suis désolé, à cause de ma jalousie tu as du endurer beaucoup de chose .

- Bah, c'est du passé. Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et puis ça t'apprendras, tu ne seras pas jaloux quand on s'approchera de Kirst.

- Ca , ça reste à voir… Marmonna Rei.

- Ah la ! Soupira t-elle. C'est quoi ses mecs qui sont jaloux alors qu'i n'y a aucune raison de l'être ? Demanda t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Même si Rei avait déjà la réponse au fond de lui, il voulut lui poser une dernière question.

- Attend Kao.

- Quoi ? Fit-elle sur le seuil de la porte.

- Si là maintenant je te disais que je suis jaloux d'Alsyan, es ce que j'aurais des raisons de l'être ?

Kaori fixa Rei pendant un moment. C'était une question a laquelle elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Un silence s'installa durant lequel elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait dire, cependant c'est Rei qui le brisa :

- On se voit mercredi ?

Elle acquiesça, sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

Le jeudi qui suivit, Kaori s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa salle de cours quand elle entendit Rei interpeller Alsyan. Décidément elle avait le chic pour surprendre les conversations des autres. Surtout celle d'Alsyan et Rei.

- Qu'es que tu veux ? Demanda Alsyan avec méfiance.

- Ecoute, je suis venu m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à toi comme ça. Dit-il.

Alsyan haussa les sourcils :

- Je t'assure que j'ai les idées claires maintenant ! Soupira Rei.

- Bon. Ok, ça va.

- Je voulais te dire aussi que maintenant j'aime Kirsten. Fit-il avec sincérité.

Son interlocuteur soupira :

- Bien c'est ce que je vois. Dit-il en tournant les talons.

- Attends !

A peine s'était-il retourné que Rei le frappa.

- Eh ! S'était quoi ça ? S'exclama t-il en se massant la joue.

Kaori ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il l'avait bien mérité ! Au même moment elle vit débarquer deux filles du fan club d'Alsyan. Elles commencèrent à insulter Rei empêchant certainement Alsyan de répliquer.

- Et c'était pourquoi ça ? Demanda t-il alors que Rei s'en allait.

- Pour avoir fait pleurer Kaori.

Rei disparut dans le couloir et laissa Alsyan seul avec ses admiratrices :

- Ca va ? Demanda l'une d'elle.

- Oui, merci les filles, vous m'avez évité une bagarre ! Sourit-il.

- Oh de rien ! Répondirent-elles.

Kaori soupira, Alsyan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entretenir sa réputation. La jeune fille le regarda donc s'en aller, les deux filles sur ses talons.

La semaine qui les séparait des examens passa très vite et c'est ainsi que trois semaines pls tard Kaori se retrouvait dans sa chambre à faire ses bagages :

- Tu te rends compte ? Ca fait presque un an …Soupira Kaori.

- Et qu'elle année ! Répondit Kirsten.

- Ne m'en parle pas.

- L'annonce des résultats c'est ce soir, et demain c'est la fête de fin d'année ! S'exclama Kirsten enthousiaste .

- Ouais …

- Alors, tu as un cavalier ? Demanda t-elle.

- Non.

- T'as demandé à Akira ?

- J'ai pas envie de le mettre mal à l'aise. Répondit Kaori. Et puis s'il a envie que je vienne avec lui, c'est à lui de le demander.

- T'as raison. Bon au moins demain matin tu viens en ville avec moi faire du shopping ! S'exclama Kirsten.

- Evidemment ! Sourit son interlocutrice.

- Je vais demander aux autres si elles veulent venir aussi !

Le soir vers dix sept heures, le réfectoire était bondé. En effet, les résultats des examens devaient être affichés d'une minute à l'autre.

- Je vois que personne ne se fait du souci ici. Fit Yukari à ses amis.

- Même Kirsten n'est pas inquiète ! Plaisanta Miyu.

- Bon ça va ! Rétorqua Kirsten.

- Voilà les panneaux d'affichages ! Fit remarquer Rika.

En effet, des employés venaient de déposer des panneaux ou se trouvaient les résultats. La plupart des élèves se ruèrent vers eux .

En voyant ses amis dans la masse, Kaori soupira :

- Aucune patience !

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard ils revinrent tous un sourire aux lèvres.

- Toi aussi tu passes Kaori, si ça t'intéresses bien sure ! Lui informa Toya.

- Il faut qu'on aille rechercher notre relevé de notes au secrétariat avant après demain. Dit Yukari.

- Alors ! S'exclama Kirsten.

Elle avait invité toutes les filles dans leur chambre pour parler de la fête qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir. Apparemment elle avait envie d'en parler avec des personnes qui seraient plus enthousiaste que sa colocataire.

- Ca va, qu'es que tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai pas envie d'y aller c'est mon problème. Marmonna Kaori quand elle lui en fit la remarque.

- T'as tort. Alors, je me demandais avec qui vous irez toutes les deux ? Fit-elle en désignant Miyu et Yin. Tout le monde sait que Yukari va y aller avec Yuu et Rika avec Yoji …

- Toya m'a invité . Dit Miyu.

- Et toi Yin ? Demanda Kirsten.

Elles virent toutes leur amie rougir :

- Eh bien … Tanaka me l'a demandé hier …

Toutes les filles poussèrent des exclamations de surprise, excepté Kaori qui s'en doutait un peu.

- T'as accepté j'espère ! Cria Kirsten.

- Ben oui …

- Bon a ce que je comprends je suis la seule à ne pas avoir de cavalier ! S'exclama Kaori.

- Comment ça se fait ? Personne ne t'as demandé ? S'étonna Miyu.

- Si mais bon … j'ai refusé !

- Ca t'apprendras a faire la difficile ! Rigola Yukari.

- Ouais …

- Moi je parie qu'Akira va venir te voir d'ici le dîner ! Le temps de prendre son courage à deux mains. Prédit Kirsten.

Kaori haussa les épaules.

Pourtant, a la fin du repas, la prédiction de Kirsten se réalisa.

- En amis. Précisa Akira.

- T'en es sure ? Demanda t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Elle le vit rougir.

- Kaori … Fit-il.

- Je plaisante ! S'exclama t-elle. C'est d'accord pour demain et … en amis !

- Bon, ben à demain ! Dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Le lendemain les filles allèrent comme prévu faire du shopping en ville, au bout de longues heures elles avaient toutes trouver leur bonheur. Avant de retourner au lycée Kaori décida d'aller rendre visite à Ayumi pour lui dire au revoir. Celle-ci lui apprit qu'elle travaillerait aussi en semaine pendant les vacances. Kaori était ravie, au Zéphyr, Ayumi était la personne dont elle était plus proche.

- Tu crois que Rei va aimer ? Demanda Kirsten à Kaori alors qu'elles se préparaient.

Kirsten avait choisi une longue robe rose pâle à bustier, elle avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux , qui avaient grandis entre temps, relâchés sur ses épaules. La jeune fille terminait de se maquiller.

- Faudrait être difficile ! Répondit Kaori.

- Bon Kaori tu te dépêches un peu !

- Oui ! Oui ! Dit elle en enfilant sa robe. Alors ? Demanda t-elle une fois que ce fut fait.

- Juge par toi même ! Répondit Kirsten en désignant le miroir.

Kaori se regarda dans le miroir. C'était Yin qui lui avait conseillé sa robe, et elle avait eu raison de l'écouter. C'était une robe de couleur parme, fendue jusqu'au genoux et décolleté dans le dos. Kaori elle avait boucler ses cheveux.

- Eh bien, on se demande pourquoi tu fais des jaloux Kaori. Plaisanta Kirsten.

- Kirsten… Fit Kaori d'un ton menaçant.

- C'était ma façon à moi de te dire que tu étais superbe ! Fit Kirsten. Mais apparemment tu n'es pas d'humeur.

Une heure plus tard les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leur cavaliers respectifs au réfectoire qui avait été complètement redécorer pour l'occasion. Les grandes tables rectangulaires avaient été remplacées par des tables rondes prévues pour une dizaines de personnes.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde.

Kaori et Akira s'installèrent à une table avec Rei, Kirsten, Yukari , Yuu, Yoji, Rika et Toya et Miyu.

- Ou est Yin ? Demanda Kaori à Miyu.

Pour toute réponse elle désigna l'autre côté de la salle ou Yin était installée avec Yuki , des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et Alsyan et sa cavalière qui n'était autre que Miki. Celle là au moins elle ne s'ennuyait pas ! Pensa Kaori, qui regretta aussitôt d'avoir pensé cela.

- Après Yuki, Alsyan. Dis donc elle ne s'ennuie pas celle là ! S'exclama Kirsten.

Kaori rigola.

- On peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda Kirsten.

- Je dois avouer que j'ai eu la même pensée que toi … Fit-elle.

Kirsten lui sourit.

- Miyu ne doit pas se sentir très à l'aise. Fit remarquer Rika.

Les autres approuvèrent . Ce que Rika avait dit se révéla être vrai car la jeune fille vint se réfugier avec eux environs une demi heure plus tard.

Cependant, quand la musique commença, Yuki ne tarda pas à venir chercher sa cavalière.

- Excuse moi Tanaka… dit-elle.

- Yuki… Appelle moi Yuki , c'est la dixième fois que te le demande !

- Bon, Yuki ! Sourit Yin. Tu sais, j'aime pas trop danser… je suis désolée…

- Bon, c'est d'accord, mais je reviens te chercher pour les slows.

Elle acquiesça.

- Dans ce cas, Akira, je peux t'emprunter Kaori ? Demanda t-il.

- Pas de problèmes.

La dessus, Yuki entraîna Kaori sur la piste.

- Tu voulais me parler Yuki ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Non pas vraiment …

- Mouais ! Fit-elle sceptique.

- Je t'assure ! C'est juste qu'a chaque fois je me retrouve tout seul : Alsyan n'aime pas danser et cette fois ma cavalière aussi ! Alors voilà !

- C'est bon. Attends moi je ne danse pas sans ma partenaire préférée.

Elle interpella Yukari.

En effet, à elle deux, elle formait un duo de choc. Yuki préféra laisser les deux amies s'amuser et rejoignit la table.

- T'es pas resté longtemps. Fit remarquer Alsyan.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à rattraper ta cavalière ?Railla Miki.

Alsyan soupira, il se demandait pourquoi il avait invité Miki, il savait parfaitement que ça allait finir comme ça. En effet , cette dernière avait eu du mal à digérer sa rupture avec son meilleur ami.

- Cette fille n'es pas pour toi Yuki. Dit-elle. Elle ne te ressemble pas…

- C'est peut être pour sa que je me suis attaché à elle Miki ! Rétorqua Yuki. Et même si je dois attendre longtemps pour qu'elle se sente bien avec moi , j'attendrais.

- Si tu as ton temps à perdre.

Alsyan regarda Yuki avec étonnement : c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler comme ça, Yin avait vraiment un drôle d'effet sur lui. Ce pourrait-il que le coureur qu'il était se soit transformé pour elle ?

Décidant de remettre cette question à plus tard, il reporta son attention sur la piste de danse ou Kaori se déhanchait accompagnée de Yukari. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Ce qui était loin d'être son cas.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Yuki revint chercher Yin : c'était l'heure des slows.

- Tu ne m'invite pas à danser ? Demanda Kaori à Akira alors que tout le monde s'étaient levés.

- Si … si…

Kaori ne peut s'empêché de sourire. Akira ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. D'un côté elle se mettait à sa place.

- Akira ? Demanda t-elle alors qu'ils dansaient.

- Oui.

- Es ce que ça te fait plaisir d'être avec moi en ce moment ?

- Evidemment.

- Ca n'en a pas l'air…

- Qu'es que tu racontes, je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi …

- Je sais. Le coupa Kaori qui n'avait pas envie de s'aventurer sur le terrain.

De l'autre côté elle aperçut Alsyan qui dansait : il avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément et Miki, elle, ne cessait de fixer Yuki et Yin.

En observant les autres couples sur la piste de danse, Kaori soupira, décidément tout le monde avait trouvé chaussure à son pieds cette année, excepté elle.

- Demain, c'est officiellement la fin de l'année. Fit Kirsten plus tard.

- Je suis contente de rentrer … Soupira Kaori.

- Et moi qui allais dire que tu vas me manquer ! S'exclama Kirsten.

- Ah ! Mais toi aussi tu va me manquer ma chérie ! Fit Kaori en prenant Kirsten dans ses bras. La prochaine fois tu viendras avec nous à Hokkaido !

- Avec plaisir ! S'exclama Kirsten.

- Malgré tout , j'ai passé une super année avec vous ! Fit Kaori.

Les autres approuvèrent.

La soirée se termina tranquillement et, le lendemain matin dés neuf heures tout les élèves venant d'Hokkaido attendaient tranquillement le bus qui devait les ramener à l'aéroport.

Pour la énième fois, Kaori serra Kirsten dans ses bras.

- Tu m'appelles quand tu rentres au lycée !

- Evidemment ! Bon, on m'attends ! Je t'appelle pendant les vacances ! S'exclama t-elle. Elle alla embrasser Rei avant d'aller rejoindre Alsyan qui l'attendait avec leur affaires l'espace d'une seconde Kaori croisa le regard d'Alsyan , elle soupira :

- Allez ! Fit Yukari, tu vas voir ça va aller mieux l'année prochaine.

- De quoi tu parles ? Fit Kaori en feignant l'ignorance.

- Vas-y ! Fait l'innocente.

- Le bus est arrivé ! Fit-elle.

Dans le bus, Kaori retrouva tout le petit monde avec qui elle était arrivée. Elle salua Yumi et Yuan qui étaient assis a l'avant du bus.

Ilandra, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu durant l'année , s'assit derrière eux.

- Akira. Fit-elle quand il passa prés d'elle.

- Salut Ilandra. Fit-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

En fait Kaori avait oublié qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien tous les deux. Dans leur village, à Hokkaido, leur famille étaient très proches.

Yuu et Yukari s'assirent côte à côte et Yoji et Rika aussi.

- Bon ben nous revoilà … presque a la case départ ! Fit Rei en s'asseyant derrière son meilleur ami avec Kaori. Ami quand à elle s'assit seule à l'arrière du bus.

Dans l'avion qui les ramenaient à Hokkaido, les adolescents prirent les même place que dans le bus .

Au début du vol, Kaori s'interrogea sur la relation qu'entretenaient Ilandra et Akira. En y repensant, tout à l'heure dans le bus, Ilandra avait prononcé le nom d'Akira presque sur un ton autoritaire .

Cependant ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement : elle pensa entre autres aux rencontres qu'elle avait faite, au lotis et au maaram et, évidemment, à Alsyan. Ils étaient devenus proches pendant l'année, si il n'y avait pas eu cette dispute il serait sans doute de très bons amis et Kaori n'aurait probablement pas découvert de cette façon qu'elle était finalement tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais aujourd'hui qu'es qu'elle ressentait exactement pour lui ? Il lui semblait que, même si au fond d'elle, elle en était amoureuse, le ressentiment qu'elle avait à son égard prenait le dessus. Elle n'avait plus confiance en lui …

- Tu penses à quoi ? Lui demanda Rei.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Bon dans ce cas on va faire un oui non tu veux bien ? Demanda t-il.

- D'accord ! Soupira Kaori.

- Je veux que tu sois franche !

Elle le regarda et dit :

- Promis !

- Bon… Tu pensais à Alsyan ?

- Oui .

- En bien ?

- Non.

- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Tu te rends compte que c'est… Bizarre d'avoir cette conversation avec toi. Plaisanta t-elle.

- C'est pas grave. Je veux essayer de t'aider …

- Bon si tu y tiens. Alsyan m'a dit des choses que je n'oublie pas, il m'a blessé et même si… si Akira m'a forcé à admettre que…

- Que tu es amoureuse de lui …

- Si tu le dis. Eh bien, je n'arrive plus à lui faire confiance. Avoua t-elle. Toi qui aime Kirsten, tu peux me le dire, ce n'est pas ça l'amour, je ne peux pas dire que je l'aime si je n'ai pas confiance en lui …

Rei se mit à rire :

- Rei ! Je te dis ce que je ressens et toi tu ris ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Je suis désolé ! Kaori, en clair tu ne sais pas ou tu en es.

- On peut dire ça comme ça ! Répondit-elle agacée.

- Je crois que tu dois lui pardonner si tu veux te retrouver toi même. Et voir clair dans tes sentiments. Dit-il.

- C'est facile à dire. J'ai peur qu'il me fasse du mal à nouveau, j'ai peur que, une fois de plus je me renferme dans le maaram. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas lui pardonner, il m'as dit tout ça, alors qu'il savait ce que ça pouvait engendrer. Expliqua t-elle. Je ne veux plus faire du mal à ceux que j'aime, c'est pour ça que je dois me protéger.

- Mais Kaori, es ce que tu crois vraiment que tu pourras t'éloigner du maaram si le ressentiment prends le dessus sur l'amitié et l'amour?

Kaori ne répondit pas.

- Je ne sais pas . En tout cas merci Rei.

- C'est rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, leur avion se posa à Hokkaido, la bas, un autre bus les attendaient pour les conduire jusqu'à leur village.

Une fois la bas, leur parents respectifs les attendaient et pour ceux qui venaient de l'orphelinat, il y avait Joelle et Ayame.

Kaori qui n'était pas venue depuis bientôt un an fut la première à sortir du bus. Une fois dehors elle s'élança dans les bras de Joelle puis dans ceux d'Ayame.

- Eh ! Tu pleures ma petite Kaori ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! La taquina Ayame.

Mais Kaori ne dit rien, elle était trop heureuse d'être rentrée. Elle avait oublié qu'Ayame l'appelait ma petite Kaori … Décidément cet Alsyan il ne voulait pas la laisser en paix.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde ils rentrèrent à l'orphelinat.

La bas, tout le monde les attendait :

- Ah ! Feimi-chan ! S'écria Kaori en courant vers son amie.

- Kaori- sama ! Rigola Feimi en prenant Kaori dans ses bras.

- Contente de me revoir ma petite Feimi ?

- J'en ai rêvé !

Les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat leur avaient préparé une petite fête.

- Ta cuisine m'avait manqué Ayame ! S'exclama Yukari.

Kaori approuva.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore de la place pour nous !

Après le repas, Kaori alla s'amuser avec les plus petits dans le jardin.

- Non !

Kaori était couverte de boue, une petite chipie du nom de Nina l'avait poussé et elle était tombée en plein dans une flaque de boue.

- Nina ! Hurla t-elle en allant à sa poursuite.

Le soir, pendant le repas Kaori et les autres entreprirent de raconter leur année à Tokyo , ils commencèrent d'abord par parler du lycée , puis de leurs amis.

- Ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous vous êtes bien intégrés ! Leur avoua Joelle.

- On est tombé sur des gens sympa et d'autres moins ! Fit Kaori en pensant à Azora Teno et à son alliance avec Ami.

Ils discutèrent tard encore puis tout le monde alla dormir , Kaori était heureuse de retrouver son lit.

- Alors , fit Feimi malicieusement. Kaori m'as dit que tu étais avec Yuu ?

Yukari lui sourit :

- Eh oui !

- Elle est super amoureuse … Soupira Rika.

- Oh toi tu peux parler ! Tu oublies Yoji.

En effet Rika et Yoji avaient étés très discret quand à la nature de leur relation en arrivant à l'orphelinat.

- Quoi ? Hurla presque Feimi. Tu es avec … Yoji.

- Oui ! Fit Rika. Et moins fort.

- Eh ben alors, une année et vous voilà toutes casées … ou presque ? Fit-elle d'un ton interrogatif en regardant Kaori.

- Eh bien presque . Répondit Kaori.

- Je croyais que tu te serais rapprochée de Rei !

- Oh ! Fit Yukari .

- Il sort avec Kirsten, ma colocataire … Disons qu'on a eu des moments difficiles avec Rei cette année, mais ça va beaucoup mieux. Fit Kaori.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre alors ? Demanda t-elle.

Les deux autres rigolèrent :

- La vie sentimentale de Kaori est un vrai capharnaüm ! Fit Yukari.

- Vraiment ? Dit Feimi avec curiosité.

- Tu sais de qui elle s'est rapprochée ? Fit Rika.

Son interlocutrice secoua la tête.

- D'Akira !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si …

- Mais vous allez arrêter toutes les trois , vous avez l'air de vraies commères ! S'exclama Kaori.

- Il faut bien qu'on lui raconte. Dit Yukari. Enfin le problème c'est qu'Akira est bizarre et que même si il l'aime il ne veut pas sortir avec elle …

- Ah la pour être bizarre, il est bizarre ! Rit Feimi. Et pourquoi ?

- Eh bien parce que là tu vois , il y a la tierce personne ! Plaisanta Rika.

- Cette tierce personne n'est autre que le plus beau mec du lycée et aussi le frère de sa colocataire ! Continua Yukari.

Kaori soupira, elles racontaient à Feimi sa vie de telle façon à ce qu'elle se serait crue dans un shojo manga !

- Alsyan Wilhazen.

- Bon est quel est le problème avec cet Alsyan ? Demanda Feimi.

- Ils se sont disputés deux mois avant les vacances et Kaori ne veut plus avoir à faire à lui ! Résuma Rika.

- Une histoire de jalousie … Continua Yukari.

- Bon ça va maintenant les filles ? Si tu nous racontais un peu ce qui s'est passé ici ! Assez parler de moi !

- Ok ! La suite au prochain épisode ! Fit Rika.

- C'est franchement pas drôle… Soupira Kaori.

Les jeunes filles papotèrent pendant encore un moment puis finirent par s'endormir.

- N'empêche, Nina n'as pas changé ! Elle est toujours aussi peste. Dit Kaori à Ayame tout en découpant les pommes de terres en rondelles. Aujourd'hui elle était en cuisine avec Ayame. Ca faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés et Tokyo ne lui manquait pas du tout, l'air d'Hokkaido la ressourçait.

- Et elle ne va pas changer de si tôt ! Sourit Ayame.

- Alors Ayame, Joelle m'a dit que tu comptais rester t'occuper des enfants avec elle.

- Oui, ici c'est vraiment chez moi et puis c'est un moyen pour moi de la remercier . Dit-il.

- C'est vraiment bien de ta part… Oui, moi aussi je voudrais la remercier mais comment … Je ne sais pas !

- Tu trouveras ! Sourit Ayame.

- J'espère bien !

- Au fait, je t'ai vu avec Akira hier ! Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui !

- Oui ! C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il était vraiment sympa avec moi à Tokyo ! Répondit-elle.

- C'est ce que je pensais !

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Fit une voix a la porte.

Kaori se retourna et vit une fille d'une vingtaine d'année, c'était une occidentale, apparemment :

- Salut Florence ! Fit Ayame , entre ! Je te présente Kaori, elle était à Tokyo cette année. Kao, c'est Florence, la petite fille de Joelle ! Elle est la depuis le début de l'année.

- Salut Kaori .

Cette dernière lui sourit et l'invita a rester avec eux.

- Bon, je vais faire un tour ! Informa Kaori à Florence et Ayame un peu plus tard.

- Ok, merci pour ton aide ! Fit Ayame. Et ne sois pas en retard pour le déjeuner !

Kaori sortit de l'orphelinat et se dirigea vers la forêt.

Une fois la bas , elle coupa par un sentier et, au bout de quelques minutes de marche elle arriva dans une petite clairière. Petite, elle venait souvent s'y réfugié, elle y rencontrait parfois d'autres enfants du village.

La jeune fille s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma ses yeux : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine.

- Kaori ! Fit alors une voix.

En la reconnaissant elle sourit :

- Akira ! Fit-elle en se relevant .

Akira s'assit à côté d'elle.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici ! S'étonna t-elle.

- Je ne venais pas souvent ! Répondit le jeune homme.

- C'est bizarre de se retrouver là !

- Oui .

Kaori regarda son ami : il n'avait pas l'air très en forme.

- Ca va Akira, tu n'as pas l'air bien ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Je suis inquiet. Avoua t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour toi .

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Je n'aime pas trop te savoir ici, à Hokkaido, en fait tu n'es pas en sécurité ici .

- Je ne te suis pas …

- Mes parents sont des lotis master Kaori. Et pour être franc ils n'ont pas trop la même mentalité qu'Alice. Avoua t-il.

- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient deviner que je suis … Commença t-elle.

- Si seulement il n'y avait qu'eux… Soupira Akira.

- Qu'es que tu veux dire ? Demanda Kaori qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Je vais te faire une confidence. Les lotis master doivent suivre des règles bien précises … Par exemple, dans plusieurs sanctuaires on ne se marie qu'entre lotis master.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Kaori abasourdie.

- Et moi, je suis déjà fiancé.

- Quoi ? Répéta Kaori sur le choc. A qui ? Bredouilla t-elle.

- A Ilandra. Elle vient du sanctuaire d'Allemagne. Avoua t-il.

Kaori regarda Akira puis elle regarda devant-elle , décidément on allait de surprises en surprises.

** - Fin du chapitre 16- **

_Hallo tout le monde !!! _

_Une petite révélation de la part d'Akira dans ce chapitre … Je vous avez dit dans un chapitre que tous les personnages qui partaient avec Kao à Hokkaido avaient leur importance dans l'histoire… Vous tenez maintenant le rôle d'Ilandra … Ou peut être pas tout à fait ! _

_Cependant le vous rassure quand à Yumi et Yuan, je crois qu'ils vont rester des persos bien secondaires ! _

_J'espère que le chapitre 16 vous à plu !! _

_Bisous _

_ - Iris - _


	17. Chapter 17

**All my dreams : **

**Chapitre** **17: **

- Bien. Fit Kaori. Bien.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Fit Akira agacé.

- Ben écoute, tu voudrais que je dise quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

- Tout ça pour dire qu'il y à 4 lotis master expérimentés ici !Heureusement qu'Ilandra est encore une amateure .

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cette fille sait ce qu'elle veut, Kaori. C'est le genre de personne qui est prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle désire.

- Et le fait qu'elle soit à Tokyo ne t'inquiète pas ?

- Elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi en tant que personne mais pour mon pouvoir… Ce que je fais lui est égal. Elle joue un rôle, c'est pour ça qu'avant qu'on ne rentre elle a voulu mettre les choses au point avec moi. Répondit-il.

- Comment tu peux être sur qu'elle ne fera pas le rapprochement avec moi ?

- Non, elle sait que… enfin, elle sait ce que je ressens pour toi, pour elle le fait de nous voir ensemble n'a rien a voir avec le lotis.

- D'accord.

- Je tenais à te le dire, il faut que tu sois prudente pendant que tu es ici. Insista t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas .

- Promets le !

- C'est promis !

Kaori soupira :

- Tu es vraiment fiancé avec elle ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas…

- Puisque nous savons tout les deux que c'est toi que j'aime.

Un silence s'installa, puis Kaori se rapprocha de lui et dit :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de ce que je veux te donner Akira ? Demanda t-elle soudain.

- Pour les même raisons qui font que tu ne peux pas pardonner à Alsyan. Répondit-il.

- Et si on passait un accord ? Si on laissait tout de côté pendant ses vacances, si on oubliait tout … Commença t-elle.

- Tu crois pouvoir oublier que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Qu'es que tu en sais ? Akira ! Je ne sais pas ou j'en suis et si j'étais amoureuse de toi finalement , et si…

Pour toute réponse Akira l'embrassa, il savait qu'il faisait une erreur, il savait que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle aimait, mais aujourd'hui il avait envie de l'oublier.

Kaori répondit à son baiser et l'enlaça.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Kaori un peu plus tard.

Elle était adossée à un arbre, Akira était allongé par terre, la tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

- J'essai de ne pas penser. Répondit-il.

- Tu y arrives ? Demanda t-elle.

- Seulement quand tu m'embrasses.

Kaori ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se détacha de lui à contre cœur.

- Qu'es qu'il se passe ?

La jeune fille consulta sa montre.

- Il est midi ! Je vais être en retard pour le déjeuner ! S'exclama t-elle.

Akira se releva et Kaori l'imita.

- Je vais devoir y aller ! On se voit demain.

Il acquiesça , et elle effleura ses lèvres avant de s'en aller en courant.

- Je ne comprends pas trop … Fit Yukari à Kaori alors qu'elle venait lui raconter pour elle et Akira.

- Eh bien tout les deux on a décidé de s'accorder une chance pendant les vacances… Reprit-elle.

- Et après ?

- Eh bien, on verra…

- Kaori tu es en terrain glissant… Fit Yukari.

- C'est moi qui ne te suis plus…

- Et Alsyan ?

- Quoi Alsyan ? Quoi Alsyan ? Répéta t-elle énervée. Alsyan n'est pas là et je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui …

- Donc tu flirt avec Akira pour éviter que ça ne se produise …

- C'est pas un flirt…

- Attends ! Reprends moi si je me trompe ! Vous ne sortez pas vraiment ensemble ?

- Oui ! Mais Yukari tu ne comprends pas …

Le ton était monté entre temps :

- Kaori, je te connais plus que quiconque ! Akira t'attire, tu l'aimes beaucoup mais nous savons toute les deux que ça ne peux pas marcher ! S'exclama Yukari.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tout les deux vous dites la même chose, vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens ! Et si moi je te dis que j'aime Akira. S'emporta la jeune fille.

- Eh bien tu te mens ! Tu sais que c'est faux, je vais te dire une chose Kaori, je sais que tu es forte … Pourtant Kaori, il a suffit qu'Alsyan te dise des choses blessantes pour que tu perdes le contrôle ! Tu crois que c'est par hasard ?

- Yukari j'étais déjà fragilisée …

- Oui, tu étais fragilisée mais tu étais déterminée à ne pas laisser le maaram gagner ! Et ta détermination Kaori, c'est ça qui fait la personne que tu es. Dit Yukari en baissant la voix.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amies, Yukari le rompit :

- Arrêtez avant de vous faire du mal. Parce que tu sais que c'est ce qui va arriver.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Qu'es que tu es têtue ! Soupira sa meilleure amie. Bon Kao, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit et prend une décision.

- D'accord.

Le lendemain matin, Kaori était allée faire les courses en ville pour Joëlle, elle avait demandé à Akira de la rejoindre.

- Salut ! Sourit-il en l'embrassant.

- Ca va ? Demanda t-elle.

- Oui et toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans le magasin.

- J'ai eu une discussion avec Yukari hier. Avoua t-elle.

- Et ?

- Et elle n'approuve pas ce qu'on fait …

- Moi non plus au fond !

Kaori attrapa plusieurs briques de lait sur un rayon et reprit :

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je suis totalement à l'ouest.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? Demanda t-il .

- Je… Akira je suis désolé je ne peux pas …

- Tu as déjà changé d'avis . Je savais que je faisais une erreur ! Dit-il.

- Ne le prend pas mal …

- Non ça va. Finalement je dois te remercier de mettre un terme à tout ça avant que je ne me sois encore plus attaché à toi.

- Akira… Murmura t-elle.

- A plus. Dit-il avant de s'en aller et de la laisser plantée là .

Finalement, Yukari avait eu raison, elle avait bien fait de le lui dire il ne l'aurait pas supporté si elle le lui avait dit bien plus tard.

Dépitée la jeune fille rentra à l'orphelinat après avoir fait ses courses.

- Je vais voir Yuu. Lui dit Yukari lorsqu'elle arriva.

- Ok.

- Qu'es qu'il y a ?

- Tu avais raison. Si j'avais continué je lui aurais fait beaucoup de mal. Avoua t-elle.

Yukari prit son amie dans ses bras :

- Ca va aller, tu veux que je reste ?

- Non ! Vas-y !

- Sure ?

Elle acquiesça. Après avoir ranger les courses Kaori déambula dans l'orphelinat : Joëlle était allée avec les enfants à la piscine, Yoji et Rika étaient aussi de sortie, Feimi et les autres étaient à la bibliothèque et enfin Ayame et Florence étaient en ville pour deux jours.

- Ben c'est super ! S'exclama Kaori . Eh ! Je vais appeler Kirst !

Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone, elle composa le numéro de Kirsten, elle envisagea la possibilité de tomber sur Alsyan mais tant pis, elle se gâchait déjà suffisamment la vie pour lui !

- Allô ? Fit la voix d'Alsyan.

C'était vraiment son jour de chance.

- Alsyan, c'est Kaori ! Es-ce que Kirsten est là ?

- Non, désolé.

- Bon … Ben tu pourras lui dire que j'ai appelé s'il te plait ? Demanda t-elle.

- Evidemment .

- Merci .

- De rien.

Un long silence s'installa :

- Bon , bien je te laisse.

- Kaori ?

- Oui .

- Tu me manques, tu sais .

- A plus. Fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Frustrée la jeune fille resta plantée à fixer le téléphone pendant quelques minutes. Finalement elle attrapa une feuille qui traînait sur la table et en fit une boule de papier.

- Toi aussi tu me manques imbécile ! S'écria t-elle avec rage en balançant la boule de papier de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés et Kaori n'avait pas revu Akira. Il devait vraiment lui en vouloir.

La jeune fille avait croisé une ou deux fois Ami qui avait essayer de la provoquer mais, ce souvenant des conseils d'Akira elle resta calme.

Le samedi de la deuxième semaine elle reçut un coup de fil de Rei. Il l'avait invité à aller en ville le lundi matin .

Cette dernière qui avait envie de le voir s'était empressée d'accepter.

- Des nouvelles de Kirsten ? Demanda t-elle le lundi une fois qu'ils furent arrivés en ville.

- Oui, je l'ai eu hier au téléphone. Elle va bien ! Elle sort beaucoup à Tokyo avec Yin et Miyu.

- Moi je l'ai eu mercredi, elle m'a dit que Yin voyait Yuki de plus en plus…Il doit être aux anges. Sourit-elle.

- Ouais … Euh … Fit Rei hésitant. Kirst m'a dit que tu avais eu Alsyan au téléphone.

- Ben alors ? Elle à du aussi te dire qu'on a pas parler des heures ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Oui. C'est vrai.

- S'il te plait Rei ! Parlons de tout sauf de lui, quand j'entends son prénom mon sang ne fait qu'un tour ! Supplia t-elle.

Rei sourit et accepta, les deux amis allèrent donc au cinéma. Kaori avait tenu à aller voir un film d'action, pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas avec des filles qui voulaient aller voir des films d'amour elle en profita.

- C'était vraiment un film d'action américain. Déclara Rei.

- Ennuyeux à mourir, donc ! Termina t-elle. Toujours les même cascades et tout le fatras qui va avec !

Ils s'étaient installés à la terrasse d'un café pour déjeuner. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était dans cette ville qu'elle avait rencontré Alsyan.

- ouais !

- Quoi ouais ? Sourit Rei.

- Non rien. Pour tout te dire je suis un peu toute seule en ce moment ! Etant donné que Yukari et souvent avec Yuu et Rika avec Yoji et que Feimi bosse ! S'exclama t-elle. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi.

- C'est rien.

- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Akira ces dernières semaines par hasard ?

- Non… Qu'es qui se passe ? Interrogea t-il.

- T'en fais pas, c'est pas grand chose. Rassura t-elle.

Les deux amis passèrent le reste de l'après midi à se balader dans la ville puis rentrèrent vers dix huit heures.

Lorsque Rei raccompagna Kaori à l'orphelinat une heure plus tard elle lui dit :

- Merci pour cette journée Rei.

- Pas de problème !

En regardant son ami partir, Kaori se sentit vraiment bien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa complicité avec Rei, et, durant l'année cette amitié qui les liait depuis leur enfance lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Kaori referma le livre qu'elle venait de lire aux enfants, ils dormaient tous comme des anges maintenant. Elle alla les embrasser puis sortit de la chambre, dans le couloir elle trouva Joëlle.

- Ca va ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Très bien . Ca fait déjà trois semaines que je suis rentrée et dans quinze jours je devrais rentrer à Tokyo. Soupira t-elle. Le temps passe trop vite.

- Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer à Takashiko ? Demanda Joëlle.

- Je suis pressée de revoir mes amies, surtout Kirsten !

- Tu es très attachée à elle n'es pas ?

- Oui , c'est quelqu'un de génial ! Et j'ai pu faire connaissance de sa famille aussi … Je les aime beaucoup ! Avoua t-elle.

- Elle a des frères et sœurs…

- Eh bien, elle à un grand frère ! Répondit Kaori.

- Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

Kaori fronça les sourcils.

- Yukari t'as parlé d'Alsyan ? Demanda t-elle méfiante.

- Bon, je suis découverte ! Elle m'as demandé de te raisonner… ou du moins d'essayer. Avoua t-elle.

- Ah la !

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Et moi aussi, tu sais que la rancœur ne mène à rien …Commença Joëlle.

- Mais Joëlle, toi tu arriverais à pardonner à quelqu'un qui t'as fait beaucoup de mal ? Demanda t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut essayer… Et puis tu verras, le jour ou tu réussiras à lui pardonner, ce jour là tu sera très heureuse, tu auras retrouvé un ami… ou peut être plus ? Fit-elle avec malice.

- Eh bien, je vois que Yukari n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche en ce moment ! Répondit-elle.

- Yukari, tu t'ennuies tellement qu'il faut qu'en plus tu joues les commère ?Demanda Kaori en entrant dans sa chambre.

- Désolée Kao, mais je me disais que si il y a une personne qui a une chance de te raisonner ici, c'est bien Joëlle ! Répondit son amie. Mais je vois qu'elle aussi à échouer…

- Faut croire… Marmonna Kaori.

- Dis Kao, j'ai vu Akira tout à l'heure, il voulait te voir. informa Rika.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Kaori. Je croyais qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais me voir ! Fit-elle rassurée.

- Il a dit qu'il t'attends demain matin sur la clairière !

- Ok ! Merci !

Le lendemain matin, dés qu'elle fut levée Kaori se précipita sur la clairière, elle ne s'était pas trompée en pensantt qu'Akira serait là tôt lui aussi.

- Salut. Fit-elle timidement.

- Salut ! Répondit-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir prés de lui . Ca va ?

- Ouais ! Je suis déjà nostalgique, dans quinze jours je rentre à Tokyo ! Répondit-elle. Et toi ?

- Ben ça va. Bon Kaori, je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment agi sur un coup de tête la dernière fois ! S'excusa t-il.

- Je l'avais un peu mérité … Murmura t-elle.

- Si je voulais te voir c'est pour mettre une dernière fois les choses au claires … On es amis . Pas plus.

Kaori hocha la tête avec vigueur.

- Bien. Promets moi que tu n'essaieras plus de me faire changer d'avis …

- Promis ! S'exclama t-elle. Je t'aime beaucoup Akira, je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié.

- Tant mieux moi aussi ! S'exclama t-il soulagés.

Akira lui tendit la main mais elle l'embrassa sur la joue .

- Une poignée de main c'est quand même trop formel pour nous ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu as raison…

- Dis Akira, t'as prévu de faire quoi là ?

- Rien de spécial … Pourquoi ?

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait s'entrainer ? Demanda t-elle.

- Hum… Je ne préfère pas !

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas appris d'autres lotis ! Plaida t-elle.

- Je préfère qu'on s'entraîne à Tokyo ! Je dis ça pour toi Kaori …

- Je sais bien. Bon tu me raccompagnes alors ?

- Avec plaisir !

Une semaine plus tard, Rika , Yukari et Kaori s'était dévouées pour emmener les enfants à la piscine.

- Si tu te jetais à l'eau Kaori … On va finir par croire que tu ne sais pas nager ! Railla Yukari.

- Bon, bon ! Une seconde ! Répondit cette dernière en s'asseyant au bord de l'eau et en commençant à se mouiller.

Agacées Yukari et Rika décidèrent d'en finir et de l'asperger.

- Eh ! Traîtresses ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Le plan des deux amies avait marché : Kaori était dans l'eau prête a leur sauter dessus.

- Les filles, je sors, il faut que quelqu'un surveille les enfants ! Dit sagement Rika un peu plus tard.

- Ok ! Répondirent les deux autres.

- Yukari ! Qu'es que je vais faire à Tokyo toute seule pendant deux semaines ?

- Je t'ai préparer une liste ! Fit Yukari.

- Bizarrement je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle contient … Marmonna t-elle.

- En fait il n'y a qu'une chose dans cette liste …

- D'ou l'intérêt d'appeler ça une liste ! Railla Kaori.

- Oh ! Je t'en prie Kao !

- Bon cette chose qu'il faut que je fasse, c'est quoi ?

- Te réconcilier avec Alsyan ! Ca va te prendre beaucoup de temps …

- Nom de nom ! S'exclama Kaori. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant ?

- Tu sais je ne te demande pas de sauter dans ses bras et de dire : « oh Alsyan mon amour si tu savais à quel point j'ai pensé à toi ! » non, je te demande de redevenir amie avec lui.

- Mouais … Mais tu réponds pas à ma question ! Pourquoi autant d'acharnement ?

- Hum , tu ne t'en rendais peut être pas compte mais quand tu étais avec lui tu semblais vraiment bien … tu étais différente! Avoua t-elle. Vous faisiez vraiment la paire tout les deux ! Et tout le monde pense comme moi ! C'est dommage de gâcher cette belle amitié que vous aviez !

- A ce point là ? S'étonna t-elle.

C'est vrai qu'elle s'était beaucoup amusée avec Alsyan tout au long de l'année. Involontairement elle sourit :

- Tu vois, toi aussi tu penses comme moi ! Triompha Yukari.

- Ouais, mais ça s'était avant …

- Pff, ouais , moi je trouve que tu a l'air de vraiment t'ennuyer depuis que vous vous êtes disputés !

- Et avant de connaître Alsyan , j'avais l'air de m'ennuyer aussi ? Demanda t-elle.

- Kaori, tu sais ou je veux en venir …

- Vous me harcelez tellement que je vais être obligé de me réconcilier avec lui . Conclut-elle.

Kaori sortit dans la salle de bain en trombe, elle regarda la grande horloger : neuf heure ! Son taxi arrivait dans dix minutes et son avion décollait dans deux heures et demi .

- On peut savoir pourquoi personne n'a daigné me réveillé ? Demanda t-elle dans le vide, car il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre.

En un temps record Kaori enfila un débardeur blanc , un jean , et ses tennis, elle se coiffa négligemment avant de fourrer sa brosse dans sa trousse à toilettes avant de la mettre elle même dans sa valise.

Elle prit la dite valise et son sac à main, Yoji avait descendu la veille le reste de ses bagages.

- Merci de m'avoir réveillé à l'heure ! S'exclama Kaori a l'adresse de ses amis .

Cependant la jeune fille entreprit tout de suite la tournée des bisous, quand elle l'eut terminé elle serra Joëlle et Ayame dans ses bras .

- Bon … Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Déclara t-elle alors qu'elle entendait le taxi klaxonner.

- On n'a pas envie que tu partes non plus, c'est pour ça que personne ne t'a réveillé ! Avoua la petite Nina.

- C'était bien joué, malheureusement pour vous et moi aussi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller a des heures indécentes !

- Tu devrais y aller Kao ! Fit Joëlle .

- Oui.

- Je vais t'aider à porter tes bagages ! Se proposa Ayame.

Le jeune homme l'aida à installer ses affaires dans le taxi.

- Merci Aya ! Bon, au revoir tout le monde ! Je reviendrais pour noel !

- Promis ? Demandèrent les enfants en chœur.

- Evidemment !sourit-elle avant d'entrer dans la voiture. On se voit à la rentrée les filles ?

Kaori referma la porte du taxi mais Yukari lui fit signe d'ouvrir la vitre. Elle s'exécuta :

- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle alors que la voiture démarrait.

- N'oublie pas la liste ! Lui cria Yukari.

- C'est ça oui ! Répliqua t-elle tandis que la voiture s'éloignait.

La jeune fille se retourna. Et voilà , fini les vacances à Hokkaido , une nouvelle année l'attendait à Tokyo et elle avait l'impression que cette année ne serait pas des plus reposante !

Kaori attrapa sa dernière valise et la posa sur son porte bagages, elle venait tout juste d'arriver à Tokyo.

Après avoir vérifier qu'il ne lui manquait rien, elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

- He ho ! Kaori ! S'exclama une voix bien familière !

L'intéressée se retourna pour apercevoir Kirsten, Yin et Miyu.

- Salut les filles ! Fit-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Yo ! Fit Kirsten apparemment contente de la voir. Tu ne me prends pas dans tes bras dis ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça !

Kaori s'exécuta immédiatement : Kirsten lui avait énormément manquer.

- On as déjà arrêter un taxi ! Lui informa Yin quand elles sortirent de l'aéroport.

- Alors, quoi de neuf par ici ? Demanda Kaori en entrant dans le taxi.

- Rien de très intéressant, on n'a fait que traîner en ville et réviser pendant les vacances ! Sinon vraiment rien de neuf ! Soupira Kirsten.

- Rei lui manque ! Ajouta Miyu.

- J'imagine ! Et Yuki comment il va ? Demanda Kaori.

- On est sorti ensemble une ou deux fois. Avoua Yin. Il va bien.

- C'est l'impression qu'il me donnait aussi quand il traînait à la maison ! Ajouta Kirsten.

- Et Toya ?

- Pareil ! Fit Miyu. Tout le monde va bien. Et de ton côté.

- Rien de neuf non plus !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi s'arrêta devant le lycée.

- Je ne saurais dire si le lycée m'as manqué ! Fit Kaori.

- Pff moi non plus ! Soupira Kirsten.

- Bon, on vous laisse les filles ! Fit Miyu.

- On doit rentrer.

- Pas de problèmes ! On se voit avant la rentrée ? Demanda Kaori.

- Evidemment ! A plus !

Kirsten aida son amie à monter les bagages dans sa chambre. Cette dernière en profita pour lui raconter l'incident avec Akira et lui parler d'Ilandra.

- Eh bien ! L'année s'annonce prometteuse ! Plaisanta Kirsten en ouvrant les volets de leur chambre.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit.

- Tu es sure que tu veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Proposa Kirsten.

- Non ! Reste chez toi , et ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! S'exclama Kaori.

- Bon puisque tu le dit…Si tu as besoin de compagnie n'hésite pas !

- Merci Kirst, mais ça ira. Je travaille au Zéphyr et en plus j'ai rien réviser du tout j'en profiterai. Au fait, tu crois qu'on sera dans la même classe ?

- Oui, les classes ne différent pas trop. Assura Kirsten.

- J'espère.

Kirsten resta avec Kaori environs deux heures encore puis rentra chez elle, plutôt fatiguée par sa journée Kaori décida de faire une sieste . Elle se réveilla juste pour l'heure du repas. Le réfectoire était complètement vide, elle vit juste un groupe de troisième années assis au fond de la salle. Lorsqu'elle termina de servir ils l'interpellèrent.

- Eh tu veux te joindre à nous ? Demanda une fille.

- Avec plaisir , sourit Kaori en s'installant. Merci.

- Je m'appelle Aya ! A ma droite c'est Sosuke et Ran et à ma gauche , Akane.

- Moi c'est Kaori. Fit-elle en souriant.

- Il me semble que tu es en troisième année aussi ?

- Oui.

Durant le repas Kaori fit connaissance avec Aya et sa bande puis elle ne tarda pas à aller se coucher.

- Salut Ayumi ! Fit-elle le lendemain matin dans les vestiaires du Zéphyr.

- Kaori ! Ca va ? Répondit cette dernière.

- Pas mal et toi ?

- Ca va ! Bonnes vacances ? Demanda t-elle .

- Super ! Et toi ?

- Bof, pas très intéressante ! Avoua la jeune fille.

Fatiguée par la longue journée qu'elle venait de passer, Kaori avait décidé de passer sa soirée tranquillement dans sa chambre devant un bon livre mais c'était sans compter Kirsten, Yin et Miyu qui débarquèrent dans sa chambre peu de temps après qu'elles soient rentrée.

- Ce soir, on va en boite ! Annonça Kirsten.

- On inclut qui ? Demanda Kaori.

- Toi, Yin, Miyu et moi ! Répondit-elle.

- Bien et je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de décliner l'invitation ?

- Tu supposes bien Kao ! Fit Kirsten . En plus ça tombe bien, Alsyan est chez Yuki ce soir, tu pourras dormir à la maison.

- Ok !

- Bon vas te changer ! Maman viens nous chercher dans une heure !

Face à l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve son amie, Kaori n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter et, une heure et demi plus tard les quatre amies entrait dans la boite de nuit. Cette dernière était bondée.

- La musique est vraiment forte. Fit Kaori.

- Et tu croyais quoi Kaori ? On est dans une boite de nuit ! S'exclama Kirsten.

En fait c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans une boite de nuit, en effet elles ne couraient pas les rues dans son village à Hokkaido.

A l'aise Kirsten et Miyu s'élancèrent directement sur la piste de danse tandis que Kaori et Yin s'installèrent au bar.

Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes et quelques verres de trop les jeunes filles se sentirent tout à fait à l'aise…

Alsyan ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yuki voulait le traîner en boite de nuit : en effet ça n'était pas trop son truc.

Les deux amis entrèrent dans la boite, non sans attirer l'attention de la population féminine, Yuki et lui s'installèrent à une table au fond de la salle , ce dernier semblait plutôt de bonne humeur quand Alsyan le vit froncer les sourcils .

- Quoi ? Demanda Alsyan.

Il lui désigna une jeune fille qui ressemblait étrangement à Yin en train d'allumer un gars d'une vingtaine d'année.

- Elle ressemble à Yin. Déclara t-il bêtement.

- Mais c'est Yin imbécile ! S'exclama Yuki.

- Oh désolé.

Alsyan observa la réaction de son ami, le spectacle ne lui plaisait pas du tout :

- Elle m'a bien eue celle là avec ses airs d'ange ! S'exclama t-il

- Arrête Yuki, tu vois bien qu'elle est saoule ! Fit Alsyan.

- Même, je peux pas supporter ça ! Dit-il en se levant.

Le beau blond regarda son amie se diriger vers Yin,l'empoigner par le bras et l'entraîner à l'extérieur malgré ses protestations.

- Mais que fait Yin ici ? S'interrogea t-il. Au même moment il vit Kirsten et Miyu.

Alsyan soupira , il ne manquait plus que Kaori et joyeuse bande serait au complet. Au moment ou il avait pensé à ça . Il aperçut la jeune fille qui se déhanchait sur la piste. Elle portait une jupe noire qui lui arrivait tout juste au niveau des cuisses et un bustier blanc, ses long cheveux noirs retombaient librement dans son dos.

Un garçon de son age s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou – le sang d'Alsyan ne fit qu'un tour - et comme la jeune fille ne réagissait pas il jugea qu'elle aussi était saoule. En temps normal elle lui aurait flanqué une gifle, il s'en serait souvenu pendant longtemps.

- J'ai laissé Miyu aux bons soin de Kirsten. Fit Yuki. Ah, je vois . Ajouta t-il en remarquant la présence de Kaori. Tu devrais arrêter de la fixer comme ça Alsyan on pourrait te prêter de mauvaises intentions.

- Ouais…

- Je suppose que maintenant tu comprends ce que ça m'a fait de voir Yin dans cet état. Dit-il.

- Je vois pas le rapport. Dit Alsyan d'un air borné.

- C'est ça et moi, je suis le messie ! Rigola Yuki.

Alsyan se leva, fendit la foule, il comprenait très exactement ce que Yuki avait pu ressentir cinq minutes auparavant. Il empoigna fermement Kaori par le bras et la tira de la piste.

- Eh ! Fit cette dernière. Laissez moi !

Apparemment la jeune fille ne l'avait pas reconnu. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'écart, cette dernière le fixa puis s'exclama :

- Alsyan !

- Eh oui c'est moi …

- Alsyan ! Répéta t-elle. Tiens je pensais justement à toi …

- Oh ! Ca me flatte ! Sourit-il.

- Je m'disais que , je m'disais que … que tu …

Alsyan avait souvent entendu dire que les gens ivre avaient tendance à dire la vérité, il décida donc de la laisser continuer, ça pouvait être intéressant :

- Que tu … Commença t-elle avant de s'évanouir et tomber dans ses bras.

- Pff ! Toi alors ! Fit-il avec tendresse .

Lorsqu'il aperçut Kirsten il lui fit signe de venir :

- Ca n'était pas une très bonne idée de la traîner en boite et de la laisser se saouler ! S'exclama t-il.

- C'est vrai . Admit Kirsten qui observait son amie qui somnolait appuyée contre le torse d'Alsyan. Je vais appeler maman.

- Ben oui !

Quelques minutes plus tard Mayura arriva, elle aida Alsyan à transporter Kaori dans la voiture, puis elles s'en allèrent.

Le lendemain matin, Kaori se réveilla avec un atroce mal de tête, quand Miyu et Yin lui racontèrent la scène avec Alsyan elle resta pensive : une chance qu'elle ne supportait pas l'alcool, sinon elle en était pratiquement sure, elle aurait dit à Alsyan des choses qu'elle aurait regretté.

- Et toi, il t'as dit quoi Yuki ? Demanda Kirsten à Yin.

- Je sais plus … Avoua t-elle. En effet, cette dernière était dans un état qui n'était guère plus glorieux que celui de Kaori.

- Tu savais qu'Alsyan serait là ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Je t'assure que non.

- Bon, fit Kaori en enfilant un jean sous son uniforme de travail. Je vais bosser.

- Tu vas y arriver ? Sourit Kirsten.

- Faut bien… Marmonna t-elle.

- Bonne chance ! Firent les trois autres.

- On se voit ce soir au lycée ! Et j'espère que t'auras une meilleure idée pour me divertir que celle de hier soir Kirst ! S'exclama Kaori.

Kaori sortit de la chambre de son amie, elle alla dire au revoir à Mayura et entreprit de sortir quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Alsyan qui allait entrer. Les adolescents se scrutèrent quelques instants puis, galamment, comme à son habitude, Alsyan se poussa sur le côté pour la laisser passer non sans arborer un sourire narquois.

- Aucun commentaires … Fit-elle à Alsyan en devinant facilement ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

- Oh mais j'allais rien dire … Répondit ce dernier .

Kaori lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire quelque chose du genre : « ouais c'est ça ». Puis s'en alla. En se dirigeant vers le zéphyr elle pensa à Alsyan : ses airs de séducteurs, ses remarques toujours bien placées, ses cheveux un peu trop long qu'il repoussait toutes les deux minutes, tout cela lui manquait vraiment.

- **Fin du chapitre 17- **

**Hallo hallo !! **

**Dsl pour ce gros retard -- Je sais en plus que j'avais promis de l'envoyer il y a un moment mais voilà , le temps me manque . Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre a vrai dire !! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Bé je profite pour vous souhaiter une Bonne Année ! Eh oui une de plus qui commence … nn **

**Le chapitre 18 n'arriveras pas de si tôt … je préviens , je suis bloquée en plein milieu d'une scène particulièrement difficile à écrire et en plus j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. M'enfin les miracles ça existe, et si je poste le prochain chapitre avant avril ca sera un gros miracle ! **

**J'arrête de blablater , j'vous ai assez retenu comme ça **

**BizZ**

**Iris**


	18. Chapter 18

**_hAll my dreams:_**

**Chapitre**** 18 :**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Kaori était de retour à Tokyo, durant cette semaine elle était sortie plusieurs fois avec Kirsten, Yin et Miyu et en avait aussi profité pour travailler.

Comme il restait plus qu'une semaine de vacances, Kaori avait vit arriver plusieurs élèves, le lycée paraissait déjà moins vide. Ses amis d'Hokkaido, eux, arrivaient le mercredi suivant.

- Hello ! S'exclama Kirsten en entrant dans la chambre avec ses affaires.

C'était lundi et, aujourd'hui, Kaori était en congé.

- Qu'es que tu fais ? Fit Kaori étonnée.

- Eh bien, je m'installe…

- Mais il reste une semaine de vacances … Soupira Kaori.

- Je sais bien, mais je n'avais pas envie de te laisser toute seule encore une semaine ! S'exclama la jolie blonde.

- C'est gentil ! Sourit Kaori.

- De rien ! Répondit Kirsten avec un clin d'œil.

- Je peux t'aider ? Proposa Kaori.

- Avec plaisir !

Kaori aida son amie à s'installer, puis Kirsten lui dit qu'elle devait aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

- Bon… Je viens avec toi !

- Tu pourras m'aider ?

- Evidemment !

Avec Kirsten, il sembla à Kaori que le temps passait encore plus vite : c'était déjà mercredi et Yukari et les autres étaient arrivés depuis au moins deux heures. 

- Tu as pensé à la liste ? Demanda Yukari à son amie.

- Oui …

- Mais tu n'as rien fait ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de liste ? Demanda Kirsten.

Et Yukari lui expliqua :

- Bon ! Je m'en vais ! S'exclama Kaori. Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à cette discussion.

- Et pourtant ! Lui lança Kirsten tandis qu'elle refermait la porte.

- Il va falloir qu'on s'en mêle. Fit Yukari pensive.

- Je pense aussi. Lui avoua Kirsten.

- T'as une idée ?

- Je vais y travailler. Promit la jolie blonde.

Kaori marchait dans le couloir sans but précis, elle n'avait rien de particulier à faire. En fait elle n'avait vraiment pas eu envie d'entendre parler d'Alsyan. En entrant dans le salon elle tomba sur Ilandra.

- Salut. Fit-elle.

- Salut ! Répondit-elle avant de poursuivre sa route.

Kaori la regarda s'éloigner pensive, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ilandra pouvait être comme Akira le lui avait décrite. S'il avait raison, elle devrait faire attention à elle même si Akira pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour le moment.

La jeune fille tourna en rond pendant un moment dans le salon avant de regagner sa chambre : Yukari n'était plus là et Kirsten faisait le tri dans ses uniformes.

- J'ai grossi pendant les vacances. Avoua t-elle.

- De deux grammes ? Railla Kaori.

- De deux kilos. Corrigea Kirsten.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, ça ne se voit pas !

- Toi tu ne les vois peut être pas mais je t'assure que ma jupe d'uniforme elle, elle les as bien senti ! S'exclama t-elle en lui montrant la fermeture éclair de sa jupe qui était cassée.

Kaori l'attrapa et s'exclama :

- Evidemment qu'elle à céder Kirsten ! S'agaça Kaori. C'est une de tes jupes de première année ! Dit-elle en lui désignant le symbole de l'école cousu sur une poche. Ca n'est plus le même maintenant. Tu as du te tromper en rangeant tes affaires.

- Il y a six mois, elle m'allait très bien ! S'écria Kirsten désespérée.

- Bon si tu veux Kirst ! Capitula Kaori qui savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. On ira courir ensemble tout les matins jusqu'à ce que …

- Deux fois par semaine ça me suffit ! La coupa Kirsten.

Kirsten s'arrêta essoufflée :

- Comment tu fais Kao ? Haleta t-elle.

En effet vingt minutes de footing ne suffisaient pas pour fatiguer son amie.

- C'est une question d'entraînement !

- Ouais ben… Je ne ferais pas ça tout les jours ! S'exclama Kirsten qui avait repris son souffle.

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur un banc, son amie lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et s'assit prés d'elle.

- C'est bien la rentrée. Soupira Kaori. Son regard passa du groupe de quatrième année qui courait sur le stade, à une bonne dizaine de nouveau élèves qui semblaient visiter les lieux.

C'était dimanche matin, le soir même tous les élèves sauraient dans quel classe ils se retrouveraient cette année.

Après une journée que Kaori passa entre sa chambre et la bibliothèque, elle alla rejoindre tout le monde au réfectoire.

En voyant ses amis prés de la porte Kaori fut soulagée : elle n'aurait pas à s'immiscer dans la foule des élèves pour les chercher.   Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, Kyô arriva, il fit un discours de bienvenue et enfin annonça la composition des classes.

- Première A ! Fit enfin Kyô.

Il appela plusieurs élèves dont Toya, Rei, Akira, Miyu, Ami, Azora, Kirsten et Kaori. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire : apprendre qu'Akira était dans sa classe lui faisait très plaisir. 

Yukari, Rika et Yoji se retrouvaient dans la même classe et Yin et Yuu dans une autre.

En quatrième année Alsyan et Yuki se retrouvaient dans la même classe.

- Je suppose que ça te fait plaisir qu'Akira soit avec nous cette année ! S'exclama Kirsten le soir.

- Oui ! C'est vraiment quelqu'un que j'apprécie !

- C'est ce que je vois !

Le mercredi, avec horreur, Kaori s'aperçut que rien n'avait changé pendant les vacances, c'était pire : il y avait encore une dizaines de nouvelles venues en club de sciences et le professeur semblait plus désespéré que jamais.

- Tu n'as jamais fait de physique ou quoi ? S'exclama Kaori agacée tandis qu'elle expliquait pour la énième fois le principe de la leçon à une nouvelle venue. C'est le programme de première année ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais en deuxième année ?

- Oh, ça va ! Ne t'énerve pas ! Fit la fille qui ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupée à se retourner.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et continua de se retourner vers Alsyan et Yuki, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle inventa à Kaori une excuse pitoyable pour pouvoir aller discuter avec eux.

- Je te préviens tout de suite, si tu n'arrêtes pas ce petit manège tout de suite je te fais virer du cours d'une façon ou d'une autre ! S'exclama Kaori une fois de retour.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Répliqua t-elle.

- C'est toi mon problème ! Concentre-toi ! Fit-elle en lui fourrant son livre de physique sous les yeux, horrifiée de s'apercevoir que ça n'était pas l'ignorance de la fille dans le domaine de la science qui l'agaçait, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle s'était approchée d'Alsyan un peu de trop prés à son goût. 

- Au fait je m'appelle Kami… Dit-elle.

- Moi c'est Kaori ! Répondit-elle en s'efforçant d'être gentille.

Azora Teno choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

- Tu as oublié la sans famille Kaori. S'exclama t-elle.

Kaori ne répondit pas. Tout le monde avait cessé leurs activités pour se tourner vers elles.

- Eh bien tu ne dis rien ?

- Teno ! Intervint Alsyan d'un ton menaçant.

Kaori se tourna vers lui et, en un regard, lui fit comprendre de ne pas s'en mêler.

- Ton disque n'est pas rayé Teno ? Railla t-elle. Depuis le temps …

- Mesdemoiselles ! Intervint le professeur. Ca suffit comme ça ! Mademoiselle Teno regagnez votre place je vous prie.

Azora s'exécuta non sans adresser à Kaori un regard menaçant.

- Bien. Fit le professeur alors que tout le monde retournait à leurs occupations.

-  Tu connais Alsyan ? Demanda Kami une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Pas du tout …

- Alors il prend la défense de tout le monde comme ça ? Insista la jeune fille.

- Faut croire… Marmonna Kaori.

- Fais croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre ! Fit Kami. J'ai bien vu le regard que vous vous êtes échangé …

- Kami, et même si je le connaissais ça te ferait quoi ? Fit Kaori agacée.

- Ta réaction me prouve bien qu'il y a quelque …

- Kami … L'interrompit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Ok. Capitula Kami.

Frustrée Kaori se plongea dans son travail : même une fille qui venait d'arriver dans le lycée se mettait à lui parler de sa relation avec Alsyan.

Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle sortait de son club de sciences la jeune fille était épuisée. Elle raconta son cours a Kirsten, cette dernière sourit. 

- Plus que deux ans , après Alsyan et Yuki ne seront plus là.

- Je ne sais même pas si je serais encore là dans deux mois ! Répliqua Kaori.

Le samedi suivant Kaori reprit son travail normalement. Bien qu'elle évitait le plus possible de penser à ça, cette histoire avec Alsyan la travaillait énormément. Devait-elle faire une croix sur ce qui s'était passé  et recommencer comme avant. Et même si cela arrivait serait-elle capable d'oublier ses sentiments ?

A la fin de son service, Kaori qui était toujours perdue dans ses pensées ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors qu'il lui restait pas mal de temps avant de devoir rentrer au lycée elle décida d'aller voir Alice. Peut être que celle-ci pourrait la conseiller.

Elle passa à son bureau :

- Bonjour, es-ce que madame Wakamiya est là ? Demanda t-elle à sa secrétaire.

- Oui. Répondit cette dernière. Mais …

- Ca ira Tomoe. Fit la voix d'Alice derrière elles. J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui.

- Bien madame. Répondit  la dénommée Tomoe tandis qu'Alice fit signe à Kaori de la suivre.

En compagnie d'Alice, Kaori quitta le bâtiment.

- Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois passée me voir. Dit Alice. Ou en es tu avec le lotis ?

La jeune fille lui raconta qu'elle avait appris plusieurs lotis depuis leur dernière rencontre .

- Mais ce n'est pas pour parler du lotis que tu es venue me voir n'est pas ? Fit Alice.

- Oui … j'aimerais avoir votre avis …

- Vas-y.

Et Kaori lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Alsyan, sans oublier de mentionner l'incident avec le maaram.

- Kirsten m'avait dit que vous étiez en froid mais sans entrer dans les détails… Et donc tu te demandes si tu dois lui pardonner ?

- Oui. Tout le monde me dit que c'est dommage que nous sommes fâchés, que nous avons gâché ce lien qui nous unissait … Et c'est vrai quand j'y pense, Alsyan et moi on était très liés, peut être plus que je ne le pensais …

- C'est pour ça justement que tu ne peux pas lui pardonner de t'avoir fait du mal. Fit Alice, Kaori acquiesça. Qu'es que tu ressens pour lui, Kaori ? Demanda Alice.

Et voilà, Alice la mettait une fois de plus face à une question qu'elle évitait de se poser.

- C'est là le problème, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire je vous aurais répondu que je l'aime. Fit-elle avec franchise. Mais, depuis c'est différent, je n'ai plus confiance en lui.

- Tu sais Kaori, je connais bien Alsyan, si il t'as dit ses choses, c'est parce que lui aussi il tiens beaucoup à toi. Je suis bien placée pour te dire qu'on dit parfois des choses qu'on ne pense pas sous le coup de la colère ou de la jalousie. Et quand on se rend compte de ce que l'on a fait c'est trop tard. Expliqua t-elle.

- Alors vous aussi vous pensez qu'il faut que je lui pardonne ?

- Es-ce que vous avez eu une discussion tous les deux depuis ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- écoute ce qu'il a à te dire, ne sois pas bornée…

Kaori hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir ! Bien, je crois que je vais rentrer, il se fait tard, merci beaucoup.

- C'est rien ! Sourit Alice.

Alors que Kaori s'en allait Alice l'interpella.

- Kaori.

- Oui ? Fit-elle en se retournant.

- Moi aussi, il me semble que tu risques de passer à côté de quelque chose si tu ne lui pardonnes pas. Fit-elle avant d'ajouter : Je suis persuadée que les sentiments qu'on ressent pour une personne, quelle que soit leur nature, on ne les rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Kaori rentra au lycée avec les idées un peu plus claires : pendant le trajet elle s'était faite la promesse d'aller parler à Alsyan.

Bien qu'il soit déjà tard, Kaori alla au réfectoire parce qu'elle n'avait rien mangé. Lorsque Kaori entra dans la pièce celle-ci était vide, enfin presque : en effet Kami était là en compagnie d'Alsyan, cette dernière le draguait ouvertement et il n'avait pas l'air de faire grand chose pour l'en empêcher.

Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi la jeune fille était furieuse et toutes ses bonnes résolutions volèrent en éclat : il ne donnait pas l'impression qu'elle lui manquait tant que ça.

La jeune fille attrapa un morceau de pain, et passa devant eux en lançant un :

- Je ne fais que passer !

- Kaori attend ! Fit Alsyan en se levant. 

L'intéressée n'attendit pas du tout et fila en direction du dortoir des filles.

Kirsten scrutait son amie depuis déjà un moment : la jeune fille faisait les cents pas dans la chambre tout en rongeant un morceau de pain.

- C'est tout ce que tu manges ? Demanda Kirsten.

- Ouais ben moi ce genre de sentiments je préfère m'en passer ! S'exclama t-elle.

Kirsten soupira :

- Kaori, qu'es qu'il se passe ?

Et elle lui raconta son entretien avec Alice et la scène qu'elle avait surprise au réfectoire.

- Si Alsyan ne se débarrasse pas de toutes ses filles qui le harcèlent c'est uniquement par … courtoisie. Fit Kirsten finalement.

- Ben ouais évidemment, une jolie fille vient le voir et tu vas me dire qu'il ne la repousse pas uniquement par … Courtoisie. Ironisa Kaori.

- Je connais bien Alsyan. Et oui, par courtoisie ! Fit Kirsten.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis le messie. Déclara t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur Kirsten sourit :

- Elle est jalouse.

En voyant que son amie n'avait toujours pas retrouver sa bonne humeur en sortant de la salle de bain, Kirsten pensa qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de réconcilier son amie et son grand frère.

- Aujourd'hui je vous ais préparé un programme spécial. Annonça le professeur de sciences le mercredi suivant. Je vais donc vous demander de vous mettre en binôme de niveau.

Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées et tout le monde avait déjà un partenaire excepté Kaori et Alsyan.

- Melle Kaori !  S'exclama le professeur, ne perdez pas de temps et allez rejoindre monsieur Wilhazen !

Kaori se dirigea dans le fond de la classe ou se trouvait Alsyan, sous le regard menaçant de toutes les filles présentes.

- Ou est Yuki ? Demanda t-elle.

- Il ne se sentait pas bien. Répondit Alsyan.

- Ah … Fit Kaori. Azora, Ami et Kami ne vont plus me lâcher après ça.

- En parlant de Kami … Commença Alsyan.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Alsyan. Fit Kaori coupant court à toute discussion.

Le beau blond reporta son attention sur son cahier. Ils travaillèrent tranquillement pendant un moment quand Alsyan, lui dit :

- Tu ne veux vraiment plus m'adresser la parole alors.

- Exact. Répliqua t-elle.

- Kaori s'il te plait … Murmura Alsyan.

Kaori se tourna vers lui et le regretta aussitôt, lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle perdit toute la volonté qui lui restait et, aussitôt sa tête se mit à tourner, elle entendit successivement Alsyan lui dire qu'elle ne méritait pas son amitié, puis lui dire qu'il était désolé, à cela s'ajoutaient les paroles de Kirsten, de Yukari et d'Alice. Elle plaqua une main sur son front, Alsyan remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Professeur, je ne me sens pas très bien, je peux sortir ? Demanda Kaori.

- Allez-y .

La jeune fille attrapa ses affaires et sortit, une fois dans le couloir elle s'adossa au mur, qu'es qui se passait encore.

- Kaori ! Fit Alsyan en sortant de la salle. Qu'es que tu as ?

- Rien, ça va …

- J'y crois pas trop.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la força à le regarder, à ce moment, il s'aperçut que Sleiya était apparu une fois de plus sur son front. Cependant Kaori s'éloigna de lui et dit :

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, plus tu es loin de moi, mieux je me porte.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors,  lorsqu'elle vit Alsyan repartir sans un mot, la jeune fille regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

Un peu plus tard elle entra dans sa chambre en sanglot.

- Kaori, qu'es que tu as ? S'inquiéta Kirsten.

- Cette fois je crois que je peux dire adieu à notre amitié Kirsten …Murmura t-elle en tentant de se calmer.

- Tu parles d'Alsyan, qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda la jeune fille qui craignait le pire.

Lorsque son amie lui raconta la scène avec Alsyan, Kirsten soupira :

- aie ! C'est vraiment mal parti.

Après avoir calmé Kaori, Kirsten sortit et alla trouver Alsyan : elle savait déjà qu'il n'était pas retourné en cours. Elle le trouva assis sur un banc dans le parc le regard perdu dans le vide.

Quand il vit Kirsten il dit :

- C'est de ma faute n'est pas ?

- Oui. Répondit franchement Kirsten.

- Merci Kirst.

- Alsyan elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle t'a dit !

- Tu en es sure ? Pas moi …

- Si tu veux que ça s'arrange il va falloir que tu fasses un effort Alsyan. Dit Kirsten.

- Et Kaori ? Tu crois qu'elle en fait ?

Kirsten sourit, ils étaient vraiment impossible tout les deux, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de les réconcilier avant que ça n'aille encore plus loin.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Réfléchis et tu trouveras. Dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Les jours qui suivirent Kaori n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même : elle ne faisait qu'aller en cour et dormir.

- Kaori t'as pratiquement rien mangé depuis deux jours. Lui fit remarquer Yukari.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Ah lala ! Jusqu'ou vous allez aller comme ça, hein ? S'emporta Yukari.

Kaori ne répondit pas, Yukari se tourna vers Kirsten et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Déclara t-elle.

-  Je sais. Répondit la petite blonde. Mais bon, c'est pas si facile que ça.

- Je veux croire. Soupira Yukari.

- Kaori ! S'exclama Akira à la sortie de la dernière cour de la journée.

- Salut. Répondit-elle.

- Je me demandais … enfin, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Dit-il. Tu ne parles pas en cours et tu ne viens plus au réfectoire depuis quelques jours …

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Akira, c'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers. Déclara t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment il y a … ce vide que je ressens, cette sensation qui me pousse vers ce côté obscur que j'essai sans cesse de combattre. J'ai du me tromper quelque part non ?

Akira regarda son amie, elle semblait vraiment désemparée pourtant il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

- On se voit demain. Dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

- Akira ! S'exclama Kirsten dés que Kaori passa la porte.

- Qu'es qui se passe ? 

- Tu as parlé à Kao non ? Demanda Yukari qui était là aussi.

- Ouais, ça ne va pas fort !

- C'est pour ça qu'on est là ! S'exclama Kirsten.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

- Bon, il s'est passé un truc avec Alsyan la dernière fois et depuis ça ne va plus trop ! Expliqua Yukari.

- Bizarrement je me doutais qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Soupira t-il.

- Et comme ça ne peux plus durer on à décider d'agir !

- Expliquez-moi ! Fit-il perplexe.

- Ma mère viens de m'appeler, son mari et elles ne sont pas la ce week-end ! Expliqua Kirsten. Et elle m'as demandé si je ne voulais pas venir a la maison avec une amie, histoire de ne pas la laisser sans surveillance.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport la …

- Une seconde, j'y viens. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais absolument pas , donc elle s'est rabattu sur Alsyan et il a accepté !                           

- Donc voilà notre plan ! Continua Yukari. Vendredi soir, après son travail , tu vas la retrouver et tu la retiens le plus longtemps possible …

- Jusqu'à ce que  le lycée soit fermé. Termina Kirsten.

- Et la, elle va se retrouver toute seule ! Elle va donc appeler Kirsten qui va lui dire d'aller dormir chez elle, elle va prévenir sa mère et tout …

- Mais chez elle il y a Alsyan ! Devina Akira.

- Bingo. Elle sera obligée de rester a moins de vouloir passer la nuit dehors. Conclut Yukari.

- Ouais mais en quoi ça va les aider à se réconcilier ? Interrogea Akira.

- Akira, ce qui leur faut c'est une bonne explication et c'est sur, ils ne vont pas rester toute une nuit sans rien se dire, l'idée s'est de les forcer à se parler.

- Bien, mais Alsyan va certainement demander à Tanaka de venir non ?

- Oui, mais je m'occupe de Yuki, t'inquiète pas pour ça !

- Autre chose, si je dois retenir Kaori jusqu'à la fermeture du lycée, je dors ou moi ?

Les deux amies lui sourirent :

- Tu peux bien t'arranger non ?

- Ok. Ca va, j'espère seulement que ça va marcher et que ça ne va pas empirer les choses ! Fit Akira.

- Alors ça marche ?

- Ouais … Fit Akira qui malgré tout savait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier de savoir Kaori seule avec Alsyan pendant tout une nuit.

Alsyan se demandait pourquoi Kirsten n'avait pas voulu aller dormir à la maison avec des copines ce samedi. D'habitude elle adorait ce genre de plan. Alsyan quand à lui espérait que Yuki accepterait de venir, passer un samedi soir tout seul, surtout en ce moment, ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

- Samedi soir ? Répéta Yuki après qu'il l'ait invité.

- Oui.

- Si tu acceptes de m'accompagner à une soirée c'est ok. Fit Yuki qui savait très bien qu'Alsyan n'allait pas accepter.

- Comme tu veux.

- Tu vas bien Alsyan ? Demanda Yuki étonné.

- J'ai besoin de me divertir…

- Ah ! Je suis désolé mais je dois sortir avec Yin, j'avais complètement oublié !

- Tu plaisantes ? Fit Alsyan.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Tu le fais exprès tu me dis toujours que j'ai besoin de sortir et là tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ! S'exclama Alsyan.

- Ecoute on avait prévu cette sortie depuis longtemps, c'est pour ça que ça m'était sorti de la tête, désolé !

Alsyan soupira :

- Ce n'est pas grave. Fit-il avant de s'éloigner.

- T'aurais pas pu dire non du premier coup ! Fit Kirsten en sortant de sa cachette.

Il haussa les épaules :

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va fonctionner ?

Elle sourit :

- Ouais, ça va être sanglant au début mais ça va bien finir.

- Tu ne me rassures pas.

Kaori fixait avec attention le grand cadran du Zéphyr : plus que dix minutes et son service était fini.

- Kaori ! Fit son patron qui était aussi le cuisinier.

- Oui ?

- Allez ! Tu peux y aller, de toute façon tu n'as jamais été vraiment là ! Sourit-il.

- Merci chef ! S'exclama t-elle en se ruant vers les vestiaires.

- Tu pars déjà ! Demanda Ayumi.

- Oui, le patron me l'a autorisé ! Sourit-elle. J'en peux plus.

- Eh bien, bonne soirée ! Sourit Ayumi qui avait été mise au courant de la combine de Kirsten et Yukari.

- Merci ! Fit Akira en sortant.

Kaori sortit et entreprit de prendre un bus pour aller au lycée quand elle tomba nez à nez sur Akira.

- Akira ! S'étonna t-elle.

- Salut, je ne vais pas te mentir, si je suis venue pour te voir.

- Vraiment mais on se voit pratiquement tout le temps en classe ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Quoi ça ne te fais pas plaisir ?

- Si ! Sourit-elle.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se faire un cinéma ! Enchaîna t-il.

- Mais, je n'aurais jamais de temps pour rentrer si je vais au cinéma et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, en sortant tu auras encore du temps. Je me suis renseigné, le film ne dure qu'une heure trente. Fit Akira qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

Kaori consulta sa montre et accepta, les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de cinéma la plus proche.

- Tu as aimé le film ? Demanda t-il devant l'arrêt de bus .

- Oui c'était pas mal ! Ca m'a fait du bien en fait ! Merci ! Sourit-elle. On rentre, si on rate le bus on risque de passer la nuit sous les ponts !

- Ah, je ne rentre pas au lycée ce soir, je vais devoir te laisser là !

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit-elle alors que le bus s'arrêtait et qu'Akira ne voyait pas quoi faire pour la retenir. J'y vais.

- Kaori attend !

- Quoi ?

Akira l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Kaori qui, à chaque fois avait du mal à le repousser se laissa faire. Le jeune homme l'embrassa longuement et, quand il se détacha d'elle le bus était déjà reparti.

- Euh … Je t'ai fait rater ton bus …

- Ah, c'est pas grave. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je … je ne sais pas vraiment, désolé...

- Vraiment ? C'est toi qui aies insisté pour …

- C'est la dernière fois que ce genre de chose arrive … Je suis désolé. Fit-il sincèrement. En fait il se sentait très mal d'avoir du faire ça, en plus que c'était pour la pousser dans les bras d'un autre. Je t'appel un taxi. 

Elle acquiesça tandis qu'il sortait son portable.

- Il va arriver d'ici cinq minutes.

- Ok.

- J'espère que tu vas réussir à rentrer à temps.

- Ah … Fit Kaori qui n'en était pas convaincue mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable pour ça. Je te dis que ça va, je t'assure.

- Il n'a pas fait très beau aujourd'hui. Remarqua Akira.

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

- Il risque de pleuvoir. Continua Akira en pensant que s'il pleuvait c'était déjà une chance en moins que Kaori ne s'enfuie en courant en découvrant le coup monté.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le taxi arriva et Kaori monta. Elle décida d'appeler Kirsten pour savoir si le lycée était encore ouvert.

- Kirsten, c'est moi.

- Ah, salut.

- Euh, j'ai un petit problème, je suis dans un taxi sur Harajuku et …

- Harajuku ! Mais Kaori, il faut bien dix minutes pour arriver au lycée, ça sera déjà fermé. S'exclama Kirsten en feignant l'étonnement.

- C'est ce que je me disais ! Soupira t-elle. Je fais quoi ?

- Ecoute, va chez moi, je me charge de prévenir ma mère. Proposa la jeune blonde.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Evidemment.

- Merci Kirst, t'es un ange.

- De rien ! Fit Kirsten en raccrochant.

Alsyan avait passé des heures à cuisiner, c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait depuis l'âge de quinze ans : lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas bien il s'installait devant les fourneaux  et essayait toute sortes de recettes. C'était un moyen pour lui de s'occuper à quelque chose de précis.

- Ce n'est pas mauvais ! Fit-il en goûtant la spécialité indienne qu'il avait passé des heures à préparer.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à l'extérieur, il s'était mis à pleuvoir des cordes depuis environs une quinzaine de minutes.

Il allait prendre une douche et laisser son repas terminer de cuire tranquillement quand on sonna à la porte.

- Tiens donc, de la visite à cette heure !

Il se dirigea vers la porte et, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant à une Kaori trempée jusqu'aux os.

- Salut .Fit-il.

- Salut.

Ils se scrutèrent un bon moment puis Kaori demanda :

- Mayura est la ?

- Ben non ! Elle est partie en week end avec Frey …

Kaori comprit immédiatement : toute cette histoire était un coup monté : depuis la visite surprise d'Akira jusqu'au coup de fil de Kirsten. Elle se demanda si Alsyan était au courant mais en voyant sa tête quand il lui avait ouvert, elle devina facilement que lui aussi avait été victime du complot.

- Je me suis fait avoir. Marmonna t-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne devrais pas être au lycée ?

- J'y serais certainement si je n'avais pas été retardée par Akira et si Kirsten ne m'avait pas conseillée de venir ici. Déclara t-elle avec ironie de façon à ce qu'Alsyan comprenne.

- Ah ! Fit le beau blond en comprenant aussitôt.

- Je ferais mieux de partir. Dit-elle.

- Tu vas aller ou ? En plus il pleut et tu es déjà trempée.

Kaori ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait raison. Alsyan se poussa sur le côté pour la laisser entrer, puis, une fois qu'elle fut entrée il referma la porte derrière elle.

- Si tu veux aller te doucher, tu connais le chemin.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kirsten, trouva des vêtements propres et alla prendre une douche chaude.

Décidément, elle s'était fait avoir en beauté ! Venant de Kirsten cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout, mais penser qu'Akira avait pu lui faire ça, il l'avait même embrassé pour qu'elle rate son bus.

- Le traître ! Marmonna t-elle en s'habillant.

Bon, ce n'était pas si grave, elle pouvait aussi bien rester dans la chambre de Kirsten, mais c'était avant que son estomac ne crie famine.

Alsyan était en train de ranger la cuisine quand Kaori descendit : elle était vêtue d'un pyjama rose bonbon de Kirsten, bien sure, ce genre de chose allait très bien avec Kirsten, mais voir Kaori vêtue comme ça était assez amusant.

- Il y avait ça ou le jaune canari, celui avec des énormes boutons rouges. Informa Kaori qui devinait ses pensées.

Alsyan haussa les épaules. 

- Tu veux manger ?

- Oui.

- Sers-toi, je t'en prie.

Kaori observa la préparation d'Alsyan avec méfiance, mais ça sentait vraiment bon et puis elle était morte de faim.

Elle s'installa a la table, Alsyan terminait de faire le ménage. Cette situation la rendait vraiment mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas comment il fallait se comporter.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda Alsyan.

- Bizarrement j'ai plus faim ! Déclara t-elle.

- Comme tu veux. Dit Alsyan en s'asseyant en face d'elle et en commençant à manger.

Ca faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient là assis l'un en face de l'autre : Alsyan mangeait tranquillement et Kaori jouait nerveusement avec sa fourchette.

Soudain, il s'arrêta de manger et repensa à sa conversation avec Kirsten. Finalement il demanda :

- L'autre jour, tu pensais ce que tu disais ?

La jeune fille l'observa un moment et dit :

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

- Bon, si tu veux savoir j'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête, je me sentais très mal, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça et c'est quand j'ai commencé à te parler que ça a commencé et ça m'a amené à dire ça !

- Alors Tu le pensais ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! S'emporta Kaori en se levant. Jamais … je ne pourrais penser une chose pareille … malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! 

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de questions ! Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas y répondre ! S'exclama t-elle.  Tout est confus dans ma tête, tu ne le comprends donc pas ?

- Et comment je pourrais le comprendre puisque tu ne me parles plus ! Rétorqua Alsyan.

- Et d'après toi, si je te parle plus c'est pourquoi ? Cria t-elle.

La discussion avait très rapidement dégénéré :

- J'ai essayé de m'excuser, tu ne voulais rien entendre !

- Et tu voulais quoi ? Que je te pardonne comme ça ! Tu ne te souviens peut être plus de ce que tu m'as dit Alsyan ! Mais moi si ! Je vais te répéter ça ! Tu m'as dit : Tu es une égoïste qui ne fait que mener en bateau les gens qui tiennent à toi, je me demande comment j'ai pu faire pour me lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un comme toi.

- Je … J'ai réagi sur un coup de tête … Rei lui …

- Rei ne m'a pas traitée de moins que rien ! S'écria t-elle au bord des larmes. Rei a toujours respecté mes sentiments !

- Bien. Alors voilà, tu as raison. Je sais que j'ai tout les torts …

- Non seulement tu m'as dit des choses horrible, mais en plus tu t'es permis de les dire en sachant très bien que cela pouvait être dangereux pour moi ! Continua t-elle.

- Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas pensé a ça …

- Eh bien si tu tenais ne serais-ce qu'un peu à moi tu y aurais pensé ! Rétorqua t-elle.

- Tu es très dure avec moi …

- Et après quoi ? J'ai fait du mal à Yukari par ta faute ! Et pour couronner le tout tu t'es permis de juger ma relation avec Yuki comme ça, sans même venir m'en parler ! Pourquoi Alsyan ?

Cette fois le ton était vraiment monté :

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-il.

- Peut être que je pourrais faire un effort si tu avais ne serais-ce qu'une excuse, mais tu n'en as aucune.

- La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que je le regrette, énormément. Es-ce que tu n'as jamais fait des erreurs toi ?

Kaori s'approcha de son interlocuteur et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Si, bien sur que si mais … Mais, tu m'as fait tellement mal Alsyan. Fit-elle en commençant à pleurer. Si tu savais a quel point j'ai pu pleurer, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais versé autant de larmes … Et aujourd'hui je pleure encore ….

Alsyan resta silencieux, il s'en voulait tellement, il aurait voulu tout effacer, effacer sa peine, et ses larmes.

- Le pire Alsyan, c'est que tu me manques … Dit-elle en appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

Le beau blond resta immobile quelques secondes, il ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Finalement il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kaori, cette dernière passa ses bras autour de sa taille, s'accrocha à lui et pleura de plus belle. Kaori ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée dans les bras d'Alsyan quand elle se détacha de lui.

- On est             amis ?

- Mouais….

- Mouais ?

- Oui ! S'exclama t-elle. 

Un long silence s'en suivit.

- Ce ne sera plus comme avant pourtant. Demanda Alsyan.

Kaori le regarda elle pensait exactement la même chose : plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mais pas parce qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui faire confiance, plus rien ne pourrait être comme avant parce qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de lui.

Kaori soupira et secoua la tête :

- On dit souvent que les vrais amis se disputent souvent … Dit-elle simplement.

Alsyan comprit le message.

- Kirsten est une peste. Dit Kaori le lendemain alors qu'elle et Alsyan arrivait au lycée.

- Oui, mais elle a eu raison de faire ce qu'elle a fait.

- Mais c'est une peste ! S'entêta Kaori.       

Alsyan sourit et prit Kaori par les épaules :

- Allez, ne lui en veut pas trop !

- Je vais essayer !  Fit Kaori.

- Alors ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Kirsten et Yukari.

- Traitresses ! S'exclama alors Kaori.

- Allons, allons ! Ne t'énerve pas Kao, tu n'es pas bien la dans les bras d'Alsyan ?

Kaori repoussa Alsyan qui avait encore un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Bon, on n'as pas le temps de bavarder de toutes façon, on a un cours de rattrapage de mathématiques aujourd'hui.

- Le dimanche ?

- Melle Chiharu est en congé et, apparemment la nouvelle prof trouve qu'on a du retard à rattraper.

Kaori haussa les épaules puis les filles dirent au revoir à Alsyan et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours. Ils étaient tous installé depuis cinq minutes en classe quand la remplaçante arriva. Kaori eut alors un choc, en regardant cette femme elle eut l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir, à l'exception que la jeune femme devait avoir une dizaine d'année en plus qu'elle.

- Bonjour, mon nom est Kaoru Mikage et je suis des maintenant et pour une durée indéterminée votre professeur de Mathématiques.

Kaori regarda la jeune femme, non seulement elles se ressemblaient trait pour trait mais elles avaient quasiment le même prénom. Bizarrement elle eut l'impression qu'elle connaissait la jeune femme, mais, ce sentiment de familiarité ne lui laissa pas une bonne impression, bien au contraire, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Celui-ci se confirma lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la jeune femme et qu'elle sentit, presque instantanément Sleîya apparaitre sur son front.

                                         -**_Fin du chapitre 18-_**

**_Hello ! _**

**_1 an et demi ? Vraiment ? _**

**_Ok ok, je n'ai aucune excuses, je ne sais même pas si il y aura encore quelqu'un pour me lire. En tout cas pour ceux qui m'ont lu… merci et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner la fic mais les événements m'ont dépassés et le temps à passé… _**

**_Donc voila encore désolé. _**

**_Biz_****_ a tous._**

**_                                                                 Iris_**


End file.
